Las desventuras de los rojos y azules en remanente
by El spartan warhammero
Summary: Que es lo peor que Caboose podría hacer si nadie lo supervisa por 5 minutos, no es que envié a todos sus compañeros a un planeta hostil ¿verdad?. Mi primer Historia espero que la disfruten y avisen por favor cualquier tipo de error en ella.
1. ¿Bienvenidos a Beacon?

**Hola este va ser mi primer fanfiction así que espero que lo disfruten.**

 **No me pertenece ningún personaje de Rostheer teeth**

* * *

-No esta ves amigo.

-¿Estas… seguro sobre esto?

-Si… comienza a grabar para mi D.

\- Grabando

\- Hola chicos…. Si están escuchando esto, quiere decir que lo lograron. Ganaron. Salieron de la mierda de Hargrove. Sabía que podían. Pero esto es mi última parada. Verán, cuando llegue al mundo, solo era… la colección de memorias de alguien más. Pero con su ayuda, estas memorias… tomaron forma. Se convirtieron en mi voz, mi personalidad. Y después de un tiempo yo… comencé a fabricar mis propias memorias. Son todas estas cosas la que me hace ser quien soy… pero también me retienen. No puedo correr el traje… no como Épsilon… pero si borro mis memorias, y me des construyó, dejare fragmentos con la fuerza suficiente para ayudarlos. Creo en ello. Desearía que existiera otra manera… pero dejo este mensaje, como muchos otros… con la esperanza de que entiendan por qué hago esto. Je. Fue – Fue Doyle quien me hizo caer en cuenta de algo. En tantas historias donde el héroe da su vida para salvar el día y por su sacrificio, los buenos ganan, los supervivientes celebran y todos viven felices por siempre. Pero el héroe… nunca ve ese final. Nunca sabrá si su sacrificio hizo la diferencia. Nunca sabrá si se logró salvar el día… Al final… el solo debe tener Fe. Vaya putada.

En la sala todos estaban en silencio. Nadie se atrevía a decir algo lo último que recordaban era ser rescatados por Carolina y Washington y que los llevaron con Kimball y la Dra. Gray para felicitarlos, hasta que se dieron cuenta de la falta de Church y poco después el mensaje comenzó a ser reproducido desde el casco de Tucker por Delta.

-Entonces Church se fue de vacaciones sin mí, su mejor amigo. - Dijo un algo molesto Caboose.

Los rojos y azules intercambiaron miradas, ninguno de ellos con el corazón para decirle que Church había muerto de manera definitiva.

-Entonces… los dejare unos momentos solos. - Dijo Kimball mientras que salía de la habitación con una muy nerviosa doctora detrás de ella.

-Mira Caboose creo que será mejor si todos nos tomamos un momento de tranquilidad. - Dijo Washington con la voz entrecortada a lo que todos vieron como una señal para salir del cuarto, Siendo el primero Simmons mientras que este lloraba y decía- No puedo creerlo.

Por los siguientes días. Tucker que fue el que mejor se lo tomo, el maduro mucho por la muerte de Church, haciendo que este comience a ver las cosas de otra manera y pensar primero en el bien del equipo que, en su bien personal, Tucker se pasaba el tiempo hablando con los fragmentos de las IAs en su cabeza. Sarge dejo de ser tan agresivo con los azules, aunque siguió culpándolos de muchas cosas, pero ya no les apuntaba a todos con su escopeta, a excepción de Griff. Griff comenzó a comer más de lo normal lo suficiente para ser expulsado varias veces del comedor. Simmons se hizo más nerd que antes, pasándose todo su tiempo catalogando armas y tratando de aprender a comunicarse con López, pero no entendía nada más que las palabras ¨si¨, ¨no¨ y ¨para que me molesto¨. Este robot al perder el único traductor que tenía sin contar a Donut, comenzó a tener mal funcionamientos en su software que lo hacían más malhumorado de lo usual. Donut se concentró en hacer cientos de arreglos florales con ayuda del Doc. /O´Malley que era aún más violento. Carolina comenzó a entrenar durante horas y empezó a desarrollar un cariño materno con los soldados de simulación, ya que la única familia que le quedaba había dado su vida para salvarlos. Washington era uno de los más afectados ya que Church fue el hombre o programa que le había dado una segunda oportunidad después de todo el mal que había hecho, así que él se dedicaba la mayoría del tiempo a animar a los soldados de simulación, ahora los héroes de guerra más respetados y letales del planeta, también trataba de consolar a Caboose. Sin lugar a dudas Caboose fue el más afectado, después de que Tucker y Washington con ayuda de Pecas le explicaron que Church estaba muerto y que esta vez no regresaría, cuando Caboose oyó esto el solo se dedicaba a dar grandes vueltas alrededor de la base y apenas hablaba con alguien que no fuera Wash o pecas.

Unos meses después.

-Maldición, Grif creí haberte dicho que no te metas comida y la tragues al mismo tiempo, ¡Sin masticarla, porque no le haces un favor a la humanidad y te ahogas con tu comida! - Dijo un Sarge muy furioso.

\- Sarge no creo que eso sea posible, Grif no tiene estómago, solo un agujero negro en su lugar. - Dijo un adulador Simomns.

-Cállate lame botas. - Contesto Grif mientras que de alguna forma se las arregló para hablar, mientras que vaciaba su décimo plato de comida en su boca.

En eso llego un muy preocupado Washington. - ¡¿Oigan lamento interrumpir sus ridículos problemas, pero alguien ha visto a Caboose?!

-Vamos Wash ¿Qué pasaría si dejas a Caboose solo cinco minutos? - Hablo Grif mientras que de alguna forma logro tragarse toda la comida sin asfixiarse, para pesar de Sarge.

-Mmm. ¿Déjame ver? ¡O ya sé que tal matar a nuestros aliados, o arreglárselas para estrellarnos en otro planeta o encontrar un robot gigante asesino para compensar la muerte de Church! -Respondió el FreeLancer.

-Buena idea es mejor buscarlo ya. - Hablo Simmons, mientras que Grif se levantaba por otro plato, pero antes de poder lograr su objetivo fue parado en seco por la escopeta de Sarge en su cara.

-Creo que vi a Tucker y a Carolina hablando con Kimball, tal vez ellos sepan algo. - Dijo un frustrado Grif.

-Mira al parecer no eres tan inútil como pensé- Le dijo Sarge.

-Jódase. - Fue la respuesta del soldado Naranja

-Te recuerdo que soy tu superior saco de mierda. -

-Jodase, Señor-

-Así está mejor-

-Bueno ayúdenme a buscar a Caboose. - Hablo Wash, al ya estar algo desesperado por las luchas diarias entre los rojos.

Así todos los soldados de simulación y el FreeLancer salieron del comedor, para ir a preguntarle a Tucker si había visto a Caboose.

En el cuarto de guerra se encontraron a Kimball, la cual les contó que Carolina y Tucker, estaban entrenando. Al parecer Tucker después de tener la armadura de Meta era más fuerte que Carolina y Washington juntos, pero debido a que era demasiado malo peleando no era capaz de derrotar a ninguno de los dos, y Carolina queriendo hacer lo mejor para los rojos y azules decidió entrenarlo junto con Washington.

Ya en el cuarto de entrenamiento encontraron a Doc. y Donut apostando que tan rápido perdería Tucker. Para sorpresa de todos Tucker estaba peleando al tú por tú contra Carolina, pero esta después de unos minutos Carolina decidió saltar y darle una patada giratoria en la cara a Tucker. Derrotándolo al instante.

-JA, te dije que no duraría ni 10 minutos contra Carolina, me debes 20 pavos. - Dijo un muy afeminado soldado rojo claro.

-No Tucker, porque, si ya habías mejorado tanto- Lloro el doctor hasta que su voz cambio- **Ja, ja, ja, eso es cae, derrotado, antes de que yo conquiste este universo y los elimine a todos, Muajajaja.** Rio O´Malley

-La verdad, es que para hacer un asqueroso azul ha mejorado mucho- Hablo Sarge

-Auch, eso lo dices porque tú no eres el saco de boxear personal de Carolina.- Se quejó un adolorido Tucker.

-Aun necesitas, entrenar más Tucker, imagina que somos atacados por lo que queda de Hargrove o que Locus vuelva por nosotros, necesitamos estar preparados. - Dijo Carolina

En eso unos altavoces se escuchan- "Atención: Rojos y Azules favor de dirigirse a la sala de reuniones, el capitán Caboose y el soldado López los esperan con Kimball¨.

-Mierda, Wash creí que era tu turno para cuidar de Caboose. - Grito Tucker

-Es por eso que los estaba buscando, fui al baño y cuando salí Caboose ya no estaba donde le dije que me esperara- Respondió Wash

-Rápido, apurémonos quien sabe que le habrá hecho ese azul a mi pobre creación. - interrumpió Sarge.

En la sala de reuniones se encontraba un muy feliz Caboose mientras que cantaba en español con López, y algo lejos de ellos se encontraron a la Dra. Gray y Kimball discutiendo sobre algo que no alcanzaban a oír. Esto sorprendió a todos ya que Caboose hace unas horas ni siquiera estaba de humor para hablar con nadie, ni si quiera acepto una galleta que le guardo Grif lo cual era literalmente imposible, ya que Caboose ama las galletas y Grif no compartiría su comida, aunque fuera torturado o asesinado.

\- ¡¿Pero qué demonios pasa aquí?!- Gritaron todos los compañeros de Caboose al verlo así.

-Verán, que Caboose acaba de descubrir algo que puede traer de vuelta a Church. - Dijo una entusiasmada Dra. Gray.

\- ¡¿En serio en verdad pueden hacerlo?!- Grito Carolina, siendo seguida con expectación por Tucker y Wash.

-Sí, bueno verán… déjenme contarles todo- Dijo un extremadamente feliz Caboose.

Flashback:

-Ey, Pecas vigila que Caboose no se mueva de esta silla mientras estoy el baño, y tu Caboose si te quedas aquí prometo volver a pasear contigo alrededor de la base, solo quédate aquí y no te muevas, ¿Oíste?, no quiero volver a repetirlo- Dijo Wash por quinta vez.

-Si…...- Dijo un desanimado Caboose

-Okey, no tardo, no te muevas- y en eso Wash entra a un cuarto que decía hombres y tenía un dibujo de un hombre.

Antes de que quisiera pasaran 5 segundos de que se fuera Wash, Caboose camino por el pasillo hasta salir de la base siendo regañado por pecas hasta que alguien accidentalmente pulso el botón que decía mute.

Al seguir caminando se encontró con López, este al verlo supo que tenía que seguir a Caboose o si no cosas malas pasarían.

 _-Caboose por favor detenerse que luego alguien saldrá herido_ \- Dijo López.

-Ahorra no estoy de humor para bromas López-

 _-No estoy bromeando Caboose usted tiene que volver a la base-_

Caboose simplemente lo ignoro hasta salir de la base, pero López no se separó ni un segundo del azul sabiendo que pronto alguien vendría a recogerlo.

Caminaron hasta entrar a una cueva que nadie había visto. Dentro de la cueva había una esfera naranja con gris, del tamaño de un balón para fútbol. Cosa que sorprendió bastante a los dos.

-Oh verdadero guerrero, que te trae aquí- Dijo un holograma que apareció de la nada.

-Santa eres tú, qué bueno verte- Dijo Caboose al ver a Santa ya que por alguna razón él creía que Santa y Church eran primos o hermanos. Pero fue interrumpido por López que grito. - **¡¿Qué demonios eres tú?! ¡¿Por qué Caboose te dice Santa?!**

-Oh ignóralo Santa, (él es un bromista)- Susurro Caboose, ¿Por cierto que es ese círculo raro? -Dijo Caboose un poco más animado al ver a Santa.

-Eso es un dispositivo multipropósito que sirve para viajar a otras dimensiones, construir de manera espontánea armas y vehículos, recuperar información perdida, revivir algunas cosas específicas…-Hablaba Santa, pero fue interrumpido por Caboose.

-Me dices, que esto puede revivir muertos-

-Si, pero solos sirve si…- Volvió a ser interrumpido al ver Caboose tratando de arrancar la esfera. –Espera guerrero no servirá correctamente si lo retiras sin la llave- Pero volvió a ser interrumpido al ver que Caboose arrancaba la esfera, se daba la vuelta y ponía a pecas en su espalda mientras que cargaba a López con su mano libre y corría a toda velocidad hacia su base.

-Por eso ustedes los humanos no son nada más que unos sucios Shisno. - Se quejó santa mientras que desaparecía.

Fin del flashback.

-Salí a caminar con López entonces encontramos una cueva. Donde luego al entrar en ella me encontré a Santa, el me dio esta esfera y me dijo que puede revivir a Church- Afirmo Caboose

- **Eso no fue lo que dijo, tu solo escuchaste lo que querías y después arrancaste la esfera sin esperar a que te dijera como sirve** \- Le respondió López

-Wow, si López lo afirma entonces debe de tener razón, buen trabajo azul. - Dijo Sarge

-Sarge no creo que eso haya querido decir López- Comento Simmons, pero nadie le prestó atención.

-Kimball, Dra. Grey, podrían dejarnos solos un momento, por favor- Dijo Washington a lo que las dos respondieron -Claro- y después salieron de la habitación.

-Caboose activa eso, ahora- Le grito Carolina que estaba desesperada por traer de vuelta a Church.

\- ¿Qué?, espera, ¿ahora?, si ni siquiera hemos comprobado que sirva esa esfera- La interrumpió Tucker sabiendo de antemano todos los desastres que ha provocado Caboose cuando se queda solo.

Antes de que pudieran seguir discutiendo, Caboose emocionado grito - ¡Claro! - y activo la esfera. Después todo se volvió blanco. El pensamiento de todos en ese momento era Caboose ¡no! Y ¡mierda!

* * *

Cuando todos abrieron los ojos a su alrededor había un gran bosque, muy a lo lejos se podía observar una extraña estructura con forma de castillo.

El primero en hablar fue Sarge diciendo -siempre supe que un azul me iba a matar, pero no creí que todos ustedes fueran al cielo conmigo.

-Sarge no estamos en el cielo, al parecer solo nos tele transportamos- Lo tranquilizo Washington.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?, si este no es el cielo que más podría ser- Le contesto con un lamento demasiado exagerado el líder rojo.

-Mejor dejémoslo así, no creo que Sarge sea siquiera capaz de entender lo que decimos. - Se quejó Grif

Todos los rojos, azules y FreeLancers comenzaron a discutir, provocando mucho ruido y demasiados sentimientos negativos, que ciertas extrañas creaturas fueron completamente atraídas por estos, y lentamente se comenzaron a acercar a ellos.

-Haber. Todos tranquilicémonos deberíamos de contactar con Kimball, tal vez no nos teles transportamos tan lejos como creemos. - Ordeno Carolina.

-Oigan chicos creo que deberían ver esto- Señalo Simmons mientras que apuntaba a unos árboles.

Todos voltearon para ver que decía el nerd, pero fueron sorprendidos al ver una especie de hombre lobo, color negro, con una gran serie de huesos saliendo por su cara y columna vertebral, lo más impactante de esta criatura, era que sus ojos eran de color naranja con toques de rojo en las orillas y al parecer tenía todas las intenciones de devorarlos.

-Oh, un perrito- Dijo Caboose mientras que corría directo hacia él, Todos los presentes gritaron ¨Caboose no¨ pero el llego al lobo y lo comenzó a abrazarlo en el cuello, inmovilizando a la bestia en el proceso.

-Wash, dime que lo puedo quedar, por faaaaaaaavooooo…-Caboose decía hasta que un fuerte sonido de ¨CRACK¨ se escuchó provenir de la bestia, que impotente solo cayo muerta ante tan bestial abrazo.

-Wow, al parecer no era tan aterrador- Decía Tucker. Hasta que se comenzaron a oír aullidos a la distancia.

-Parece que sus amigos no están contentos- Grito Donut

-Todos, tomen sus armas. - Grito Carolina, mientras que los soldados, hacían un círculo para protegerse de todos los sitios posibles.

-Griff, pásame la munición extra. - Grito Sarge.

-Ha. Hablando de eso, ehhhhh, digamos que la olvide. -Le respondió el susodicho.

-Maldición Grif, siempre serás un inútil, López activa los cubos tele transportadores- Sarge ordeno.

- **A la orden** \- Contesto López, mientras que saco una especie de cubo naranja y lo arrojo al centro del círculo, donde se formó una especie de esfera naranja, que al desaparecer dejo una gran cantidad de lanzacohetes , granadas y paquetes de munición, la mayoría de los soldados recogieron los lanzacohetes y municiones, después de esto dispararon hacia el bosque, aniquilando completamente todas las criaturas, que se dirigían hacia ellos, lamentablemente esta no fue la mejor idea, ya que revelo su ubicación a todo el bosque, comenzaron a llegar hordas y hordas de bestias negras. Algunas eran lobos, otros eran osos gigantes y también una cantidad alarmante de escorpiones gigantes.

-Al parecer hoy va ser un día ocupado- Se burló Washington mientras disparaba un misil hacia uno de los escorpiones, eliminándolo e incendiando parte del bosque en el proceso.

En una habitación, se encontraba un sujeto sentado frente a un gran escritorio, leyendo una gran cantidad de papeles con una mano, mientras que con la otra sostenía una taza de café.

-Las clases comienzan mañana y tú aun no terminas esos documentos- Dijo una rubia.

-Glynda. No tiene nada de malo saber que nuevos e interesantes alumnos tendremos este año. - Dijo el hombre.

-Ozpin, en verdad crees que es buena idea adelantar dos grados a esa niña- Le comento Glynda

-Claro, tu misma la viste en acción cuando…- Ozpin dejo de hablar cuando vio una gran cantidad de humo saliendo del bosque,

-Glynda, reúne un grupo de cazadores y averigua que ocurre- ordeno Ozpin,

-Enseguida- Le respondió Glynda, mientras que sacaba una especie de celular y se dirigía hacia un elevador.

-Solo, espero que esto no afecte el plan de estudios. -Menciono Ozpin al salir Glynda y después de esto volvió su atención hacia los papeles en su escritorio.

-Detectando múltiples objetivos, proviniendo de todas las direcciones, se recomiendo una retirada táctica- Dijo Pecas,

-No enserio, no me había dado cuenta- Dijo con sarcasmo Tucker.

-Dejen de hablar y disparen- Los detuvo Carolina, mientras que dejaba caer su vacío lanzacohetes y sacaba su magnum, disparando a diestra y siniestra, lamentablemente las balas de la magnum no eran capaces de detener a las bestias más grandes,

Por otro lado, Sarge, Griff y Simmons, se había separado un poco del grupo, pero aún seguían dentro del rango de vista de sus compañeros.

-Maldición, estos malnacidos son infinitos- Se quejó Sarge mientras que cambiaba su lanzacohetes sin munición por su confiable escopeta, este cambio hizo que una especie de oso gigante se le acercara, pero antes de que la criatura pudiera atacar Sarge le disparo con su escopeta atravesándolo como si fuera papel. - Al menos se mueren rápido, no como otros rojos inútiles. -

-Sarge escuche eso- Dijo Grif mientras que tiraba su lanzacohetes y sacaba su fiel Grifshot, arma que le robo al fallecido agente Maine.

-Maldición, estoy vacío, alguien páseme un arma extra. - Grito Simmons, pero lamentablemente un lobo se acercó demasiado a él y le dio un golpe que lo mando volando hacia Doc, logrando que los dos chocaran y quedaran fuera de combate, pero gracias a una presencia divina o una suerte increíblemente buena, la armadura recibió todos los daños y ninguno resulto herido.

\- ¡Demonios!, ¡no vamos a lograrlo, todos vamos a morir, arrepiéntanse, el final está cerca! - Comenzó a gritar un estérico Donut que dejo de disparar y en su lugar comenzó a correr en círculos, mientras que López trataba de calmarlo antes de que cometiera una locura.

\- ¡Tengo una idea! - Grito Tucker. - Pero no les va a gustar-

-No creo que sea peor que esto- Le señalo Washington.

-OK, bueno Carolina, tú y yo vamos a detener estos monstruos de aquí, mientras que Washington saca a todos los rojos y Caboose de aquí, los retendremos el mayor tiempo que podamos. -

-Tenías razón, ¡odio este plan! - le decía Washington, pero fue interrumpido por Carolina, que le dijo. – Es una buena idea, sácalos a todos de aquí. -

-Pero Carolina, Tucker no puedo permitir que mueran, no puedo simplemente irme sin ustedes- Los critico Washington. Pero de nada servía lo que digiera la decisión ya estaba decidida.

Sarge, que escucho todo esto, se unió a Tucker de inmediato y le espeto - Crees que vamos a dejar que otro sucio azul muera por nosotros, pues no, nosotros vamos a quedarnos aquí a luchar, ¡y si todos lo haremos así que llevémonos a tantos hijos de perra al infierno con nosotros como podamos, y si no te gusta esto puedes huir de aquí mientras que nosotros luchamos!

Todos estaban en una pérdida de palabras, no creían que Sarge prefería luchar y morir con sus enemigos azules de toda la vida, que vivir con su sacrificio. Esto motivo a todos los presentes, que se volvieron a agrupar en círculo y agarraron todo a su alcance de la mano como arma y se preparan a luchar, sin darse cuenta cada uno de ellos comenzó a transmitir una poderosa aura alrededor de ellos, cada quien con su respectivo color, Tucker de color turquesa, Carolina de un celeste algo verdoso, Caboose de un azul fuerte, Washington de gris con toques de amarillo, Sarge de un rojo puro, Grif de anaranjado, Simmons de un marrón rojizo, Donut de rosa, López de café y la aura de Doc era purpura pero cambiaba de color negro según la personalidad que tuviera el control.

-Hoy es un buen día para morir-

-Bien dicho Señor-

-Tenías que morir como un lame culos, verdad-

- **Quiero que usen mis piezas como repuestos-**

-Ja, tienes razón López, esto va a ser genial-

-Chicos, Gracias por incluirme esta vez, _si gracias por morir para mí, jajajaja_ -

-Nos vemos del otro lado-

-¿Por que todos nos despedimos?-

-Es una pena que no los conocí antes, gracias por darme una segunda oportunidad-

-Solo quiero que sepan, que yo los veo a todos como mi verdadera familia y los amo a todos chicos. -Dijo al final Carolina

Después de decir esto sus auras, eran tan brillantes, que las criaturas que estaban a punto de atacarlos, comenzaron a correr por sus vidas, asustados de todo el poder que emanaban estos 10 soldados que estaban listos para luchar hasta morir. A la distancia se podían ver dos hombres y una mujer corriendo hacia los soldados, pero se detuvieron en seco al ver su aura y a las bestias huyendo de ellos aterrorizados.

\- ¿Pero, que es todo esto? -Dijo Glynda

\- ¡increíble!, jamás había visto a los Grimm huir tan asustados o incluso verlos asustados. - Dijo un hombre con pelo verde.

-Eso no me preocupa Doctor Oobleck, mira sus auras. -Le hablo el otro hombre que tenía un gran bigote gris.

\- ¡Sus auras individuales pueden que sean tan fuertes como la de Ozpin, o incluso más profesor Port! - Exclamo la rubia en una falta total de palabras, al ver como sus enemigos jurados de toda la vida, huían asustados de diez extraños sujetos con armaduras futuristas.

No muy lejos de ahí los diez soldados no sabían que decir, hace un momento estaban seguros de que iban a morir, cuando de repente un fuerte sentimiento de solidaridad los inundo y les hizo creer que podían conquistar el mundo, solo para ver un poco después como las criaturas al parecer llamadas Grimm huían de ellos.

-Eso fue raro-Dijo Simmons

-Sí, pero que era todo lo que Washington y Carolina dijeron. -Le contesto Tucker mientras se volteaba hacia estos dos ya antes mencionados, que al parecer eran el centro de atención de todos los soldados. Si ellos no tuvieran su casco puesto verían que sus caras eran tan rojas como la armadura de Sarge.

-Si alguien dice algo de esto, a alguien, no respondo si mueren de una manera muy lenta y dolorosa mientras que los golpeo de tantas formas que les harán desear haber sido devorados por esos monstruos. - Comenzó a decir Carolina de una forma tan aterradora que hacía ver a O'Malley como un principiante en su humilde labor de aterrar y conquistar el universo, haciendo que todos los soldados de simulación se callaran de inmediato o incluso mancharan su ropa interior.

-Buenooo, Pecas informe de la situación. - Dijo Wash tratando de hacer olvidar la tensión que sentían todos en este momento.

-Todos los objetivos se han retirado. Corrección, al parecer hay tres objetivos a unos 500 metros al norte, parecen ser civiles fuertemente armados. -Informo la IA personal de Caboose, Pecas.

-Ya escucharon, todos veamos si ellos saben dónde estamos, Y por favor déjenme hablar a mí.- Ordeno Wash a lo que todos asintieron y comenzaron a moverse.

Al llegar con los civiles ellos parecían muy sorprendidos, Eran al parecer una mujer rubia con lentes, un extraño sujeto con cabello verde y también lentes y para finalizar un señor algo viejo que tenía un gran bigote gris. Washington creyó que ellos estaban armados, pero conforme se acercó noto que solo el hombre con bigote tenía una especie de hacha\mosquete, mientras que el otro hombre tenía solo un termo y la mujer una especie de vara. De todos modos, Wash creyó que Pecas debió haber cometido una pequeña equivocación por todos los lanzacohetes que habían usado y que tal vez, solo tal vez se le había pegado algo de la estupidez de Caboose, Sin importar esto Wash le hablo a la mujer, que parecía ser la líder del pequeño grupo.

\- ¿Disculpe señorita, sabe dónde nos encontramos? -Pregunto Wash.

-Aaaah, disculpe ¿Qué? -dijo la rubia, aun confundida por la gran cantidad de aura que emanaban los sujetos, pero esta ya casi desaparecía, lo que le permitió volver a concentrarse.

-Genial, otro idiota- Se quejó Grif- El pregunto, ¿DONDE ESTAMOS?, entendió. -

-Para tu información, soy una de las cazadoras y profesoras mejor capacitadas de Beacon y los únicos idiotas aquí son ustedes, que no saben que estamos en el bosque de Vale, a las afueras de la academia Beacon-Le respondió la cazadora.

-Beacon, Vale, no conozco esos lugares. -Dijo Carolina

\- ¡¿Qué persona en Remanente, no conoce Vale?!-Dijo con una velocidad muy rápida el sujeto con cabello verde.

\- ¿Remanente? - Se preguntaron todos los soldados.

-Profesora Goodwitch, será mejor que los llevemos con Ozpin. - Le dijo el sujeto del bigote a Glynda.

-Tienes razón profesor Port. -

-no iremos a ningún lado sin saber antes sus nombres. - Los interrumpo Tucker, gracias a Félix él había aprendido muchas cosas y una de ellas era no confiar en nadie que no conociera y no pensaba cometer ese error otra vez.

-Está bien, yo soy el doctor Oobleck, ella la profesora Glynda Goodwitch y él es el profesor Peter Port, un placer conocerlos, y ahora que saben nuestros nombres, ¿Quiénes son ustedes? - Dijo el sujeto de cabello verde de manera apresurada.

-Yo soy Tucker, la mujer es Carolina, el de gris es Wash, el purpura Doc pero a veces le decimos O´Malley, el rosa es Donut, el del acento sureño es Sarge, el anaranjado es Grif, el marrón rojizo es Simmons, el café es López y aquí mi mejor amigo azul es Caboose.-Dijo Tucker señalando a cada uno de ellos, mientras que en la mente de los agentes independientes estaban algo molestos con Tucker por quitarles protagonismo pero también orgullosos por lo mucho que había madurado después de Church, por otra parte Caboose estaba muy feliz al ver que Tucker lo consideraba su mejor amigo.

-Bueno, vámonos antes de que lleguen más Grimm, -Dijo Glynda por lo que todos los soldados pensaron, ¿Qué carajos es un Grimm?

* * *

Al llegar a la estructura se dieron cuenta de que se veía como un palacio. Pero aparte de la sorpresa inicial caminaron como si nada, a lo que los cazadores se les hizo raro ya que la mayoría de la gente se emocionaba al venir aquí, poco sabían los cazadores que nuestros protagonistas habían estado desde un horrible cañón en medio de la nada, hasta un desierto, un planeta congelado, bases militares ultra secretas y como no, templos alienígenas de una antigua civilización cuyo pasatiempo favorito era crear armas que barrerían con la humanidad en cuestión de segundos y desafiar cualquier ley de física y lógica que conocían los humanos.

Antes de haber entrado a la academia, le pidieron a Delta si había una forma de regresar con Kimball, a lo que le respondió que era posible si modificaban lo suficiente un cubo teletransportador, pero para lograrlo necesitarían algunos componentes y materiales extra y una vez que lo tenga listo tardaría unos meses en tener listo el teletransportador para uso humano.

Al llegar a la dirección donde estaba Ozpin, después de pasar por un elevador donde quien sabe cómo cupieron todos los presentes, se dirigieron a hablar con el hombre detrás del escritorio, que tenía una sonrisa en su cara y una taza de café en su mano.

-Gracias, por traer a nuestros invitados Glynda, ahora si no les importa compañeros cazadores, podrían retirarse por favor. - Dijo Ozpin,

Una vez que se fueron los cazadores, Ozpin hablo-Buenos días, yo soy Ozpin Director de la academia Beacon, me han infirmado que no saben dónde se encuentran, por favor podrían presentarse, tal vez con esto se sientan más cómodos.- Decía Ozpin mientras que saco un gran plato lleno de galletas y algunas tazas llenas de café o leche con chocolate, a lo que de inmediato saltaron y devoraron un soldado azul y otro naranja, el azul solo comía galletas y tomaba chocolate, mientras que el naranja tragaba todo lo que tocaba casi incluyendo las tazas.

-Yo soy Grif- Dijo el Naranja mientras tragaba sin parar.

-y yo soy Caboose, oh amable señor de las galletas- Decía Caboose hasta que un terrible evento paso…. Solo quedaba una galleta Caboose miro a Griff, Griff a Caboose, por un segundo Ozpin creyó que se iban a matar a golpes, pero gracias a alguna entidad omnipotente, al parecer la única mujer del grupo, los detuvo quitándoles la última galleta y tirándola a la basura, razón por la cual los dos soldados naranja y azul, se abrazaron y lloraron la pérdida de su amigo caído. A esto Ozpin no pudo más y comenzó a reír, pero después de unos segundos se tranquilizó.

Luego de eso Carolina les dijo el nombre de todos, a lo que Ozpin les pregunto en que los podía ayudar.

-En realidad necesitamos hospedaje y algunos materiales por los siguientes meses, cuando los consigamos nos largaremos de inmediato, sé que es una molestia, pero le pagaremos con lo que podamos- Dijo Washington.

-Hmmm- pensó Ozpin- Cumpliré la parte del hospedaje si aceptan mis condiciones.

\- ¿Las cuales serían? - Pregunto Carolina.

-Decirme de donde vienen y que objetivo tienen aquí, lo demás se los dirá según lo que respondan. -Le contesto Ozpin.

Pero antes de que se negaran a revelar esta información, Caboose a mucho pesar de sus compañeros, comenzó a contar acerca de lo que paso en Chorus de la perdida de Church y cómo llegaron aquí gracias a Santa, asombrosamente Ozpin entendió todo y después sentencio-Les creo, por lo visto han pasado un infierno así que mi única condición es que mientras estén aquí sean mis estudiantes y cumplan el reglamento. -

A lo que todos los soldados aceptaron.

* * *

Al día siguiente los soldados de simulación estaban dispersos en el instituto, ellos habían pasado todo la noche en el comedor para dormir debido a que aún no tenían sus habitaciones listas y estaban preparando el salón para una bienvenida, aunque cierto soldado naranja no dejo de comer desde que llego hay, Carolina, Wash, López y Doc buscaban que cosas necesitarían para volver a Chorus, con ayuda de Delta en el proceso, mientras Donut parecía perdido analizando y maravillándose ante cada pequeña decoración de la academia lo que le tomaría días teniendo en cuenta lo grande que era la academia y aún no habían visto nada de ella, por otro lado el resto de rojos y azules vieron que descendían unas naves a la entrada de Beacon y de ellas salía mucha gente. Al llegar la mayoría de las personas ya habían entrado a la academia, pero eso no les impedido ver como una chica de capucha roja hacia explotar la maleta de una chica con pelo blanco, vestido blanco con algunos toques de celeste y ojos azules, uno de ellos rasgado por una cicatriz, pero no parecía afectar su visión en lo más mínimo. Sarge fue el primero que llego a la escena.

-Wow, tu sí que eres una verdadera compatriota del equipo rojo, es tú primer día y ya explotaste en la cara de una azul, Dios ojalá mis hombres fueran como tú. - Dijo Sarge al borde de las lágrimas.

-Disculpe, pero ¿quién es usted? - Dijo la chica de rojo, que ahora tenía toda la cara llena de polvo de negro y no paraba de toser.

-Oh, yo soy Sarge y tú ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - Le respondió un muy entusiasmado Sarge al ver esta chica que estaba completamente vestida de rojo, hasta su pelo tenia algunos mechones de color rojo.

-Yo, soy Ruby Rose, mucho gusto de conocerlo Sarge. ¿Le gustaría ser mi amigo? -Dijo alegremente Ruby.

-Por supuesto que si Ruby. Maravilloso hasta tu nombre es un tono de rojo, ¿a quién demonios no le gustaría ser tu amigo? - Comenzó a hablar Sarge haciendo que Ruby se ponga aún más roja por todo lo que le había dicho, nadie creía que su nombre fuera maravilloso a excepción de su familia y eso que ella estaba asustada de que no podría hacer amigos con facilidad después de que se fuera su hermana Yang por su cuenta.

-Disculpe ¿alguien podría explicarme porque destruyen mi polvo y luego me ignoran por completo?- Dijo la chica de pelo blanco.

Ruby iba a comenzar a disculparse, pero fue detenida por Sarge quien le pregunto- y tu ¿Quién carajo eres? -

La peliblanca iba a explotar del coraje, pero una chica de pelo negro y ojos ámbar respondió, - Ella es Weiss Schnee, heredera de la compañía de polvo Schnee, uno de los mayores productores de combustible energético y polvo del mundo.

\- ¡Al fin, cierto reconocimiento! - Decía la heredera hasta ser interrumpida nuevamente por la misma chica de antes.- La misma compañía infame por su polémica mano de obra y cuestionables compañeros de negocio.-

-¡aaagth!, ya tuve suficiente me voy de aquí-Decía una cabreada Weiss, pero de repente llego Grif y Simmons.

-Wow que fue esa gran explosión- Hablo Simmons ignorando completamente a la heredera, que se largó murmurando varios insultos.

-Lo siento juro que te pagare. Ah y por cierto cuál es tu nombre. - Se disculpó Ruby mientras que se volteaba para buscar a la otra chica, pero se decepciono ya que ella se había marchado también.

-No te disculpes, después de todo tu eres un valioso miembro del equipo rojo ahora. -Regaño Sarge al ver a Ruby decepcionada. -Chicos saluden al nuevo miembro de nuestro equipo Ruby Rose.

-OH eh ho-hola m-mi nomb-Simmons hablaba, pero fue interrumpido por Grif. - Él es Simmons yo soy Grif y te advierto que huyas mientras puedas-

Esto confundió a Ruby ya que ella no había aceptado ser parte del equipo rojo, pero también quería hacer amigos, aunque le daba miedo lo que le respondió el robot naranja.

-Ahh ¿disculpen? -Hablo un muchacho alto y rubio que acaba de llegar a la escena.-Parece que se divierten bastante aquí.

-Oh tu eres el chico vomito- Lo recordó Ruby

-Jaja, si pero bueno mi nombre es Jaune Ar…-

\- Silencio, esta es una reunión oficial del equipo rojo- Lo interrumpió Sarge.

\- Bien dicho Sarge, ahora piérdete de aquí azul, digo niño-Adulo Simmons.

-No creen que eso es algo grosero- Ruby trato de defender a Jaune.

-Descuida recluta ya te acostumbraras, ahora hay que buscar una nueva base de operaciones, se ve que en este lugar tendremos muchos rivales. - Dijo Sarge ignorando completamente a todos y arrastrando a Ruby con él para buscar donde construir una nueva base.

Mientras tanto Jaune se deprimió y comenzó a caminar solo, pasado ya un tiempo, él estaba completamente solo en medio de un camino a las afueras de Beacon, rodeado de árboles y un banco, Jaune grito- ¡GENIAl MI PRIMER DIA Y YA HECHE TODO A PERDER, ME CONOCEN COMO CHICO VOMITO, NO SE POR QUE ME MOLESTE EN DEJAR MI HOGAR SI TODO ESTO IBA A SER UNA MIERDA¡-

-¡ASI PUES BIENVENIDO A MI MUNDO!- Le respondió una voz.

-¿Quién anda hay?-Dijo Jaune avergonzado.

-¡PUES YO IDIOTA!-

Jaune comenzó a buscar el origen de la voz, hasta encontrar una extraña esfera con un único ojo azul, que al parecer reposaba sobre el banco.-Wow ¿Qué eres tú?-

-Genial otro idiota, ¡Soy un maldito robot!-

-Ey, no es necesario ser tan grosero-

-Tienes idea de lo que he vivido, soportado y hecho, yo creo que puedo insultar a quien yo quiera.-

-Yo también he tenido un mal día y no insulto a los demás-

-Ha nadie le importa chico vómito, al menos tú tienes dos brazos y dos piernas, yo ni siquiera puedo moverme sin ayuda-

-Bueno no puedo oponerme a eso, y no me digas chico vomito mi nombre es Jaune.-

-¿Qué te parece esto Jaune?, yo te dejo de llamar chico vomito si me llevas contigo, solo tienes que quitarme el chip que está detrás de mí e insertarlo en un casco, celular u ordenador, fácil ¿no?-

-Está bien solo no hagas nada raro, ¿por cierto como puedo llamarte?-

-Llámame Church-

* * *

En otro parte de la academia los azules habían dejado solos a Doc. y López para que continuaran tratando de encontrar una forma de volver a casa, y ahora se encontraban viendo llegar a los estudiantes a excepción de Tucker que buscaba con quien ligar y una rubia llamo su atención.

-Hola primor, no te dolió cuando caíste del cielo- Le hablo Tucker a la rubia.

-La verdad es que sí, pero no me dolió tanto como a la última persona que me coqueteo-Le respondió la rubia.

-Wow, eso es tener carácter, yo soy Tucker doctor en el amor.-

-Y yo soy Yang, experta en patear traseros y golpear idiotas.-

-Por casualidad no te gustan las armas grandes Yang-

-La verdad mi hermana es la fanática de eso. -

-Genial, porque yo tengo un arma muy grande aquí, Bow Chika Bow Wow-

Yang estaba a punto de golpear a Tucker con toda su fuerza en el rostro, pero un robot aguamarina lo golpeo primero mandándolo a volar varios metros.

-¡Tucker que te dije sobre molestar a las mujeres en la mañana!-

-Que no lo hiciera, Carolina- Le respondió Tucker mientras que se levantaba lentamente.

-Wow, eso fue un gran golpe, ¿Carolina? - Le dijo Yang a Carolina.

-Disculpa a mi compañero, él es un idiota pero es buena persona, por cierto los otros dos que están hay son Washington el gris y Caboose el azul.-

-No te olvides de Pecas.-Le recordó Caboose

-y pecas la arma en la espalda de Caboose-Continuo Carolina

Antes de que pudieran seguir hablando Ozpin hablo por los altavoces diciendo que la ceremonia de inauguración, ya iba a comenzar y necesitaba que todos los nuevos estudiantes fueran al salón de ceremonias. Yang se despidió del grupo y llego al salón, donde encontró a Ruby despidiéndose de unos robots iguales a los que ella conoció, pero estos eran de color rojo y no azul, así que fue con ella.

\- ¿Cómo te la pasaste en tu primer día de escuela hermanita? -

-Mentirosa, dijiste que te quedarías conmigo, pero en vez de eso te fuiste, dejándome totalmente sola.-

-Lo siento hermanita, por cierto ¿Quiénes eran esos tipos? -

-No tengo idea Yang, parecen amigables, pero son algo groseros y un poco... lentos.

\- ¡Tu! -Grito Weiss que al parecer había escuchado toda la conversación de las hermanas.

-O NO, Es ella de nuevo- Grito igualmente Ruby saltando arriba de su hermana, haciendo que esta la cargara al estilo nupcial, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para un omnipresente fanático rojo, llamado Sarge.

-Descuida Ruby, el gran ejército rojo siempre cuida de los suyos a no ser que seas Grif. - Antes de que Sarge pudiera seguir patrocinando lo increíble que podía ser a llegar como miembro del equipo rojo Weiss lo detuvo en seco poniéndole un panfleto en el visor- La compañía de polvo Schnee no se hace responsable por daños, perdidas, etc.- Sarge dejo de escuchar solo oía blablá reglas, azules blablá , azules con grandes compañías de polvo mejores que los rojos espera ¡¿queeee?!- Como te atreves a decirme eso azul para que sepas soy Sarge líder supremo del equipo rojo y no voy a dejar que un azul tenga una compañía de drogas mejor que la mía aunque aun no tenga una maldita compañía de drogas.

-Espera ¿drogas?... El polvo no es una droga es el principal recurso de todo Remanente, de donde rayos vienes robot defectuoso de Atlas. -

-Vengo de la gran base suprema roja de Blood Gultch y no tengo idea de quien sea Atlas pero he construido robots mucho mejores de lo que ellos jamás podrán. -

-Eso es Sarge enséñele a ese azul quien manda-

La tención de la discusión era tal que ninguno se dio cuenta que la ceremonia ya había comenzado y se ganaban miradas desaprobatorias de los demás.

-Woa, woa tranquilos tal vez comenzamos con el pie izquierdo, que tal si nos presentamos primero, yo soy Yang Xia Long y ella es mi hermanita Ruby Rose- explico Yang siendo la voz de la razón y agradeciendo que ningún maestro los haya regañado todavía.

-Buen punto, Soy Dexter Grif llámenme Grif. -

-Richard Dick Simmons, me dicen Simmons. -

-Weiss Schnee- Dijo nuestra reina de hielo con cierto fastidio.

-Sarge-Hablo el gran líder rojo recibiendo miradas de las tres chicas, pero las ignoro.

-Sarge solo se llama Sarge, no pregunten-Respondió Grif sabiendo que Sarge no explicaría nada y Simmons ni siquiera es capaz de decir media palabra sin tartamudear a las personas del sexo opuesto, excepto por Carolina y Tex, pero ustedes ya las conocieron y saben lo aterradoras que pueden llegar a ser.

-Bueno Weiss que tal si nos hacemos amigas., Menciono Ruby tratando de conseguir más amigos.

-En serio sabes que, es una excelente idea, podemos ir de compras, pintarnos las uñas, o incluso hablar sobre chicos guapos como ese rubio de allá- Contesto Weiss mientras que señalaba a un muy despistado Jaune.

\- ¿De verdad? - Dijo una muy emocionada Ruby. Solo para ser desesperanzada por un no muy amable nunca, de nuestra heredera de polvo que al parecer creyó que su presencia sería más importante en otro sitio ya que se marcho sin despedirse.

-Tranquila Ruby un rojo nunca necesitara a un azul-

-Sarge ¿es consciente de las veces que un azul nos ha salvado? - Señalo Griff

-Cállate o saco la escopeta, ahora que lo pienso no te calles. -

En otro punto de vista Jaune se estaba deprimiendo más y más,- Genial creo que esto no puede empeorar más, ¿Church un consejo?-

-Esos rojos me parecen familiares, pero es imposible que estén aquí, jajaja como si pudieran viajar desde Chorus hasta Remanente, según mis cálculos tardarían aproximadamente 6 años de viaje deslispacio antes de siquiera que pudieran entrar a este sistema solar-.

-Aaaa, Church de que rayos hablas-

\- De nada que te importe chico vomito-

\- Eeeh acordamos que ya no me llamarías así- Respondió Jaune alzando la voz un poco alto, pero gracias a Dios, o cualquier entidad divina que exista en remanente la atención de todos estaba divida en el discurso para nada emotivo de su director y un Sarge tratando de hacerle una lobotomía a Griff con una escopeta. – Mejor guarda silencio antes de que pases a ser chico vomito a chico loco, y no lo digo en el buen sentido.-

-*Suspiro agónico de Jaune* Creo que tienes razón Church-

-Mira niño tu sigue mis consejos y te prometo convertirte en un gran cazador.-

-¿Lo dices enserio, Church?-

-Por supuesto Jaune, no tiene nada que ver que allá leído toda tu vida desde este pergamino y sepa que estas de mierda hasta al cuello, por tus pequeñas, ahh, ehem, travesuras para entrar aquí en la academia, pero solo por que me recuerdas mucho a unos idiotas te ayudare- Explico la IA mas grosera del mundo con un tono melancólico.

-¡Espera tu ¿hiciste que?!-Grito el chico vomita y esta vez ganándose varias miradas por parte de alumnos y maestros por igual.

* * *

La presentación ya había acabado y todos fueron enviados a el comedor como dormitorio improvisado, la situación era bastante normal como si se tratara de una gran pijamada, claro en la distancia cerca del comedor uno podría ser testigo de una batalla épica entre Grif el agujero sin fondo, y Michael J. Caboose el mecánico, amigo de las máquinas y señor de tanques, ¿Por qué inicio esta pelea? Preguntaras, bueno amigos lectores todo comenzó cuando cierto equipo rojo mas adiciones iban a comer unas galletas antes de dormir gracias a una hiperactiva chica roja y un supersoldado obeso naranja, hasta aquí todo bien, bueno a otro equipo azul que se preocupaba por cierto miembro de procesamiento algo ¨lento¨ que se había deprimido por no encontrar a Church, decidió que era buena idea animarlo con una galletas marca Beacon, una vez hay nuestros tres amantes de galletas comenzaron a asaltar la cocina hasta que solo quedo. Una. Sola. Galleta. Ruby siendo la mas menor de ellos dos decidió ser madura y dejar que sus recién descubiertos amigos rojos y azules tomaran la ultima galleta, lastima que no contara con la estupidez y glotonería legendaria de estos rivales.

-¡Apunta a la yugular Caboose!- Grito Tucker a todo pulmón, -Grif si no demuestras tu superioridad roja sentirás lo que es el dolor- Respondió Sarge con un megáfono que saco de la nada.

\- ¿No deberíamos detenerlos?- Pregunto Yang. -¿Qué estas loca acaso?, nadie en su sano juicio trataría de meterse con un Caboose enojado y una comida de Griff, créeme lo hemos intentado antes y sinceramente es mejor ver a Caboose tratando de matar a alguien que, verlo deprimido, nunca se sabe que cosa pueda encontrar o hacer un Caboose deprimido.- Le respondió Wash como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo.

En la batalla se puede ver que Caboose manda a volar a Griff con un upercout a la barbilla, solo para que este de una forma rompa las reglas de la física y salte en el aire impulsado, dándole un rodillazo en la cabeza al Azul, claro esto fue como dispararle un balín a una pared, lo aboyo pero no la afecto en lo más mínimo, así que el azul lo tomo de su tobillo y lo golpeo en el piso una y otra y otra y muchas otras mas veces en el piso, pero si un golpe en las bolas de Tex no hizo más que aturdirlo temporalmente, Griff se recupero y uso sus manos como punto apoyo en el piso y le dio una muy buena patada de mula a Caboose con su pierna libre, lo suficientemente buena como para hacer que lo soltará del tobillo, uno vez libre el agujero sin fondo cargo contra Caboose, haciendo que cuando los dos chocaran quedaran en una posición de empuja el uno a otro, usando solo su voluntad para las galletas evitar que cualquiera retrocediera.

-¿Quién crees que gane Wash?- Pregunto Tucker. -Si fuera una batalla de fuerza física Caboose ganaría sin problemas, pero Grif es capaz de vencer a un freelancer mano a mano por comida, pero eso no importa te apuesto 10 pavos a que algo completamente ridículo los detiene, y nos va a tocar a nosotros reparar todo.-

-Mierda, creo que estas en lo cierto Wash-.

Fuera de la épica batalla Jaune o mas bien el IA en su cabeza estaba calculando múltiples y múltiples escenarios, que como no confundían a mas no poder a el portador de la IA. – ¡SON ELLOS!, no eso es completamente imposible, ¡pero se parecen mucho a Grif y Caboose, aparte Tucker, Wash, y los rojos también están ahí, oh Dios, ¡oh Dios!, debería ir a saludarlos o fingir que no los he visto. Pros: son mi familia, contras: por su culpa estoy en esta situación, pro los extraño, contra probablemente me maten cuando me vean, pro ellos parec…..-

-Ya cállate Church, si los conoces por que no vamos con ellos- Trato de calmarlo un Jaune malhumorado y con dolor de cabeza, por que el dolor de cabeza, imagínate una voz que habla con una velocidad de 16 segundos igual a 1 en tu cabeza, ahora imagina que esta voz no hace mas que gritar obscenidades y no puedes responderle a este por miedo a que tus compañeros te miren mal o peor esta entidad informática alga que te expulsen de Beacon.

-¡¿Qué ni hablar?!, necesito tiempo para calmarme o ya se mejor un cuerpo, no puedo presentarme a ellos siendo un smartphone que habla atreves de auriculares, si definitivamente eso es, mira Jaune nuestra prioridad actual es encontrar un cuerpo que pueda usar, un robot de atlas seria perfecto para esto.-

-¿Qué de que hablas?, creí que nuestra prioridad principal era entrenarme, y ¿Qué rayos es un smartphone?, ¿aparte en donde diablos vamos a encontrar un robot de atlas?-

-Sencillo Jaune, inserta mi chip en el pergamino de la señorita Weiss Schnee, yo me encargare del resto-.

-O, eso suena fácil,… ¡¿espera que?! Como quieres que haga algo así, primero tendría que acercármele a ella, luego entablar una conversación normal para que me preste su pergamino, que no creo que sea fácil ya que no creo que nadie le de su pergamino a un extraño por las buenas, y me rehusó completamente a robar.- Jaune en su explicación mental hacia Church que de alguna manera lograba leer su mente por medio del celular, no se dio cuenta que caminaba hacia la pelea, gracias a el destino no recibió ningún golpe de intercambio, pero su gran mala suerte o descuido hizo que chocara con la mesa que contenía la galleta sobreviviente, haciendo que esta se cayera y rompiera en mil fragmentos incomibles.

Silencio, era todo lo que se escuchaba después de eso, absolutamente todos los presentes miraban a Jaune con sorpresa o curiosidad, en especial los dos amantes de galletas que peleaban a muerte hace unos segundos. Jaune miro a Caboose y Grif a la cara o visores y estos le regresaron la mirada con un silencio sobrenatural, no muy lejos de hay se pudo ver a una horda de Grimm siendo atraída, pero contrario a lo que se piensa los Grimm no son idiotas y no cargaran en línea recta a su muerte si pueden evitarlo, así que hicieron lo mas sensato y corrieron por sus vidas, no queriendo enfrentar a lo que sea que estaba enviando tantos impulsos asesinos. De vuelta a la cocina la mirada de Caboose y Grif seguía siendo directa y sin ningún tipo de pausa hacia Jaune.

-¡Mierda!, deberías correr ahora que puedas Jaune, ¡Deprisa huye!-Church trato de advertir a Jaune y este que mostrando inteligencia dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo.

-MI NOMBRE ES MICHAEL J, CABOOSE Y YO…/ NADIE ABSOLUTAMENTE NADIE…- dijeron Grif y Caboose al mismo tiempo asiendo que el resto de los presentes den un paso hacia atrás. – ODIO AL CHICO QUE ROMPIO MI GALLETA/ SE METE CON MI COMIDA.- Dicho esto los dos supersoldados persiguieron al pobre Jaune, rompiendo el piso donde sea que pisaran, por que si hay una cosa que nunca le puedes hacer a estos dos es robarle sus meriendas.

Una vez que el naranja y azul dejaron una estela de humo y el piso roto, la habitación regreso a la normalidad. -pobre chico Dios ayude su alma. - dijo Sarge ganándose varias miradas curiosas por todos los estudiantes. -Tranquilo Sarge al menos sabemos que mañana habrá un posible miembro del equipo azul menos. -

\- ¡OH!, Simmons tu siempre sabes cómo animarme-Dijo Sarge mientras tomaba a Simmons con un abrazo fraternal en el hombro y lo llevaba consigo. - ¿ahora donde estarán López y Donut? - avanzo Sarge asiendo que la cámara ahora se enfocara en Tucker y Wash ambos con la palma en su rostro- Oh Dios deberíamos buscar a Doc. o ese chico va a morir. - Señalo Tucker. – ni que lo digas Tucker, creo que la vi con Carolina tratando de aprender de la historia de remanente o algo así. Aparte no quiero que Ozpin nos eche de aquí después de todos somos unos raros a los que acogió. - Nuevamente la cámara cambio ahora enfocando a unas muy confundidas Yang y Ruby.

-¿Crees que este bien hermana?- Pregunto Ruby, -Por supuesto que sí, no creo que los profesores dejen que un nuevo alumno sea asesinado, ¿verdad?.- Ruby trato de decirle algo a su querida hermana, pero antes de que hablara Yang la interrumpió. -Bueno Ruby ¿no crees que deberías conseguir más amigos? - Dijo la rubia, mas por nada, por que tenia miedo de que si se seguía juntando con estos rojos quien sabe que seria de la inocencia de su dulce y pequeña hermana.

-que dices Yang ya te tengo a ti y a los rojos, aunque creo que hice también una amiga negativa-

-Hay Ruby hay amigos negativos, solo amigos y enemigos.- Ahora ambas hermanas estaban en un pilar del comedor y parecían terminar de arreglar sus camas improvisadas, Ruby capto de reojo a cierta muchacha con un listón negro en la cabeza.

-Ahora que lo pienso conozco a esa chica de ahí- Dijo señalando a la susodicha. – Ella me ayudo un poco, cuando ocurrió el incidente del polvo. -

-Y por que no vas a hablarle. -

-Que, no Yang no creo que sea buena idea. - Sin embargo las suplicas de Ruby cayeron en oídos sordos ya que su hermana mayor la arrastro frente a la chica de cabello negro.

-Hola yo soy Yang y ella es Ruby-

-Hola- respondió de manera seca la otra chica sin siquiera levantar la mirada de su libro.

-bueno… que estas haciendo amiga- Dijo Yang tratando de hacer algo de conversación.

-Leó-

-¿Ok?- dijo Yang dándose por vencida.

-¿Qué lees?- pregunto con inocencia Ruby -¿eh?-

-¿Tu libro tiene nombre?-

-Bueno trata de un hombre con dos almas que luchan por el control de su cuerpo, por cierto me llamo Blake.-

Antes de poder seguir hablando se puede oír un grito de dolor a las lejanías.

-Supongo que Grif y Caboose alcanzaron a al chico vomito- Se burlo Yang.

-Si creo que lo mejor será ya irse a dormir.- Respondió Blake mientras que apagaba sus velas.

Y así termino el primer día en Beacon con un gran grupo de adolescentes durmiendo tranquilamente mientras que fuera de la escuela cierto chico seria golpeado hasta la muerte si no fuera por la intervención del equipo azul y Doc.

* * *

 **Continuara en el capítulo 2 espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo en hacerlo.**


	2. Primera Clase, ¿que podría salir mal?

**No poseo ningún proyecto o personaje de Roosther Theet. Disfrutar**

* * *

Era una mañana tranquila en la academia de Beacon, los pájaros cantaban, el sol brillaba y no parecía ningún indicio de ataques Grimm. Si era un día de lo mas pacifico que nuestros soldados rojos no lo soportan

-Jajaja al final están listas, Dijo un muy emocionado Sarge al resto de los rojos, es decir Simmons, Grif, Donut y López, también por una razón extraña estaban Ruby y Yang.

-Por que tenemos que levantarnos tan temprano Sarge, ayer me desvele golpeando a ese idiota, si no fuera por Carolina y Doc le habría dado a ese imbécil lo que merecía.-

-Silencio Grif, eres una deshonra para el equipo rojo.-

-Bien dicho, Sarge.-

-Gracias Simmons ahora como les decía antes de que este pedazo de basura viviente me interrumpiera, ayer Lopez, Simmons y yo tuvimos una gran epifanía, todos los presentes tienen armas híbridas de pistolas/espada, pero nosotros únicamente tenemos las armas que nos dono la UNSC así que me tome la libertad de tomar nuestras armas y las modifique para tener ventaj...- Sarge iba a continuar su monologo hasta que Ruby salto arriba de él abrasándolo y tirándolo al piso en el proceso. - O por Oum eso es grandioso, ¿que tipo de arma son las de la UNSC, como las hiciste en un mismo día, que clase de habilidades tiene, por que no...- Ruby fue rápidamente retirada del líder rojo por Yang, que se reía de manera histérica por la payasada de su hermana, no es que tuviera miedo de los rojos es solo que Ruby siempre fue fanática de las armas y Yang temía que la influencia de los rojos fuera ¨dañina¨ para su hermana.

-Jajaja Ruby es lo que esperaba de un verdadero miembro del equipo rojo, emocionándose al extremo por mis ideas y haciendo las preguntas correctas, si tan solo te hubiera tenido a ti en vez de Grif ya hubiera ganado esta guerra.- Dijo Sarge levantándose como si nada del suelo, en eso Simmons le dio una mirada de muerte a Ruby,- El es mio.- Le advirtió

Pero todos lo ignoraron y continuo con su discurso. -Para abrir el arsenal les presento mi nueva escopeta, la he modificado para que dispare rondas de polvo rojo altamente explosivo y he rellenado estas rondas de polvo con perdigones de plomo, jajaja si la explosión de polvo no los para los perdigones de plomo despedazaran el resto y si aun así sobreviven la culata de mi escopeta se puede separar en un machete empobrecido con polvo por si las dudas. Para ti Simmons he requisado un láser espartan, pero lo re programe para que dispare rondas de cañón Gauss también puede convertiste en una moto sierra por si las cosas se ponen mas ¨intimas¨, Donut he tomado un lanzador de granadas de la UNSC y lo modifique para que dispare diferentes tipos de granas infundadas de distintos tipos de polvo, también se pude convertir en bate con capacidad de explotar las granadas al presionar un botón en el mango lo que los enviara volando a nuestros enemigos con una explosión a quemarropa, Grif se que no apreciarías una buena arma así que tome tu antiguo Grifshot o como sea que lo ayas llamado ahora puede convertirse en un escudo y una cimitarra y Lopez tome un rifle de batalla y lo modifique para que se convierta en una espada, también sirve a base de polvo y plomo por lo que no tendremos que estar buscando municiones constantemente.- Sarge termino su monologo, solo para ser nuevamente derribado por Ruby, los otros rojos tenían expresiones distintas, Yang solo se daba un manotazo en la cara, Lopez entregaba sus armas a sus respectivos dueños, Simmons estaba despotricando sobre como Ruby quería tener toda la atención de Sarge, Donut hacia gestos sugestivos y nada masculinos con el bate que le dio Lopez, mientras que Grif solo tomo su nuevo Grifshot y busco algo que comer.

* * *

En otra parte de la academia se encontraban los azules tratando de equipar sus objetos en los casilleros que se les asigno como futuros cazadores.

-De ¿que crees que trate la iniciación que dijo Ozpin, Carolina?-

-No lo se Wash, pero deberíamos hacer equipo con otro azul o un rojo, Tucker tu que opinas.-

-No se pero deberíamos jugar piedra, papel y tijeras para saber quien cuidara a Caboose, es decir se que el y pecas pueden cuidarse solos, pero temo que le haga algo a otro estudiante,-

No muy lejos de hay se encontraba Weiss y una pelirroja hablando.

-Entonces Pyrrha ya decidiste a quien tendrás de equipo, es decir si tu y yo nos unimos seremos los mejores de la academia.-

-No se Weiss estaba dejando que las cosas cayeran como deberían ser.-

Antes de que ambas jóvenes siguieran hablando, Caboose salio de la nada.

-Hola linda señorita por casualidad sabe ¿donde esta el baño?.- Le dijo Caboose a Weiss haciendo que esta saltara del susto.

-No, no se donde quede el baño idiota, por que no te pierdes.- Le respondió de una manera muy maleducada la heredada, mientras que se sobaba la parte del pecho que contiene el corazón y parecía que el color se iba y volvía de su cara. Pero Caboose es Caboose así que para el que alguien lo llamara idiota de esa forma le recordaba mucho a Church, así que decidió que la chica seria su nueva mejor amiga aparte de Pecas.

-Me recuerda mucho a Church señorita nieve, por cierto yo soy Caboose.-

-¿Nieve?, mi nombre no es nieve es Weiss Schnee y soy la heredera de la fabrica de polvo Schnee.- Pyrrha que vio que ya no seria incluida la conversación decidió caminar hacia cualquier otro lugar menos ese. Weiss que se dio cuenta de eso envió todo su ira hacia Caboose.

-Genial idiota, hay va mi oportunidad de hacer equipo con la mejor guerrera de Beacon.-

-Si definitivamente te pareces a mi mejor amigo Church, solo el me llama idiota por cualquier razón.-

-Si es tu mejor amigo por que te llama idiota, o ya se por que no buscas a tu amigo Church de seguro el quiere verte después de todo supongo que los dos son igual de idiotas para llevarse bien.-Le dijo Weiss claramente disfrutando de intimidar a la persona que evito que se asociara con la gran Pyrrha Nikos.

-Church no es un idiota el.. el es la persona mas... snif... inteligente que haya... co-conocido-Le respondió sollozando Caboose lo que hizo que Weiss entrara en pánico ya que no creía que fuera posible hacer llorar a alguien tan rápido y solo tal vez se sintió algo culpable.

-No, no llores, que tal si te ayudo a buscar a Church y que el te lleve al baño.- Weiss dijo tratando de arreglar la situación, ella no quería ser la villana después de todo, pero esto solo lo empeoro ya que Caboose paso de sollozar a comenzar a llorar.

-No puedes... el... el muuumuurio... snif... hace dos meses... snif snif.- Bueno esto si hizo sentir horrible a Weiss, ella se burlo de Caboose y su amigo sin saber su historia y ahora ella había cruzado una linea que sabia que jamas debería cruzar, ella trato de pensar nunca fue buena para consolar y ella nunca había sido consolada de niña, así que recordó lo que quería que hiciera su fracturada familia cuando era niña.

Así que tomo el visor de Caboose y se lo quito dejándola ver su cara,era blanco con ojos azules, pero ahora sus ojos se veían rojos por tratar de reprimir las ganas de llorar y en sus mejillas se deslizaban las lagrimas, Weiss no vacilo y tomo su cara y la atrajo hacia su hombro, acción que resultaba difícil ya que Caboose le sacaba fácilmente tres cabezas de altura, una vez que lo puso en esa posición, comenzó a acariciar su cabello rubio y dándole palmadas en su espalda.

-Ya Caboose, esta bien yo estoy contigo.- Le dijo Weiss tratando de consolar lo mejor que pudo a Caboose, aunque sin darse cuenta ella también comenzó a llorar, Caboose siendo la alma inocente que es después de unos minutos de sollozar levanto su mirada para ver a Weiss.

-Muchas gracias señorita Weiss, yo, yo necesitaba esto.- Dijo Caboose demostrando algo de inteligencia en contraste con su infantil personalidad, lo que causo que Weiss se limpiara lagrimas con una mano y le diera una gran sonrisa, lo que hizo que el azul siguiera su ejemplo dejando al los dos muy cercas de sus rostros mientras que Weiss abraza su cuello debido que la mano con la que acariciaba su cabello descendió hasta allí , mientras que Caboose de un forma mientras que lloraba abrazo a Weiss de la cintura y por si fuera poco los dos se estaban dando una sonrisa radiante el uno al otro.

Por fortuna ya no había nadie en los casilleros ya que todos se habían ido a su primera actividad como futuros cazadores, pero como ellos estaban ocupados no se dieron cuenta de esto, así que el resto del equipo azul, Tucker, Carolina y Wash, buscaban a Caboose para que se apresurara y fuera con ellos.

Cuando lo encontraron lo vieron en una posición muy comprometedora con la heredera, ya que estaban abrazados, que Caboose no tuviera casco, sus caras estuvieran casi pegadas frente con frente y se estuvieran viendo a los ojos cada uno con una sonrisa radiante no ayudo mucho a reparar la situación que digamos.

-¡SIENTO MUCHO INTERRUMPIR, POR FAVOR PERDONEN!.- Grito Carolina con mucha sorpresa demostrando su lado femenino, mientras que tomaba a Tucker y Wash y los arrastraba a otro lado, claro estos dos no perdieron tiempo y tomaron tantas fotos como podían desde sus cascos.

Weiss no entendió lo que pasaba, pero después de ver en que situación se encontraba con Caboose no tardo en gritar.

-¡NO ES LO QUE PARECE!- mientras se ponía tan roja como para ser admitida con honores por Sarge como nuevo miembro del equipo rojo.

* * *

Ya en el patio de la academia frente a un acantilado se podía ver a cierto soldado turquesa discutir con sus compañeros.

-No puedo creer que Caboose aya conseguido obtener mas chicas que yo.-

-Espera Caboose hizo ¿que?.- Preguntaron los rojos que no estaban muy lejos de ellos.

-Enserio tienes que contarme todos los detalles, oh. oh, oh, podemos hacer una pijama como en los viejos tiempos y compartir nuestros secretos.-

-Es una muy buena idea Donut seria como las fiestas en la que nunca me invitaron en la facultad/ **o cállate ya, no tenemos tiempo para eso debemos concentrarnos en aniquilar a lo que se interponga en nuestro camino muajuajua.-**

No tan lejos de hay cierta heredera no pudo evitar ponerse roja pero decidió ignorarlo, algo mas lejos de hay, un golpeado Jaune no pudo evitar un dolor de cabeza.

-(Woa no creí que un día Caboose haría eso, bueno al menos yo no tengo que darle la platica de abejas y flores a Caboose, bueno Jaune deberías apresurarte y hablar con ella, necesito ese cuerpo robot con urgencia.)-

-Church, no creo que sea buena idea, no soy muy bueno que digamos hablando con mujeres y aparte si Weiss y Caboose ya son pareja me aterra acercarmele por miedo a su novio.-

-(Descuida eso solo paso por romper su galleta, ahora presta atención a Ozpin creo que esta comenzando).-

En frente del acantilado Ozpin comenzó su discurso.

-Por años, han entrenado para ser guerreros y hoy, sus habilidades serán evaluadas en el bosque esmeralda.-

-Ahora, se que muchos de ustedes han oído rumores acerca de asignaron de equipos. Bueno, permitanos terminar con su confusión, a cada uno de ustedes se le asignar a un equipo hoy.-Aclaro la maestra Goodwitch.

-Estos equipos permanecerán el resto de su tiempo en Beacon, así que mejor emparejense con quien puedan trabajar bien, habiendo dicho eso. La primera persona con que hagan contacto visual al aterrizar sera su compañero por los próximos 4 años.- Ozpin continuo, mientras que Ruby se quejaba y entraba en pánico por lo que acaba de decir, pero nadie le presto atención.

-Después de emparejarse diríjanse al extremo norte del bosque. encontraran oposiciones en el camino, no duden de destruir todo a su paso.-

- **Justo lo que quería escuchar director sabia que nos podríamos llevar bien.** lo interrumpió O´Malley, solo para que Sarge y los rojos menos Grif gritaran de emoción.

Ozpin estaba confundido por esto pero decidió continuar su discurso.-Encontraran un templo con reliquias, su misión sera recuperar las reliquias y traerlas devuelta aquí, vigilaremos su avance, pero ningún cazador intervendrá pase lo que pase. Bien alguna pregunta.-

Jaune y Caboose levantaron la mano pero Ozpin los ignoro.- Bien, ahora tomen sus posiciones.

-(Tranquilo Jaune yo te cubro).- Le dijo Church a Jaune que se tranquilizo.

Los estudiantes comenzaron a ser lanzados uno por uno al vació.

-Jaja es hora de que conozcan el Oblivion.- Dijo Sarge antes de ser lanzado.-Aght, Genial/ Sarge espéreme.- Dijeron Grif y Simmons antes de ser lanzados.

- _No tengo función de paracaídas/_ exacto Lopez sera divertido/ chicos espérenme.- Lopez, Donut y Doc hablaron respectivamente antes de ser lanzados.

-Muy bien busquen a Caboose apenas lleguen / Caboose no te muevas de donde caigas / Caboose mas vale que me digas como conseguiste ligar.- El resto de los otros azules antes de salir disparados.

-Amable señor de las galletas tengo una pregunta.-

-Si señor Caboose.-

-Esperen yo también tengo una preguntaaaaaa! .- Dijo Jaune antes de salir volando por los cielos.

-¿Por qué me sentí raro al abrazar a la señorita Weiss? .-

El director Ozpin estaba en una completa perdida de palabras, no sabia como darle la "charla" a Caboose si es que eso era lo que creía que estaba preguntando, pero ocurrió una distracción muy conveniente Caboose salio volando.

-Profesora Glynda ¿cree que es necesario separar las habitaciones de hombres y mujeres?-

* * *

Tengo que encontrar un Yang, Tengo que encontrar un Yang. Era lo que pensaba Ruby mientras caía, ella estaba usando su apariencia mientras que caía para impulsarse y hacer algo parecido a su hermana, que al parecer se lo pasaba a lo grande mientras que volaba impulsada por sus Ember Celica. Ya pasados unos minutos trato de continuar su recorrido a pie, solo para encontrarse con la reina de hielo.

-No te he visto. Dijo Weiss solo para darse la vuelta y caminar lo más rápido que puedas a la dirección contraria. -Ey, se supone que ahora somos equipo.- Pudo escuchar Weiss pero ella no haría equipo con Ruby. Cuando paso un arbusto que estaba en su linea de visión vio a Sarge y Donut, este ultimo estaba haciendo algo con las piernas de Sarge que por una razón estaba de cabeza.

Unos minutos antes:

-Vengan asquerosos azules voy a destruirlos con mi nueva escopeta.- Hubiera sido una heroica escena si unos segundos después Sarge no hubiera caído de cabeza, haciendo un gran cráter alrededor y dejando todo de la cintura para arriba enterrado, no muy lejos de hay se pudo escuchar un grito muy afeminado.

-Nooo, todos vamos a morir, el final esta cerca, arrepiéntanse de Ouch!.- Donut dejo de hablar después de chocar de lleno con un árbol.

-Soldado Donut, ¿es usted?.-

-Si Sarge, ¿por que esta enterrado de cabeza?, o ya veo trata de mejorar su cutis con un baño de tierra. Gran idea Sarge por que no se me ocurrió antes.-

-No Donut, necesito que me saques de aquí, ahora mueve el culo rosita.-

-¡ES ROJO CLARO!-

En el presente:

-Vaya Sarge tiene unas piernas muy fuertes, de verdad quiere que las estire así.-

Weiss decidió que había visto suficiente, así que se dio media vuelta y tomo a Ruby del brazo mientras la arrastraba.- No te hagas ilusiones.-

Ya pasados unos minutos caminando Weiss estaba en completo silencio y Ruby queriendo arreglar la tensión incomoda decidió comenzar la platica.

-¿Weiss me preguntaba si era cierto lo que dijo Donut, que tu y Caboose eran novios?.-

Ante esto la heredera se detuvo en seco y se volteo a ver a Ruby con la cara roja como la bandera de Sarge, si era por vergüenza o ira no te lo sabría explicar.

-¡¿Quien invento eso, yo solo trate de consolarlo por que estaba llorando, y mas importante como todos se enteraron ya de eso si no ha pasado ni un día?!.- Le grito Weiss a Ruby mientras producía un montón de emociones negativas. Ruby solo se hizo mas pequeña por miedo a que haya dicho algo que no debía.

A la distancia se escuchaba estornudar a Wash.

* * *

-Salud-

-Gracias, Carolina, ¿Crees que Tucker aya encontrado a Caboose?.-

-Eso espero, no quiero que haga equipo con alguien mas, si es un rojo no creo que sea tan problemático, pero si es un estudiante cualquiera, temo por el.-

-Jajaja, hablando de eso ayer creí que ese pobre chico iba a morir.-

-Lo se, pero él se lo busco por tirar la comida de Caboose y Grif, y no cualquier comida, si no una galleta.-

-Alguien dijo galleta.- Salto Grif literalmente de la nada, asustando a los agentes independientes, claro que ellos nunca lo admitirían.

-Demonios Grif no salgas de la nada al menor indicio de comida, por cierto ¿aun no consigues compañero?- Wash le pregunto a Grif.

-Naah, con algo de suerte no me encontrare con ningún rojo.- Sin embargo como si el destino se burlara de el cayo Simmons justo detrás de el.-Mierda. ¿creen que si finjo no verlo me dejaran tener otro compañero?.-

* * *

En otra parte del bosque se podía ver a Tucker cayendo.

-Mierda, mierda.- Repetía Tucker solo para caer delante de un árbol, el trato de empalar su espada en el árbol solo para que esta la cortara como un cuchillo caliente a la mantequilla.-Auch, ¿por que siempre me paso lo peor a mi?.-

-No tengo idea Tucker, pero deberías buscar a Caboose antes de que alguien mas lo encuentre.-

-buena idea D, indícame el camino.-

-Claro, tratare de contactar a Pecas para acelerar, el progreso.-

* * *

-¿Donde estoy pecas?.-

-Caboose, se encuentra aproximadamente a un Kilómetro de la distancia de Tucker, ¿Quisiera, que guié el camino?.-

-Por supuesto Pecas.- Caboose comienza a caminar hacia un punto que marca en su visor. -¿Pecas?.-

-Si, Caboose.-

-¿Crees que volvamos a ver a Church otra vez?.-

-Mi procesador me impide responder esto, ¿tal vez Tucker pueda ayudarte con tu problema?,-Le respondió Pecas tratando de evitar el tema ¨delicado¨.

-Si tal vez-

* * *

En otra parte del bosque esmeralda se podía ver como un chico asiático con el pelo tintando combatía con una serpiente gigante, para después encontrase con una pelirroja., A un robot mexicano caer perfectamente de pie, y después ser aplastado por un soldado morado con problemas de identidad, y como no a Jaune cayendo mientras gritaba.

-AAAA, alguien, quien sea, ¡ayuda!.- Sus gritos murieron cuando una lanza lo atrapo de la ropa y lo dejo pegado en un árbol.

-Lo siento.- Uno voz claramente femenina le respondió.-

-No importa, Gracias.-

-(Mierda, no creí que fuera una caída tan grande,)-

-Gracias por preocuparte, Church.-

-¿Aaa. Con quien hablas?.- Le hablo la chica que lo había salvado, al parecer no era nadie mas ni nadie menos que la gran Pyrrha Nikos, lastima que Jaune no tuviera idea y a Church no le importara en lo mas mínimo.

-Aaa, con nadie solo con... solo con la voz en mi cabeza ja.-Respondió resignado Jaune sabiendo que pasaría de ser el chico vomito, al chico raro.

-¿OK?.- Le respondió Pyrrha mientras que involuntariamente daba un paso hacia atrás.

-Gracias por salvarme, pero ¿quien eres, no recuerdo haberte visto en la ceremonia?.-

-¿Eeeh?-

-(Genial, mas idiotas).- Jaune lo ignoro y sonrió mas incomodo, sabiendo que solo el podía escuchar a Church. Pyrrha que era inconsciente de este intercambio continuo hablando.-¿realmente no sabes quien soy?.-

Jaune lo pensó un momento. -Nop- Le respondió y por una extraña razón la chica pareció alegrarse.

-Soy Pyrrha Nikos.-

-Jaune Arc, al parecer seremos compañeros por los siguientes cuatro años.-

-Jajaja,es cierto, bueno deberíamos ir por las reliquias.- Dijo Pyrrha, mientras se iba emocionada, por que tal vez su compañero la trataría como alguien normal.-

-Ey Pyrrha.-

-Si Jaune.-

-Podrías quitar tu lanza por favor.-

-Ah claro, lo siento.-

* * *

En otra parte del bosque se podía ver pelear a Weiss y Ruby espalda con espalda contra una manada de Beowolf Grimm.

-Deberíamos correr.-

-No lo creo somos cazadores y no vamos a retirarnos frente al Grimm.- Entonces Weiss escucho el aullido de un alfa Beowolf.- Pero no es mala idea correr hacia una victoria futura.- Se corrigió Weiss mientras escapaba con Ruby de los Grimm.

Ruby decidió acelerar su huida usando su apariencia con ella y Weiss, pero el destino trabaja de una forma misteriosa y según Newton cada acción tiene una reacción, así que no me pidas explicarte como las dos futuras cazadoras de una forma terminaron en las garras de un Nevermore, volando ha cientos de metros de distancia arriba del nivel del mar.

Bueno cambiando de situación en el bosque se podía ver a Yang pelear mano a mano con una Ursa. No hace falta decir que le dolería mucho mañana... a la Ursa que creyó que era buena idea tocar el pelo de Yang, jajaja pobre alma en pena, una serie de puñetazos, patadas y creo que te haces la idea de lo que paso.

-¿Que tu también quieres algo de esto?- Le grito Yang a la asustada Ursa, pero antes de que pudiera atacarla cayo muerta a sus pies, detrás de ella esta Blake que la había apuñalado por la espalda.

-Sabes yo podría sola.- A lo que Blake solo le sonrió.- Parece que ahora seremos equipo.-

Ya llegando a las ruinas, vieron a dos robots discutir.

 **-¡HA!, que decepción lo único que encontramos camino aquí eran inútiles lobos y uno que otro jabalí, ¡quiero volver a destruir todo!/** Tranquilo O´Malley, se que tal vez encontremos algo de regreso, / **¿tu en verdad lo crees?, Nah solo dices eso para animarme verdad.-**

- _Mas importante aun, tenemos que escoger una_ pieza, para completar el examen.-

-Lopez tiene un punto, debemos escoger una pieza pero cual, **/escojan al rey idiotas, debemos demostrar que dominamos a todos sin discriminar a ningún estúpido,/** Eso es genial, O´Malley que nuestro equipo no discrimine es muy progresista./ **oh ya cállate, arruinas el momento.-** Lopez que se canso de ellos rápidamente tomo el Rey e ignoro la platica del morado.

-Parece que no somos los primeros,- Le dijo Yang a Blake, ganándose la atención de los otros.

-Hola mucho gusto en conocerlas, soy Doc, alguna de ustedes se lastimo, tengo un certificado medico y puedo ayudarlas con sus heridas.- Les dijo Doc haciendo que ambas retrocedieran.

-No estamos bien, ¿pero tu nombre es en realidad Doc?- Le respondió la mariposa social Yang.-

-*snif *snif*.-

-Aaa. ¿por que lloras acaso te ofendí?.-

-No es solo que eres la primera persona en preocuparse tanto por mi, los demás solo me llaman Doc por que no les importa mi nombre. *Snif*. Me llamo Frank DuFresne/ **o ya cállate a nadie le importa.-**

-Por que te callas a ti mismo.- Le pregunto Blake.

-Lo siento, ese era O´Malley, es mi otro yo/ **Si como si tuviéramos dos almas en un solo cuerpo.** \- A Blake le salieron estrellas en los ojos después de escuchar esto, pero rápidamente lo ignoro no queriendo, asociarse con mas gente. Yang por otro lado, aprovecho esto para acercarse a las reliquias.

-Eh Blake, que te parece un lindo pony.-

-No tengo ningún problema con eso.-Le respondió la fauna secreta.

-Uff, al fin llegamos- Dijo una voz saliendo de los arbustos.

-Grif, solo estuvimos caminando, ni si quiera corrimos, que tan malo es tu físico.-

-Cállate... lameculos.-

-En realidad Grif, Simmons tiene razón.- Lo regaño Carolina.

-Cierto imagina que nos persiga uno de esos monstruos, te quedarías atrás y serias devorado.-

-Que Grif fue devorado.- Sarge salio de la nada asustando nuevamente a Washington.- Mierda, dejen de hacer eso.-

-No Sarge, aun estoy vivo.-

-Maldición Grif, si en vez de estar moneando, y te concentraras mas en morir, tal vez ya hubieras salido del ejercito rojo.-

-En primera Sarge, ¿Moneando?, quien dice eso. En segundo, me gusta vivir y tercero ¿Enserio, moneando?.-

Antes de que Sarge y Grif comenzaran una larga platica salio Donut de la nada.

-Oigan, chicos que bueno verlos, Sarge no dejaba de hablar, me compartía tics para el cutis, hablaba de lo fuerte que eran sus piernas y saben que es lo peor...-

-Muy bien todos, creo que deberíamos escoger una reliquia cada quien.- Interrumpió Carolina el monologo de Donut.

Todos los soldados de simulación y los agentes independientes se dirigieron a la estructura, Sarge y Simmons tomaron los alfiles, mientras que Wash tomo el peón. Todos estaban en un silencio tranquilo analizando que hacer, que fue interrumpido por el graznido de un gran pájaro.

-Yang, ¿esa no es tu hermana?.

-Al parecer si.- Le respondió la rubia, pero mientras que Ruby caía, choco con Jaune que salio volando de la nada nuevamente y los colisiono con un árbol.

-Woa, el chico de la galleta.-Dijo Wash pero antes de continuar salio una Ursa de un arbusto, solo para que esta cayera muerta y saltaran de sus espaldas Caboose y Nora.

Flashback:

Mira Tucker ese oso esta dando paseos en caballito, yo también quiero.-

-No Caboose, espera.-

Fin del flashback:

-Aaa, se rompió.- Dijo Nora con mucha tristeza

-Gracias por el paseo a caballito, Señor Oso, fue muy divertido.-

Pero detrás de ellos surgieron Tucker y Ren cansados por lo que debió de ser una gran carrera, Ren se apoyo sobre sus rodillas, mientras que Tucker simplemente se dejo caer de espaldas.

-Caboose/ Nora/ nunca vuelvan hacer eso, ¡Jamas!.- Dijeron los dos, los que los hizo voltearse a ver el uno al otro y darse un mirada de entendimiento muto, por las cosas que tendrán que soportar por los siguientes cuatro años.

-No pueden quedarse quietos por tan solo dos segundos sin que pase nada extraño.- Grito Wash.

-Me quitaste las palabras de la boca.- Le respondió Yang.

Mientras los rojos se acercaron a Ruby.

-Eh Ruby te encuentras bien, ese azul no te hizo nada.- Le grito Sarge.

-Tranquilo Sarge estamos bien solo fue un pequeño ¡Woaa!.- Cayo Ruby con Jaune detrás de ella, al parecer sus pesos combinados hicieron ceder la rama que los apoyaba y ambos cayeron nuevamente al suelo.

-¡Ey!, tu eres el idiota que rompió mi galletas. ¿Como demonios llegaste aquí.?

Flashback:

-Eh Pyrrha, esa debe ser la reliquia.-

-(idiota no toques eso).-

Fin del flashback:

-No tengo idea, jaja.-Se rió Jaune con nerviosismo a lo que le pudiera hacer Grif.

Cambiando de vista a Blake, Yang y los otros azules.

-¿Esa chica esta arriba del Nevermore?.-pregunto Yang.

-Va a caerse- le respondió Blake.

-Esta cayendo.- Agrego Ren que se había unido a ellos junto con Nora, Caboose y Tucker.

Antes de que para alguien fuera posible reaccionar Caboose corrió hacia donde iba a caer Weiss, y salto rompiendo un buen tramo de tierra con la fuerza de su salto, ya en el aire atrapo a Weiss en el aire y la cargo al estilo nupcial.

Cuando aterrizaron en el piso debido a la fuerza de la gravedad, Caboose seguía cargando a Weiss sin soltarla.

-Hola de nuevo Señorita Weiss.- Lo que le causo una sonrisa a Weiss debido a la poca seriedad de Caboose y lo bizarro de sus palabras respecto a sus acciones, también se le formo un pequeño sonrojo como la armadura de Donut por la forma en la que la cargaba.

-MMM, lamento arruinar el momento tan romántico de ustedes dos, pero tenemos mas problemas.- Le grito Tucker a Caboose y Weiss, mientras que señalaba a un gigante alacrán que perseguía a Pyrrha, de donde salieron, creo que te imaginas el contexto.

Flashback:

-Jaune pase lo que pase no te sueltes.- Pyrrha aconsejaba a Jaune, solo para que este saliera volando cuando termino de hablar, así que Pyrrha hizo lo mas inteligente que se le ocurrió, le sonrió al Deathsting y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo a la dirección de Jaune.

Fin del flashback.

-No te preocupes, yo me puedo encargar de esto.- Dijo Ruby solo para golpear al Grimm y salir rebotada, Ruby trato de huir después de su ataque fallido solo para que el Nevermore diera vuelta y dispara sus plumas, dejando la capa de Ruby empalada en suelo, e inmovilizándola en el proceso. No hace falta decir que el Grimm arácnido, quería venganza y ataco a la futura cazadora.

Ruby cerro los ojos preparándose para el final.

-Sabes eres tan infantil, y tan mocosa y tan hyperactiva y ni me hagas hablar de tu estilo de pelea y yo supongo... que yo puedo ser un poco... difícil. Pero si vamos a hacer esto, vamos a tener que hacer esto juntas, así que si tu dejas de intentar lucirte, yo seré... mas buena contigo.-

-¿Weiss?, yo no intento lucirme solo quiero probar que puedo hacerlo.- Una vez que las compañeras arreglaron sus diferencias, se reunieron con el resto de cazadores y soldados.

-Bueno cual es el plan,- Pregunto Wash.

-No necesitamos pelear con ellos, solo necesitamos las reliquias y largarnos de aquí.- Ruby le respondió

-Es decir correr y vivir.-Dijo Jaune.

-Me agrada ese plan tal vez Sarge hizo bien en ponerla en el equipo rojo.-

-O cállate Grif antes de que saque la escopeta, ella al menos trato de pelear.-

-Bien dicho señor.-

-Genial ya volvieron a comenzar, rápido agarren las piezas y movámonos.- Aviso Tucker mientras que agarraba la pieza mas cercana un peón, Ruby y Jaune un caballo y torre respectivamente.

-Oigan chicos el pájaro vuelve- Grito Donut

-Deprisa corran todos.-

Entonces el nevermore volvió a disparar sus plumas.

-¿Todos están bien?- pregunto Carolina, solo que cuando voltearon... vieron a Lopez con una pluma encajada en el torso y trabándole en el suelo.

- **O mierda.-** Dijo Lopez ya que el deathsting se libero de su prisión de hielo y antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo, avanzo hacia Lopez y lo ataco con su aguijón, cortando su cabeza de manera limpia.

Todos los estudiantes a excepción de los rojos y azules tuvieron una reacción diferente, Ruby que nunca había visto a alguien morir vomito su almuerzo y comenzó a llorar, mientras Yang corría hacia ella y la abrazaba consolándola por la perdida de su amigo, Blake aparto la mirada y cerro los ojos con fuerza recordando fragmentos de su turbio pasado, Nora comenzó a llorar, la mirada de Ren se oscureció de una manera horrible, probablemente recordando cuando quedo huérfano, Jaune y Pyrrha soltaron gritos ahogados, pero Weiss simplemente detuvo su grito tapándose la boca y se volteo con Caboose para abrazarlo y refugiarse en él para que ella pudiera llorar de la misma forma que él lloro con ella en la mañana, y por una razón Caboose supo entender esto y trato de consolarla de la misma forma que ella lo hizo con el.

-Tranquila Weiss, yo estoy aqui, contigo.- Le dijo Caboose mientra acariciaba su cabeza, a lo que ella respondió llorando mas fuerte y profundizando mas su abrazo, como si eso evitara lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Ahora los rojos y azules llevan años peleando en guerras de vida o muerte así que no perdieron ni un segundo, después de la decapitación de Lopez.

-Grif, Simmons, Donut, desintegremos a ese bastardo.- Ordeno Sarge haciendo que todos los rojos apuntaran su fuego hacia el Grimm escorpión, sus balas chocaron contra la criatura, lo que la obligo a retroceder del cadáver de Lopez a regañadientes.

Mientras tantos los azules menos Caboose, se movilizaron a destruir al nevermore.

-Tumben a ese pájaro.- Grito Tucker, Wash le aventó su DMR a Tucker para que este le pudiera disparar, luego corrió hacia el cuerpo de Lopez y tomo su rifle de asalto, lo que provoco miradas de odio de algunos estudiantes pero él las ignoro y comenzó a dispara hacia el ave, siendo apoyado por Carolina, Tucker y Doc/O´Malley, este ultimo disparando misiles a diestra y siniestra.

Esto saco de su estupor a los demás estudiantes.

-Vamos ayudemos a los rojos.- Grito Jaune, mientras que cargaba hacia el Deathsting, rápidamente Pyrrha, Norra y Ren lo apoyaron.

Mientras tanto Ruby, también se recupero de su shock nervioso.

-Yang, Blake ayúdenme a derribar al nevermore.-

Weiss que escuchaba todo esto se separo de Caboose.

-Tenemos que apoyar a tus amigos Caboose.-

-Por supuesto copo de nieve- Le respondió Caboose sacándole una pequeña sonrisa a Weiss por lo extraño y curioso del sobrenombre que le puso y facilidad con la que Caboose la animo en un momento tan duro. Así que se limpio sus lagrimas y comenzó a disparar rondas de polvo de hielo con su Myrtenaster, mientras que Caboose comenzó a disparar a Pecas al mismo tiempo.

Mientras tanto los rojos y el equipo de Jaune.-Ey chico necesito que me hagas un favor.-

-¿Que cosa?- le respondió Jaune a Sarge.-Necesito que lo inmovilicen para poder concentrar el fuego en sus extremidades.

-Lo haría si no fuera por su aguijón gigante.- Antes de que siguieran discutiendo el fuego combinado de Grif y la granadas de Donut lograron debilitar el aguijón del Deathsting y una ronda de Gauss bien puesta por Simmons se lo amputo, dejando al Grimm herido y enojado.-Esta bien, Norra, Ren ataquen su pinza izquierda, Pyrrha tu y yo la derecha.

Así los cuatro estudiantes saltaron hacia el Deathsting y comenzaron a disparar en sus pinzas. una vez ya inmovilizadas, Sarge ataco saltando arriba del monstruo y comenzó a disparar a quemarropa en los ojos, Grif y Donut no perdieron tiempo, cambiando sus armar a modo cuerpo a cuerpo y flanquearon a la criatura rompiéndole todas las piernas, el Grimm entendió que su vida corría peligro así que libero una de sus pinzas y estaba a punto de partir a la mitad a Nora si Simmons no hubiera llegado y transformado su láser en una motosierra deteniendo el avance de su pinza.

(si les interesa imaginarse la escena pongan el trailer de Dawn of war 3 en el minuto 1:50 créanme la imagen mental es increíble)

Ambos quedaron enganchando sin embargo el retroceso de la sierra mas la fuerza el impacto lastimo a ambos combatientes, el Deathsting perdió la mitad de su pinza, sin embargo el golpe hizo que Simmons se encajara su propia motosierra en el hombro, dejándolo a medio camino de caer.

-Simmons no, ¡Doc, necesito tu ayuda!.- Grito Sarge mientras que saltaba del Grimm y socorría a Simmons.

-(Jaune tengo una idea, síguela paso a paso.)- Jaune no dudo y siguió las instrucciones de Church, primero salto arriba del Deathsting y clavo su escudo justo detrás de sus ojos,

-Nora.- Grito Jaune, ella entendió de inmediato y salto lo mas alto que pudo para después dejarse caer y usar su mazo para encajar aun mas el escudo, como si esto no fuera suficiente, Ren, Pyrrha, Grif y Donut, apuñalaron al Grimm al mismo tiempo desde cualquier dirección, pero esto solo fue una forma de vengar a Lopez, ya que el Grimm murió justo después de que Nora clavara el escudo de Jaune en sus sistema nervioso.

De vuelta a los Azules Doc se separo del equipo para atender a Simmons, mientras que el equipo improvisado, disparaba al Nevermore, este creyó que tenia suficiente y cargo contra ellos, una muy mala idea ya que todos saltaron arriba de el y lo apuñalaron con sus armas, Caboose que no salto y solo esquivo, lo tomo de la cola antes de que pudiera continuar volando dejándolo inmovilizado, y haciéndole disfrutar al Grimm de su propia medicina, Tucker aprovecho esto y uso su espada de plasma para cortar una ala del ave gigantesca, el Grimm Grazno de dolor pero eso solo sirvió para que Wash, Carolina y Yang le dispararan dentro de la boca.

-Weiss, Blake necesito que me impulsen.- Ruby ordeno y así lo hicieron Weiss hizo un grifo que impulso a Ruby y Blake uso su Gambol Shroud para atarla e impulsarla aun mas, el Grimm estaba distraído tratando de evitar el dolor que sentía por todas sus heridas, así que no vio a Ruby salir volando directo a el y cortar su cabeza de manera limpia, similar a la forma en la que Lopez la perdió.

-¡Esta va por Lopez!- Grito Ruby al ver la cabeza del Grimm volando.

Una vez tranquilizados todos, fueron a ver a Simmons,

-¿Como esta Simmons, Doc?- Pregunto un histérico Donut.

-Estará bien, logre salvar el brazo, por lo que no lo perderá, pero dudo que pueda pelear por las siguientes 3 días.- Esto causo un suspiro de alivio por todos. Hasta que alguien arruino el momento.

-Idiota, Por que no me anestesiaste primero esto duele un huevo.- Se quejo Simmons, sacando miradas curiosas de los estudiantes y risas de los soldados.

-Muy bien Simmons esa es la actitud, Donut quédate con el hasta que se recupere.-

-Entendido Sarge.-

-Grif, tu y yo veremos que podemos recuperar de Lopez.-

-Espera, no querrás decir que recuperaran a Lopez para mostrarle sus respetos a su cuerpo.- Exclamo Jaune.- (Tranquilo no es la primera vez que Lopez pierde la cabeza, jajaja, entendiste perder la cabeza, por que el literalmente la perdió, a tu entiendes ¿verdad?)- Jaune no contesto solo se sintió horrorizado por la broma de Church.

Ruby y los otros estudiantes menos Weiss, trataron de consolar a Jaune que parecía horrorizado a mas no poder, debido a que todos desconocían la presencia de Church, creyeron que estaba en shock por la pelea.

Los azules y Weiss estaban viendo el estado de Simmons junto a Doc y Donut.

-Carolina, tu, yo y Tucker vayamos a construirle una camilla a Simmons, Caboose vigila que todos estén bien.-

-Por supuesto Tucker.- Caboose se sentó muy apenas los otros azule ingresaran al bosque, Weiss que también se sentía cansada de todo las emociones se sentó a un lado de Caboose, inconscientemente se recargo en su hombro, recordando lo bien que se sintió que alguien la consolara y antes de que se diera cuenta se quedo profundamente dormida, dato que no paso desapercibido por Yang que le dio una sonrisa malvada a Blake que estaba a su lado, esta solo negó con la cabeza mientras que sonreía, claro que ninguno de ellas dos olvido tomar unas cuantas fotos rápidamente para la "posteridad", claro.

Mientras tanto con Grif y Sarge.

-Sarge cree que Lopez este bien.-

-Bueno chico, te tengo una mala y una buena. La buena es que la base de datos con la información y recuerdos de Lopez quedaron intactos, la mala es que su disco duro y todos los demás componentes fueron completamente destruidos, por lo que si queremos a Lopez tendremos que reconstruir su cuerpo desde cero.-

-¿Cree que deberíamos decirle a los demás que Lopez estará bien?.-

-Nah, déjalos creer que murió como un héroe.- Dijo Sarge mientras retiraba unas placas del casco de Lopez, para cualquiera parecerían placas normales de un soldado pero en realidad era una USB con la base de datos de Lopez.

Cuando ellos dos regresaron vieron a Doc y Tucker levantar a un quejumbroso Simmons y ponerlo en una camilla improvisada, a Yang y Blake tomando fotos a una inconsciente Weiss recargada en Caboose que por una extraña razón la abrazaba con un brazo y evitaba que se cayera de esa posición. A Ruby y Pyrrha dándole palmadas en la espalda a Jaune, vio que Nora y Ren se dirijan hacia ellos, Sarge sujeto con fuerza las placas de Lopez y después las puso en bolsillo cerca de su corazón, acción que no paso desapercibida por estos dos.

-Atención soldados, es hora de movernos no podemos esperar mas tiempo en este bosque, claro a no ser que quieran seguir combatiendo con monstruos, recomiendo que sigamos con nuestro objetivo.-

De inmediato todos recogieron su equipo y se apresuraron a irse, Doc y Wash comenzaron a cargar a Simmons, y Caboose estaba apunto de despertar a Weiss pero fue detenido por Carolina.

-Tal vez sea mejor que la lleves cargada.-

-WOW, Carolina en serio si tienes sentimientos.- Le respondió, Tucker, solo para tener que correr por su vida unos segundos después.

Caboose le hizo caso y levanto a Weiss, solo que no se fijo y tumbo accidentalmente el pergamino de Weiss, claro nadie se dio cuenta de esto, ni siquiera la heredera que estaba profundamente dormida y no sabría en que clase de problemas se metería por su "inocente¨ acción.

Decir que nadie se dio cuenta de la caída del pergamino fue una exageración, por que Church lo noto y era la escusa perfecta para obtener un cuerpo patrocinado por Atlas. -(Jaune es tu oportunidad de conseguirme un cuerpo.)- Jaune se dio cuenta a que se refería y rápidamente invento un plan.

-Gracias Ruby y Pyrrha yo los alcanzare en unos momentos por favor sigan si mi, me gustaría estar solo unos minutos.- Jaune se sentía horrible por usar esta excusa, pero pareció funcionar, ya que ambas chicas asintieron y lo dejaron en paz, él espero un pequeño rato para verificar que todos se hayan ido, luego camino hacia el pergamino de Weiss.

-Supongo que despues de esto nos separaremos, ¿Verdad?.-

-(Tranquilo, solo serán unos momentos, pienso cumplir mi promesa, aparte el cuerpo no llegara de inmediato.-

-Mjmm- Respondió Jaune obviamente molesto por algo.

-(y Jaune).-

-¿si?.-

-(lamento haber bromeado con la muerte de Lopez, veras yo y la muerte hemos tenido varias experiencias cercanas, se ha llevado a buenos amigos míos, lamento no haberme dado cuenta que tu no estas acostumbrado a esto.)-

-Tranquilo Church, te perdono.- Dijo Jaune con una pequeña sonrisa. -Ahora hay que encontrarte un cuerpo para que puedas volver con tus compañeros.

* * *

-¿Donde estoy?-Susurro Weiss mientras trataba de levantare solo para casi caerse al suelo, su reacción natural ante esto fue soltar un grito de emoción y abrazar el objeto mas cercano, en este caso la cabeza de Caboose.

Claro el grito de Weiss llamo la atención de los demás que la voltearon a ver, cabe destacar que vieron a una Weiss altamente emocionada abrazando con toda su fuerza a Caboose, claro esto era nada mas por el susto, pero ninguno de los otros se fijo en esto y solo se concentraron en la acción de la pareja.

-Vaya Caboose, tu realmente la tienes loca. Bow Chika Bow Wow-

-¡¿Que?! no es lo que parece. ¡Caboose bájame ahora!- Grito Weiss poniéndose roja y agotando mi paleta de colores rojos donada por Paint.

-Ok.- Respondio Caboose mientras que la bajaba.

-Tranquila Weiss, no hay razón para avergonzarse es algo normal.- Trato de reparar las cosas Donut, pero solo las empeoro, ya que Weiss sobre reacciono y se puso aun mas roja si eso fuera posible, así que ella solo reprocho y se marcho lo mas rápido de hay.

Claro esta acción solo causo risas de todos.

-Jajaja, hablando de que alguien es tsundere.- Comenzó Simmons.

-Aaah, por favor Simmons ya la cagaste, no te podías quedar callado y disfrutar el momento por amor de Dios.- Se quejo Grif.

-En realidad yo entendí esa referencia.- Dijo Simmons pero fue ignorado por todos.

Ya devuelta en la academia Beacon estaban todos los estudiantes reunidos en el auditorio, incluso Simmons que solo tenia su brazo enyesado con la mitad superior de su armadura faltante, incluyendo su casco, lo que dejaba ver su cara, que era mitad humana y mitad robot, su parecido con Arnold Schwarzenegger de la primera película de terminator era increíble ya que parecían copias solo que Simmons no era ni la mitad de intimidante, al lado se encontraban el resto de los soldados, sin sus cascos, por una razón todos estaban entre sus 17 y 20 años, pero ninguno le dio importancia, después de todo no seria lo mas raro que hayan vivido, y seamos sinceros quien se quejaría por tener volver a su juventud teniendo alrededor de 40. Continuando con el aspecto de los soldados Sarge tenia el pelo completamente blanco y una barba descuidada, muy parecido a cierto Bill de una famosa franquicia de juegos que se basa en matar hordas de zombies, Grif por una razón se parecía mucho a un tal Jorsh, de una franquicia de hermanos perteneciente a nickelodeon, Donut cumplió sus estereotipo, siendo un rubio con una cara demasiada afeminada, Tucker era un atractivo afroamericano, con pelo en formas de rastas, Wash tenia el pelo negro y los ojos azules, tenia una cicatriz que recorrió desde su barbilla hasta se cachete izquierdo, dándole una apariencia de chico rudo, Doc era un moreno con rasgos indios, usaba lentes que tapaban sus ojos color azabache, Carolina era la pelirroja con ojos verdes de siempre y Caboose, era un rubio con ojos azules, se cara describía perfectamente la palabra de la inocencia, ya que le sonreía a quien fuera que lo mirara.

Mientras tanto Ozpin enfrente del escenario uva nombrando uno a uno los equipos y sus integrantes.

-El siguiente equipo es Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyre, Pyrrha Nikos y Ren Lie, serán conocidos como el equipo JNPR, liderados por Jaune Arc.-

-(Felicidades chico).- Antes de que Jaune respondiera fue derribado por un golpe amistoso de Pyrrha, lo que solo causo risas.

-Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladona y Yang Xia Long, serán el equipo RWBY liderados por Ruby Rose.-

Antes de que Ruby pudiera decir algo, fue abrazada por Yang.- Oh estoy tan orgullosa de ti.- Sarge también comenzó a gritar.

-Como se esperaba de ti Ruby, as logrado superar tus limites con el equipo rojo e ir mas allá aun, creando un nuevo equipo rojo.- Simmons y Weiss hicieron muecas de disgusto y odio al mismo tiempo, claro que fue por razones completamente diferentes.-

-Sarge Red, Dexter Grif, Dick Simmons, Franklin Delano Donut, serán el equipo...-

-Somos el equipo rojo liderados por mi obviamente.- Lo interrumpió Sarge de forma descortés.-¿Alguien tiene un problema con eso?.-

-Por supuesto que no Señor lo seguiría hasta el final.-

-No ya me acostumbre a que usted me ordene.-

-Naa, usted es la mejor opción si los comparamos con el resto.-

Después de aclarar esto Sarge volteo a ver a Ozpin, como para demostrar que el gano en la discusión que el mismo provoco.

-Entonces el equipo rojo sera liderado por Sarge.-

-Lavernius Tucker, Michael J. Caboose, Washington Gray y Carolina Church, serán el equipo...

-Azul- Caboose grito orgullo de saber la respuesta aunque muy probablemente este mal.

-Y Wash nos liderada.- Respondió Tucker.

-El es el mejor para esto.- Le ayuda Carolina.

-En ese caso serán el equipo Azul, liderados por Washington Gray.

-Esperen ¿con que equipo soy?.- Se alarmo Doc.

-A eso iba, debido a tu demostración de habilidad Frank DuFresne, sera un medico al que podrán acceder todos los equipos. Sin embargo entiendo que todos quieran celebrar, pero les ruego que recuerden que convertirse en un cazador o cazadora no es un juego, como algunos sabrán uno de sus compañeros falleció en la prueba,- La sala que antes estaba llena de gritos de alegría y felicitaciones de repente se torno sombría.- Sr. Red debido a que usted y su equipo eran los mas apegados a el quisiera que dijeran unas palabras en su honor.-

Sarge camino hacia donde estaba hablando Ozpin y tomo con respeto su lugar.

-Yo conocí a Lopez desde que llego al mundo, se podría decir en mas de un sentido que yo fui su padre e inspiración para pelear en contra de lo que nos enfrentara.-

Donut, Simmons y Doc comenzaron a llorar.

-No podría ser mas cierto Sarge usted siempre a sido un padre para nosotros.- Grito Simmons sollozando, haciendo que algunos estudiantes y profesores se sintieran mal por los rojos.

-El siempre fue un tipo muy callado, y cuando hablaba casi nadie lo entendía, *snif*, disculpen esto es algo difícil para mi... *snif*, sin embargo hubo una cosa que siempre supe de Lopez.- Dijo Sarge con la voz cortada como si estuviera aguantando las ganas de llorar, en este momento muchos estudiantes y profesores lloraban algunos como Ruby y Nora, no se contenían y otros como Ren y Yang simplemente derramaran lagrimas pero se conformaban con consolar a los demás, otros simplemente tenían expresiones abatidas en sus caras.

-Y eso era...- La voz de Sarge parecía que estuviera a perder su batalla contra las lagrimas...- Y eso era que odiaba a Grif tanto como lo odio yo, y para mi eso siempre fue lo mas importante, lo que demostraba que realmente era parte fundamental del equipo rojo, OH, Lopez nunca te olvidaremos.- Sarge finalmente lloro, despidiéndose con un saludo militar dramático, para después volver con su equipo y pretender que nunca nada paso.

Claro esto confundió a todos menos a los soldados que ya estaban acostumbrados a este tipo de acciones, así que los soldados hicieron lo mas sensato que podían, le devolvieron el saludo a Sarge y luego siguieron con su vida como si no hubiera pasado nada.

* * *

 **Se que los apellidos de Sarge y Wash no se revelan nunca, así que se los invente, aparte Carolina es la hija del director, por lo que supuse que deberían compartir el apellido, tengo planeado mencionar esto en el próximo capitulo, también tratara mas que nada en las interacciones sociales de los rojos y azules para que tenga un poco mas de sentido los problemas que causaran en un futuro ya sea a sus amigos o enemigos.**

 **Gracias por leer, espero que lo disfruten y agradecería si me dijeran si cometí algún error. Dale like y no olvides comentar y suscribirte al canal, espera... eso es para otra cosa, nah que importa, hasta la próxima.**


	3. ¿Días normales?

**Si el capitulo tres recién horneado, iba a estar listo antes, pero la pagina dejo de funcionar y no pude acceder para actualizar, pero bueno aquí vamos, por cierto un saludo para luka 241, que siempre se toma la molestia de mandarle un review a este solitaria historia, que probablemente algunos tengan que traducir para entenderla, bueno dejo de molestarlos ahora disfruten.**

* * *

Era un día pacifico en la academia de Beacon, el sol apenas se asomaba, el cielo estaba despejado, los pájaros cantaban, absolutamente nada podría arruinar este día.

 **BOOM**

Pero a cierto equipo rojo le valía madres esto.

-*cof,*cof*, Simmons dime si el warthog arranco.-

-Negativo Sarge, el motor en base de polvo exploto.-

-Donut, que paso debajo de la carrocería.-

-Sarge, yo estaba acariciando al conejo cuando se metió dentro de un tubo y se llevo parte de mi mano con el, creo que me estoy mareando.-

-Tranquilo Donut, es solo la perdida de sangre, tienes mi permiso para ir a la cafetería y tomar algo de jugo de naranja. Grif, deja de holgazanear y ayúdame a desmantelar los otros aparatos electrónicos para construir el nuevo motor-

-Sarge, creo que yo también perdí sangre. pido permiso para ir a la cafetería.-

-Permiso denegado, ahora pásame ese televisor.-

-Sarge, ¿de donde saco todo esto?, mas importante ¿por que tenemos que levantarnos a las 5 de la mañana, cuando podemos hacer esto en la tarde?.

-Debido a que los azules se levantan a entrenar a las 6 y tenemos que estar un paso por delante de ellos como mínimo.-

-Bien dicho Señor, por cierto he combinado algo de polvo eléctrico, con polvo de fuego para que funcione como gasolina, esta mezcla es menos volátil que combinarlo con combustible de avión, por lo que seria menos explosivo e igual de potente.-

-Bien hecho Simmons, ¿que hora es?.-

-Las 0730 horas Señor.-

-Muy bien recojan las cosas y partamos al comedor.-

Al escuchar la oportunidad de poder comer Grif recogió y acomodo todos los materiales incluyendo al Warthog, después uso uno de los cubos tele transportadores de Lopez y los envió a un almacén de una dimensión personal, antes de que continúen Donut y Lopez habían intentado tele transportarse a Chorus con esos cubos, pero debido a razones desconocidas solo los enviaba a una dimensión de bolsillo que solo los podía regresar desde donde se activo el cubo por ultima vez, así que no, ellos no podrían volver a su hogar con esos cubos. volviendo a Grif el ya había terminado de recoger todos los elementos y se dirigió directamente al comedor.

-Sarge, ¿usted acaba de usar la obsesión de Grif por comer para su beneficio.?-

-Se que es rastrero pero es la única forma que se me ocurrió para ponerlo a trabajar.-

-De hecho señor me pareció una idea increíble.-

-Gracias Simmons pero eso no importa, nuestra siguiente misión es tener un desayuno balanceado, no se puede ganar una guerra sin alimentarse bien.-

-A la orden, Señor.-

Así el equipo rojo se dirigió a desayunar, por el camino encontraron a todos los alumnos de Beacon despiertos y de mal humor, pero decidieron ignorar a todos, incluso fueron detenidos por la Profesora Goodwitch, pero la falta de evidencia de que ellos hayan desmantelado la sala de computación y uno de los aviones especiales para transporte de los estudiantes, los dejo libres.

En otro punto de la academia, mas exactamente en el patio contrario a donde ocurrió una explosión. se encontraba el equipo azul combatiendo mano a mano.

-¿Por que tenemos que entrenar?, es la hora pre siesta antes del desayuno.

-Por que no queremos que se repita un incidente en el que estemos en desventaja por falta de armas Caboose.- Le respondió Carolina, por cierto Carolina estaba peleando mano a mano con Caboose, de forma sorprendente, este estaba manteniéndose a la par con ella, pero aun así era claro que le faltaba mucho para estar al mismo nivel, al lado de ellos se encontraban Tucker y Wash peleando con sus armas, Tucker como siempre tenia su espada alienígena y Wash el rifle que tomo de Lopez y que podía convertirse en una pequeña espada, debido a que estaba empobrecida con polvo, podía soporta el plasma caliente de la arma alienígena.

-Wash, crees que deberíamos pedirles a los rojos que nos creen armas.-

-No lo se Tucker, aunque estén dispuestos a hacerlas, Caboose depende mucho de Pecas, tu tienes tu espada y Carolina trajo un cubo que contiene su martillo gravitatorio y aparte ya tiene su mágnum con gancho equipado.-

-Entonces, es eso un no.-

-No, yo creo que lo que si necesitamos son balas a base de polvo, es un recurso muy útil y creo que nos hará falta.-

 **BOOM**

-Tucker lo hizo.-

Grito Caboose antes de que alguien lo culpara, pero la realidad es que la explosión vino del otro lado de la academia.

-Lo mas seguro es que hayan sido los rojos.- Menciono Carolina

-Es lo mas probable, bueno es todo por hoy vayan a asearse y en media hora los quiero en el comedor.-

-Escuchaste eso Pecas, tal vez tengan jugo de naranja y sándwiches, ¡TAL VEZ TENGAN SÁNDWICHES DE MANTEQUILLA DE MANÍ!.-

-Afirmativo, capitán Caboose, recomiendo seguir las ordenes del agente Washington e ir a las duchas.-

Ya en el comedor se podían ver a el equipo rojo y azul, mas Doc comiendo su desayuno, todos tenían sus atuendos escolares y no llevaban su armadura MJOLNIR con ellos, la mayoría comía frutas o cereales, excepto Grif y Caboose, el primero comía todo lo que estuviera a su alcance y el segundo comía unas galletas mientras preparaba sándwiches de mantequilla de maní y los guardaba en una canasta que simplemente saco de la nada.

-¿Caboose?, ¿por que guardas los Sándwiches?, mas importante aun ¿por que no los comes?.- Le pregunto Doc.

-Por que los sándwiches se comen mejor con compañía y por que no he visto al equipo de Weiss y la agradable señorita con la que monte el oso, ¿quieres uno?, tu también eres un amigo mio.-

-*Snif*, ¿tu quieres darme un sándwich por que me consideras un amigo.?-

-Si-Dijo Caboose con demasiada facilidad e inocencia.

-Nunca nadie me había dado un sándwich de amistad antes. **/ oh ya cállate, solo es un sándwich, no los necesitamos.**

 **-** Este es de mermelada de fresa.- Le dijo Caboose entregándole un sándwich.

- **olvida lo que dije toma ese sándwich, la mermelada de fresa sabe igual que la sangre de mis enemigos después de una gran matanza muajuajua.-**

Doc alegremente acepto el sándwich, y lo comió con extremado cuidado y delicadeza, como si el mas mínimo movimiento hiciera que desapareciere el regalo.

No muy lejos pasaron corriendo los equipos RWBY y JNPR,.

-¿Alguien sabe por que tanta prisa?.- Pregunto Simmons.

-OH, eso es por que la primera clase empieza a las nueve.- Dijo Doc mientras terminaba su Sándwich, por una razón se veía extremadamente radiante.

-Wash. ¿que hora es?.-

-Son la 8:57, ¡MIERDA!, equipo en marcha.-

-Ya escucharon soldados, no podemos permitir que los azules lleguen primero, corran.-

* * *

Así un total de 17 estudiantes llegaron de golpe a su primer día de clases.

-Muy bien alumnos tomen sus asientos, mi nombre es el profesor Port y espero que podamos llevarnos bien el resto de nuestro tiempo aquí, ahora hablaremos del Grimm, los monstruos, demonios...-

El profesor continuo divagando mientras que nuestros rezagados favoritos, tomaron asiento, Sarge, Simmons, Donut, Grif y Doc se sentaron lo mas cerca que pudieron al frente, justo detrás de ellos el equipo JNPR tomo lugar, el equipo RWBY se dividió en 2 filas estando en cuadrado donde todos pudieran conversar entre ellos, y los azules estaban a su lado en una posición similar.

-Weiss, ¿quieres un sándwich?.-

-No Caboose, quiero poner atención a clases, si me disculpas por que no te callas el resto de la clase y pones algo de atención para variar.-

-Oh,- Dijo Caboose deprimiéndose un poco y guardando su canasta de Sándwiches- Weiss y el resto de su equipo notaron esto, y no pudieron evitar sentirse mal por él.

-Eh Ruby aun no hemos comido, ¿verdad?- Le pregunto Yang a su hermana, tratando de eliminar la depresión creciente del azul.

-Eh o si es cierto, Caboose te molestaría darnos uno Sándwiches.-

-Por supuesto, los hice para compartir con mis amigos, los sándwiches saben mejor cuando los compartes.- Se emociono Caboose al saber que sus sándwiches si iban a ser compartidos.

-Chica del oso, ¿tu y tus amigos también quieren?.-

-Eh ¿me hablas a mi?, soy Nora y si quiero.-

Caboose de una manera desconocida logro repartir su sándwiches entre los equipos, rojo, azul, JNPR y RWBY, sin que el profesor se diera cuenta, aunque con su monologo parecía que bien podrían comenzar un tiroteo y el seguiría sin darse cuenta, la única persona que se negó a aceptar un sándwich fue Weiss, cosa que agradeció Grif ya que tomo su parte.

El profesor Port continuo con su monologo que casi nadie escuchaba a excepción de Weiss.

-Muy bien, ¿quien cree que sea lo suficientemente fuerte, valiente y humilde, para demostrar ser un gran cazador?.-

Weiss de inmediato levanto su mano.

-Muy bien señorita Schnee, por favor equipase con su atuendo de batalla y regrese aquí.-

Bueno la batalla no era la gran cosa solo un tipo de jabalí Grimm luchando contra una futura cazadora entrenada par derrotar a cosas mucho peores, estaba claro de quien iba a ser la victoria.

-Weiss, cuidado con el ataque...- Weiss es golpeada por el Grimm.

-No Weiss es una finta...- La futura cazadora pierde su arma al caer en una finta enemiga.

-Muy bien recupera tu arma y ataca a la panza donde no tiene armadura...-

-¡RUBY, ¿QUIERES CALLARTE?!- Le grito Weiss mientra esquivaba por los pelos otro golpe. Finalmente Weiss logra aturdir al Grimm con una serie de glifos, y la remato con una estocada final.

-Muy bien hecho señorita Schnee, esto es todo por hoy siéntanse libres de retirarse.-

-Buen, trabajo Weiss.- Ruby trato, de animarla, solo para que esta se enojara aun mas con ella.

-¿Que esta mal con ella?- pregunto Simmons, al parecer después de unos pequeños ¨ajustes¨ de Sarge ya era perfectamente capaz de hablar con las mujeres, también de vez en cuando se disparaba en el pie, pero lo mas probable es que haya sido un error de usuario.

-No lo se- Ruby le respondió abatida mientras que se dejaba caer dramáticamente en su escritorio. Yang se acerco a ella y le apretó el hombro.

-Tranquila Ruby, probablemente no sea nada, aunque... podemos pedirle a Caboose que hable con ella.-

-Hablando de eso,- Jaune entro a la platica acercándose a Caboose.- Si hablas con ella podrías regresarle esto, se le cayo en la iniciación y no se lo había podido dar.- Muy apenas Caboose tomo el pergamino dio media vuelta y corrió a la dirección donde salio Weiss.-

-Pecas, guía el camino.-

-Afirmativo.-La forma de Caboose desapareció de la puerta.

-Opino que esta enojado por tu forma de liderar.-

-¿Tu crees eso Sarge?, ¿Y si Ozpin cometió un error o si yo soy una mal líder.?-

-Acaso eres idiota.-Le respondió Sarge ganándose la atención de todos especialmente Yang que paresia estar a punto de golpear al líder rojo.

-Escúchame mas vale que cuides tu lengua o...- Fue brutalmente ignorada por Sarge que solo la aparto con una mano.

-Ruby, tu eres una líder nata, pudiste liderar a tu equipo para vencer a aquel ave infernal, solo es tu primer día, probablemente aun asimile que un rojo la lidera, pero tu como miembro temporal del equipo rojo, tuviste que tener grandes habilidades y demostrar lo que vales, incluso un pedazo de basura como Grif es capaz de lograr grandes cosas con la tutela necesaria. Tu por otro lado eres una gran persona y no deberías sentirte decepcionada o inclusa dudar de tus superiores solo por que un miembro de tu equipo no se ajusta a tu liderazgo, tu como líder debes ser capaz de aceptar esto y demostrarle que eres la líder por una razón ya sea mostrando que eres mas inteligente y responsable, o incluso amenazarlos a punta de pistola para ponerlos en su lugar.-

Bueno el equipo RWBY y JNPR se quedaron en una gran perdida de palabras, incapaces de creer que Sarge se capaz de demostrar tanta sabiduría.

-Eso fue maravilloso Sarge, me enorgullezco de ser uno de tus subordinados.- Dijo Simmons mientras que comenzaba a aplaudir con Donut.

-Si, el aveces tiene sus momentos.- Dijo Tucker despreocupadamente.

-Muy bien chicos vamos a nuestra siguiente asignación.- Comenzó Wash, y comenzó a sacar a los demás de su estupor.

* * *

-¿Como es posible que esa niña aya sido escogida como líder?, yo soy mucho mejor y obviamente estoy mejor preparada para liderar.- Weiss hablaba consigo misma mientras despotricaba contra la pobre Ruby, estaba tan ocupada con su discusión mental que no oyó a Caboose acercándose a ella y gritándole solo para chocarse con ella tirándola al piso.

-¿Que esta mal contigo idiota?.- Se quejo Weiss mientras se levantaba.

-Fue Tucker.-

-No, no fue Tucker, fuiste tu te estoy viendo ahora mismo.-

-Weiss te vine a entregar esto.- Dijo Caboose rápidamente cambiando de tema para evitar la ira de la peliblanca.

-Oh, gracias, creí que ya no lo iba encontrar después de perderlo, ¿Donde lo encontraste por cierto?.-

-Lo olvide, solo vine aquí por que parecías enojada.- Caboose de nuevo cambio el tema irritando mas a Weiss.

-Como quieres que no este enojada, yo soy una mucha mejor opción para liderar un equipo que ella.-

-No veo cual es el problema- Le respondió el azul.

-Lo dices por que el líder de tu equipo es Wash, se nota que es responsable, incluso Sarge seria mejor líder que ella.-

-Antes de que conociera a Wash y Carolina tenia a otro equipo.-

-Y eso que importa Caboose.-

-Eramos Church, yo, Tucker, Tex y Sheila, eramos un buen equipo Church siempre sabia que hacer y como hacerlo, cuando el nos lideraba el me decía que pensar cuando estaba en problemas.-

-Ya veo, pero eso no aplica aquí, por cierto nunca han mencionado tus amigos a Tex y Sheila, ¿quienes eran?.-

-Tex era una señora muy fuerte y mala, pero siempre nos ayudaba a la hora de las peleas, así que la consideramos parte del equipo. Sheila era mi novia.- Ante eso Weiss no pudo evitar enojarse un poco, ¿tal vez una punzada de celos?, nah ella rápidamente negó eso, era imposible que sintiera celos de alguien junto a Caboose, ¿verdad?.

-Ella era grande y fuerte capaz de derrotar a todos por si sola, pero también era pura, hermosa, delicada y sensible como una flor de cristal, en eso se parecía mucho a ti Weiss.- Ante eso Weiss rápidamente copio el color de la armadura de Sarge en su cara, y esta vez el despistado azul parecía darse cuenta de esto.

-Dime ¿que le ocurrió a Tex?.- Fue el turno de Weiss para cambiar de tema rápidamente y evitar la pregunta que Caboose nunca formulo.

-Oh, ella se peleo con un chico mas grande y fuerte que ella. Ella perdió y el chico malo le encajo un cuchillo en la cara matándola, ese día Church se deprimió tanto que no hablo con nadie durante meses.- Dijo Caboose deprimiéndose mas y mas.

-NO espera a... ¿Dime que fue de tu novia?, ¿por que no esta aquí?.- Dijo Weiss tratando de animar a Caboose, ella hizo una nota mental de no hablar sobre Church o nada que lo relacione por el bien del Azul.

-Ella se fue en un viaje aéreo con Andy, Andy era uno de mis mas grandes amigos, era algo grosero e irritable, pero era genial por que él era la ¨bomba¨.- Explico Caboose, y le hizo creer a Weiss que Andy era una persona genial, y no una bomba como realmente se suponía. -También iban Tucker y el hijo recién nacido de Tucker.-

-Espera, ¿Tucker tiene un hijo?.-

-Si, yo lo ayudaba a alimentarlo después de que la pareja de Tucker escapara dejándolo con un niño a su suerte, Church siempre odio a ese niño, pero todos sabíamos que secretamente lo protegía y no dejaba que le pasara nada.-

-Eso es horrible como alguien puede abandonar a su hijo, pero sígueme contando que paso después Tucker esta aquí pero el resto no ¿por que?, ¡¿NO ME DIGAS QUE ESA PERRA TE ABANDONO Y SE FUGO CON ANDY?!.-

-No para nada, ella solo me a engañado una vez con Lopez, pero eso es debido a que Lopez se aprovecho de su inocencia.- Dijo Caboose entrando levemente en su estado O´Malley, pero rápidamente se calmo.

-Lopez, no lo conocí muy bien, pero no paresia ese tipo de persona.-

-Yo y Lopez arreglamos nuestras diferencias hace mucho tiempo, así que no le guardo rencor, de hecho trato de olvidar las cosas malas que hace la gente.-

-Eso es genial y muy noble Caboose, pero ya no te desvíes del tema que paso en el viaje.-

-Un tipo muy malo saboteo la nave para que explotara, Tucker protegió a su hijo por lo que no le paso nada a ninguno de los dos, pero Andy y Sheila estaban muy cerca cuando eso paso, ninguno de los dos sobrevivió, pero al menos Andy pudo cumplir su sueño antes de morir y Sheila parecía feliz, así que no me tenia que sentir tan mal por ellos, o eso es lo que me decía Church, Church siempre me apoyaba cuando había problemas y no solo a mi él se aseguraba de que todos estuvieran bien y siempre sabia que hacer en tiempos de crisis, incluso jugaba aveces conmigo aunque estuviera lleno de problemas, también siempre me perdonaba cuando yo accidentalmente lo lastimaba, digo cuando Tucker lo lastimaba, siempre volvía y nos apoyaba y sigo esperando que un día vuelva como siempre y me ayude cuando mas lo necesitamos como siempre lo ase.- El azul había borrado su gran sonrisa de la cara y la cambio por un ceño fruncido y expresión triste, cuando le cono esto a Weiss, pero al final con la esperanza de que Church volviera no pudo evitar tener una pequeña y tímida sonrisa que reflejaba esperanza.

-Vaya, no sabia que habías pasado por tanto, creo que si comparo mis problemas con los tuyos los míos no son gran cosa, espero que un día Church realmente vuelva, desearía haberlo conocido.- Reflexiono Weiss, ya que tenia muchas cosas debido al inesperado profundo discurso de Caboose.

-Si Church estuviera aquí apuesto a que sabría que decir y hacer para resolver nuestros problemas, el siempre lo logra de una forma.-

-Caboose pueda que no sea una líder, pero que te parece si vamos por una galletas, incluso podemos guardarles unas a Ruby y llevárselas como disculpa por mi actitud.-

-¡POR SUPUESTO!.- Grito el azul recuperando toda su alegría, tomando de la heredera de la mano y arrastrándola consigo a la cafetería, mientras que corría a una velocidad similar a la de Ruby, la heredera se quejo de esta clase de trato, pero aun así no pudo borrar la sonrisa que le contagio Caboose.

Si tan solo supieran aquellos dos que Church estaba mas cerca de volver de lo que creían, lamentablemente las cosas buenas pronto podrían ser eclipsadas por viejos enemigos y amenazas aun peores.

* * *

En otra parte de la academia. Se encontraba un solitario chico practicando estocadas, asía un montón de muñecos Grimm.

-(Achu)-

-Salud, ¿como una IA sin nariz puede estornudar? _-_

 _-_ (No lo se, pero recuerdo una vez que manche del miedo mis pantalones virtuales).-

-Jajaja, ¿como eso es posible?, vaya y creí que yo era el mas ridículo de los dos.-

-(Tranquilízate, chico raro que habla con la voz de la voz de su cabeza).-

-Touche, pero eso es solo por que tus consejos son útiles, aun no puedo creer que hayas hecho un resumen de todas las clases solo con los puntos importantes, mis compañeros me adoraron cuando se las compartí.-

-(Son las ventajas de tenerme en tu cabeza, pero oye soy solo Leonard L. Church, la copia mas inteligente de una de las personas mas astutas del mundo, y por si fuera poco, estoy seguro que estoy valorado en unos millones de Lien por lo mínimo, nada mal para una voz en tu cabeza ¿eh?).-

-¿Ahora que lo mencionas, Church es nombre o apellido?.-

-(Es mi apellido, ¿por que lo preguntas?).-

-Es que Carolina se apellida igual que tu, ¿acaso son parientes?.-

-(Mira Jaune, es algo muy complicado y confuso de explicar, por no decir que es un tema bastante delicado, prometo explicarte todo ciando tanga mi cuerpo dentro de unas semanas).-

-Espera, si abandonas mi cabeza quien va a guiarme y hacer los resúmenes para que me vea como buen líder.-

-(Tranquilo Jaune, dentro de dos semanas ya estarás en el nivel promedio para un recluta de Beacon con los programas que descargo directo a tu cerebro y por cierto también estoy estimulando tu cerebro para que seas capaz de tener algo parecido a memoria fotográfica, por lo que no tienes que preocuparte por tu futuro como cazador).

-Vaya, estoy agradecido, asustado y enojado, ¿quien te dio permiso para jugar con mi cerebro?.-

-(Tranquilo es como en Matrix, no hay ningún peligro).-

-¿Que es Matrix?.-

-(Sabes que olvídalo, por que no vamos a ver a tu equipo, probablemente se les haga extraño que les hayas pedido que te dejen solo después de darles mis apuntes).-

-Claro.-

Cuando Jaune salia y se dirija a los dormitorios casi es atropellado por Caboose, que por una razón arrastraba a una Weiss muy sonriente.

-Es mi imaginación o esos dos se llevan muy bien.-

-(No te pongas celoso, me alegro de que Caboose se aya hecho amigo de una mujer real, me preocupaba su futuro cuando no tenga a los demás, pero ahora puedo dormir mas a gusto.)

-¡No estoy celoso!... Ey respondeme.-

-Vaya vaya, miren a quien nos encontramos nadie mas que el chico raro.- Respondió una voz detrás de Jaune, cuando este se volteo no encontró a nadie mas ni nadie menos que el equipo de CRDL.

-Hola Cardin.- Dijo Jaune con nerviosismo.

-Sabes que chico loco, últimamente e estado algo quebrado de dinero, por que no me prestas un poco.-

-(Si le das un solo Lien, voy a hacer de tu vida un infierno por pendejo).-

-¿Espera que?- le respondió Jaune a Church, pero Cardin se acerco a el creyendo que le había respondido.

-Acaso no me escuchaste rarito, necesito que me des tu dinero.- Cardin lo amenazo, mientras lo levantaba del cuello, mientras que los demás miembros del equipo CRDL se burlaban.

-(¿necesitas ayuda?).- Jaune solo asintió levemente por miedo a que lo atacaran. Lamentablemente Cardin también vio su asentimiento y creyó haber ganado.

-Así me gusta fenómeno, ahora dame tu dinero por las molestias que me causaste.-

-(Muy bien Jaune, solo trata de no asustarte mucho).-

-¿que?, blrargbluargblrg.-

-¿realmente estas loco, no Jaune?.- Dijo Cardin medio confundido por la actitud de Jaune.

-Escúchame muy bien idiota, o me sueltas y me dejas en paz o sino voy a meterte esa bonita maza tuya por donde no te llega la luz.-

Ante ese cambio radical de personalidad y el cambio de voz de Jaune todos se callaron y se comenzaron a preparar para darle una paliza al chico loco.

-¡¿Que te atreviste a decirme?!.- Le grito Cardin.

-Voy a tomar eso como un no.-

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar, él Jaune poseído por Church, le dio un fuerte rodillazo en las bolas a Cardin, muy apenas Cardin lo soltó Jaune lo tomo del pelo y lo atrajo hacia su rodilla, dándole mas rodillazos en la cara con tanta fuerza que incluso se generaban pequeñas ventiscas de aire cada ves que su cara chocaba con su rodilla, los otros tres matones se apresuraron a ayudar a su líder, solo para que Jaune dejara caer ya a un inconsciente Cardin, y atrapara el puño de su siguiente victima a unos centímetros de su cara, esta victima era Sky que recibió una sonrisa siniestra de Jaune, antes de que pudiera defenderse, sintió como su brazo se retorcía de una manera para nada anatómica y luego recibió una patada en el trasero que le envió de cabeza a la pared, luego de eso perdió el conocimiento, Russel y Dove compartieron miradas de duda antes de atacar, pero esta pequeña distracción les salio caro, ya que Jaune le dio un golpe a la barbilla a Dove que lo elevo en el aire, solo para después recibir un puñetazo en el estomago, que lo hizo expulsar su comida y sacarle el aire, solo para chocar contra una pared y después perder la conciencia, mientras esto ultimo pasaba Jaune se agacho esquivando un golpe de Russel y le dio una patada giratoria, muy apenas Russel perdió el equilibrio Jaune salto sobre el y comenzó a golpearlo repetidas veces en la cara, hasta que el piso debajo de ellos se agrieto.

Cuando el falso fantasma, se levanto vio que Cardin, ya se había recuperado de su primer ataque y se levantaba apoyado con su maza.

-¡ESTAS MUERTO CHICO VOMITO!.- Le grito Cardin aun arrodillado y sin saber que todos sus compañeros de equipo estaban inconscientes.

-Si tuvieras idea.- Le respondió el poseído mientras que se acercaba lentamente a Cardin, El agresor, ahora victima trato de retroceder, pero solo logro caerse de espaldas, dejándolo sentado y poniendo su maza enfrente de el, como si eso lo protegiera.

-Recuerdas que te dije que iba a hacerte, ¿verdad?.- Le dijo tranquilamente Church desde el cuerpo de Jaune, mientras que le daba una sonrisa horrible, que solo reflejaba maldad y odio puro. En la distancia se pudo escuchar a Cardin gritar de dolor.

Cunado Jaune recupero sus sentidos lo primero que vio fue a Sky con uno de sus brazos al revés y estrellado de cara contra una pared, no muy lejos de hay Dove estaba en una situación similar, solo que toda la parte posterior de su cuerpo estaba enterrada en la pared, cuando Jaune voltio al piso vio a Russel con la cara enterrada en el piso y Cardin acostado de frente en una posición muy cómica, o seria cómica si no tuviera los pantalones bajos y su maza saliendo del... sabes que mejor dejemoslo en que fue brutalmente humillado.

-¿Que demonios paso aquí?.-

-(Es lo que pasa cuando alguien se mete conmigo o mis amigos, ahora huye de aquí desactive las cámaras y borre todo el contenido de hoy en esta zona, pero si llega un maestro o estudiante sera difícil de explicar, ahora corre.)-

Jaune de inmediato obedeció por miedo a que Church repitiera lo que sea que hizo, pero seguía teniendo dudas.

-¿Church, no crees que fue muy exagerado lo que le hiciste a Cardin?.-

-(Para nada, es obvio que es muy orgulloso, de esa forma nunca le revelara a nadie lo que paso y quien se lo hizo, aunque tu estarías en grandes problemas si lo hace, nadie lo dejaría olvidar donde guardamos su maza).-

-Eso es muy inteligente y malvado, seguro que eres de los buenos.-

-(Niño, trata de ser compañero de uno de los agentes independientes, ellos son malvados, yo tan siquiera les di la oportunidad de reflexionar sobre sus acciones en el futuro, pero algo es seguro, ellos jamas volverán a molestarte).-

-Gracias supongo.-

Así Jaune y Church escaparon de cualquier problema, sin embargo el equipo de Cardin se encontró en uno peor al despertar y juraron que nunca iban a revelar lo que paso hay.

* * *

Al día siguiente en la clase de la Profesora Goodwitch se encontraba entrenando los futuros cazadores en la arena, lugar donde cada gran cazador de remanente a demostrado su valía, nobleza y superioridad al resto de sus compañeros. En este momento los dos grandes estudiantes que proseguían esta gran tradición se encontraban en una pelea de proporciones épicas nadie mas y nadie menos que Nora contra Caboose.

O eso es lo que se supone que hacían, ya que Caboose le disparaba confeti a Nora y esta exageraba tanto cuando el confeti la tocaba, que era difícil no reírse por la escena.

-NOOO, Confeti mi única debilidad, alguien ayuda.-

-JAJAJA, eres una oponente digna Nora, pero tu perdiste cuando te enfrentaste conmigo, jajaja.-

-No, blhargargh, ya me morí.- Dijo Nora dejándose caer y haciéndose la muerta.-

-He ganado pero a que costo, con quien compartiré mis panqueques , NOOOOO.- Caboose imito a Nora dramáticamente y se dejo caer de rodillas. En este punto casi todos los estudiantes se reían.

-Sr Caboose y Srta Valkyre, estoy muy decepcionada de su actuación, como castigo tendrán que limpiar el comedor, hasta que aprendan a tomar esta clase en serio.-

-Oíste eso Nora, sabes lo que le dan a los que trabajan en el comedor.-

-Siii, dulces gratis.- Ambos se levantaron y chocaron los cinco en el aire, solo para reírse mas y comenzar a dar vueltas bailando tomados de la mano.-

-Saben que olvidenlo, su castigo sera tomar notos de todas las peleas de sus compañeros.-

-Noooo.- Gritaron Caboose y Nora abrazándose y derramando lagrimas de cocodrilo.

Claro todo esto causa una gran cantidad de celos no admitidos por parte de una heredera.

-Muy bien necesito dos nuevos peleadores.-

Wash levanto la mano por aburrimiento mientras que Weiss la levanto por ira.

-Estupendo, cada uno vaya a una esquina de la arena.-

Una vez en la arena Weiss adopto su estilo de esgrima, mientras que Wash solo le apunto con su rifle que robo de Lopez y decidió conservarlo. Noto que su oponente estaba enojada por algo y pretendía desquitarse con el, por lo que rápidamente hizo una estrategia mental para derrotarla y aprovechar su ira contra ella.

-Suerte Weiss.- Grito el equipo Ruby, mientras que los azules solo le dieron pulgares arriba a Wash.

-Listos, comiencen.-

Weiss de inmediato cargo hacia Wash usando sus glifos, mientras que este le disparaba, todos los disparos le dieron a Weiss en la frente haciendo que perdiera velocidad y errara de gran manera su estocada, Wash rápidamente cambio de posición disparando balas de hielo a los pies de Weiss dejándola estancada al piso.

-Si no vas a concentrarte en la pelea mejor rindete.- La regaño Wash mientras se alejaba de ella y cambiaba sus balas de hielo por balas eléctricas.

-Cállate, yo e entrenado para esto.- Weiss le respondió, liberándose de su prisión de hielo y atacando a Wash con una estocada a la cara, solo para que su ataque sea detenido por el rifle recién transformado en espada por Wash.

-Predecible.- La volvió a sermonear el agente independiente.

Weiss solo comenzó a enviar mas estocadas hacia Wash, que bloqueaba todas y cada unas de ellas, haciendo varias fintas de vez en cuando para que la heredera se protegiera de sus ataques y que recibiera un golpe o patada desde otro angulo que la debilitara lentamente.

Así duraron unos minutos, Weiss con un estilo de pelea limpio y elegante, mientras que el de Wash era sucio e incoherente, pero aun así por cada estocada que diera Weiss, ella recibía el doble del daño que infligía.

-Demasiado acelerado, poca fuerza, desesperación evidente.- Wash se canso de esto y en lugar de defenderse como hasta ahora, comenzó a atacar a Weiss activamente, y esta fue incapaz de parar un solo ataque.

-Yo aun no he terminado.- Grito Weiss solo para que Wash la golpeara con su puño en la cara, enviándola a volar a la otra parte de la arena.

RIIIINGGGG.

Sonó una campana poniendo fin al combate.

-Muy bien la señorita Weiss ya a perdido el aura necesario para pelear, por lo que el combate se acaba con el ganador siendo el Sr Gray .-

Dijo la profesora, señalando un letrero donde el aura de Wash seguía verde, mientras que el de Weiss era rojo.

-Alguien me dice que estuvo mal en el combate.-

Carolina levanto la mano.

-Weiss sobrestimo a su oponente y perdió la calma durante la batalla, si esto hubiera sido una batalla real y no un entrenamiento, Weiss ya hubiera muerto.-

-Muy bien Srta. Church...-

-Por favor llámeme Carolina, no me gustan que se refieran a mi por ese nombre.- La interrumpió la supersoldado.

-Como decía, la Srta Carolina tiene razón, esto es un entrenamiento serio que debe tomarse con mucho cuidado y precaución, escucharon Valkyre y Caboose.-

-Siiii.- Respondieron ambos con falsa emoción, si ellos fueran mas inteligentes, tal vez supieran que hubieran sido sarcásticos con su respuesta.

-Muy bien, necesito a otros participantes.-

Weiss aun estaba sentada en el piso cuando Wash se le acerco y le tendió una mano.

-Siento haberte humillado así, pero una victoria es una victoria, ahora que tal si no te levantas y sonríes un poco, no quiero que Caboose me arranque la cabeza por tratarte mal, por cierto, eres una buena espadachín, solo necesitas controlar mas tu temperamento y probablemente me hubieras vencido, o llevarme a amarillo.-

Weiss tuvo un debate mental por esto, pero decidió que no quería que el alegre Caboose volviera preocuparse por ella, así que de mala gana tomo la mano de Wash y fingió que nunca ocurrió esta pelea.

Así siguió la sesión de clases hasta la comida.

En una banca se encontraban los equipos, RWBY, JNPR, Rojo y Azul mas Doc. Discutiendo alegremente sobre varios temas mientras que comían.

-Entonces salio una docena de Ursas.-

-Eran Beowolf y solo eran dos.-

-Cuando nos atacaron...-

Nora dejo de hablar cuando vio a Grif comer, que literalmente se había comido la bandeja de plástico.

-¿Acaso acabas de comerte la bandeja?.- Señalo Nora, creyendo que había imaginado esto.

-Creo que si lo hice.- Dudo Grif.

-¿Es normal esto?.- Pregunto Ruby

-No, incluso para el esto es demasiado.- Le respondió Simmons 2.0 que aun un tenia el brazo enyesado.

-Grif, bolsa de basura, esta ves llegaste muy lejos con tu voracidad, voy a enseñarte a comer balas haber si con eso aprendes.- Sarge lo regaño y estaba a punto de sacar su omnipresente escopeta cuando un grito lo detuvo.

-Por favor ya basta.- Dijo una chica con orejas de conejo, mientras que Cardin se las estiraba con maldad. El bravucón ya se había recuperado de su lucha anterior y estaba mas molesto que nunca.

-Se los dije sus orejas son realGAAHGT.- Cardin dejo de hablar cuando 4 puños de diferentes colores chocaron contra su cara.

-¿Estas bien amiga?.- Tucker que había sido uno de los atacantes junto a Caboose, Simmons y Grif, le pregunto a la chica.

-S...si estoy bien, gracias.-

-De nada chica conejo, cual es tu nombre, ¡yo soy Caboose y el es Tucker y ellos dos son Grif y Simmons!.- Caboose se metió en la platica.

-Mi nombre es Velvet muchas gracias de nuevo...- Velvet dejo de hablar cuando Cardin se levanto y el resto de su equipo se puso detrás de él.

-No debieron hacer eso.-

-Nos disculpas un momento.- Le dijo Tucker a Velvet guiñándole un ojo en el proceso y causándole un leve sonrojo a la chica conejo.

De inmediato Tucker salto hacia el equipo CRDL, puede que en este momento no trajera su armadura puesta, pero seguía siendo un veterano de guerra junto con los demás, que de inmediato saltaron hacia la refriega, en menos de cinco minutos, el equipo CRDL estaba huyendo de los cuatro soldados.

-Y no vuelvan idiotas.- Les grito Simmons mientras que los otros tres le sacaban el dedo medio, aunque Caboose saco su dedo indice por una extraña razón.

-Bueno, voy a tomar esa comida que dejaron los idiotas.- Comento Grif mientras que robaba la comida de CRDL. -Espera yo quiero los jugos de naranja y el postre.-

-Ni hablar, te doy el jugo, pero el postre es mio.-

-Idiotas, no se pelen por comida después de pelearse contra otra persona, ven Caboose te doy mi postre, si le quitas el jugo de mazana a Grif y me lo das.-

-OKEY.-

-Adiós Velvet, luego nos vemos.- Tucker se despidió, mientras que se apresuraba con el resto de sus compañeros, para ver si podía alcanzar una parte del botín.

-Vaya, eso fue asombroso.- Dijo Yang, mientras daba golpes al aire, tratando de repetir los golpes que le dieron a Cardin.

-Esos payasos, no son nada para el equipo rojo, Simmons, azules y Grif, buen trabajo, ahora dame ese jugo de fresa.- Respondió Sarge por todos y aunque se noto que le costo admitir que Grif lo hizo bien, aun así quería parte del botín.

-No Señor, las cocineras ya no quieren darme mas comida y es apenas nuestro cuarto día aquí. Me rehusó a compartir mis víveres.-

-Griiifff.-

-Tome el mio señor, es de mazana roja.-

-Gracias Simmons.-

-No esperaba que ustedes ayudaran un faunus, la mayoría solo se queda viendo.- Dijo Blake uniéndose por primera vez en la conversación.

-Lo siento, es que en mi antiguo hogar, siempre era el nerd sin padres, por lo que me molestaban muy a menudo, cada vez que veo a un bravucón, no puedo evitar enojarme.-

-Eso es muy noble y ¿por que lo hicieron ustedes?.-

-Yo solo no quiero a las malas personas, Church siempre me dijo que golpeara a las malas personas, así que lo hice.-

-Yo antes vivía en un circo, mi padre nos abandono a mi, mi hermana y mi madre, así que mi madre tomo dos puestos en el circo para poder mantenernos, ella era la mujer barbuda y la mujer gorda, por lo que la gente siempre se burlaba de mi y mi hermana, con el tiempo aprendí a que no me importara nada y como hacer llorar a un grupo de niños mayores, así que solo volví a los viejos hábitos, jeje incluso le envió dinero a mi madre ahora que no estoy con ella, no es mucho, pero al menos es suficiente para que pueda comprar sus bocadillos favoritos todos los días sin que le falte ni uno.-

-Eso es muy profundo y hermoso Grif, a la mayoría le preocupa su bienestar primero que al de los demás.- Blake le respondió, recordando a su familia antes de huir. -y tu Tucker no me digas que también tienes una gran y triste historia de fondo.- Agrego Yang tratando de animar el ambiente.

-Na para nada, no es triste solo lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.-

-Jajaja y ¿por que hes lo mejor de tu vida?.- Se burlo Yang de buena manera hacia la respuesta de Tucker.

-Verán yo tengo un hijo mitad humano.- Dijo el casanova haciendo que Yang deje de reír.

-¡¿Tu tienes un hijo?!- Grito JNPR y RWBY con incredulidad y asombro a excepción de Weiss que se había enterado antes.

-Si y el es genial, incluso tengo fotos de él.- Tucker le entrego a todos su cartera, con fotos de un niño que parecía totalmente humano, si no contaras que su mandíbula se dividía en cuatro partes y su piel era algo escamosa.

-Vaya, el es... hermoso.- Dijo Yang tratando de evitar la incomodidad, de que el lado ¨faunus¨ del niño haya arruinado algunas características mas humanas.

-Verdad que si.- Menciono un Tucker demasiado emocionado.

-¿que fue de tu pareja?.- Pregunto otra vez Blake.

-No, no digas eso.- Dijo Weiss en pánico.

-¿Por que Weiss?, no me digas que ya lo sabias.- Hablo Ruby con un poco de picardia en su voz.

-Caboose, me lo contó.- Weiss admitió sonrojándose un poco.

-Bueno, bueno, visto que Weiss y Caboose no se ocultan secretos, me dejan continuar hablando de mi hijo.- Todos se callaron y escucharon a Tucker.

-Bueno la otra parte me abandono a mi con el niño, aunque no me da lastima, por que después de eso murió, a si que ya lo supere, bueno el era molestado mucho por los otros niños, sin ser aceptado por ninguna especie, así que pude haber hecho una que otra locura para evitar que esto pasara, así que si, soy anti racista.-

-O ya que estamos compartiendo secretos, por que no hacemos una pijamada esta noche, podemos compartir nuestros secretos mas íntimos, o alguien quiere compartir algo ya que estamos juntos.-Dijo Donut con emoción, Blake pareció luchar contra un tema mental, pero no dijo nada.

-Eso me recuerda cuando hacíamos en pijamadas en Blood Gulcht.- Respondió Caboose.

-Si en esos tiempos nuestra mayor preocupación eran las cajas sorpresa y casi siempre nos daban cosas buenas o 120 botellas de mayonesa.- Dijo Grif vaciando toda la comida que requiso.

-Muy bien chicos, es hora de moverse, por cierto Sarge quiero pedirte un favor.-

-Que clase de favor Wash.-

-Quiero que modifiques a pecas y la mágnum de Carolina para que funcionen a base de polvo.-

-¿Y yo que ganaría por ayudarte, azul?-

-Te daremos las pantallas del centro recreativo de la academia, para que Goodwitch no este tras de ustedes.-

-Trato hecho, pero solo si me dejan darle nombre a las modificaciones.-

-Hecho...- Wash fue interrumpido por una emocionada Ruby.- OH, OH, OH, ¡¿PUEDO AYUDAR?, POOOR FAAAAVOOOR?.-

-Por supuesto que si Ruby, tu eres nuestra experta en armas después de todo.-

-Pero Sarge, creí que yo era el experto en armas.-

-No Simmons tu eres mi segundo al mando, y lugarteniente, Ruby es la experta en armas, Yang nuestra experta en cuerpo a cuerpo, Lopez nuestro mecánico, Donut el experto en demoliciones y Grif la carnada.-

-Oh gracias Sarge, por un momento creí que me ibas a dar un trabajo real.-

-Lo tenias, pero siempre olvidas la munición.-

-Bueno en mi defensa, yo no sabia que debía traerla.-

Así comenzaron los Rojos, en un debate que duraría horas.

* * *

Días después.

-Muy bien alguien sabe ¿por que el ejercito faunus logro vencer a el general Agoon en Fort Castle?.- El Doctor Oobleck pregunto a una velocidad insana, para su sorpresa varios estudiante levantaron la mano.

-Bueno Sr. Arc usted, primero, luego el Sr. Red y Srta. Carolina.-

-Debido a que los faunus, tenían visión nocturna y superaron a el ejercito enemigo cuando este trato de atacarlos de noche.-

-Excelente Sr Arc, me alegra de que preste atención, y usted Sr Red que opina.-

-Como táctico militar, opino que el enemigo subestimo de gran manera a los faunus por ser supuestamente una especie inferior, un error fatal si me permiten agregar, si yo estuviera en el lugar del general hubiera sitiado el fuerte y utilizado mi ventaja numérica para hacer guerrillas en puntos clave, negando los suministros enemigos y así obligar a los faunus a rendirse o morir de hambre.-

-Vaya, Sr Red, eso es muy inteligente y brutal si me permite decir, pero no cambia el hecho de que tiene razón en que el general subestimo a sus enemigo, Srta Carolina algo mas que agregar.-

-En realidad Sarge robo mi punto, pero quisiera agregar, que las guerras no pueden definirse por un plan o batalla, de hecho, una guerra de guerrillas, seria perfecta para los Faunus, ya que su inferioridad numérica y visión nocturna, les permitiría hacer ataques relámpago en medio de la noche, diezmando de gran manera al ejercito humano y dándoles mas ventaja y tiempo a los faunus para reorganizarse con mas simpatizantes de su causa.

-Esplendido, sin embargo, tengo curiosidad de ¿por que son tan buenos en asuntos bélicos, casi como si lo hubieran vivido?.-

Washington, que ya había planeado un plan de contingencia en caso de que preguntaran su origen y confirmandolo con Ozpin por si surgían mas dudas o simplemente había agujeros en su historia comenzó a explicar.

-Perdón Doctor Oobleck. Es que mis amigos del equipo rojo, azul, Doc y yo, venimos de una gran isla lejos del continente de Anima, por lo que estábamos incomunicados del resto del mundo, pero debido a esto nuestra isla se quedo sin recursos ni polvo que explotar, por lo que comenzó una guerra entre los insurreccionaras y el gobierno de la UNSC, sin embargo la guerra destruyo completamente la isla, y nosotros fuimos reclutados para el ejercito, muy apenas pudiéramos levantar y apuntar un rifle correctamente. Así que cada uno de nosotros ya es un veterano con 6 años de experiencia en la guerra.

-Vaya eso es horrible, nadie debería vivir una guerra mucho menos unos niños como ustedes, bueno ya pueden retirarse, que tengan un gran fin de semana, recuerden que el lunes comienzan los exámenes parciales, por lo que estudien la revolución Faunus y las guerras entre naciones de remanente.-

Antes de que salieran nuestro 4 equipos favoritos del salón Sarge los detuvo.

-Escúchenme todos, quiero tener una reunión importante sobre nuestra actual situación, el punto de reunión es detrás de la academia, cualquiera que no se encuentre hay dentro de una hora, sera ejecutado, ahora circulen azules.-

Ya detras de la academia se encontraba Sarge y el resto de los equipos, detras de sarge habia un pedestal con un cubo arriba de el.

-Muy bien, ya que todos estamos aquí, he pensado junto a Simmons como volver a Chorus y creo que tengo una solución.-

Todos los soldados de simulación festejaron esto.

-Espera, ¿Chorus es su isla no? y ¿por que quieren irse estando aquí en Beacon?.- Pregunto Ruby.

-Lo siento Rose, pero tenemos cosas que arreglar en nuestro hogar.- Le respondió Wash

-Eso es cierto agente Washington, pero tengo una pregunta para todos ustedes, y me refiero a nosotros, no a ustedes JNPR y RWBY, ¿Realmente quieren regresar a Chorus?, es decir, extraño las ventajas que eso nos da, pero creo que me estoy acostumbrado a vivir aquí.-

-Significa esto, que podemos regresar a Chorus, pero no lo has hecho simplemente por que te gusta estar aquí.- Le dijo Tucker.

-No Tucker, es mas profundo que esto, la única manera para volver a Chorus, necesita una cantidad inimaginable de polvo, aparte realmente quieren volver, aqui podemos estar en paz, sin preocuparse por otra guerra civil, o corporaciones que quieran nuestros cuellos, es mas pacifico y nos permite tener una vida normal, o algo parecido a eso, es por eso que los cite aquí, quiero saber que es el deseo de todos y saber si realmente queremos volver, o quedarnos aquí.-

-Yo quiero quedarme, no me gusta despedirme de mis amigos, así que quiero que nosotros y todos nos quedemos aquí.- Caboose opino primero.

-Al fin logre burlar la seguridad de la cocina y ya tengo otra vez un suministro infinito de bocadillos, quiero quedarme por ahora.-

-El proyecto freelancer, me arrebato todo, supongo que aquí podríamos comenzar de nuevo.- Dijo Carolina

-Es cierto, no me emociona volver a en listarse con la UNSC, así que yo estoy bien.-

-Yo quiero volver, o tan siquiera comunicarme con mi hijo, Sarge si hay una forma de traerlo aquí o preguntarle su opinión al respecto, quiero saberla, es decir al menos yo deje familia atrás.-

-Muy bien azul, veré que puedo hacer, Simmons, Donut, Doc, que es lo que opinan.-

-Supongo que es divertido estar aquí, ahora al menos tengo amigos en la academia./ **Si y aparte nos permiten matar monstruos en nuestro tiempo libre, por no decir que la academia nos apoya en hacer esto, yo estoy bien siempre y cuando pueda seguir destruyendo cosas.-**

\- No estoy seguro que pensar, pero es muy divertido estar aquí, incluso ya he organizado fiestas y pijamadas, para eventos futuros, por no decir que el festival de Vytal se acerca y no quiero perdérmelo.-

-Yo no se que pensar Sarge, es decir quiero volver, pero hay tanta información nueva por descubrir y aparte según mis estudios, todos los seres de aquí posen una semblanza y yo quiero conocer la mía antes de irme, así que me quedo.-

-Muy bien damas y caballeros es oficial nos quedamos.- los equipos RWBY y JNPR celebraron, incluso Weiss dejo escapar un suspiro que ni siquiera sabia que contenía. -Pero aun así lo que dijo Tucker es real, necesito recuperar equipos que deje en Chorus y aparte no podemos dejar simplemente sin saber nada a nuestros aliados, así que pondré en marcha mi plan para hacer un viaje a Chorus, pero les advierto que necesito cerca de 10 toneladas solo para hacer un solo viaje de ida y vuelta.-

-¿10 toneladas?, es mas de lo que mi familia produce en un año.- Comento Weiss.

-Exacto, no puedo conseguir esta cantidad de polvo, pero se quien si.-

-y ¿cual es esta persona si me permites saber?.-

-Roman Torchwick, asesino, ladrón y criminal muy buscado en Vale y nuestra futura fuente de polvo.-

-No puedo creer que consideres trabajar con ese tipo de basura.- Grito Yang, al creer que Sarge realmente quiera negociar con criminales.

-Nunca dije eso Yang, solo que lo necesitamos, Carolina, Wash, probablemente ustedes tengan que ayudarme en esto.-

-¿Por que?.- le pregunto la agente independiente.

-Por que este tipo, esta planeando una guerra en las sombras, ya lo hemos vivido así que se reconocer los pasos, por favor solo analicen esto robos de recursos naturales y municiones, pero sin tomar el dinero, en serio cualquiera se daría cuenta de que trama algo grande y nosotros vamos a cazarlo, ya sea para volver a nuestro hogar, o para proteger a Vale.-

* * *

 **Listo, esto es todo por este capitulo, por cierto, para el próximo tengo planeado que ocurran peleas entre White Fang y nuestros protagonistas, pero como nuestros soldados no están entrenados para dejar vivir gente, puede que sea un poco gráfico, con las peleas y asesinatos, no quiero cambiar de clasificación a M por que se me hace una tontería, pero quiero su opinión sobre esto.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	4. ¿Peleas y mas dramas adolescentes?

**Perdón por no haber subido nada, pero hay cosas mas importantes que la escritura y necesitaba concentrarme en problemas personales, sin mas preámbulo, Disfruten:)**

* * *

-... Y nosotros vamos a cazarlo.-

-Woa, woa, woa, ¿como quieres cazarlo cuando ni siquiera la policía puede?.- Pregunto Jaune medio alarmado medio, medio asombrado.

-Fácil chico, lo haré con este dispositivo que esta en el pedestal detrás de mi.-Dijo Sarge quitando la manta que cubría el pedestal detrás de el. Solo para ver el casco sin ocupante de Lopez. Lo que causo miradas de confusión y lastima por parte de JNPR y RWBY.- Muy bien Tucker, necesito una de tus IAs para poner a Lopez en linea nuevamente.-

-Sarge, entiendo que extrañes a Lopez, pero esto...- Comenzó Yang.

-No creo que sea algo bueno, o algo que Lopez quisiera.- Termino Ruby.

-Tonterías, no es la primera vez que Lopez a perdido su cabeza y dudo que sea la ultima.-Dijo Sarge, negando despectivamente con una mano lo dicho por Yang y Ruby.

Ahora los equipos de pseudocazadores comenzaron a acercarse a Sarge, pensando como detenerlo y llevarlo a un psicólogo, por si las cosas continuaban con Sarge negando la muerte de Lopez, mientras tanto los rojos y azules simplemente se sentaban a ver el espectáculo solo Tucker se acerco al casco de Lopez.

-Delta, ve que puedes hacer.-

-Entendido Tucker.-

-Espera que fue esa voz.- Comento Blake, ganándose la atención de todos los estudiantes que estaban abrazando e inmovilizando a Sarge en este momento.

- _Mierdaaaaaa, hijo de tu chingada madre, voy a partirte la madre cuando te atrape, pinche escorpión culero de mierda.-_

-¡¿LOPEZ?!.- Gritaron los estudiantes dejando caer a Sarge al suelo.

-¿Como es esto posible?, ¿es solo una cabeza?, ¡¿una cabeza?!.- Comenzó Pyrrha en un ataque de nervios.

-¿que pasa, Ren dime que pasa?.-

-Nora, creo que me estoy volviendo loco.- Detrás de ellos dos Ruby y Yang se abrazaron protegiéndose de Lopez como si esto los protegiera de alguna manera, mientras que el el pelo de Blake se erizo totalmente y mantuvo la distancia de todos, solo Weiss que pareció recuperarse se acerco a Lopez, picandolo con su Myrtenaster ocasionalmente.

- _Deja de hacer eso pendeja.-_

 _-_ Tranquilo Lopez, no hay razón de por que enojarse, se que odias que me hayan atacado, pero no es para tanto.-

 _-Por que no me repararon antes, solo tenias que tomar uno de los cuerpos que preparamos de mas.-_

-blrbrllrblrrg, espera ¡¿que mierda dijiste Lopez?!.- Grito Church poseyendo a Jaune, aunque nadie sabia esto, solo Carolina se le quedo viendo.

-Te sientes bien Jaune.-

-¡No, no me siento bien, y no me jodan!, ¿saben la cantidad de tiempo que me tomo robar un robot de atlas?.-

-(Creo que Jaune se volvió loco).- Le susurro Caboose a Weiss.

-¡Cállate Caboose, por que no te vas a volar gente con tu tanque!.- Le grito Jaune/Church, causando que este retrocediera asustado.

-¡EY!- Le volvió a gritar Weiss, claramente ofendida por el trato hacia Caboose.

-¡Ni me hagas comenzar contigo princesa malcriada!.-

-O esto es genial, azules peleando contra azules, Simmons graba, Grif trae palomitas.-

-¡A la orden señor!.- Para sorpresa de todos el que dijo esto fue Grif que salio corriendo en busca de comida, devuelta con los azules Jaune ya había abierto la boca de mas con Caboose deprimiendolo y Tucker comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia Jaune.

-Mira chico, mas vales que dejes de actuar como idiota, o te enseñare una lección.-

-Cállate Tucker, puedo ser un bastardo idiota todo el tiempo que quiera.-

-Te lo estoy advirtiendo.- Dijo Tucker sacando su espada de energía y encendiéndola, ante eso Nora, Ren y Pyrrha se pusieron enfrente de Jaune, sin saber muy bien a cual de los dos querían ayudar.

-¿O que?.- Dijo Jaune apartando a sus amigos y poniéndose cara a cara con Tucker. -Vas a dejar que otra de tus IAs muera para salvarte.- Ante eso incluso los rojos sintieron ganas de matar a Jaune, pero Tucker se les adelanto, que trato de cortar horizontalmente a Jaune, solo para que este detuviera su brazo con una mano y le diera una patada que lo mando volando. Antes de que siquiera pudiera disfrutar su victoria, Carolina le dio una patada que lo estrello al suelo, se preparo para mas dolor pero en vez de eso vio a Pyrrha luchando mano a mano contra el agente independiente, Wash trato de apoyar a Carolina, pero fue detenido por Ren, mientras que Caboose corrió hacia Jaune levantándolo del suelo y dándole un golpe que le saco todo el aire, antes de que pudiera darle otro mas Nora lo abordo obligando a Caboose luchar contra la pelinaranja, Tucker que ya se había recuperado volvió a atacar a Jaune, esta ves si lo golpeo con su espada, pero el aura impidió que lo matara.

-MALDITO.- grito Jaune mientras que sacaba su espada y comenzaba a pelear contra el azul, debido a que Tucker tenia a las IAs y sentía ventaja e ira ataco a Jaune sin pensarlo dos veces regreso el ataque, pero se sorprendió al ver a Jaune con una destreza alta con la espada, casi como supiera sus movimientos antes de que los pensara, pero esto no le importo ya que comenzó a usar fintas y ataques sucios para tratar de tener nuevamente ventaja.-

-¡Paren!- Grito Ruby pero nadie la escucho.

-Vamos por Ozpin, él sabrá que hacer.- Rápidamente dijo Weiss, que ya no quería seguir viendo pelear a Caboose, este ultimo había demostrado ventaja física contra Nora, y le estaba haciendo pagar caro este error.

-No hay que detenerlos nosotras, no sabemos que hará el director si se entera de lo que hacían.- Intervino Yang.

-¿De que hablas?, ¿no crees que esto ya es lo suficientemente malo y tu quieres agregarle mas fuego a la situación?.-

-No solo digo que...-

Boom

Todos se callaron y dejaron de pelear al ver a Sarge con su escopeta que desprendía humo, al parecer la había disparado al aire para evitar mas problemas.

-Aunque disfrute de esta pelea, aun los necesito a todo ustedes, y no saben lo decepcionado que estoy al verlos pelear entre ustedes, cuando se supone que tenemos que trabajar juntos, si así van a actuar me voy a tomar la libertad de buscar a Romano yo solo. Si alguien quiere venir síganme, pero solo si juran comportarse.-Grito Sarge, mientras que daba una vuelta dramática y se iba, detrás de el lo siguió Simmons con la cabeza de Lopez, Donut, Doc y Grif que iba comiéndose un bote de palomitas.

-BLRGHTBHRLTRGT, Auch, ¿que me paso?... Buaaaght.-Jaune empezó a vomitar cuando dejo de hablar, pero recibió una patada en la cara que lo envió volando hacia atrás.

-Cállate, hacerte el que no sabe nada no te servirá, Caboose vayámonos de aquí.- Tucker comenzó a caminar hacia donde Sarge salio.

-Lo siento Nora, ¿podemos seguir siendo amigos verdad?.- Dijo el azul marino que realmente odiaba tener que lastimar a uno de sus amigos

-¡Caboose!.-

-Lo siento tengo que irme.- Caboose corrió con Tucker que lo esperaba impaciente. Mientras tanto Wash y Carolina habían dejado de combatir con sus respectivos rivales y solo le dieron una mirada de disculpa antes de irse.

Jaune iba a volver a pararse solo que esta vez recibió una cachetada de Weiss.

-¿Por que todos están enojados conmigo?.-

-Cállate, realmente crees que alguno de nosotros esta feliz con lo que hiciste, comportándote como un idiota y provocando a los azules.-

-¡¿que?!, ¡Church ¿que hiciste?!.-Weiss le volvió a dar otra cachetada, pero esta vez tenia lagrimas en los ojos.

-No sabes lo que significa ese nombre, no tienes idea de lo que han sufrido ellos por ese nombre. así que no lo digas solo para salvarte de esta situación.- Todos miraban de forma desaprobatoria a Jaune que sinceramente él no sabia el por que de esto.

-(lo siento).-

-¿quien dijo eso?.- Preguntaron todos, pero se callaron al ver un pequeño hombre sobre el hombro de Jaune.

-¿UH?. ¿Pueden verlo también?.- Pregunto Jaune. Todos asintieron lentamente.

-¿Church, por que te pueden ver y escuchar?.-

-Por que acabo de modificar tu pergamino para que sea posible, te sorprenderías con la cantidad de tiempo libre que tengo ya que no duermo.-

-aaaaaaah.-

-Lo se, soy sorprendente, ¿no?.-

-¡AAAAAH!.-

-Mierda, creo que no me presente adecuadamente.- Todos los presentes miraban a Church con la boca abierta, excepto Jaune que simplemente se tapaba la cara con las manos avergonzado de la muy poco ortodoxa presentación de Church.

-¿Saben que?, quédense quietos, voy a contarles una larga y ridícula historia y espero que todos puedan guardar este secreto.-

* * *

Al día siguiente se podían ver a los rojos y azules patrullando en la ciudad de Vale. o lo mas cercano que ellos pueden llamar patrullar, ya que Grif estaba comiendo en una esquina, con Simmons y Donut sentados cerca de él, Caboose estaba persiguiendo a una mariposa con Doc tratando de detenerlo, los únicos que parecían hacer algo correcto, eran Sarge, que usaba la cabeza de Lopez como una especie de rastreador, Wash y Carolina que estaban cerca de una tienda destruida y hablando o mas bien intimidando a la policía y Tucker que por alguna razón estaba persiguiendo a un rubio con cola de mono... Espera ¿que?.

Unos minutos antes:

-Grif, saco de basura viviente, deja de tragar y ven a ayudarme con el rastreador de Lopez.-

-Sarge, estoy en mi tiempo libre, aparte Lopez solo esta haciendo ¨beep¨ cada vez que caminas, dudo mucho que sirva de algo.-

-Grrrr...-Mientras tanto Simmons y Donut tenían una muy agradable conversación.

-No se Simmons, me salio un forúnculo en un lugar muy extraño, quiero reventarlo pero tengo miedo de cortar algo importante.-

-¿Por que?, solo quería sentarme de tanto caminar, ¿por que tengo que estar aguantando esto?.-

-UH, UH, Como te decía, ayer me fije que esa chica Velvet se junta con otra chica que esta completamente a la moda, o Simmons te hubieras desmayado solo con ver sus botas.-

-¿Por que Dios?, ¿por que?.- Continuo quejándose Simmons. Enfrente de ellos en la tienda destrozada.

-Así que esta es la tercera tienda de polvo atacada y me dices que solo toman polvo y no el dinero.-

-Si, eso es lo que dije.-

-Entonces, ¿Tienen idea de quien este detrás de esto?, ¿Quizás Romano Torchwick?.- Carolina trato de salvar algo de información.

-NAH, para mi fueron solo esos bobos de colmillo blanco.-

-Si amigo, los faunos solo causan problemas.-

-Ey, yo tengo una amiga fauno eso es muy... mira una mariposa, no espérame pequeña solo quiero ser tu amigo.-

-¡Safo!.-Gritaron todos los soldados de simulación al saber que alguien tendría que ir a buscar a Caboose

-Safo, arght, esta bien, Caboose espera, ¿no sabes en donde a estado ese insecto?./ **si Caboose atraparla y luego hagamos armas químicas con ella majuajua.-**

-Vaya ustedes son raros ¿verdad?.- Dijo uno de los dos policías.

-¡A quien llamas raro maldito racista, voy a cortarte en pedazos y luego dárselos de comer a los Grimm!.- Le grito Tucker que aun estaba bastante molesto.

-No, por favor no me lastimes, tengo familia.-

-Tucker, por que no vas a ver los barco, yo y Carolina nos encargaremos.- Wash trato de calmar a Tucker, que estaba ocupado levantando a un oficial de policía del cuello con una sola mano, mientras que la otra la usaba para sostener su ya activa espada de energía y posicionarla a escasos centímetros de la la yugular del hombre, falta decir que el pobre estaba mojando sus pantalones del miedo.

-Que asco, chicos es todo suyo.- dijo Tucker aventado al oficial como si fuera un muñeco de trapo hacia su compañero, provocando que ambos chocaran y cayeran al suelo, antes de que pudieran levantarse Carolina se acerco a ellos.

-Ahora, ¿quieren darme sus informes relacionados con Torchwick y los robos de polvo, o llamo a mi amigo turquesa?.- No ayudo mucho que detrás de ella Wash sacara un cuchillo y lo estuviera afilando con el antebrazo de su armadura. De vuelta con Tucker él estaba muy calmado, caminando por la pasarela que deja vista al mar y al muelle, observando como la gente tranquilamente hacia su trabajo.

-Alto hay, alguien detenga a ese polizón.-

-Lo siento chicos, pero gracias por el viaje.- Dijo un moreno, con cabello rubio y que tenia una cola de mono rubia también, mientras que saltaba del barco hacia donde estaba parado Tucker.

-Gracias amigo.- Hablo Tucker

-De nada..., ¿por que me agradeces?-

-Nada.- dijo Tucker encogiéndose de hombros.- solo por darme una razón para golpear a alguien.- En una reacción increíblemente rápida Tucker corto la distancia entre ellos y le dio un golpe en la cara, o dirigido a la cara ya que el fauno salto hacia una farola cercana.

-Wow, eso estuvo cerca Atlasiano, por cierto soy Sun vengo de Vacuo para ver la competencia pero supongo que tu llegaste primero.- Antes de que Sun continuara charlando la farola fue cortada a la mitad haciéndolo caer, pero de inmediato salto hacia otro lugar antes de tocar el suelo.

-Creo que tengo de irme.- Dijo Sun comenzando a sudar frió al ver la espada de Tucker y como se le acercaba con intenciones para nada amigables.-

-No vas a huir de aquí ¨amigo¨- Pero las palabras cayeron a oídos sordos ya que el fauno había salido corriendo, sin tiempo que perder Tucker lo persiguió.

Simmons que fue el único junto a Grif que noto el intercado, debido a que Sarge estaba ocupado hablando con Lopez, Donut en su propio mundo, Caboose y Doc desaparecidos y Wash y Carolina tomando notas de los oficiales, bueno Wash tomaba notas mientras que Carolina amablemente les enseñaba a los oficiales como provocar dolor a una persona en vía publica sin ser acusados por ningún delito.

-¿Crees que deberíamos seguirlo.?-

-Nee, párese que lo tiene todo bajo control, aparte Sarge nos ordeno ayudar con la investigación y eso es lo que hago.-

-¿Y como comer comida barata que compraste en una esquina se considera investigar?-

-Simple, los principales proveedores de información son aquellos que tuvieron contacto visual con el objetivo, tal vez el vendedor de perritos calientes no lo vio sin embargo debido a que el trabaja cerca de aquí, se le puede considerar como un testigo no oficial, ahora dirás ¿por que es necesario comer su comida?, y la respuesta es simple, consumiendo sus productos sabrás si eres un experto en gastronomía como yo, de que esta hecha la comida, si usa ingredientes sanos y correctos, sabrás que es un vendedor fiable y por lo tato una fuente confiable de información, así que si de esta forma ayudo a la investigación buscando posibles testigos que aporten información correcta y verídica.-

-Ni siquiera voy a molestarme en corregirte.-

-Y por eso nuestro sistema de compañerismo funciona.-

* * *

De vuelta a una academia.

-¿Entonces, eres un fantasma robot gay, que viene de otro planeta para obtener un cuerpo y los rojos y azules son en realidad supersoldados que se dedican a combatir alienigenas pero hasta ahora solo han luchado con mercenarios y evitado una guerra civil que fue iniciada sin ninguna razón viable mas que obtener tecnología alienigena, que parece una perdida de tiempo ya que la empresa encargada de ello con el tiempo que gasto avivando la guerra pudo invertir en otras investigaciones mejorando su ya avanzada tecnología?.- Confirmo Nora.

-Si, pero creí haberte aclarado que Tex era una mujer y solo uso su voz de hombre para facilitar el entorno laboral.-

-Oh, ¿entonces tienes gustos por esas cosas?.-

-Sabes que... Si Nora soy un fantasma robot gay, ahora ¿alguien mas tiene una pregunta?.-

-¿Entonces ustedes son adultos en cuerpos e adolescentes o su tecnología es capaz de detener el tiempo evitando el envejecimiento?.- Pregunto Yang

-Si podemos detener el tiempo, pero solo dura unos segundos, y no, no se por que son adolescentes de nuevo, pero con su edad mental no están muy lejos de su apariencia actual, aparte no quiero meterme en viajes en el tiempo una vez lo viví o creí vivirlo solo para terminar extremadamente confundido y lo peor es que no se si en realidad paso.-

-¿No deberíamos buscar a los azules y rojos?, es decir hablamos toda la noche, solo tuvimos un descanso para comer, dormir y lavarnos...- Ruby que estaba hablando fue interrumpida por Church.- En mi opinión ese descanso duro mucho tiempo, como es posible que consideren eso un descanso perdimos medio día por eso.-

-Lo siento, pero como decía ¿no deberíamos buscarlos y decirles de ti?-

-Es cierto eso Church, no quiero que todos me odien.-

-Por eso lo siento mucho creí que simplemente te hacías el que no sabia nado solo por que perdiste una discusión.- Le dijo Weiss.

-Jeje, descuida, ahora que todo se aclaro al menos puedo dejar de ser el chico raro ¿verdad?.-

-Oigan alguien puso atención a lo que dije.- Ruby trato de llamar algo de atención para expresar su preocupación.

-Tranquila Rose, ellos están en los muelles, bueno al menos la mayoría, Tucker esta por una extraña razón cerca de los almacenes al lado de lo muelles y parece perseguir algo, pero eso no importa probablemente solo vio una chica que le gusto, Caboose y Doc se separaron del grupo y están por el centro de la ciudad, no creo tener que explicarles como es Caboose para saber por que se separo del grupo y antes de que pregunten se esto por los pulsos electromagnéticos que provocan sus armaduras.-

-Opino que Blake y Yang vayan por Tucker, no tenemos que explicar tampoco que el equipo JNPR no seria bien recibido con él, yo y Weiss podemos ir por Caboose y Doc.- Dijo Ruby dándole unos ligeros codazos a la heredara al mencionar a cierto azul con inteligencia algo especial.

-En ese caso nosotros iremos por los demás.- Medio ordeno, medio sugirió Jaune.

-Esta bien, pero recuerden es importante que no sepan de mi al menos hasta que encuentre un cuerpo.-

-Pero eso significa que me seguirán odiando.-

-Tranquilo, solo regale comida a Caboose sin que mire Grif, y el se encargara que los demás te perdonen ahora vamos a buscar a algunos idiotas.-

-Sabes creí que dijiste que son tus amigos.- Dijo Ren por primera vez hablando en la conversación.

-Tu los conoces, no puedes juzgarme ahora si en marcha.-

* * *

De vuelta con un soldado con hiperactividad y otro con personalidad múltiple.

-Caboose por favor para ya, no se donde estemos.-

-Pero Doc, juro que voló por aquí.- Antes de que Caboose continuara corriendo dio una vuelta por un callejón y choco con una curiosa pelirroja con ojos esmeralda y piel tan pálida que parecería sintética.

-Auch...-

-Oh lo siento mucho... err... ¿señor, robot?.- Dijo la chica que de inmediato se levanto como si no le hubiera ocurrido nada.

-No soy un robot, soy Caboose.- También este subnormal se levanto como sin nada y se quito el casco demostrando que es humano y le tendió una mano a la chica.-

-Oh saludos, yo soy Penny, encantada de conocerte.-

-Ok, yo simplemente estaré por hay/ **exacto creo que alguien necesita ser aniquilado luego te alcanzo.** \- Dijeron Doc O´Malley que no querían interferir en lo que iba pasar, tal vez fue un sexto sentido que le avisaba cuando Caboose iba destruir algo nuevamente, la ultima vez que lo sintió fue cuando Nora y Caboose hicieron panqueques con ese extraño jarabe y desde ese día nunca había desconfiado de su instinto.-

-Que tonto de mi parte, no te enseñe a pecas.- Caboose de inmediato saco su arma.

-Buenas tardes señorita Penny, un placer conocerla.-

-Wow, ustedes son muy amables, casi nadie hablaba conmigo salvo papá y el señor Ironwoods, de hecho ustedes son las primeras personas con las que hablo después de llegar.-

-Genial ahora seremos amigos.-

-¡¿En serio?!.-

-Claro que si, de hecho podrías ayudarme buscando a Doc, es el sujeto morado, suele ser malo aveces pero la mayoría del tiempo es muy amable y un buen amigo, de hecho creo que el también quisiera ser tu amigo.-

-Entonces que esperamos.- A la lejanía cierto soldado morado comenzó a correr como si su vida dependiera de ello, digamos que su instinto paso de amenaza moderada a amenaza extremadamente peligrosa.

* * *

De vuelta con el gato y el ratón, disculpen eso fue racista para algunos faunos, de vuelta con la persona con derechos iguales a los nuestro de otra especie llamado Sun y cierto depravado llamado Tucker.

-Que... ahah... acaso... ahah... no te cansas de correr.-

-De que... ahah... hablas... ahah... tu tratas de apuñalarme con eso.-

-Si, creo que te dejare ir por hoy.-

-Ya no puedes correr mas, ¿verdad?.-

-Cállate, por cierto sabes donde estamos.-

-ni idea, ahora que lo pienso ¿quien o que eres?.-

-Soy Tucker, y soy uno de los mejores guerreros del universo.- Dijo el susodicho, tomando lo que el creía una postura de heroísmo.

-Ajaaaa.-

-Ey no rompas mi momento.-

-¡Tucker!. ¡Tucker!.-

-Je, al parecer mis fanáticas me buscan.-

-Ya lo quisieras azul,... Wow solo mira eso.- Dijo Sun señalando a dos adolescentes que pasaban por una calle paralela a la suya y al parecer no los habían notado.-

-Si la rubia es Yang, y la de pelo negro Blake.-

-Yo si les daría, si sabes a lo que me refiero.-

-Bow chicka wow bow.-

-Creo que este es el inicio de una bella amistad.-

-Sip, pero para que lo sepas Yang es la mía.-

-De todos modos yo quería a la fauno.-

-Jajaja, Blake no es fauno es callada pero no fauno.-

-¿Que es lo que dices, acaso no ves sus orejas, debajo de su listón?.-

-No lo creo... D dame un zoom y visión de rayos x.-

-Señor, Epsilon me prohibió esa ultima opción, específicamente para usted.-

-Vamos D.-

-uh ¿quien es D?-

-Señor, si mejor confirmo que Blake es una Fauno desistiría.-

-no lo se, ¿ella realmente es fauno?.-

-Afirmativo un análisis a los archivos de Beacon afirman que la señorita Blake Belladona es una fauno, también es un ex miembro de White Fang y según reportes de la Profesora Goodwitch, se le debe prestar atención en caso de que sea en realidad una doble agente.-

-¿Que quieres decir Delta?.-

-La señorita Blake Belladona es un ex miembro de la organización terrorista...-

-Si entendí eso, dime cual fue su ultima acción como miembro de ellos.- Dijo Tucker con la voz tenebrosamente mas seria, Sun que también escuchaba la conversación de Tucker, no pudo evitar un sentimiento de ira, no es que odiara a Blake, pero si las acciones de White Fang, por culpa de ellos el miedo y odio a los faunos parecía aumentar.-

-Al parecer fue parte de un importante robo de polvo, en donde fueron destruidos una gran cantidad de soldados atlasianos.-

-¡Blake!.- Grito Tucker a todo pulmón, ganando que ella y Yang lo notaran y de inmediato corrieran hacia el y Sun.-

-¿Tucker?, se me hace raro que me hables a mi y no a Yang, como siempre haces.-

-Alto, no des ni un paso mas.- Dijo Tucker de inmediato, sacando su mágnum, que tenia en situaciones en la que sea necesario un ataque a distancia, Sun también se puso en guardia sacando su bastón, ambos apuntaban a Blake, que retrocedió algo asustada, pero mas que nada sorprendida, Yang de inmediato se puso en la linea de fuego dispuesta a dar un brazo si es necesario por su camarada.

-Espera Tucker, entiendo que este enojado pero Blake no te a hecho nada.-

-Yang aléjate de Blake ella no es quien crees.-

-Por lo que yo se tu tampoco eres quien afirmas ser.-

-Yang, por favor, juro que te contare mi origen después pero es importante que me dejes hablar con Blake.-

-¿Por que tienes que apuntarme con un arma para hablar conmigo?.-

-Lo siento Belladona pero no puedo confiar en ti, creo en las segundas oportunidades, Wash y Carolina son el mejor ejemplo así que te voy a dar una oportunidad de explicarlo.-

-¿De que hablas?.- Dijo Blake comenzando a estar nerviosa, Yang en un punto se intereso por saber de que se trataba esto y dejo un abertura entre Tucker y Blake, aun seguía defendiéndola, pero ya no era su escudo carne.-

-¿Dime, a cuanta gente asesinaste siendo miembro de White Fang?.- Blake no supo que decir, al ver a Yang volteando a verla con sorpresa fue la gota que colmo el vaso, así que hizo lo que mejor sabe hacer, huir.

-¡Blake, espera!.- Grito Yang, tratando de defender o ayudar a Blake.

-Rápido, sigámosla puede que nos lleve con sus aliados.-

-Pero ni siquiera sabemos si ella realmente sea una terrorista.-

-No importa, D llama a los demás, dales mis coordenadas.- Antes de que pasara algo mas Tucker persiguió a Blake, seguido por Sun y Yang, todos con dudas de que hacer si la alcanzaban.

* * *

Yendo a una situación mas alegre un poco antes de que todo eso pasara.

-¡Caboose, Doc, ¿donde están?!, vamos Weiss. Tan siquiera puedes tratar de buscar.-

-No lo se Ruby, es decir realmente podemos confiar en ellos, por lo que dijo Church, ellos no son mas que mercenarios.-

-Creo que tal vez te estas confundiendo un poco Weiss, ellos salvaron a mucha gente, y no lo hicieron por dinero o orgullo, simplemente lo hicieron por que era lo correcto, para mi eso significa ser una cazadora o cazador en su caso.- Ruby en eso momento tuvo una gran revelación y comenzó a darle codazos molestos a la heredera.

-Aparte, si no mal recuerdo, te estabas llevando demasiado bien con cierto azul.-

-¡aght!, cállate Ruby todo eso esta fuera de contexto, ademas tiene como el doble de mi edad.- Dijo Weiss uniéndose temporalmente al equipo rojo, por el tono de su cara.

-¿uh?, no recuerdo haber dicho nada que requiera que tu y Caboose tuvieran la misma edad.-

-Solo cállate, por favor.- Antes de tener mas oportunidades de seguir molestando a Weiss, Ruby noto a Doc, que por una razón iba caminando con la mirada baja y los brazos extendidos hacia el suelo, como si el mero hecho de caminar, le provocara un cansancio absoluto.

-¡Hey, Doc por aquí!.- Grito Ruby sacudiendo su mano en forma de saludo y también para ganarse la atención de Doc. Este al notarlas solo suspiro, miro hacia todas las direcciones rápidamente y corrió hacia las futuras cazadoras.

- **Rápido, tienen que sacarme de aquí mientras aun hay tiempo./** Es como si lo hubieran multiplicado e inyectado adrenalina, alimentándolo a base de red bull y cafeína. / **o Dios, se que he tratado de destruir tu creación innumerables veces, pero no estoy listo para este tipo de infierno./** o no hay vienen corran mientras puedan.- Doc de inmediato huyo, dejando atrás a unas Weiss y Ruby muy confundidas.

-¿Tal vez solo tuvo un dio malo?.- Dijo Ruby tratando de arreglar sus ideas. Antes de que siguiera hablando hubo una gran explosión de confeti justo detrás del callejón de donde salio Doc, antes de si quiera habla, salio de en medio de la destrucción colorida un Caboose sin casco, que por una rara razón le daba un viaje de espalda o viaje en caballito a una chica que tenia su casco puesto, lo que la hacia su rostro irreconocible y con una mano sostenía a pecas, que soltaba humo por el cañón, mientras que con la otra se sostenía al cuello de Caboose.

-Objetivo, barril de basura destruido, teniente pastelillo.-

-Afirmativo, capitán mermelada, buscando al objetivo principal, Doctor ensalada.-

-¡A la cargaaaa, o mira son mis amigas Ruby y Nieve!.- Grito Caboose, que estaba en un estado de euforia, su compañera encima de el no estaba muy lejos de ese estado, si no mucho mas, ya que su sueño de tener un amigo se había cumplido y era mucho mejor de lo que pensaba, por otro lado Caboose, sentía como si Penny fuera uno de sus amigos robots, como Andy, Church, Sheila y Pecas. Sin nada de tiempo para perder Caboose cargo hacia las dos, espantando de muerte a muchos peatones que casi son arrollados por Caboose, si no se te hace gran cosa ser arrollado o arrollada por el azul, pregúntale a las copias robot de Tex que se siente y a lo mejor te haces una idea del miedo que provoca Caboose correr sin detenerse hacia ti, miedo que en este momento Ruby sufría. Gracias a alguna entidad divina Caboose no convirtió en pasta a Weiss y Ruby, ya que Caboose freno de inmediato quedando unos centímetros demasiado cerca de ellas.

-¡Hola Ruby, Hola Nieve!.- Grito Caboose a pleno pulmón. Penny no se quedo muy atrás ya que de inmediato bajo de Caboose.- ¡Saludos amigas de Caboose!.-

-¿Quien eres?.- Dijo de inmediato Weiss que no se explicaba por que esta persona usaba el casco de Caboose y por que parecían ser tan cercanos, obviamente no eran celos ¿verdad?.

-Soy Penny Polendina ami...-

-¿Por que usas el casco de Caboose?.-

-Por que soy la teniente pastelillo del equip...

-Quitatelo, y devuelve a Pecas- Weiss lentamente se enojaba mas y mas, asustando a la pobre Penny. Caboose noto el miedo de Penny, y no tardo en ayudar.

-No te preocupes Penny, Weiss suele ser mala, pero es una buena amiga...- Antes de que siguiera hablando, Weiss dirigió su ira a él pobre.

-Y tu, tienes mucho que explicar, ¿sabes la cantidad de horas que te he estado buscando?.-

-Pero Weiss...-

-Cállate Ruby esto es entre Caboose y yo. ¿Que tiene que decir al respecto, eh Caboose?.-

-uh, Tucker lo hizo.- Antes de que Weiss comenzara a matar al azul por su respuesta sus pergaminos y el casco que aun tenia puesto Penny comenzaron a vibrar.-

-¿Que raro?, Tucker nos envió unas coordenadas y las coordenadas se dirigen a los muelles, tal vez deberíamos ir, ¿no crees Weiss?.- Dijo Ruby al ver como la heredera comenzaba a desenvainar a Myrtenaster.

-Esto no a acabado Caboose.- De inmediato Weiss comenzó a correr hacia la dirección indicada en su pergamino

* * *

En otra parte de la ciudad, mucho mas noche se encontraba Blake escondida entre dos contenedores en los muelles, había logrado perder a Tucker y al fauno, gracias a que Yang los había retrasado, pero aun se preguntaba si lo hizo por ayudarla o simplemente fue una casualidad, pero ya nada de esto importaba, ella había huido nuevamente, había perdido su oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo, podría volver a Menagerie con sus padres, pero la idea le hacia sentir asco de si misma, después de todo ella provoco esto al no abandonar el White Fang cuando le dijeron. Ahora estaba sola, probablemente sus amigos la delaten y si es cierto la mitad de lo que le contó Church probablemente dentro de una semana o menos este muerta, cazada por uno de esos soldados, como si ella fuera solo una presa, un animal sin derechos ni opiniones, ella se quito su lazo rebelando sus orejas negras, ella siempre se enorgulleció de tenerlas, pero la sociedad moderna le obligo a tener que ocultar su verdadero ser, simplemente por ser diferente, que derecho tenían ellos a llamarla fenómeno solo por sus orígenes, no pudo evitar que se le formaran lagrimas en los ojos, estaba a punto de romperse, pero no ella no lo haría, no tenia derecho a hacerlo después de todo el mal que hizo y ella lo sabe, que esta es la forma de pagar por los pecados que cometió.

Antes de poder siguiendo lamentándose a si misa uno de los contenedores fue retirado dejándola al descubierto, solo para ver a los causantes de su sufrimiento, nadie mas que los White Fang, transportando polvo, para su lamentar, todos tenían razón el White Fang era la causa de los asaltos del polvo.

-Vaya, vaya, mira lo que encontró el gato.- Dijo una voz, Blake al voltear, vio al mismísimo Roman Torchwick, a sus lados había dos hombres uno tenia el uniforme de los White Fang común solo que pintado de negro. Mientras que el otro a la derecha tenia un traje café completamente desgastado y lleno de polvo, como si hubiera salido de una tormenta de arena en medio de un desierto, su traje estaba repleto de pinchos y huesos, en sus hombros tenia una jaula de metal encasquetada partida a la mitad de forma que cubría sus hombros el cuello y toda su espalda, por si fuera poco tenia una mascara de gas que ocultaba su cara y una capucha puesta que ocultaba hasta el ultimo pedazo de piel de aquel sujeto, en su espalda atada a esa jaula había un gran mazo con dos cilindros de metal a cada lado, en unos de sus brazos tenia una cuchilla retráctil que salia de su puño, mientras que en la otra mano tenia un pequeño rifle, mas que novedoso o futurísta el rifle parecía antiguo, como si hubiera usado miles sino millones de veces, era tan sucio como la persona que lo sostenía, pero un instinto animal que poseían todos los faunos le gritaba a Blake quien sea que sea esa persona, era extremadamente peligroso, casi podía oler la intención asesina detrás de aquella mascara, y no Blake no pudo evitar sentir una cantidad de miedo que jamas había sentido.

-Que paso amiga, el gato te comió la lengua, jajaja, ya sabes, por que eres un gato y..., ¿ustedes animales no tienen sentido del humor?, ahora dime gatita, ¿que haces aquí?.- Pregunto Roman de forma amenazadora. Al ver que la fauno no diría nada decidió jugar otra carta.

-Si no dices nada, mi nuevo amigo tal vez te refresque la memoria, ¿Barren me ayudas?.-

-Sera un placer.- Dijo el segundo sujeto con la jaula. Antes de que Blake pudiera reaccionar recibió una patada que la envió volando fuera del contenedor, antes de recuperarse sintió como su brazo izquierdo ardía, al parecer la patada de aquel tipo le rompió su brazo y ni si quiera pudo activar su aura a tiempo para protegerse, pero esto no importo ya que el sujeto llamado Barren, se acerco a ella en un parpadeo y la levanto sujetándola del cabello, Blake trato de sujetarse con su brazo bueno para evitar el dolor que sentía ya que el hombre prácticamente le estaba arrancado el cabello, solo para que esta de inmediato recibiera un puñetazo en la nariz, lo que le provoco lagrimas a Blake, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para lamentarse, por que le siguió otro, tras otro y tras otro golpe, cunado parecía que el sujeto iba a detenerse recibió un rodillazo en el estomago que le saco el aire, y después fue lanzada de cabeza hacia una pared, Blake cerro los ojos preparándose para el dolor, pero en vez de dolor sintió como alguien la atrapo en aire y la acuno en lugar donde debería haberse estrellado, al abrir sus ojos vio que quien la rescato fue Yang, pero ahora esta literalmente parecía arder, y que sus ojos se volvieran rojos no ayudaba mucho, a su lado se encontraban Sun y Tucker, y aunque hace nos minutos temiera verlos en este momento no podría estar mas alegre de que estuvieran allí.

-¡TU!.- Grito Yang, a sus lados Tucker y Sun desenfundaron sus armas.

-¡Vas a pagar por esto!- Los tres se arrojaron hacia Roman y los otros dos sujetos.

Unos minutos antes.

Tucker esta teniendo una horrible jaqueca, en parte por su dilema mortal, el ha hecho cosas horribles incluso algunas de ellas a día de hoy le dan risa, y eso lo ponía inseguro de como reaccionar con Blake, es decir ella es una de sus compañeras y por lo que sabe de Ozpin nada pasa en esta escuela sin que el se de cuenta, lo que significa que Blake no puede ser tan mala, tal vez cometió errores y esta tratando de redimirse, pero pudo haberlo explicado en vez de huir, tal vez el tuvo un poco de culpa al amenazarla antes de que siquiera pudiera responder, pero tuvo un día difícil y eme aquí. persiguiendo a una adolescente sexy en medio de la noche, lamentablemente esto no es como de costumbre como en mis días en la academia, ahora que lo pienso estoy en una academia y soy un adolescente de nuevo, jeje, a lo mejor mi vida se esta repitiendo, pero eso no importa, por lo que se Yang esta dispuesta a defender a Blake, que nos haya retrasado intencionalmente es un ejemplo pero no la culpo, ni siquiera yo estoy seguro de que hacer cuando la atrapemos.

Listo llegamos a los muelles y que encontramos, nada mas y nada menos que el White Fang traficando el polvo, Blake me haces difícil demostrar tu inocencia, ¿sabes?. Espera si Blake esta con el White Fang por que la golpean, Mierda Yang y Sun están literalmente hirviendo al ver esto, esta bien, no me importa quien sea Blake, sigue siendo mi compañera y esos bastardos se van a enterar de lo que somos capaces, se acabo el señor amable.

Yang es la primera en ayudar a Blake, la pobre esta sangrando demasiado mal de la nariz, y parece que le pasaron una trituradora por la cara, tardara semanas en que se vea normal, mierda, su brazo izquierdo esta inclinado para un lado que ni siquiera es normal, como sigue consciente.

-¡TU!.-

No voy a dejar vivir a estos bastardos, me importa una mierda la regla de Ozpin y Wash acerca de no llamar la atención, prendo mi espada de energía en vez de ser azul ahora es roja y parece estar creciendo, tal vez esta sea mi semblanza o quien sabe, a mi lado Sun saco su bastón y Yang parece convertir sus guanteletes en escopetas.

-¡Vas a pagar por esto!.- Me lanza hacia el sujeto con atuendo negro, al parecer es un fauno con cuernos de cordero, no importa dentro de poco no sera nada, impresionante el fauno logro esquivar cada uno de mis ataques, por cada ataque fallido mio el contraataca con un tipo de látigo cuchilla, el bastardo siempre apunta a un área vital si no fuera por mi armadura lo mas probable es que hubiera muerto de inmediato, mis escudos comienzan a ceder, esto no es bueno, miro a mi alrededor en un pequeño descanso en la escaramuza, los demás miembros del White Fang miran esta pelea, al parecer creen que ganaran por que están vitoreando y burlándose de nosotros, Sun parece estar recibiendo una paliza por ese tal Roman pero lo mantiene ocupado y no parece rendirse, a Yang no parece irle mucho mejor con el fenómeno de la jaula, a ella también le queda poco antes de que su aura se agote, ¿que clase de monstruos, son estos tipos?.

Un golpe en mi visor me devuelve a la realidad, al parecer este fauno cree que no soy nada, la mascara solo le cubre de la nariz para arriba, por lo que puedo ver la arrogante sonrisa que tiene, vuelvo a lanzar un tajo horizontal, en vez de esquivarlo como hacia hasta ahora lo detiene con su arma, grave error, la sonrisa del fauno desaparece por una mueca de horror, ya que después de unos segundos mi espada corta la suya y de paso cuatro de sus dedos, el idiota se deja caer de rodillas y sostiene su mano amputada, los demás miembros de su equipo dejan de reír, perfecto es hora de desmoralizaros, encajo mi espada en su estomago y lo levanto al aire con la espada aun encajada, lo que hace que un pequeño rió de sangre recorra mi brazo, el fauno grita y vomita sangre manchando mi visor, no importa, veo como el hombre deja caer su mascara por el repentino cambio de posiciones, esta llorando y en sus ojos veo el miedo a la muerte, ahora ya se por que Sarge siempre presume de este hecho de mirar al enemigo morir mientras que lo miras a los ojos, impulso mi mano mas hacia arriba, haciendo que la espada corte al fauno de forma vertical, veo como se separa en dos, haciendo caer sus tripas y demás órganos en el suelo, su cabeza quedo dividida por lo que los ojos y cerebros dejan su lugar en el cráneo y buscan uno nuevo junto a las otras tripas que están en el suelo, vuelvo a mirar a mis enemigos, están horrorizados y algunos incluso dieron media vuelta y huyeron, perfecto ahora solo me voy a encargar de los otros dos peces grandes, al parecer Sun, Yang y Blake, también están horrorizados, su piel se volvió mucho mas pálida, no puedo hacer nada por ellos, soy un soldado y acostumbro matar a mis enemigos, no pertenezco a su mundo infantil.

-¿Creí que los cazadores no mataban a humanos?.- Dijo Roman, claramente asustado, ellos no conocen este tipo de maldad después de todo.

-Tienes suerte de que yo no sea un cazador, ahora muere.- Antes de que pudiera empalar a Roman, el fenómeno de la jaula me detiene golpeando su mazo contra mi espada, después de unos segundos su arma comienza a fundirse, por lo que me da una patada obligándome a tomar distancia.

-Jajaja, realmente eres divertido, no veía un asesinato así desde que deje mi hogar en el vació, ahora déjame mostrarte como realmente se asesina.- El fenómeno oprime un botón en su martillo y este comienza a desprender electricidad roja. Justo después me lanza un tajo, yo lo bloqueo con mi espada pero ambas armas rebotan al chocar así sigue la batalla por unos momentos, en un instante el sujeto saca su rifle que había guardado en algún punto, me dispara 5 veces en rápida sucesión dos en las piernas uno en el pecho y lo demás en la cara, no sufro daños pero pierdo totalmente mis escudos, antes de reaccionar el fenómeno me golpea con su mazo en la cara, siento como la electricidad atraviesa mi armadura y me da descargas en todo el cuerpo, salgo volando y todo lo que veo ahora es negro.

* * *

Desde el punto de vista de Yang ella estaba completamente horrorizada., No solo vio a Tucker asesinar a alguien de forma cruel, si no que ahora acababa de recibir un golpe de lleno en la cara, su cuerpo cae cerca de mi, no tengo tiempo que perder, me acerco a el solo para ver que su casco esta abollado hacia dentro y el visor que cubría su cara esta completamente roto, trato de quitárselo con algo de dificultad, pero cuando lo hago veo que esta muy mal, pero al menos no esta muerto, su cara parece un tomate aplastado de un lado, y tiene el pómulo derecho completamente sumido, no creo que sea sano eso, lo cargo sobre mi espalda y me dispongo a huir.

-Sun, recoge a Blake nos vamos.- Antes de seguir avanzando siento como un perno caliente atraviesa mi pierna, el dolor me hace caer, y tumbar a Tucker en el proceso, al voltear vea a ese sujeto con la jaula, su rifle esta desprendiendo humo, por lo que fue el quien me disparo, antes de poder reaccionar vuelve a disparar, cierro los ojos pero la bala nunca llega, al abrirlos veo como Tucker se levanto y uso su cuerpo para salvarme, ahora esta sangrando demasiado mal de uno de sus brazos.

-Hey idiota, que tus padres no te enseñaron a no golpear a las mujeres.- Dice Tucker tratando de aligerar el ambiente, pero parece estar a punto de desmayarse en cualquier momento, Sun ayudo a levantarse a Blake y llegaron cojeando con nosotros, por el otro lado, Roman se puso delante de nosotros con una sonrisa arrogante, a su lado estaban los demás miembros del White Fang.

-¿Disculpa, acaso no nos dijiste que pagaríamos?.- Roman comienza a apuntarnos con su bastón, no me gusta para nada esto, pero antes de que algo pasara ocurre un pequeño terremoto no muy lejos de nosotros.

-¡Mi nombre es Michael J Caboose, y yo odio a los matones!.- Antes de reaccionar Caboose golpea al primer ¨matón¨ que tenia delante, siendo un pobre fauno, el sujeto salio volando y se estrello contra una pared, dejando una gran salpicadura roja en aquel lugar, al parecer esta muerto. Los demás faunos trataron de vengar a su compañero caído pero un misil los detuvo, la explosión alcanzo a cinco y mato a tres, los otros dos sujetaban partas de su cuerpo con metralla al rojo vivo desgarrando su piel, si sus heridas no los mataban quedarían paralíticos el resto de sus vidas. Doc apareció cerca con su lanzacohetes desprendiendo humo, ni si quiera se molesto en hablar y disparo su misil directo hacia el tipo de la jaula, este golpeo el misil en el aire, pero provoco que este se desviara y explotara, descuartizando a otros tres faunos con la metralla residual.

 **-** **sigue así me ahorras** **trabajo**.- se burlo O´Malley, por otro lado Caboose no perdió tiempo y atacó todo lo que estuviera delante de él.

-¡OH NO!, es la bestia nos destruirá y nos gobernara por 7 años, arrepiéntanse ahora que es...- el Fauno dejo de hablar al sentir que su columna se partía, Caboose ni se molesto en mirar atrás, saco a Pecas de su espalda y comenzó a disparar hacia Roman, este uso a uno de los faunos cercanos como escudo de carne.

-Barren deshazte de estas molestias.-

Barren, que era el tipo de la jaula cargo hacia Caboose, solo que este ultimo transformo a Pecas en una espada y entro en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo contra él, sin embargo la batalla no duro mucho ya que Barren le dio un golpe a Caboose con su mazo electrificado en el hombro, dislocando el brazo de Caboose en el proceso y sacándolo de su modo enojado en el proceso, estaba a punto de repetir el combo que le hizo a Tucker, pero Ruby y Weiss lo interrumpieron con una serie de ataques bien coordinados, que lo obligaron a retroceder.

O´Malley por otro parte, recupero su lado Doc y comenzó a atender a los heridos, les disparaba con una especie de pistola verde que parecía sanarlos. Blake que fue de las primeras en curarse estaba a punto de unirse a Ruby y Weiss pero fue detenida por Doc.

-Escúchame niña, puede que esto te cure, pero usa tu propia energía vital para hacerlo, así que estate quiete, por ahora no tiene efectos secundarios, pero si comienzas a pelear así o único que harás sera desmayarte.- Blake asintió a regañadientes viendo como Ruby y Weiss luchaban con dificultad contra ese Barren, también noto que Roman huía con los White Fang sobrevivientes. Cuando la lucha parecía volver a estar en ventaja de Barren que había hallado un hueco entre los ataques de las dos futuras cazadoras se dispuso a contraatacar, solo para ser detenido por una pelinaranja, el se extraño por esto, ya que no la había visto llegar, antes de que pudiera reaccionar la chica saco espadas de su espalda y lo comenzó a atacar sin piedad.

Ahora en el punto de vista de Barren, estaba increíblemente cansado, desesperado y sobre todo irritado, nadie había logrado sobrevivir en un enfrentamiento contra él, ahora unos adolescentes creían poder pelear contra el y ganarle, que ridículo, yo Barren Trinds, uno de los cuatro asesinos del vació, acorralado por simples estudiantes, si esa tonta niña que venia de parte de Salem, no le hubiera ordenado cuidar a ese idiota de Roman, podría estar en este momento asesinando cazadores o mejor orquestando asaltos en los diferentes reinos para atraer al Grimm y así ganarse el favor de Salem, pero no, él estaba aquí defendiendo a un cobarde que huyo en cuanto vio que podían perder.

La chica lanzo una especie de rayo verde que casi lo hiere, pero pudo esquivarlo por años de entrenamiento y batallas hasta la muerte, no fue considerado un asesino del vació en vano. Para aquellos que se pregunten que es el vació, era un lugar desierto entre los 4 reinos, una tierra de nadie, infestada de Grimm y otros horrores indescriptibles, pero lo peor de hay eran los humanos, si tenias suerte una banda de caníbales te mataría y devoraría de inmediato o morirías peleando contra un grupo de saqueadores, en el peor de los casos sobrevivirías y estarías a la merced de asesinos y pervertidos experimentando de primera mano cualquier tipo de tortura que te sometieran, la mayoría se suicida después de una semana, mordiéndose la lengua, cortándose las venas o arrojándose a cualquier monstruosidad que acechara en la oscuridad, solo aquellos que pasaran el rito del vació, se podía considerar a si mismo un asesino del vació, hasta ahora solo 4 personas lo habían logrado y los cuatro le juraron lealtad a Salem, no por honor ni por compartir sus intereses, si no por que sabían que cualquiera que se le oponga moriría y ellos eran sobrevivientes y seguiría siendo así.

Barren se harto de los ataques de las tres chicas, así que golpeo el suelo con su mazo electrificado, que el nombro supertrineo y hizo que las tres retrocedieran, no perdió el tiempo a la de las espadas voladoras le dio un golpe con su supertrineo en la mandíbula, no supo como sobrevivió pero la chica solo salio volando, la de la guadaña se recupero primero y trato de atacarlo, pero un puñetazo a la cara lo hizo que se la pensara mejor y efectivamente su golpe la dejo fuera de pelea, solo quedaba la de pelo blanco, ahora que la veía mejor, parecía tener rasgos de la familia Schnee, no pasaría nada si la matara, incluso puede que reciba felicitaciones, saco su su rifle que había nombrado turbopistola, una maravilla que el creo, disparaba fragmentos de plomo con polvo infundido, lo que lograba quemar el aura y matar al cazador de unos pocos tiros, para ella que estaba debilitada solo le tomaría uno, decidió que lo mejor seria divertirse, le disparo en el brazo deleitándose con el grito de dolor que lanzo la chica.

-¡Weiss!.- Pudo escuchar los gritos de los demás, el le disparo al otro brazo, luego a las piernas y así a partes no vitales de la chica.

-¡Por favor para!, ¡ayuda, quien sea!, ¡ayudaaaa!.- La pobre se desangraría si sigue así, cosa que emociono a Barren, el no noto como detrás de él Caboose se volvió a acomodar el brazo dislocado como si no fuera nada, se quito el casco dejando ver su cara reflejando una ira pura y lagrimas que derramaba al ver su amiga sufrir, se acerco a Barren por la espalda, mientras se acercaba su cabello pasaba de rubio a blanco, y de sus puños comenzaban a formarse grandes esferas de aura azul, cuando parecía que Weiss ya no podía mas Caboose tomo el brazo de Barren y lo doblo en un angulo antinatural causando un grito de dolor.

-Nadie.- Caboose grito su cabello ahora completamente blanco y su aura azul rodeándolo en forma de llamas.

-Lastima.- Caboose golpeo a Barren arrojándolo contra una pared y destruyéndola por el impacto.

-A Weiss.- Caboose salto hacia donde cayo Barren solo para descubrir que salio del cráter, cubierto de una electricidad roja, la jaula que tenia puesta se había roto y al parecer con ella desbloqueando su aura total, dejándolo usar su semblanza.

-¡Al parecer nuestras semblanzas son parecidas idiota, vamos a jugar un juego, el juego es simple, pierde el que se convierta en carne picada primero!.- Grito Barren claramente enojado por este nuevo giro, y así el fuego azul se enfrento contra la electricidad roja.

* * *

 **Mil disculpas por la tardanza, espero que lo disfruten y tratare de subir el siguiente capitulo pronto, hasta la próxima este fanático de halo que no sabe que es la puntualidad.**


	5. Barren Trinds, ¿malvado?

**He aquí el siguiente capitulo, espero que lo disfruten, por cierto si se preguntan por que los rojos y azules matan, es por que supuesta mente vienen de una realidad en que los humanos entraron en guerra con una raza alienigena que casi los extingue, ellos están entrenados para matar, no para incapacitar. Ahora si diviértanse.**

* * *

Sarge estaba enojado, no solo su increíble plan para encontrar a Roman fallo, que obviamente fue culpa de cierto desecho amarillo, pero no importa esto ahora, lo ultimo que supo que es que el equipo JNPR, vino a ayudarlos y ese bastardo azul de Jaune vino a pedir disculpas, el personalmente no lo odiaba, Jaune era joven y estúpido como todos a su edad y obviamente no tuvieron como tutor a una gran figura como él mismo, por lo que no podía culparlo por nada, solo con mirar a Lopez su hijo artificial y lo noble que era a la causa roja uno podía ver lo excelente que era como figura paterna, incluso un inútil como Grif había adoptado sus valores.

Al parecer Jaune vino con una gran caja de galletas para disculparse con Caboose, mi escoria personal Grif se encargo de requisar la ofrenda de paz, uno nunca se sabe que planean los azules, en fin eso no explica por que estaba tan molesto, haber repasemos.

Después de que mi mejor hombre me guiara a una ubicación donde obviamente había estado Torchwick, mis compañeros azules lograron extrae de forma ¨amable¨ valiosa información, al parecer alguien soborna a los policías para que no investiguen el muelle a ciertas horas de la noche, también de forma conveniente nunca hay una patrulla cerca de los robos y no aparecen hasta una hora después. Bueno después de que nos encargáramos de los policías, es decir un corte en el yugular y un viaje a cierta dimensión personal, no nos sentimos culpables con esto, después de la farsa del proyecto independiente es mejor no dejar cabos sueltos, ni pistas que seguir, aparte eran corruptos, el castigo por la deserción en el ejercito rojo es la ejecución así que se lo merecían, personalmente un escopetazo a la cara seria mas honorable, pero cortar sus cuellos da el mismo resultado. no mucho después llego JNPR, ofreciendo molestas disculpas y explicaciones muy malas, lo que arruino mi humor, es decir la cagaste, ahora se un buen rojo y ponte los pantalones aunque tu propia caca te manche, en caso de que seas un azul, haz lo mismo pero prepárate para morir.

Tucker nos envió sus coordenadas el plan original de seguirlo en caso de que haya encontrado algo clave, pero tuvimos que desviarnos aunque prácticamente estábamos al lado, la razón del desvió, la policía investigaba la desaparición de dos oficiales, antes de darnos cuentas eran las doce de la noche, y estábamos de camino a las coordenadas dadas, solo para que viéramos una gran explosión azul con rojo, nos adelantamos lo mas que podamos al llegar no esperaba ver esto, Tucker parecía haber sido vencido completamente, sangraba demasiado de la cara y no parecía poder moverse mas, a su lado estaban Yang, Blake y el chico mono, todos estaban gravemente heridos y no parecían estar listos para otra pela, no muy lejos de hay Doc atendía a Weiss que sangraba por una docena de orificios que no deberían estar hay, Ruby estaba llorando muy cerca de Weiss, al parecer se culpaba por lo que paso, una chica que jamas había visto parecía consolarla, la chica parecía intacta, pero obviamente había estado peleando, Sarge se maravillo al ver los cadáveres del White Fang lo que significo que ellos no cayeron sin antes darles una buena pelea. Antes de que pudiera seguir analizando lo sucedido vi como un Caboose cubierto de fuego azul con su cabello blanco, peleaba contra un sujeto lleno de picos, el sujeto desprendía electricidad roja y su mazo parecía emitir mas, golpeaba sin piedad a Caboose, creando grandes descargas que quebrantaban el suelo y hacían que Caboose se desmayara pero este se recuperaba y lo golpeaba con unos orbes azules que salían de sus puños, cada golpe que daba generaba una pequeña explosión de fuego azul que parecía derretir todo lo que tocaba, también usaba a pecas de ves en cuando para detener uno que otro golpe aprovechaba entre pequeños descansos para disparle pero este también hacia lo mismo, las balas de Caboose se incendiaban y parecían quemar todo a su paso ya sea concreto o incluso acero reduciéndolo todo a cenizas incluso las cenizas se desintegraban poco después, pero al chocar contra el de la electricidad roja las balas se desviaban o simplemente explotaban en un mar de fuego azul antes de llegar por el otro lado las balas de electricidad roja nunca erraban y cada una de ellas hacia que Caboose se sacudiera por el impacto, en un momento de la batalla Caboose transformo a Pecas en una espada que desprendía mas de esas llamas azules y lucho contra el sujeto pero este saco un mazo lleno de mas electricidad roja, cada vez que blandía su arma era bloqueado y contraatacado creando abolladuras en su armadura y que se sacudiera por las descargas, era claro que perdería si la batalla seguía así.

-O por Dios, Caboose parece un maldito super saiyajin azul con ultra instinto en este momento.- Grito Simmons emocionado.

-Mierda incluso yo tengo que admitir que se ve genial.- Dijo el desperdicio humano.

-El azul esta perdiendo, es obvio ya que su rival es rojo pero vamos a apoyarlo, equipo rojo ataquen...-

-espera.- Ese Jaune se atrevió a detener mi momento épico. -No podemos atacarlo así como así, primero hay que comprobar que los demás estén bien.-

-EH hay tus ordenes, revisa a el equipo RWBY, ¿azules?.- Wash y Carolina no perdieron tiempo después de revisar el estado de sus compañeros rápidamente con Doc.

-Tucker tiene el pómulo derecho roto, una gran conmoción cerebral, un impacto de bala que perforo el radio y provoco un esguince en el cubito, tres costillas rotas y quemaduras de segundo grado en varias partes del cuerpo, su armadura tomo lo peor, pero duda que pueda seguir usándola, Weiss tiene impacto de balas en ambas piernas y brazos, todo esta fracturado, le e inyectado plasma para evitar que sufra de anemia, pero necesitara una transfusión, su aura evito que se haya desangrado, Ruby y Polendina están bien solo algo magulladas y sin aura, Blake solo tiene un brazo roto y Yang un impacto en la pierna, el chico mono creo que se llamaba Sun solo esta agotado, la pelea dreno su aura y puede que Tucker sea algo responsable de que cuando comenzara la pelea no estuviera en su cien por ciento de capacidades.

-Esta bien haremos esto.- Dijo Wash tratando de pensar cual era la mejor decisión.- Doc, tu y todos lo heridos que puedan caminar vayan a un hospital o pidan ayuda, Carolina, vamos a tratar de apoyar a Caboose. Rojos, equipo JNPR, son libres de hacer lo que crean correcto.- Wash aun no terminaba de hablar, cuando Sarge cargo hacia el enemigo.

-¡Sin piedad!- Grito el líder rojo mientras disparaba su escopeta, algunos dirán como una escopeta sera efectiva a largas distancias, bueno la bala que disparo no era un simple cartucho, no era un cartucho cargado con polvo altamente inflamable y explosivo, debido a que Barren estaba ocupado en este momento golpeando a Caboose como para darse cuenta, recibió un impacto en la espalda que lo hizo tambalear y quedo una gran marca negra donde ocurrió el impacto, ni si quiera pudo terminar de recuperarse cuando el azul lo golpeo nuevamente aflojando su mascara de gas y enviarlo volando unos pocos metros, después recibió una serie de explosiones de distintos puntos, pero ahora ya estaba preparado, golpeo el suelo con fuerza y dejo que la electricidad roja lo protegiera, sin embargo una especie de bala electromagnética atravesó el escudo que había hecho, el golpe le dio de lleno en el pecho y lo hizo estrellarse contra unos contenedores, antes de que pudiera recuperarse los contenedores cayeron encima de él sepultándolo.

-Buen tiro Simmons.-

-Gracias Sarge.-

-Caboose, ¿estas bien?.- Pregunto Grif mientras se acercaba al azul, Wash y Carolina lo seguían de cerca.

Caboose no dijo nada, su pelo volvió a su color normal y luego simplemente se desmayo. Wash logro atraparlo antes de que cayera al suelo.

-Supongo que lo llevare con Doc, el pobre debió de estar luchando todo el tiempo.-

-Lo que digas Wash, aun no se como tuvieron tantos problemas.- Dijo Grif.

-A que te refieres, ¿que acaso no ves lo destruido que esta el lugar?.-

-Si pero el tipo no era tan fuerte, solo bastaron unos tiros para derrotarlo, es decir incluso Meta dio mas pelea que el y no salimos tan mal parados, espera perdimos a dos de lo nuestros ese día, sabes que no importa.- Mientras Grif hablaba se acerco al lugar donde estaba sepultado Barren, mientras tanto Wash ya se había llevado a Caboose y solo estaban los Rojos, JNPR, mas Carolina estos ya se estaban largando tratando de evitar cualquier problema que causara estar hay, con suerte la policía creería que solo estaban de paso y ellos no eran responsables de la masacre fauno que ocurrió hay.

-Ya no eres tan fuerte ¿verdad?.- Se burlo Grif, pero antes de seguir burlándose los contenedores explotaron y salio Barren del cráter en el que estaba al salir del humo se podía ver bien a Barren casi todo su traje había sido destruido y su mascara de gas se había caído dejando ver su rostro, que estaba llena de cicatrices, le faltaba la mitad de la nariz y la mitad de su cara estaba completamente quemada, dejando ver músculos, tendones, he incluso huesos y dientes, también tenia una gran quemadura recién hecha en el pecho que pareció derretir su traje y pegarse en la piel, el sujeto ya estaba mas muerto que vivo pero seguía peleando.

Todos voltearon al escuchar la explosión, Grif que era el mas cercano ni siquiera pudo reaccionar ya que la explosión lo aturdió y antes de poder recuperarse Barren lo tomo de la cara con una mano, lo apretó tan fuerte que el visor de Grif se estrello y fracturo.

-¿Esto te parece lo suficiente fuerte?.- Barren concentro toda la electricidad roja en la mano con la que sostenía Grif e hizo explotar la cara de este mandándolo a volar de regreso con sus compañeros, estos estaban horrorizados al ver caer el cuerpo de Grif en el suelo y rebotar una y otra vez al caer, solo dejando una estela de humo donde debería estar su cara, paso un segundo, nadie se movió.

Paso otro segundo, rojos y azules gritaron de ira por igual, antes de que Barren pudiera reaccionar, Carolina corrió tan rápido como si hubiera activado una IA de velocidad y saco su propio martillo gravitatorio con el que lo golpeo, trato de golpearlo por segunda vez solo para que Barren ya preparado también sacara su supertrineo, cuando los dos mazos chocaron ambos explotaron, solo que Barren se quedo donde estaba, furioso por la perdida de su arma y Carolina fue empujada por el choque de la explosión y dejada temporalmente fuera de la pelea.

Una andada de balas golpeo a Barren, pero el aura lo protegió o fue por unos segundos, hasta que otra bala electromagnética requirió que erigiera una barrera eléctrica que la desvió, pero agoto mas su ya gastada aura, ahora los tiros que recibió no rebotaban de manera inofensiva como antes si no que lo herían y dejaban grandes rasguños en su piel ahora calcinada y de ellos emanara sangre, al parecer su traje lleno de picos lo protegía de su propia semblanza que le permitía generar electricidad roja de su cuerpo, pero debido a las propiedades de este tipo de electricidad dejaba grandes quemaduras y necesitaba un conductor para evitar que la electricidad lo calcinara al usar su semblanza, ahora estaba limitado y con un arma menos en su arsenal, su siguiente curso de acción seria evitar mas daños y usar su rifle, pero Donut uso su lanza granadas disparando bombas de hielo que lo dejaron inmovilizado, antes de poder recuperar su movilidad Carolina se volvió a unir a la pelea, pateando a Barren con tanta fuerza en el estomago que lo hizo vomitar y el hielo que lo sostenía se rompió, aprovecho este momento para generar mas electricidad y lanzarle una descarga a Carolina, que solo logro arrojarla y hacer que se reagrupara con sus compañeros.

Desde el punto de vista de Barren todo iba de mal en peor, no solo estos tontos adolescentes habían logrado herirlo tanto, ellos prácticamente lo humillaron al no morir y soportar sus ataques, esto tenia que acabar ya, si su traje estuviera intacto podría usar su semblanza sin daños secundarios, pero estos tipos simplemente se negaban a morir.

-¡Yo soy Barren Trinds, uno de los cuatro asesinos del vació, ustedes bastardos no son nada!.-

-Cállate y muere.- Me grito el de la escopeta disparándome mas polvo de hielo, al parecer querían detener mis movimientos y hacerme aun mas daño, mi única ventaja actual es que cuatro de ellos estaban desmoralizados y no parecían unirse a la pelea, estaban aun lado de ese idiota amarillo, como me divirtió volar su cabeza, uh creo que tengo una idea.

-Acaso no entienden, mientras que ustedes lentamente se debilitan, yo me hago mas y mas fuerte, ustedes no son nada para mi, incluso los insectos ofrecen mas desafió que ustedes, les voy a dar una oportunidad para que se larguen de aquí, o terminaran como su amigo amarillo.

-BRUUUUUUMMPPPHHT.- Uno de esos idiotas se atrevió a eructar, mientras yo hablo.

-OH DIOS, no había probado nada tan picante desde que viaje a México, eso vendría bien con unos buenos tacos, o mejor aun unos tamalitos, no ya se mejor con una de esas tortas de yescas o chicharrón prensado, con su aguacatito, su tomatito, su lechugita, y acompañado con una soda bien fría o incluso una de sus cervezas, tal vez el tequila para aumentar mas el picante.-

-Grif pedazo de basura, acaso no puedes morir de una maldita vez, y yo que creí que mis sueños aun se habían cumplido, por que no puedes ser como Lopez, en vez de eso tu vas y te comes los malditos ataques de ese fenómeno quemado.-

Esos idiotas se siguen burlando de mi, ¿como es posible que ese idiota se coma mi electricidad?, si a mi me hace daño que la genero, ¿por que él se la come como sin nada?, mas importante aun, ¿por que actúan como si yo no estuviera?, voy a matarlos a cada uno de uno de ellos, si mi semblanza no funciona tendré que usar mas formas de matarlos, los adolescentes que se quedaron atrás, si los mato a ellos primero los demás se enojaran y cometerán errores, puedo matarlos uno a uno sin problema, pero juntos me complican bastante las cosas.

Salto impulsado por mi electricidad, el ardor que siento en las piernas por esto es horrible, pero no importa cuando los mate valdrá la pena, caigo cerca de un rubio, el amarillo me ve y trata de golpearme con su arma que se transforma en una cimitarra y escudo, bloqueo todos los ataques y le disparo con mi rifle, el hijo de puta se come mis balas, lo peor es que mientras mas de estas come, mas fuerte parece ser, no importa aun soy mejor, logro crear una abertura en sus ataques y lo tomo del cuello comenzando a ahorcarlo, pongo el cañón de mi rifle en su ojo, si no lo comes puedo volarte los sesos perfectamente.

-Tss.- El rubio corto mi turbopistola antes de que pudiera disparar, aprieto mi agarre mas el amarillo, pero noto que su cuello no se rompe, lo arrojo hacia el soldado aguamarina antes de que se una a la pelea, me asegure de llenar su cuerpo con electricidad, por lo que al chocar causa un gran choque eléctrico, eso me dará por lo menos tres minutos de tiempo antes de que se recuperen, centro mi atención en el rubio, usa su espada y escudo contra mi sin ninguna precisión ni estilo apreciable, logro darle una patada cargada de electricidad que lo envía volando, no tengo tiempo de pensar, una loca con un mazo trata de aplastarme la cabeza, esquivo todos sus ataques, y los regreso con golpes eléctricos míos, la loca solo se ríe de mi y me comienza a golpear con aun mas fuerza, a ella no le hace daño mi semblanza tampoco, tomo su mazo antes de me golpe, le aplico una llave con el que parece su brazo dominante, no me detengo hasta escuchar un crack y un grito de dolor por la loca, no importa que tan dura eres, con suficiente presión no importa tu aura, tus huesos se romperán.

Le quito su mazo y la arrojo lejos al parecer choca contra el rubio que parecía convulsionarse, curioso no recuerdo haberlo golpeado tan fuerte como para causar esos daños. Ahora me enfrento a la pelirroja, la golpeo con mi mazo pero fallo por milímetros, como es eso posible, sigo atacándola con todas mis fuerzas pero mis ataques siempre erran y me hace cortes que drenan aun mas mi aura, debo acabar pronto o perderé, tiro el mazo aun lado y la comienzo a golpear con mis puños, ella los evade y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, siento un horrible dolor en el abdomen, ella me apuñalo con su espada y me atravesó, ahora aunque gane lo mas probable es que muera, voy a matarla a ella y todos los que pueda antes de que eso pase, la vuelvo a mirar a la cara al superar que ella acaba prácticamente de matarme, esta llena de horror y asco por si misma, es probable que yo sea su primera sangre humana, grave error al distraerse me dio una oportunidad, la golpeo reuniendo todo el aura que me quedaba, la descargaba la envía volando, trato de quitarme la espada que se quedo trabada en mi estomago, si la quito empeorare el sangrado pero me dará un nueva arma, mientras lo hago me inyecto una inyección de polvo que tengo en caso de emergencias, el dolor es insoportable pero siento como mi aura se llena de nuevo, antes de poder terminar de arrancarme la espada siento un horrible dolor en ambos hombros, otro de esos adolescentes se colo por mi espalda y me encajo sus armas, lo atrapo antes de que huya y lo arrojo hacia los tipos rojos que parecen estar acercándose cada vez mas a mi, se desvían para ayudar a su compañero.

-¡Eh idiota, ¿por que no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño?!.- Me grito el rubio, increíble ¿cuantas veces tengo que golpearlo para que se muera?, me arranco la espada y lo ataco, si mal no recuerdo su estilo de lucha es horrible, sera fácil derrotarlo, solo que el rubio detiene mis ataques con gran facilidad y me vuelve atacar, es como si el idiota leyera mis movimientos, no es mas como si pudiera ver esto en cámara lenta, noto como se mueve según mis movimientos, esto no va a ser fácil, volví a subestimar estos idiotas, él pasa de defenderse atacar al ver mi duda, un golpe de su espada hace que la mitad de mi visión se vuelva roja, grito de dolor y me aviento a mi izquierda sosteniendo mi ojo.

-Auch, eso tiene que doler mucho.- Lo escucho burlarse, descubro mi cara lentamente y noto como solo tengo la mitad de mi visión lo demás solo es rojo, noto que hay un chorro de sangre guiando hacia algún lado, la sigo por pura curiosidad, solo para encontrar al final del camino mi propio ojo, ¡El bastardo me arranco un ojo!. ¡voy a matarlo!, ¡voy a destrozarlo!.

Siento como pierdo la conciencia, ya no siento dolor, solo ira, me arrojo de nuevo hacia el rubio, que esta burlándose de mi, y lo comienzo a golpear con mis puños llenos de electricidad, siento como mi cuerpo se esta destrozando por el sobre uso, pero no me importa voy a matarlo sin importar lo que pase, veo como cada vez batalla mas en bloquear y esquivar mis ataques, dejo de atacar y lo abrazo con toda mi fuerza, el se extraña por esto pero antes de que se de cuenta de lo que hago genero tanta electricidad como puedo, escucho dos gritos de dolor pero no me importa el bastardo esta muriendo y va a seguir así.

Siento como mi espalda comienza arder mas, los soldados de colores se recuperaron y me están disparando, dejo caer al rubio que desprende humo, no se si este muerto pero debería tener una gran cantidad de aura si sigue vivo, me arrojo contra los rojos, primero es un rosa, transforma su lanza granadas en un arma cuerpo a cuerpo, pero antes de que hiciera nada la ahorco con una mano, lo escucho ahogarse hay dentro al parecer es hombre, se me acerca otro rojo, este tiene una sierra eléctrica, uso al rosa como una arma improvisada y lo golpeo con el, los aviento a ambos lejos no sin antes descargarlos con tanta electricidad como pude, siento que algo dentro de mi se rompe y el dolor es cada vez mas insoportable pero no importa, solo quedan tres y habré terminado con todos.

Un sujeto rojo con escopeta me dispara, trato de esquivar pero soy demasiado lento, veo imponente como mi brazo se cae al suelo, lo comienzo a golpear con mi otro brazo, siento como me estoy debilitando, ya no genero electricidad y mis golpes solo lo aturden, se me acerca un azul con amarillo con un tipo de espada trato de defenderme con mi brazo bueno, pero él con una sola tajada hace que tres de mis dedos dejen su lugar, grito de furia, si no fuera por esta furia lo mas probable es que ya estuviera muerto, al no ver ninguna forma mas de atacarlo lo muerdo con toda mi fuerza en el cuello, una clase de escudo lo protege y no puedo atravesar la parte negra y plástica de su armadura, sigo mordiendo con mas fuerza pero el azul solo mueve su espada de nuevo y dejo de morderlo, trato de gritar pero no puedo, veo por el reflejo de su visor como mi mandíbula esta a mitad de caerse, trato de darle un cabezazo pero la aguamarina que derrote antes se recupero y me dio una patada salgo volando y siento como mis costillas se rompen, veo mi mandíbula ya en el piso y a los otros tres soldados apuntándome con sus armas, detrás de ellos sus compañeros parecen comenzar a levantarse.

La ira comienza a desparecer, ahora siento miedo, recuerdos del pasado me atrapan, me veo a mi mismo vivo feliz con mi familia, un día ocurre un ataque, soy secuestrado, veo como el avión donde me llevaban choca por un ataque Grimm y caigo al vació, recuerdo ser encontrado por personas, me alegro pero dura poco, después ellos me torturan se divierten quemándome y torturándome, un día yo los mato a todos, huyo de hay me entreno cazando y matando ya sea humano o Grimm por igual un día encuentro un grupo que me ofrece ayuda, mas importante encuentro amigos, los trato con recelo y miedo, pero con el tiempo los llego a amar como hermanos, la mayoría muere después de un tiempo yo lloro por ellos, ellos murieron ya sea por la fauna, los Grimm o mas personas, aprendo que las las personas son los peores monstruos, recuerdo una dama blanca con ojos negros con rojo, nos ofrece poder a cambio de algo, una prueba, la aceptamos, solo volvemos cuatro, le juramos lealtad, vemos de que es capas, no tenemos oportunidad en su contra, nadie la tiene, recibimos su poder, ahora somos sus asesinos del vació, hacemos lo que ella ordene, una misión me obliga a proteger un simple ladrón, me involucro con el White Fang, me enfrento a unos adolescentes con armaduras raras, lo mas probable es que sean de atlas pero por su entrenamiento es claro que pertenecen a Ozpin, ya veo lo que pasa ahora ellos son monstruos, los mismos humanos que me lastimaron tanto, solo que con otros cuerpos y edades, me doy media vuelta y huyo, siento como balas entran y salen de mi cuerpo, es extraño ya no siento dolor, ni miedo, ni ira, solo mucha tristeza y cansancio, veo el cuerpo de un fauno, al menos el no finge ser un monstruo y su asqueroso cuerpo de animal me deja ver que es un animal, no un monstruo disfrazado de humano, esta descansando en un charco de sangre, se ve muy cómodo, me dejo caer encima de el y uso su cuerpo como cama y almohada, voy a dormir un rato el sueño es insoportable, pronto despertare, veré a mis hermanos ayudando a padre con el trabajo, mi mama hará uno de sus deliciosos guisos, veré a mis mejores tres amigos con los que me divertía jugando a los asesinos del vació y tendré una vida feliz, cierro mi único ojo lentamente ya no hay dolor, ya no hay sentimientos, solo me siento vació, y el vació se vuelve oscuro.

* * *

 **Voy a continuarlo en el próximo capitulo, se que es corto, pero se me hizo muy oscuro y triste, el siguiente regresara a su humor clásico que es lo que se suponía que tenia que ser, así y sera por lo menos el doble de largo que este.**

 **Hasta la próxima futuros cazadores o super soldados espartan.**


	6. ¿Revelaciones y nuevos aliados?

En una mansión abandonada en medio de la nada, rodeada por arboles deformes que bien podrían ser plantas o murallas naturales, en medio de la noche clara y llena de estrellas con una luna destrozada alumbrándola, podía oírse el llanto de una niña.

-Nina, ¿ahora por que lloras?.- La mansión resulto estar habitada y en una de sus habitaciones un señor que permanecía en las sombras le pregunto a la causante del alboroto, con una voz tan amable que haría uno llorar de felicidad ante ese tono.

-*snif* Es que ya no siento el aura de Barren, *snif* señor Harrow, ¿cree que este bien verdad? .- Dijo una niña de no mas de 10 de tez grisácea y cuero cabelludo azul cortado hasta la parte inferior de la nuca.

-Tu semblanza te lo dice, ¿no?, lo mas probable es que haya sobre usado su aura de nuevo otra vez, lo mas seguro es que este por hay tirado malhumorado, jaja, ya conoces como es.-

-*snif* Es eso, por supuesto que es eso, el señor Harrow nunca miente y Barren es tan fuerte que podría derrotar a todos.- Dijo Nina con una gran sonrisa en su boca, y comenzó a limpiarse las lagrimas que enrojecían sus ojos, pero al ver mas de cerca sus iris eran completamente rojas.

-Por supuesto Nina, tu tienes toda la razón, ahora ve a jugar como siempre, no quieres que cuando vuelva Barren se ponga triste al verte llorando ¿verdad?.-

-Por supuesto Señor Harrow, are lo mejor para que Barren me vea feliz.- Dicho esto la niña llamada Nina, salio disparada de la habitación, justo cuando salió una nueva presencia entro, esta presencia era un hombre enano y completamente blanco con una frondosa barba, pero sus brazos y pecho estaban llenos de músculos y tatuajes tribales, que lo hacían ver intimidante.

-¿Por que le mentiste?.- Dijo el enano.

-La ultima vez que se puso tan triste casi pierdo un brazo antes de lograr controlarla, es mejor que siga feliz y llena de inocencia, de lo contrario tu y yo moriremos por daño colateral, después ella se romperá aun mas al descubrir lo que fue de nosotros y matara cualquier cosa que este en su camino.-

-Habla por ti Harrow, esa niña solo trae problemas, por Oum, ella nació del cadáver de su madre, solo trae muerte.-

-Es mejor que cuides tus palabras Cold, si no la muerte sera el menor de tus problemas.-

-Lo que digas Harrow, se que no me mataras ni dañaras, aun sigues creyendo que somos tu familia feliz.-

-Lo son, y tu eres un tío demasiado idiota, ahora cuida tu lengua o la perderás.- El tono amable del hombre paso a ser mortalmente serio, y el enano llama Cold no pudo evitar dar un paso atrás y tragar saliva del miedo, bien sabe él que Harrow era alguien de palabra, si decía que estaba lloviendo aunque el día estuviera soleado y sin ninguna nube en el cielo, mas le valía a todos comenzar a buscar un paraguas.

-Lo siento Harrow, no volverá a pasar.-

-Así es mejor, ahora dime ¿que es lo que querías consultar?.- Dijo Harrow recuperando su tono amable.

-Los que mataron a Barren, no son normales, nuestros espías me dicen que un día antes de el inicio de clases llegaron 10 soldados a la academia de Ozpin, los rumores dicen que pertenecen a Atlas, no se si sepan de nuestro complot.

-Por lo que yo se, uno de ellos murió en la iniciación así que no deberían de ser gran amenaza.-

-Tal vez, o tal vez fingió su muerte, nunca hallaron su cadáver y mas importante aun el gato de la chica mascota de Salem, dice que peleo contra uno de ellos y este asesino con bastante facilidad a un miembro de élite de los White Fang, la parte clave mas de que su acto es que él mataba a sus enemigos, no los noqueaba como los otros estudiantes, si no que los asesinaba y parecía disfrutarlo, no mucho después llegaron el resto de los soldados o estudiantes, la verdad aun no sabemos del todo que sean, el cobarde Roman escapo y dejo a Barren solo contra ellos, nunca volvió a la zona designada en caso de problemas y peor aun ese día dos de nuestros agentes desperecieron sin dejar rastro, por no decir que la morgue esta hasta arriba de esos asquerosos inhumanos, mas asqueroso aun es que Barren tenga que compartir su lecho de muerte con ellos.-

-Ya veo tu punto, no te preocupes me encargare de ellos a su debido tiempo, si le quito mucho crédito a Cinder, Salem se enojara con nosotros, creerá que nos revelamos es mejor usar a esas personas.-

-Te refieres a los cuatro que encontramos en las tierras baldías del vació.-

-Si ellos sobrevivieron al Vació en una de sus peores formas y tu bien sabes que nadie sobrevive hay por medio de la suerte o fortuna, y uno que otro ajuste los hará entrar como estudiantes para el torneo de la escuela de Vacuo, solo abra que explicárselo a medias a Salem, no quiero problemas con ella.-

-Por supuesto Harrow, haré los arreglos.-

-Por ahora no, mas importante aun ¿que se te antoja para cenar?.-

-Un buen pescado acompañado por Whisky no estaría mal.-

-Esta bien, pero no tomes mucho, no quiero tener que limpiar tu vomito de nuevo.-

* * *

En una academia, dentro de la enfermería se podía ver a muchos estudiantes tumbados en diferentes camas, la mayoría estaba lleno de vendajes y uno que otro estaban durmiendo tranquilamente, pero su descanso duro poco por sus compañeros.

-¡Exijo un comida mas decente!.- Grito un Grif sin armadura.

-Señor, sus heridas son muy leves y su aura debería de recuperar el resto de sus malestares pronto, ahora déjenos atender a otros alumnos que se necesiten atención.- Le respondió amablemente una enfermera que parecía perder la paciencia.

-Puras mentiras, lo mas probable es que...- Grif dejo de hablar cuando una almohada lo golpeo en la cara.

-Mierda Grif, no dejas dormir ya cállate, luego te llevo a una pizzeria.- Grito Tucker desde su cama, tenia la mitad izquierda de su cara llena de vendajes y se parecía mas a una momia en este momento, era un milagro que fuera capaz de hablar por tanta venda rodeándolo.

En la cama de al lado Yang que tenia su pierna levantada con un cabestrillo, comenzó a gruñir de irritación. En eso llega Doc que al parecer estaba completamente intacto.

-Muy bien chicos, cálmense y podremos salir de aquí en unas horas.-

-Yupi.- Grito Caboose y Ruby, Ruby no tenia ninguna herida grave, pero al igual que para Simmons, Donut y Grif, la tentación de quedarse en camas improvisadas de la enfermería y hacer una pijamada era demasiado grande.

Caboose estaba herido, no tan mal como otros, pero el estaba lleno de moretones y pequeñas quemaduras que lo obligaron a vendar casi la totalidad de su cuerpo y al igual que Tucker parecía una momia, lo único que no tenia vendado era su cabello, los ojos y la boca, por lo demás no mostraba nada de piel, pero como fue vendado después de quitarle la ropa en este momento no disponía nada mas que uno pequeños chores que tuvieron la amabilidad de prestarle.

-Por Dios Caboose, hay damas presentes no puedes ponerte algo.- Le dijo Simmons recostado sobre una silla mientras que leía un libro, a su lado una Blake acostada en su camilla tenia un brazo enyesado y vedas en la nariz junto con uno de sus cachetes, aunque no parecía una momia como los otros dos soldados si se podía ver que su cara estaba llena de moretones, esta trataba inútilmente de descansar, pero al no lograr mucho progreso tomo su almohada y la puso contra su cara para así logra recuperar un poco de sueño, lastima que a los demás les valiera pito sus necesidades.

-Oh Simmons no te preocupes mucho, seria un pecado tapar eso.- La mayoría solo hizo una muesca de asco al escuchar esto de Donut, a la otra parte simplemente le importo un comino lo que diga Donut e ignoraron cada palabra.

-Ahora que lo pienso, veo a todos aquí, menos a JNPR, Wash y Sarge, me pregunto donde estarán.- Hablo Tucker siendo uno de los que ignoro a Donut.

-Oh, Ozpin vino mas temprano antes de que despertaran y pidió hablar con Sarge y Wash en su oficina, JNPR solo se fue a sus camas al saber que todos ustedes estaban bien, no me sorprendería si duermen hasta media tarde, después de todos mientras que ustedes estaban inconscientes ellos lograron burlar a la policía y traernos aquí.- Dijo Carolina que leía el periódico al final del pasillo que vestía un atuendo normal sin armadura, ahora que lo menciono ningún soldado tenia en ese momento su armaduras y aquellos que no estaban llenos de vendas usaban ropas normales pero cada uno de su respectivo color.

En eso Weiss que estaba vendada de ambos brazos y piernas, comenzó a quejarse en voz alta al parecer siendo la ultima en despertar, antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar el primero en llegar a su lado fue Caboose que parecía estar llorando dejando su alegre inocencia hacia un lado, al parecer el temía que Weiss desapareciera como lo hizo Church y tenia que estar pendiente de cada movimiento que hiciera.

Cuando Weiss finalmente recupero la conciencia, estaba completamente asustada, temía que ese psicópata la hubiera matado, pero con todo el dolor que sintió se había desmayado en medio de su agonía, lo único que recordaba era la mirada inexpresiva de una mascara de gas que fue borrada por un fuego azul que quemaba o mas bien que purificaba todo a su paso.

Por eso al abrir los ojos tenia miedo y quería gritar, lo único que la detuvo era ver a Caboose llorando, ella creyó lo peor, pero antes de que pudiera si quiera pensar en algo coherente Caboose le regala una de las sonrisas mas puras que ha visto y comienza a llorar mas abrazarla tal vez con demasiada fuerza, pero a Weiss no le importo, ella de alguna forma entendió que estaba a salvo y sintió un fuerte calor en el pecho, sin nada mas que pudiera hacer ella también comenzó a llorar, pero el llanto de los dos no era de angustia ni de tristeza sino de una alegría y amor completamente puros.

Los demás no sabían que hacer al ver esta escena, Ruby que también se preocupaba de su mejor amiga no tardo mucho en unirse a este abrazo, Yang no soporto mas y se levanto de su cama y saltando con un pie también llego al abrazo, Blake que no sabia muy bien que hacer, decidió confiar en sus amigas y abrazarlas también, aunque batallo un poco al tener un brazo enyesado.

-Que diablos.- Dijo Tucker, pero de todos modos se levanto y se unió al abrazo.

-*snif* No estoy llorando solo algo se me metió al ojo.- Dijo sorprendente mente Grif.

-*Snif* Claro que no lloro yo tampoco, es imposible que llore con estos ojos.- Dijo Simmons, que derramaba lagrimas por uno de sus ojos mientras que el otro parecía prenderse y apagarse.

Por fuera Donut, Doc e incluso la enfermera que hace unos segundos planeaba formas de desaparecer a Grif, no pudieron evitar sonreírles con ternura.

* * *

Mientras tanto en un Jardín de Beacon se podía encontrar a los somnolientos miembros del equipo JNPR, alrededor de ellos había un caja de madera desmontada que mostraba a un robot de Atlas.

-Jaune, ¿puedes recordarnos por que estamos aquí y no durmiendo en nuestras camas?. Pregunto Pyrrha a su lado Ren estaba en el suelo recostado en un árbol con Nora usándolo como una almohada si estaban despiertos o no es un misterio.

-Church no dejaba de gritar en mi mente que había llegado, me obligo a venir para recogerlo.-

-Si, pero por que nos traes a nosotros.- Ella dijo enfatizando en nosotros.

-Necesitaba ayuda para transportarlo y Church quería asegurarse de que nada saliera mal, así que los quería como sus ayudantes.-

-Y si tanta ayuda necesita, ¿por que no habla con nosotros?, ya lo a hecho antes.-

-Lo siento, estaba tan emocionado que olvide como usar los altavoces sin explotar el pergamino.-

-Dímelo a mi que te escucho en la cabeza... espera repite esa ultima parte sobre explotar.-

-Tranquilo ahora conectame en ese robot, ya siento como puedo mover los pies.-

-Esta bien, pero prométeme que nada explotara.-

-Claro Jaune, ahora mi cuerpo.- Jaune estaba a punto de desenchufa a Church de su pergamino pero se detuvo a medio camino.

-Ahora que Arc.- Dice Church ya algo irritado, y Pyrrha nota como algo atormenta a Jaune, en ese momento Nora y Ren se levantan y deciden ver que pasa.

-¿Cuando te desconecte, seré el perdedor de antes?.-

-¿Que?, Jaune tu no eres un perdedor, eres un líder de lo mas capaz y nos sentimos afortunados de tenerte.- Dijo Pyrrha con una gran sonrisa, detrás de ella Nora levanto los dos pulgares dándole ánimos y Ren solo le regalo una simple pero honesta sonrisa.

-Es que no entienden, yo no debería ni siquiera estar aquí lo que yo logre no es nada, casi siempre es Church el que resuelve nuestros problemas y yo solo tomo el crédito, y es injusto y egoísta, pero no quiere dejar a tener a Church como guía.- Pyrrha, Nora y Ren no sabían que decir, ellos aun seguían apoyando a Jaune, pero mucho de lo que dijo no tenia sentido para ellos.

-¿De que carajos estas hablando Jaune?, yo solo tomo notas y te las paso después, todo lo que has logrado hasta ahora son acciones cien por ciento tuyas, yo no he inferido para nada.-

-Pero...-

-No me interrumpas mientras hablo, lo que quiero decir, es que solo mírate, es tu cuerpo yo solo estoy en una especie de celular, tu has logrado todo, las veces que te he poseído no he hecho nada que tu no puedas, estas lleno de potencial y antes de que me tuvieras aun tenias ese potencial, yo solo te di un empujo, ahora mira a tus compañeros de equipo, ellos están hay para ti y por lo que veo ellos no te abandonaran por que les importas tanto a ellos como ellos para ti.- Dijo Church en un tono dulce casi paterno.

-Yo... yo no se que decir, muchas gracias chicos, muchas gracias Church.- Dijo Jaune con una gran sonrisa haciendo que sus compañeros también le sonrieran devuelta.

-Aparte, aunque consiga mi cuerpo no van a deshacerse tan fácilmente de mi. Soy demasiado genial para que me dejen a un lado.-

-Y así se mata el momento, bueno Church espero que tu cuerpo funcione.- Jaune dijo mientas que desconectaba a Church y lo conectaba al robot, por unos segundos nada paso, pero de repente las luces del robot se prendieron y comenzaron a explotar una a una, JNPR retrocedió un poco, pero al ver que Church no era responsable de esto trataron de sacarlo de hay, solo para que el robot explotara en un gran destello blanco.

Cuando JNPR recupero la visión solo veían un humo donde estaba el robot y nada mas, lo que alarmo a todos.

-¡CHURCH!.- JNPR comenzó a gritar y buscar cualquier cosa que pudiera ser Church, se detuvieron al escuchar alguien toser justo en medio del humo.

-*cof*, *cof*, OH mierda, mi cabeza da vueltas.- Dijo una voz desde el centro de la explosión, el humo comenzaba a desvanecerse y dejo ver a un hombre, que parecía tratar de mantenerse en pie y alejar el humo de su cara.

-¿Que sucede?.- Dijo el hombre, comenzó a hacer movimientos con la mano hacia la cara del equipo JNPR, pero se detuvo y comenzó a mirar su mano, luego con su otra mano toco esa mano y luego comenzó a tocarse la cara repetidas veces.

-SIIIIIII.- Grito el hombre.

-SOY HUMANO DE NUEVO.- Dijo el hombre y comenzó a saltar y bailar de la felicidad.

-¡¿Church?!.- Grito JNPR y parecía que iban a saltar a abrazarlo, pero se detuvieron a unos pasos, la cara de los cuatro adolescentes paso a un tono mas rojo y las chicas rápidamente se taparon la cara a medias, los chicos de inmediato taparon los ojos que quedaron sin tapar de las chicas y voltearon a otro lado.

-¿Que pasa chicos, creí que les alegraría verme?.- Medio se burlo, medio pregunto Church, solo que al ver que ninguno le dirija la mirada comenzó a verse mejor a si mismo y noto algo, estaba vestido con su uniforme de nacimiento, justo como vino al mundo.

-¡AAAAHH!. ¡NO VEAN!.-

-¡LO SENTIMOS!.-

* * *

En la oficina de Ozpin, algo de tiempo atrás se podían ver a Sarge y Wash parados al estilo militar, ambos sin su traje y en ropa normal, cada uno de su respectivo color claro, ambos tenían una mirada de disculpa, disgusto y frustración en su cara.

Enfrente de ellos estaba Ozpin, pero no el Ozpin calmado que conocemos, sino uno que apenas podía mantener la compostura del enojo. Incluso Glynda estaba algo asustada al ver al tan serio Ozpin enojado por algo.

-¡Lo único que les pedí eran tres simples reglas, y ¿que hacen?, se la pasan asesinado seres vivos, seres con alma en un enfrentamiento callejero, por si fuera esto poco ponen en peligro la vida de mis estudiantes, no saben lo decepcionado que estoy de ustedes!.- Les hablo Ozpin en un tono que mas bien parecía un grito. Los dos soldados no dijeron nada.

-Algo que quieran decir en su defensa.- Dijo un Ozpin algo mas calmado, al tomar una taza de café y relajarse solo un poco.

-Nosotros lo sentimos, pero no nos arrepentimos de nuestros actos.- Dijo Sarge y Wash solo asintió en respuesta.

*Slap* Ozpin dejo su taza de café y les dio una cachetada a ambos, los dos comenzaron sangrar un poco por la comisura de sus labios y un mano fuertemente marcada comenzó a aparecer en su mejillas, Glynda no pudo evitar tragar saliva de la sorpresa y retroceder un paso, Ozpin no era de los que usaban la violencia física si podía evitarse y mucho menos en una platica o regaño en este caso.

-Mire director Ozpin. Se que esta enojado por lo que hicimos y no lo culpo, pero sin nosotros la situación hubiera sido peor y en vez de usted regañandonos tendríamos un funeral, entiendo si nos pide abandonar la academia y no volver a relacionarnos con sus estudiantes.- Dijo Wash limpiándose un poco de la sangre de la barbilla cuando termino de hablar, el y Sarge nunca abandonaron su postura y seguían esperando la sentencia del director.

Ozpin se sentó, suspiro y tomo un trago de su café, vio por una de las cámaras la enfermería y vio lo felices que estaban sus alumnos al ver que sus amigos estaban bien, una pequeña sonrisa aflojo en su cara, pero de inmediato la borro y volvió su atención hacia los dos lideres, sus cachetes parecían inflamarse aun mas pero seguían sin moverse ni despegar ni un poco la mirada de él, pero sin mostrar ira o desagrado, solo expectantes y con algo de miedo como soldados listos para obedecer una orden aunque sepan que probablemente morirán al seguirla.

Ozpin volvió a suspirar.

-Lo siento, creo que fui demasiado rudo con ustedes, solo es que odio que mis estudiantes hallan tenido que pasar por eso y ustedes ahora son mis estudiantes, así que también me preocupo por ustedes.- Ambos soldados hicieron una mueca de sorpresa.

-Pero lo que hicieron, el hecho de asesinar, no puedo perdonarlo tan fácil y requiere un castigo adecuado, no los obligare a dejar la academia o hablar con los estudiantes, es lamentable que en un futuro ellos tengas que experimentar lo terrible de la muerte ya sea de sus enemigos o de sus amigos, así que quiero agradecerles por salvar a mis alumnos y al mismo tiempo quiero que me juren no actuar así otra vez a no ser que sea el ultimo recurso, entiendo que son soldados pero ahora son estudiantes y tienes que seguir mis reglas, ¿entendido?.-

-Por supuesto.- Dijeron ambos.

-Ahora, la profesora Glynda cree que lo mejor seria denunciarlos, expulsarlos y entregarlos a las autoridades, pero yo creo que esta charla y un castigo manual debería de bastar.- Glynda hizo un sonido de protesta pero no detuvo a Ozpin.

-Pero si una situación similar vuelve a ocurrir tendré que tomar medidas mas drásticas, ahora se acerca el festival de Vytal y quiere que todos estén preparados, así que su castigo sera ayudar en el festival limpiando cualquier desastre que cause nuestra academia, entendido.-

Ambos soldados solo asintieron, sorprendidos al ver que su castigo era muy suave, incluso en la tierra el homicidio era gravemente castigado y aunque fue en defensa propia, no tener que ir aun tribunal o consejo de guerra los sorprendió.

-Pueden retirarse y pasen por la enfermería necesitaran algo para el golpe y creo que les alegrara oír que ya todos despertaron.-

Sarge y Wash se despiden cortamente y se van igual de rápido.

-Fuiste demasiado suave con ellos.-

-Lo se, pero tu sabes a lo que nos enfrentamos, y ellos ni siquiera saben que derrotaron una de las armas mas poderosas de Salem, si logramos hacer que ellos luchen de nuestro lado puede que tengamos mas esperanza de la que creíamos y aparte mira esto.- Le dijo Ozpin a Glynda dejándola ver la cámara de seguridad, al verla ella no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa, al ver como los estudiantes lloraban de alegría, la simple alegría de estar vivo. Al ver esto no notaron en otra cámara como un hombre desnudo apareció frente a un grupo de sus preciados estudiantes.

* * *

De vuelta en la enfermería todos estaban jugando a las cartas o otro juego de mesa, al parecer la tecnología moderna mas el buen uso del aura logro hacer que todos dejara de usar sus yesos y vendas, incluso la enfermera tuvo la amabilidad de conseguirle una camisa a Caboose, después de que Weiss dejara de llorar noto que Caboose la abrazaba de una manera muy romántica, sus amigos la habían dejado de abrazar en algún momento por lo que solo eran los dos, a Weiss no le dio mucha importancia ya que estaba feliz, solo que al mirar mas abajo vio que Caboose solo usaba unos chores y la mayor parte de las vendas que la parte superior de Caboose se habían caído, por lo que tuvo acceso a ver gran parte de la anatomía de Caboose, y ella no pude evitar gritar con la cara al Sarge vivo.

Ya todos se habían calmado y terminaron de vestir ropas para uso normal, claro se vistieron por turnos en el baño, ellos aun tiene pudor, ahora egos la única que se mantenía al margen era Carolina que observaba la situación y tomaba un vaso de agua, solo estaba feliz al ver a todos convivir.

-¿Nunca nos dijeron por que ir a su ubicación, como los encontraron?.- Pregunto Weiss que ya no quería ser el foco de la atención.

Blake, Yang y Tucker, dejaron de reír, en especial Blake.

-Verán, eso es mi culpa, yo...- Blake estaba diciendo hasta que Tucker la interrumpió.

-Blake descubrió ella sola a Torchwick, si no fuera de ella, aun estaríamos buscándolo en medio de los callejones, el éxito de encontrar a nuestro objetivo recae cien por ciento en Blake.- Dijo Tucker, ganándose una mirada de sorpresa por parte de Blake y Yang le regalo una sonrisa a Tucker, sabiendo que había mentido para proteger la reputación de Blake, él la vio y le regreso la sonrisa pero con un guiño en el ojo.

-Blake, ¿hay algo que quieras agregar?.- Dijo juguetona mente Yang.

-Si, yo soy una Fauno.- Confeso Blake, ganándose miradas de sorpresa de Ruby y Weiss.

-Ja, te lo dije, págame.- Se burlo Grif.

-Espera hay, Tu dijiste que es un fauno gato, aun no sabemos que es, ¿verdad?.- Simmons le pregunto a Blake, esta solo se quito su omnipresente lazo dejando ver a todos sus orejas.

-Diablos.-

-Ja, te lo dije ahora paga.- Simmons le aventó un paquete de pastelillos a Grif y este los guardo en un bolsillo dentro de su ropa.

-¿como lo supiste?.- Le pregunto Blake a Grif.

-Es un talento, cuando era niño trabaje en un circo, hay patrones que no se borran y no estoy queriéndote decir nada malo, de hecho tus orejas se me hacen muy lindas, incluso me da envidia tenerla, ¿me dejas acariciarlas?.- Dijo Grif, que al notar como Blake pareció ofenderse por lo del circo así que rápido cambio de tema, ahora ella paso de enojada a sonrojada.

-No, no puedes acariciarlas.-

-Bow chika wow bow.- En eso se escucharon unos toques en la puerta.

-Tienen invitados.- Dijo una de las enfermeras, la mayoría se preparo para ver entrar al equipo JNPR, solo que en vez de eso entro un adolescente con una corta barba de candado y ojos verdes, con cabello oscuro que tenia una expresión ala vez nerviosa, alegre y asustado.

-¿Papa?.- Dijo Carolina dejando caer su vaso de agua y haciendo que los demás prestaran mas atención al sujeto.

JNPR se paro detrás del hombre y Jaune le dio un pequeño empujón, como si le diera ánimos, él hombre misterioso solo suspiro y grito.

-Me extrañaron perras.-

-¡CHURCH!- Gritaron todos los soldados, Weiss y los demás futuros cazadores notaron como el color de todos pareció dejar sus cuerpos.

Tucker que fue el primero en recuperarse se levanto y comenzó a correr hacia el con los brazos abiertos, Church también extendió los brazos listos para recibir el abrazo, JNPR que estaba en la puerta detrás de Church y RWBY vieron esto y retrocedieron, esperaban un gran rencuentro entre amigos y estaban alegres de que al fin pudieran abrazarse y volver a hablar.

-¡Bastardo hijo de puta!.- Grito Tucker tackleando a Church arrojándolo al suelo, después de eso comenzó a golpearlo con los dos puños en la cara, las sonrisas de todos los estudiantes desaparecieron.

-Así me agradeces imbécil.- Le grito de vuelta Church e intercambio posiciones con Tucker siendo ahora Church el que lo golpeaba con sus puños, solo para que el resto de los soldados a excepción de Caboose cargaran contra Church y comenzaron a golpearlo, ahora los estudiantes comenzaron a sudar sin saber muy bien a quien ayudar.

-Tu no puedes ser Church, Church murió para que podamos escapar de Hargrove.- Dijo Caboose aunque su sonrisa eterna desapareció y en este momento no parecía para nada contento.

Todos dejaron de golpear, patear y sostener a Church, este se paro y comenzó a acercarse a Caboose.

-Caboose soy yo tu mejor amigo, recuerdas.-

-No eso es imposible, tu moriste, demuéstrame que eres tu.- Medio grito, medio suplico Caboose que retrocedía mientras que Church se le acercaba, a Weiss no le gusto esto y se puso justo enfrente de Caboose como para protegerlo, pero era una imagen graciosa ya que Weiss era como tres cabezas mas pequeña que Caboose como si un gran adulto se protegiera detrás de un pequeño niño seria la interpretación mas correcta.

Church se detuvo y hizo algo que sorprendió a todos se puso a cantar.

-Recuerda esa vez que te salvé la vida

Estabas feliz, podría decir

Dijiste algo sobre cómo era inteligente

Y hago tu vida un cielo viviente

Hacemos todo juntos

Como esconder y no buscar

Tu juego favorito

Y estoy tan contento de que nos hayamos encontrado

Y sé que sientes de la misma manera que yo

Church, soy tu mejor amigo, eso es lo que soy para ti

Y estaremos juntos hasta la parte cuando se acabe

Porque somos hermanos y no somos rojos

Hermanos y no rojos

Tucker piensa que puede pasar el rato contigo

Pero soy tu amigo y no hay otro

Porque somos un gran equipo cuando estamos juntos

¡Como el chocolate y los dulces de maní!

Nadie más me ve como si me viese

O como te veo, ¿no lo ves?

Porque si no puedo verlos, no me pueden ver

Y si me gusta, entonces me gustas

Church, soy tu mejor amigo, eso es lo que soy para ti

Y estaremos juntos hasta la parte cuando se acabe

Porque somos hermanos y no somos rojos

Hermanos y no rojos

E , Church vamos a superar esa tormenta juntos

Y estaré a tu lado

No tienes que preocuparte porque Tucker es estúpido, estúpido

No tienes que preocuparte porque

Tucker lo hizo

Church

soy tu mejor amigo

Eso es lo que soy para ti

No escuches a Tucker

Y estaremos juntos hasta la parte cuando se acabe

Esta canción no es espeluznante

No es espeluznante en absoluto

Porque somos hermanos y no rojos

Y Church, no tienes que preocuparte

Porque Tucker es estúpido

Vamos a superar esa tormenta

Tormenta de Tucker

No hay tormenta que Tucker pueda hacer

Que no podemos acurrucarnos juntos

Church, Church, soy tu mejor amigo

Eso es lo que soy para ti

Y esta canción no es espeluznante

Deberías repetirlo en tu cabeza

Pero tal vez no todo el tiempo

Esta canción es muy pegadiza

También deberías cantarlo en tu cabeza.-

Termino de cantar Church, los estudiantes estaban mas que nada extrañados por la letra de la canción, pero Caboose estaba sonriendo y llorando incluso los soldados desbordaban alegría.

-¡Eres Church, recuerdas la canción que te cantaba cuando no podías moverte y hablar!.- Grito Caboose lleno de alegría que corrió y abrazo a Church con toda su fuerza.

-Calma Cabus soy yo pero no me abraces tan fuerte, no quieres volver a matarme otra vez eh, y como voy a olvidarla, la cantabas cada cinco minutos, cuando despertaba y cuando tenia que ir a dormir.-

-Oh Church, hay tanto que quiero mostrarte, quiero que conozcas a Ruby, Yang, Blake, Jaune, Nora, Ren, Pyrrha y a mi mejor amiga Weiss, ella es super linda y también es muy inteligente, no tanto como tu, pero también es malhumorada, aunque aun no tanto cono tu, ella es mas amable y me abraza de ves en cuando, Church ya que estas aquí dime ¿por que me siento raro con ella?, es como cuando me comí ese frasco raro que tenia una calavera pirata y sentía mariposas en el estomago, pero en ves de dolerme me hace sentir feliz, ahora que estamos juntos podemos hacer cosas de mejores amigos de nuevo, como comer Sándwiches, insultar a Tucker o jugar esconder y no buscar.-

-Woa, woa, vas muy rápido hay Cabus, primero que nada quien es esta Weiss de la que me hablas.- Dijo Church fingiendo no saber que decía Caboose, simplemente le encantaba seguirle el juego, antes hubiera odiado esto pero veía a Caboose como su tonto hermano menor que necesitaba ser cuidado.

-Oh, ella es la bonita chica de pelo blanco.- Dijo Caboose señalando rápidamente a Weiss que se había puesta rojo, Caboose que se le había confesado indirectamente que le gustaba, pero hablamos de Caboose, con el nunca se sabe.

-A si que tu eres Weiss Schnee , heredera de la compañía de polvo Schnee, dime que es lo que quieres con Caboose, por que si haces esto para burlarte de el, no te va a gustar para nada lo que haré a continuación.- Amenazo Church a Weiss que ahora estaba sudando frió, sus amigas no sabían si reírse de ella o ayudarla, ya que sentían que este Church era mas peligroso de lo que creían.

Weiss solo se trago su saliva y le respondió a Church en forma de pregunta. -No crees que debería ser al revés esto, las amigas de la chica amenazando al chico y no el amigo del chico amenazando a la chica.-

-Responde la pregunta.-

-No, no le haría nada malo a Caboose jamas, él es tierno y amable conmigo, yo lo prefiero a él que incluso algunos familiares.- Dijo Weiss poniéndose cada vez mas y mas roja.

-Esta bien, solo quería saber que decías, aparte ten cuidado con el tono de tu cara, no queras que Sarge te reclute en su equipo.- Ahora todos se burlaron de Weiss en especial sus amigas.

-Eh Weiss, que era esa parte de: Oh Caboose, el es tierno y amable conmigo, lo quiero mas que a mi familia.- Dijo Yang, actuando como si fuera una damisela romántica, a su lado su hermana Ruby le siguió el juego.

-¡Yo nunca dije eso!.- Pero era demasiado tarde, una ola de silbidos y Uys se podían escuchar, Weiss se tapo su ya demasiado roja cara y deseo que la tierra se la tragara, el resto parecía demasiado alegre molestando a Weiss, incluso Caboose fingía una risa tratando de entender el chiste, poco sabían que otro alumno llamado Jaune también fingía su risa.

En eso llegaron Sarge y Wash, ambos tenían una compresa de hielo en su mejillas y al entrar se alegraron de que todos estuvieran felices aunque omitían la razón de su felicidad.

-Muy bien de ¿que nos perdimos?.- Pregunto Wash, solo que noto a cierto individuo que parecía apoyarse en Tucker mientras que ambos reían.

-¡Director!.- Grito Wash y salto contra Church, detrás de el Sarge lo siguió.

-No otra vez.- Se quejo Church antes de ser abordado por los dos lideres de equipo, ahora Weiss fue la que tuvo tiempo para reír de la desgracia de otros, los demás la miraron menos los tres que compartían golpes en el suelo, pero después de observarla decidieron burlarse con ella, unos cinco minutos después de risas comenzaron a separarlos y explicar todo.

-Bueno, tengo una pregunta, ¿como llegaste aquí?.- Pregunto Sarge.

-Oh veras, después de fragmentarme todo se volvió blanco, cuando todo volvió a la normalidad estaba en la misma esfera que usaba antes, bueno Jaune me encontró no mucho después y desde entonces el mantuvo mi existencia en secreto por que yo se lo pedí.-

-entonces solo tu sabias de Church.- le pregunto Simmons que trataba de analizar todo.

-Bueno al principio si, pero después de provocar unos problemas les revele mi existencia a el resto de JNPR y RWBY.- Continuo hablando Church.

-Espera, ustedes sabían y no nos dijeron nada.- Ahora el que pregunto fue Tucker y estaba apuntando hacia los estudiantes que tenían risas nerviosas en sus caras.

-Tranquilo Tucker, yo les pedí que no se los contaran y aparte ellos no se enteraron hace solo dos días, también les conté cierta parte de nuestra historia, no toda, pero ellos saben que es el proyecto Freelancer y casi todo lo que paso en Chorus.-

Antes de que siguieran hablando los altavoces de la escuela sonaron.

-Atención Rojos y Azules, favor de pasar a mi oficina y por favor traigan a su nuevo amigo.-

-Supongo que continuaremos con esto después.- Dijo Church y así todos se los rojos y azules se marcharon.

-¿Curioso?.-

-¿Que sucede Blake?.- Le respondió Ruby.

-No es nada, es que a veces siento que somos personajes secundarios de nuestra propia vida.-

-Psss, a lo mejor solo estas exagerando, deberíamos ir a nuestras habitaciones a dormir un poco ahora que no están ellos, no se ustedes pero Aaaahm, no me vendría mal un descanso.-

* * *

En la oficina de Ozpin estaban los rojos y los azules mas Church frente al escritorio de Ozpin, a sus lados tenia a Glynda y a otro adolescente que paarecia perdido y estaba sentando en el piso.

-Muy bien, creo que ya adivinan la razón por la cual los traje aquí.-

-Si, lamento mucho aparecer de la nada.- Dijo Church dando un paso enfrente.

-No me molesta recibir nuevos alumnos Sr Church, pero me gustaría saber como llegaste aquí, después de todo basado en la información de sus compañeros creí que estaba muerto.-

-Yo también creía estar muerto y aun desconozco como llegue aquí, pero me sorprende que este tan bien informado de mi.-

-Es mi academia, nada pasa sin que me de cuenta.- Antes de que siguieran hablando Tucker comenzó a sudar frió y también dio un paso adelante.

-Director, cuando dice todo, se refiere a todo, en todo momento o solo en ciertas áreas.-

-Tucker, cuando digo todo es todo, y para que lo sepa mis instalaciones no son para hacer ¨eso¨, y aunque me de asco y deba decirle que debería darle vergüenza eso, entiendo que sea un adolescente hormonal y agradezco que haga eso en vez de buscar a sus compañeras de sexo opuesto, pero por favor ya no use esa roca para...-

-Lo entiendo, lo siento, no volverá a pasar, por favor no siga y por favor tampoco se lo diga a nadie.-

-Bueno, volviendo al tema de antes, creo que tendré que hacer un rebalanse en los equipos.-

-Disculpe Director.- Interrumpió Wash.- Nosotros hablamos de eso en el camino y decidimos que Tucker, Caboose y Church sean el equipo azul, mientras que yo y Carolina seamos otro equipo, incluso tal vez incluyamos a Doc con nosotros.-

-Ya había pensando en esa idea algo diferente en la elección de compañeros pero me gustaría que Doc se uniera permanentemente o al menos el tiempo que estén aquí a la enfermería, su conocimiento medico fue vital para el incidente de ayer y me gustaría que nos ayudara en caso de que algo similar ocurriese en una practica escolar, ahora señor Gray y señorita Church, me gustarían que conocieran a un nuevo estudiante, no pudo asistir antes por que tuvo una indigestión con el pollo, pero saluden a su nuevo compañero.-

En eso el chico que estaba en el suelo se levanta.-Saludos mi nombre es Leeroy Jenkins.- Dijo el adolescente con una voz grave, tenia el pelo blanco como Ozpin y ojos celestes.

-Ahora, Leeroy es un habido guerrero, peores demasiado impulsivo y tiene tendencias a salir lastimado casi siempre, espero que ustedes dos puedan con este desafió.- Continuo Ozpin.

-Espera, ¿por que hablas de mi como si fuera una carga tío Ozpin?.-

-Olvide mencionarlo, es mi sobrino y espero que esto no influya para nada en la academia, ¿verdad Leeroy?.-

-Si tío Ozpin, no te defraudare, otra vez.-

-Y recuerda, solo por que eres fuerte, no significa que puedas saltar al campo de batalla a si como así.-

-Fue un error, no volverá a pasar.-

-Bueno ahora que lo conocen, diré los lideres de cada equipo, Church lideradas al equipo Azul y Wash lideradas al equipo Free, alguna duda... ninguna, bueno Sr Gray les daré una nueva habitación para su equipo y Church, usaras la habitación del resto de tus compañeros, son libres de irse.-

Cinco minutos después todos los soldados estudiantes se fueron con su nuevo integrante dejando a Ozpin y Glynda solos.

-Me sorprende que no hayas dicho nada Profesora Goodwitch.-

-No tengo nada que decir, solo que por que tu sobrino, el hará que maten a todos sabes.-

-Y es por eso que los escogí a ellos, sus compañeros han estado en situaciones similares que él y sobrevivido.-

-Bueno solo espero que esta vez no entre a una cueva llena de Grimm.-

* * *

Era un hermoso lunes en la academia Beacon, el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban, las flores florecían y un Warthog aceleraba en medio de los pasillos de la escuela destruyendo todo en su camino, atados en una tina de baño de acero detrás de ellos y siendo arrastrando por el Warthog estaban el equipo Free y Azul.

-Por que Oum juro que nunca volveré a actuar de forma inapropiada pero bájame de aquí.- Suplicaba Leeroy que estaba atado y sentado entre Wash y Carolina.

-Tranquilo, te acostumbraras, si sobrevives claro.- Le dijo muy calmado Church que estaba sentando enfrente de él, que tenia a un lado a Caboose parado sacando la cabeza de la tina y mirando hacia adelante como si fuera un perro y Tucker que solo estaba jugando un juego en su pergamino.

-Si ademas es mejor que caminar, si fuéramos a clase caminando hubiéramos tardado mas.- Tucker continuo lo que dijo Church.

-No estaríamos llegando tarde si no hubieran arrancado esa tina del almacén, y aun menos tarde si no hubieran conducido alrededor de la academia buscando una puerta en que cupiera esto, oh Oum Ozpin me va a matar cuando se entere.-

-Tranquilo, como el es tu tío de segura que nos perdona a todos.- Dijo Wash tratando de calmar a Leeroy.

-Tu no lo conoces, bien podría ser un vagabundo y a él le daría igual, ademas por que me ataron y me obligaron a subir si les dije que no quería estar en problemas.-

-Dah, ahora somos un equipo y que mejor forma de confiar los unos en otros que vivir situaciones peligrosas.-

-Así que admites que es peligroso, oh Oum estoy tan muerto...- Antes de que Leeroy pudiera seguir hablando el Warthog se detuvo en seco, sacando volando a Leeroy sin embargo Carolina lo atrapo antes de que su vida estuviera en peligro, lamentablemente lo hizo haciéndole un calzón chino.

-Lo siento.- Dijo inexpresiva Carolina.

-¿Por que?.- Aulló de dolor Leeroy

Dentro de la clase del profesor Port este estaba paciente esperando la llegada de todos sus alumnos, la mayoría había llegado pero faltaban los rojos y azules, también faltaba el nuevo equipo llamado Free del que Ozpin le informo en la mañana. Al escuchar un chirrido afuera de su clase no pudo evitar que su sonrisa se ensanchara, el equipo rojo era su favorito, él sabia que el favoritismo esta mal visto por la academia, pero Sarge siempre parecía disfrutar sus clases y de vez en cuando compartían historias fuera del aula, Simmons siempre anotaba hasta la ultima palabra que decía y aunque sabia que el no hablaba tanto como Oobleck si sabia que era un reto para sus estudiantes no dormirse en su clase.

-Bueno chicos, hoy quisiera presentar a dos nuevos estudiantes que estudiaran con ustedes a partir de hoy. Adelante ellos son Leeroy Jenkins y Leonard Church.-

Cuando termino de hablar entraron los susodichos seguidos por los rojos, azules y Free que solo tomaron sus lugares de costumbre, Church y Leeroy se quedaron donde estaban enfrente de Port.

-Bueno, hoy haremos algo diferente, quiero que ustedes dos se enfrenten cada quien a una Ursa, ¿cual sera primero?.- Leeroy de inmediato levanto su mano.

-Muy bien Sr. Jenkins, valla por su equipo y vuelva en cinco momentos, Sr Church como usted sera el siguiente debería prepararse también.-

Pasado el tiempo limite Jenkins estaba armado con una armadura blanca que cubría casi todo su cuerpo a excepción de sus antebrazos y piernas, usaba una gran espada curva que ocupaba la mitad de su cuerpo. Church estaba sentando con sus compañeros, tenia un rifle de francotirador de la UNSC con él.

Port libero una de las dos Ursas.

-¡Mi nombre es Leeeeroooy Jeeeenkinssss.- Grito el estudiante y transformo su espada en un mosquete corto, con el que le disparo repetidas veces a la ursa en las piernas traseras deteniendo casi completamente su movimiento.

-Al parecer no es tan inútil como creímos Wash.- Le susurro Carolina a Wash.

-Eso esta por verse, es demasiado impulsivo.- En la pelea Leeroy atacaba a la Ursa, esta trataba inútilmente de atacarlo, Leeroy solo se retiraba antes de que lo golpearan y volvía a atacar, media hora después, Leeroy estaba en el suelo y jadeaba cansadamente, a su lado el cadáver de una Ursa comenzaba a desaparecer.

-Excelente demostración de fuerza Sr Jenkins, pero recuerde que la próxima vez necesitara darse mas prisa y conservar su aliento, rara vez se puede combatir al Grimm individualmente, ahora Sr Church quisiera demostrarnos sus habilidades.-

Church solo se encogió de hombros y salto a la arena improvisada, tenia su rifle de francotirador atado a la espalda con una correa, ya que carecía de su armadura MJOLNIR y usaba su simple uniforme de escuela.

-Sr Church, acaso no usara su armadura.-

-No la necesito para una sola Ursa.-

-En ese caso preparado, ya.- Port libero a la otra Ursa y esta de inmediato ataco a Church, él se quedo quieto esperando y la Ursa le dio un zarpazo que separo la cabeza de Church de su cuerpo, la mayoría exclamo del horror, pero el cuerpo sin cabeza de Church solo desapareció y se volvió armar holograficamente detrás de la Ursa.

-Interesante, ¿veamos que mas puedo hacer?.- La Ursa volteo y volvió a atacar a Church, solo que este desapareció nuevamente.

-Sabes que, la mitad de mi mente quiere matarte... y la otra mitad esta de acuerdo.- La Ursa comenzó a desesperarse y ataco con mas velocidad a Church, pero este en vez de desaparecer esperaba el ultimo momento para esquivar haciendo ver como si estuviera bailando con la Ursa.

-Wow, ¿no sabia que Church era tan genial?, lo esta humillando y ni siquiera a sacado su arma.- Grito Ruby de la emoción, los demás presentes estaban de acuerdo.

-Bueno ya me aburrí, mi nombre es Leonard Church y tu le temerás a mi cara láser.- Los ojos de Church pasaron de verdes a rojos y en menos de un segundo disparo un gran rayo láser, que atravesó al Grimm, y la pared detrás de esta, y la siguiente, el Grimm tenia un hoyo en estomago que parecía arder y si mirabas a través de el podías ver pared tras pared también con hoyos y así hasta llegar fuera de la escuela donde se formo un gran surco carbonizado.

-Tal vez exagere un poco.- Dijo Church, causando gotas de sudor de todos los estudiantes y risas de los rojos y azules, ese día Port deicidio terminar su clase temprano.

* * *

Era la siguiente clase y Glynda quería probar a dos de sus alumnos en el cuadrilátero, y si los afortunados fueron Jenkins y Church, ambos con el mismo atuendo que tenían antes.

-Muy bien, Sr Church, en cuando active su aura la batalla podrá comenzar.- Dijo Goodwitch observando el monitor de la arena donde Jenkins aparecía en verde y Church completamente vació.

-Pero se supone que ya la active, no entiendo por que su aparato no me reconoce.-

-Tonterías Church venga aquí de inmediato.- Church obedeció y al llegar Glynda puso una mano en su frente y comenzó a recitar el juramento para desbloquear el aura, solo que nada sucedió, Glynda entonces comenzó a usar su aura para buscar el de Church, pero descubrió algo que la haría ponerse pálida, no podía sentir ninguna alma dentro de ese cuerpo.

Church que noto como la cara de Glynda se puso pálida comenzó a correr miles de opciones en su cabeza, aprovecho su distracción para hacer que su barra de aura se llenara en verde, aunque sabia que con un solo golpe su medidor se vaciaría en negro de vuelta creyó que con eso bastaría para derrotar a un simple oponente.

-Profesora Goodwitch, ¿se encuentra bien?, mire la maquina ya detecto mi aura.-

-Si... lo veo, puede comenzar el combate cuando este listo.- Glynda dijo, aun sin estar convencida de quien o que era este estudiante, solo los Grimm no tenian alma y él tampoco la tenia, lo que lo obligaba a pensar que Church era un Grimm, algo si era seguro y esto era que se lo iva a informar a Ozpin.

En la arena Jenkins había tomado una posición de combate y Church solo descolgó su rifle de precisión.

-Prepárate Church, vas a saber quien es Leeeerooooyyy Jeeeennkiinnns.-

-Si aja terminemos con esto pronto.- Leeroy cargo contra Church pero este solo disparo una bala, que erro por completo, fue tan mal tiro que Leeroy se detuvo y se le quedo viendo a Church. Los demás estudiantes también lo observaron con incredulidad.

-Esperen.- Fue todo lo que dijo Church, la bala que disparo comenzó a rebotar una y otra vez, haciendo que todos los estudiantes se tiraran al suelo ya que paso muy cerca de ellos, pero la bala reboto una ultima vez y golpeo a Leeroy en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente y sin aura al instante.

-Listo, ¿quien sigue?.- Presumió mas Church, al demostrarle a todos que él era el mejor. Tenia la esperanza de que la mayoría se viera intimidada y no levantaran su mano, pero Ruby de inmediato se puso de pie y se ofreció como voluntaria.

-Esta bien Srta Rose se enfrentara contra Church en un combate individual.- Dijo Glynda que aun desconfiaba de Church.

Una vez que Carolina y Wash retiraran el cuerpo inconsciente de Jenkins, Ruby entro en la arena con su fiel Crescent Rose, Church se tomo un tiempo para analizarla.

-Estas lista Rose, no por que seas mi amiga significa que iré fácil contigo.-

-Me ofendería que lo hicieras, voy a demostrarte por que yo soy una estudiante de Beacon.- Dijo Ruby con orgullo.

-Bueno tu lo pediste.- Church tomo su rifle de francotirador y comenzó a aplicar energía en el, hubo un gran destello y cuando se desvaneció el brillo, Church sostenía a una copia exacta de la guadaña de Ruby.

-¿Como hiciste eso?.- Dijo Ruby completamente emocionada.

-Esto, no es nada, ya tenia planeado conseguir un arma de cuerpo a cuerpo, pero tu forma de usar guadaña y rifle de francotirador me llamo la atención, creo que nombrare a este bebé Hurk Blaa.-

-¿En que te inspiraste para es nombre?.- Pregunto Ruby con una gota de sudor al estilo anime cayéndole de la frente.-

-Oh, es solo las ultimas palabras que dirá la persona al sentir esto.- Church rápidamente transformo la Guadaña en su rifle y disparo cuatro veces seguidas a Ruby, quien esquivo todas las balas por los pelos, antes de siquiera poder pensar en algo. Church desapareció y reapareció detrás de ella, y trato de cortarla con su rifle transformado en guadaña. Ruby uso su semblanza y escapo, pero aprendiendo de sus errores le disparo a Church de vuelta, este escapo y regreso los tiros, Ruby decidió que en un enfrentamiento a larga distancia perdería así que ataco a Church cuerpo a cuerpo, este ultimo bloqueaba y esquivaba cada ataque con precisión milimétrica, lo peor de esto es que cada vez que lo hacia le daba un pequeño corte a Ruby, pero cuando Ruby casi lograba herirlo este simplemente desaparecía y la atacaba desde la distancia, obligándola a estar en continuo movimiento.

-Tu puedes hermanita, enséñale quien manda.- Grito Yang desde las gradas, pero poco podía ayudar, Church tenia bien dominada a Ruby y le drenaba lentamente el aura.

Entonces Ruby tuvo una idea, en vez de cargar como siempre lo hacia, decidió usar su semblanza y dar vueltas alrededor de Church, este trato inútilmente de golpearla, cuando parecía que Church iba lograr golpearla, Ruby dispara su arma, haciendo que el retroceso la tirara para atrás y que Church perdiera el equilibrio, en un rápido movimiento de muñeca Ruby volvió a disparar y se impulso hacia Church, este trato de cubrirse, pero Ruby disparo de nuevo, haciendo una vuelta de 180°, y antes de que Church se recuperara uso su impulso para golpear a Church con su guadaña, el trato de cubrirse, pero lo hizo a medias y la guadaña corto su cachete.

*Riiiing* La campana sonó y el partido finalizo, al parecer el nivel de aura de Church cayo por completo, mientras que el de Ruby era naranja, apunto de volverse rojo y perder.

-Si, gane.- Grito Ruby de alegría, pero luego volteo a ver a Church, estaba completamente bien, si quitabas el hecho que tenia una gran cortada en la mejilla y esta sangraba mucho, Ruby por un momento temió haber lastimado a Church, pero este comenzó a reír y sobarse la mejilla.

-Jajajaja, hace mucho que no sentía dolor físico, lo había extrañado, he Rose, nada mal, lograste sorprenderme, cosa que no es nada fácil.- Church levanto su pulgar dándole entender que estaba bien, pero Ruby seguía preocupada.

-Bueno chicos, eso es todo por hoy, los veré el miércoles, recuerden que la siguiente semana comienzan a llegar los alumnos de otras academias y el baile de bienvenida sera en dos semanas, no olviden llevar a su pareja.-

Ruby que aun estaba preocupada por Church, trato de hablarle ahora que la gente se iba, solo para descubrir que había desaparecido en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo.

-Muy bien Ruby, siempre creí que ibas a ganar ¿verdad?, Nora.- Yang fue a abrazar a su hermana, mientras que recibía una tarjeta de liens que había apostado con Nora.

-Cierto, aunque debo admitir que Church siempre te tuvo en su mano.- Dijo Blake de manera seria.

-Si deberías trabajar mas en tu forma de pelear, si no fuera por que el aura de Church fuera tan débil, hubieras perdido en un enfrentamiento real, aparte ni si quiera uso sus ojos láser.- Agrego Weiss.

-Me están diciendo que Church no me tomo enserio.- Se quejo Ruby en su forma chibi.

-No hermanita, él peleo contra ti como si fuera un entrenamiento, ya los has visto en acción y sabes que si no se reprimen a si mismos acabaran matando a alguien.-

Ruby solo asintió y decidió seguir a sus compañeras.

* * *

En el comedor se podían ver a nuestros equipos favoritos comiendo en la cafetería, bueno la mayoría, uno de ellos estaba en la enfermería atendiendo a su compañero caído pero por lo demás todos estaban hay.

-Grif, por Dios, deja de comer tanto, vas a destruir la economía de la academia.-

-Jamas, esto es como un sueño hecho realidad para mi no dejare de comer, hasta que este lleno, o los cocineros aprendan a usar candados mejores.-

-Simmons, Donut, operación Grif culo perezoso no.3.-

-A la orden.- Donut retiro el plato de comida de Grif, mientras que Simmons lo sostenía de ambos brazos inmovilizándolo, después Sarge procedió a amablemente ayudarlo con su digestión, golpeándolo repetidas veces en el estomago.

-En otra mesa Ruby, y su equipo discutían sus planes para el día, mientras que Yang jugaba a atrapar comida con su boca, los azules estaban comiendo en paz no muy lejos de ellas, con Caboose dibujando en un menú infantil al lado de Weiss, y Church y Tucker hablando tranquilamente.

-Yo siempre inicio mis materias con un Yang.- Dijo la rubia causando desesperación por parte de todos incluso alguien tuvo la amabilidad de aventarle una manzana en la cara.

-Genial, yo siempre inicio mi semana con un blow, Bow Chika wow bow... Auch y eso.- Se quejo Tucker al recibir un codazo de parte de Church. No muy lejos de él Yang devolvió el golpe.

-No importa lo que hagamos, solo importa que lo hagamos en equipo...- Weiss dejo de hablar al recibir un pastelazo en la cara, la culpable fue Nora que rápidamente culpo a Ren, que negaba con su manos. Caboose al ver esto y siendo tan crédulo como es retiro amablemente el pastel de la cara de Weiss ganándose una sonrisa por parte de su compañera y luego procedió a arrojarlo con toda su fuerza a Ren, solo que erro por mucho y en vez de darle a él, golpeo a Sarge, este cayo por la fuerza del impacto. Grif y Simmons de inmediato corrieron en su ayuda.

-Hombre caído.-

-Llamen a Doc, esos azules al fin hacen su movimiento atacándome cuando estoy en medio de una operación.-

-tranquilo Sarge, ellos no saldrán indemnes por esto me asegurare que paguen.- Grito Grif.

-Grif...- Le dijo Sarge que estaba impresionado de el naranja.

-¡Nadie desperdicia pastel en mi presencia y vive para contarlo!.- Se enfureció Grif y dio inicio a la batalla campal.

Por fuera estaban Sun y su amigo caminando.

-Mira Neptuno, ellos son los tipos mas geniales que he conocido, son como super soldados, con super herramientas.-

Decía Sun, por la ventana se puede ver comida golpeando la ventana y a Grif ahorcando a Tucker, mientras lo obligaba a comer pan.

-Incluso conocí a una linda chica fauno, pero eso es super secreto, no debes contárselo a nadie.- Jaune se estrello contra una ventana.

Dentro del comedor el equipo RWBY y el equipo azul, disparaba sin piedad contra los equipos Rojo y JNPR.

La batalla llegaba a tales niveles que Yang salio volando por un golpe de Nora, y Grif era una maquina de matar, derrotando el solo a todos los azules, incluso derroto a su propio equipo después de verlos usar otro pastel como proyectil, y no se detuvo hay, detuvo a Ruby antes de que usara su semblanza y la uso como trapeador, Weiss y Blake trataron de detenerlo pero JNPR uso la ira de su titan para que derrotara fácilmente lo que quedaba de RWBY.

-Buen trabajo Grif, sabia que podíamos contar contigo.- Dijo Nora alegremente, pero Grif solo los miro con ira.

-Tanta comida, desperdiciada, sin ser consumida, ustedes monstruos no merecen vivir.- Los siguientes cinco minutos fueron de JNPR siendo eliminados uno a uno por una fuerza imparable. Cuando Grif termino se arrodillo sobre la comida que mejor apariencia tenia y comenzó a comerla con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Nada se desperdicia, *snif*, nada se desperdicia...-

-Ves, te dije que eran geniales.-

* * *

-Blake, deberías descansar.-

-Como quieres que descanse Ruby, por lo que se, Torchwick sigue libre y ensuciando mas el nombre del colmillo blanco.- Antes de que ambas chicas continuaran discutiendo, oyen golpes en la puerta.

-Adelante.- Dice Ruby, solo que cuando se abre la puerta, ven a Grif cargando una manta y una almohada.

-Buenas tardes, perdón por molestarlas pero me quedare aquí, hasta que Sarge me de permiso de volver a entrar a nuestra base, ¿pueden creerlo?, me dijo que fui una deshonra en el campo de batalla al cometer fuego amigo y hasta que pida disculpas no podre dormir hay.- Las chicas se miraron entre ellas, todas incomodas de que un chico se quedara con ellas y estaban buscando una excusa para amablemente, enviarlo a la verga.

-Grif, veras, no seria mejor pedírselo a los azules o a Free.- Le dijo amablemente Ruby.

-No, los azules me prohibieron estar con ellos, desde la ves en la que me comí sus provisiones de un mes y Wash me levantaría a las cuatro de la mañana para ejercitar con ellos.-

-Bueno a nosotros no nos sobran camas así que...-

-Tranquila Yang, dormiré en el suelo, no haré demasiado ruido... ¿que es esto?.- Grif no entendió la indirecta o no le importo y se acostó en el suelo acomodando su manta y almohada, pero al hacerlo noto un libro debajo de una cama.

A Blake que esto le daba igual, ya que ahora estaba feliz de que sus amigas no la regañaran, continuo con su búsqueda de información.

-¿Ninjas del amor?, es un tipo de novela romántica... Oh Dios, esto es mas fuerte que las cosas que lee Donut.- Se burlo Grif, ahora Blake estaba consciente de su situación y con una cara del color de la capa de Ruby salto hacia Grif, que solo la detuvo con una mano, mientras que proseguía su lectura.

-¿Es tuyo esto?, no eres tan inocente como aparentas, eh.-

-Devuélvelo, es privado.- Grif dejo el libro en el suelo pero aun lejos del alcance de Blake y tomo una bola de estambre que estaba cerca y la arrojo. El resultado fue inmediato, Blake dejo de atacarlo y corrió hacia el estambre, no se detuvo hasta que escucho unos flashes detrás de ella, al voltear descubrió a Grif con una cámara y noto que su libro había desaparecido.

-Bórralas.- Grito de inmediato Blake, avergonzada con la cara como la armadura de Sarge, detrás de ella sus ¨amigas¨, no dejaban de reírse.

-Mmm, ¿déjame pensarlo?, No.-

-Por favor haré todo lo que pidas.

-En ese caso déjame quedarme aquí hasta que Sarge deje de ser un idiota o lo convenzas de dejarme entrar.-

-Esta bien, quédate, pero borra eso.-

-No, alto, no aceptamos que Grif, se quede aquí.- Dijo rápidamente Weiss, respaldada por sus amigas que habían dejado de burlarse al saber que esto les afectaría.

-Ya es demasiado tarde, la gatita acepto.-

-Eh, eso es muy ofendiente.-

-Eh soportado insultos peores toda mi vida, aprende a vivir con ello, ahora si me disculpas, veré que opinan los demás de estas fotos.-

-Pero dijiste que los borrarías.- Una larga discusión inicio entre negro y naranja, Ruby, Yang y Weiss, decidieron abandonar la habitación y dirigirse con los rojos, tal vez podrían hacer que Sarge aceptara a Grif.

Weiss estaba apunto de tocar cuando escucho gemidos masculinos dentro de la habitación de los rojos, de inmediato las tres estudiantes pegaron sus oídos en la puerta.

-Aaah, Sarge esta seguro que eso cabe hay.-

-Tranquilo Donut, he hecho miles de veces esto, te dolerá al principio, pero luego lo disfrutaras.-

-Esta bien pero déjame engrasarlo primero.-

-Jeje, buen trabajo de manos hay Donut, Simmons ¿seguro de que estas grabando todo?.-

-Si señor, aunque la cámara quedo algo salpicada no pueden tener mas cuidado.- La tres estudiantes estaban muy rojas, Yang de inmediato tapo los oídos de Ruby y la separo de la puerta.

-Ah, Sarge mas despacio, va a romperlo.-

-Oh lo siento, me emociono cuando el hoyo negro desaparece.- Yang también tomo a Weiss y la separo de la puerta, ellas ya tenían demasiado y no querían saber mas.

Dentro de la habitación de los Rojos, Sarge estaba modificando su escopeta con un soplete, con Donut deteniéndola, para evitar que se moviera mientras Sarge abría y cerraba el cañón del arma, facilitando el cambio herramientas, Simmons estaba grabando y tenia una carpeta que decía Registro de modificaciones.

-Jeje con esto tirar polvos sera mas fácil.-

-Bow Chika Wow bow.-

-Uh. ¿de donde vino eso?.-

Las tres traumatizadas estudiantes volvían a su habitación pero al entrar vieron a Blake con la cara roja, ronroneando sentada en el regazo de Grif, y Grif estaba muy ocupado acariciando las orejas fauno de Blake.

-¡Lo sentimos mucho!,- Gritaron las tres y salieron corriendo de su habitación hacia un destino desconocido.

-¡No esperen, no es lo que parece!.- Grito Blake.

Unos minutos antes.

-Por favor lo que sea ahora borralas.-

-Esta bien, quiero que me dejes acariciar tus orejas y hablo de las de gato no las otras.-

-¿Que?, nunca.-

-Esta bien, me pregunto ¿cuanto tiempo le tomara a Donut repartirlas entre toda la escuela, con algo de ayudo incluso tal vez salga en el periódico?.-

-Esta bien te dejare acariciarlas, pero solo por un momento y las demás no deben de verlo.-

-Okey, siéntate aquí.- Dijo Grif sentándose con las piernas cruzadas y palmeando un lugar enfrente de él.-

-¿Que ahora, ellas van a volver en cualquier momento?.-

-No te preocupes, conozco a Sarge una vez discutimos con el sobre que era irónico por dos horas, créeme, en el peor de los casos volverán dentro de media hora y en el mejor no volverán hasta la media noche.

Blake asintió a regañadientes y se sentó justo donde le indico Grif.

-Si le dices algo de esto a alguien, te matare mientras duermes.-

-Haz fila, Sarge y Simmons lo llevan intentando años, también han envenenado mi comida, puesto una granada en mi almohada, despertarme con gasolina para después prenderle fuego y una vez me engañaron con una bebida, diciéndome que estaban hartos de mi flojera y que en vez de tratar de reformarme me iban a apoyar con este regalo, yo me lo tome encantando y resulto ser nitroglicerina, pero la broma les salio mal, por que durante el siguiente mes tuvieron que usar el baño de los azules o de plano hacer sus necesidades en el patio.-

Blake no pudo evitar reírse por la vida del soldado.

-Eh, es eso una sonrisa.-

-Ya cállate y termina,. Dijo Blake quitándose su lazo, Grif no perdió tiempo y comenzó a acariciar, Blake se sorprendió de lo bien que se sentía y cedió ante su impulso primario de ronronear, lo disfruto tanto que ella se estaba haciendo mas y mas para atrás hasta que termino sentada arriba del regazo Grif y este no se quejaba en lo mas mínimo.

Después se abrió la puerta de su habitación.

-Ellas, no me van a dejar en paz, ¿verdad?.-

-Tranquila, deberías tomarte las cosas con calma, si Sarge me enseño algo, es que disfruta mientras puedas por que al día siguiente no sabes que cosa va a tratar de matarte.-

-Para ti nada es serio.-

-Yo nací para tomarme las cosas con calma.-

-¿Sabes que?... no me importa más, continua ahora que se que lo peor esta pasando.-

-Estoy orgulloso de ti Blake, estoy orgulloso.- Y así Grif continuo acariciando a Blake.

-Bow Chika Wow bow.- ¿De donde viene eso?.

* * *

Las tres estudiantes corrieron hacia donde los llevara el destino, en este caso la habitación de los azules.

-Weiss, tu pídeselos.-

-¿Por que yo?.-

-No es obvio tu te llevas mejor con ellos que nosotras.-

-No quiero ser yo, si abro la puerta y los descubro haciendo cosas raras, mi mente no va a aguantarlo.-

-Oh Weiss, apuesto que quisieras que Caboose te hiciera cosas raras.- Se burlo Yang.

-Bow Chika Wow Bow.-

-¡Cállate!.-

Cuando Weiss grito la puerta de los azules se abrió, y salio Caboose con una pijama azul, que tenia dibujos de galletas, este de inmediato fue a abrazar a Weiss levantándola en el aire.

-Caboose... no puedo respirar.-

-Oh lo siento, es que me emocione al verte, Church y Tucker me estaban hablando de un cuento sobre abejas y flores y me decían que debía usar globos para la fiesta, ¿pero no se de que fiesta se trate?, a lo mejor es una fiesta sorpresa.- Dijo el azul dejando caer a la heredera.

-Caboose, cuando te dijeron lo de los globos en que sentido te lo dijeron, repite se manera exacta sus palabras.- Le hablo lentamente Yang, ya que Ruby ayudaba a sostener a Weiss, que en este momento no podía respirar.

-Oh ellos después de hablar sobre abejas y flores, Tucker me dijo, sin globito no hay fiesta buw chicu wuw, y Church solo me dio esto.- Caboose le mostró un condón aun en su envoltorio a Yang, esta se lo arrebato, al notar la mirada curiosa de Ruby.

-Mejor vamos a otro lado a pasar la noche.- Les suplico Yang a Weiss y Ruby, pero Caboose entendió mal y creyó que lo que Yang dijo fue, vamos a pasar la noche aquí. Este de inmediato abrazo a las tres y las arrastro a su habitación.

-Tucker, Church, mis amigas dicen que quieren quedarse a dormir aquí para la fiesta con nosotros.-

-Mierda Caboose, si que eres rápido.-

-Hijo de puta, dime que no las secuestraste, por favor díganme que no las secuestro.- Fue la reacción de los dos soldados.

Yang, que aun buscaba salvar la inocencia de su hermanita a toda costa, de inmediato calculo todas sus opciones, primera: golpear a Caboose y huir, pro resuelve la situación, contra nos quedamos sin donde dormir, Segunda: escapar y volver a su habitación, denegado por no saber que ocurre con Grif y Blake, Tercera ir con los rojos, denegada inmediatamente, Cuarta seguirle la corriente a medias y golpear a cualquiera que las toque.

-No nos secuestro, de hecho queríamos ver si podíamos pasar la noche aquí, pero no en el sentido que creen verán los rojos expulsaron a Grif y el fue a nuestra habitación y de una forma corrompió a Blake, estamos huyendo hasta que esto se resuelva.-

-Oh esta bien, una vez Grif entro a nuestra base y después de media hora tuvimos que correrlo después que se comiera los suministros de un mes, se por lo que pasan, pueden tomar nuestras camas jugaremos un disparejo para ver quien se queda en la cama extra.- Dijo Church a la explicación de Yang.

-¿En serio?.- Preguntaron las tres, pero los azules ya estaban jugando con unos palos en el centro de la habitación al final resulto que Church dormiría en la cama extra, Caboose en la tina que robaron y Tucker en el suelo.

-Me sorprende que nos cedan las camas así por así.- Pensó Ruby en voz alta.

-Tranquila Rose, nosotros somos como una familia unida, ustedes como nuestros amigos también forman parte de la familia, así que cuando haga un problema no duden en llamarnos.- Hablo Church.

-Si y no olviden incluirnos en las peleas, no es justo que solo un equipo se lleve toda la diversión.- Agrego de forma cómica Tucker. Dejando a las tres estudiantes reflexionando.

-¡Bow Chika Wow Bow!.- Grito Tucker a pleno pulmón.

-Por Dios Tucker, es la cuarta vez que gritas por la nada.-

-Perdón es que sentí que debería hacerlo, es como un sexto sentido.- A lo lejos dos estudiantes se pusieron rojos, la razón del por que sera para otro día, esta noche la academia Beacon por fin pudo descansar, ignorantes de que su relativa paz no duraría para siempre.

* * *

 **Tada, aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten, solo quiero aclarar lo siguiente, Church en la seria abrevia el nombre de Caboose la traducción seria Cabos, pero debido a que la o se pronuncia como u sonaría Cabus y se me hace mejor que lo llame así, aparte el romance dentro del fic sera usado mas que nada para provocar fines cómicos, pero no niego que algo se desarrolle entre cada personaje, si alguien entendió la referencia de Leeroy, genial, si no lo hicieron, solo déjenme decirles que no se encariñen mucho con él, hasta la próxima futuros Cazadores o Spartans.**


	7. ¿Tiempo libre?

**Buenos Días, Tardes, Noches. Antes de que lean el capitulo me gustaría que leyeran las semblanzas de los rojo y azules.**

 **Church: Desconocido, ya que al ser una IA no tiene alma como tal.**

 **Tucker: Desconocido, pero al parecer su semblanza tendrá que ver con su llave alienigena.**

 **Caboose: Transmutación del aura en fuego y control de esta. Se desconocen sus efectos secundarios.**

 **Wash: Desconocido.**

 **Carolina: Aumento de todas las habilidades físicas.**

 **Leeroy Jenkins: Desconocida**

 **Sarge: Desconocido**

 **Simmons: Desconocido**

 **Grif: Estomago de acero, capacidad para alimentarse de todo, ya sea el aura o energía, Grif al parecer es capaz de regresar la energía consumida con dos veces la fuerza con la que la recibió.**

 **Donut: Desconocido**

 **Lopez: No tiene alma por ser una creación de Sarge.**

 **Barren: Transmutación del aura en energía eléctrica, pero con grandes efectos secundarios que lastiman al usuario.**

 **Cold: Desconocido**

 **Harrow: Desconocido**

 **Nina: Desconocido**

 **Listo ahora si disfruten del capitulo y recuerden mas vale idiota controlado que psicópata desatado.**

* * *

En medio del desierto se podían ver cuatro figuras, la primara era un Fauno con características de reptil, que estaba lleno de escamas moradas haciéndolo ver mas como un alíen que un humano, el segundo era un gran hombre con la mitad de la cara quemada y mal corte de cabello que lo hacia ver como frankeisten, el tercero era un hombre mucho mas pequeño y delgado que parecía cuidar mucho su apariencia y caminaba de preocupadamente con las manos en la espalda, y al final había un hombre calvo con un tatuaje del abecedario griego en su nuca, este ultimo solo gruñía mientras caminaba, lo sorprendente es que los cuatro no aparentaban mas de 17.

-Así que dime Smith, ¿como llegaste aquí?.- Dijo el tercero.

-Creí que ni siquiera querías mirarme, pero ya que lo preguntas, estaba en una batalla, cuando un idiota con lanza granadas me disparo, trate de usar mi escudo, pero algo salio mal, y cuando despierto estoy aquí rodeado de animales negros que quieren comerme, y ¿tu?.-

-Yo llegue aquí poco tiempo después de mi amigo cara quemada, me peleaba también con unos idiotas, pero ellos no eran idiotas por matarme, literalmente era idiotas que ni siquiera sabían sumar apropiadamente, cuando iba a enfrentarlo una vez que me acorralaron mi compañero me disparo con un cañón electromagnético, recuerdo estar cayendo y luego todo se volvió blanco y eme aquí.-

-Interesante, tu conoces a alguien de nosotros.- Pregunto Smith.

-Solo a el de la cara quemada, su nombre es Sharkface, por si te pica la curiosidad.-

-Oh ya veo, y dime Sharkface, ¿como llegaste aquí?.-

-Pelea, muchas heridas, gran explosión, misma historia que los demás.- Dijo el que tenia la cara quemada.

-Y tu calvito.- Le pregunto el tercero al ultimo.

-Grrr.-

-Oh ya veo, muy interesante.-

-No te burles de él, con solo mirar su garganta sabes por que no habla.- Y así era el cuarto tenia una gran cicatriz con forma de nueve balas en la garganta.

-Nunca, me dijiste como te llamas.-

-Me llaman Félix, pero tu puedes llamarme el puto amo.-

-Claro y eres el puto amo porque llegaste aquí.-

Antes de que los cuatro siguieran hablando un hombre enano apareció enfrente de ellos.

-¿Que crees que sea, caníbal o bandido?.-

-Por su ropa diría que alguien que acaba de llegar, veamos si tiene algo de valor.-

Los cuatro rodearon al enano que simplemente bostezaba con aburrimiento.

-Hola amigo, dame tus provisiones y tal vez te dejamos vivir.- Dijo Felix mientras que sacaba una mágnum y la apuntaba a la cara del enano, Smith por su parte saco un rifle de aspecto alienigena que goteaba plasma azul, Sharkface un rifle de batalla, y el cuarto solo saco una gran rama que tenia una roca amarrada rústicamente, si ponías atención notarias como aquella roca estaba llena de sangre seca.

-Verán, lo único que les daré es una oferta, mi nombre es Cold y necesito ayuda para infiltrarme a cierto lugar y creo que ustedes serian útiles.-

-¿Y como sabemos eso?, este lugar es el infierno, lo que no te quiere comer, quiere joderte y algunos en todos los sentidos de la palabra.-

-Solo digamos que mi jefe, es alguien de confianza, y créanme, no les conviene estar de su lado malo.-

-Eso esta por verse.- Felix vació todo su cargador en el enano, pero este esquivo todas las balas, en un segundo se puso enfrente de él, iba a darle un golpe a Felix pero este activo un escudo deteniendo su golpe.

-Interesante habilidad.- Cold no tuvo tiempo de seguir hablando cuando una lluvia de balas choco contra él las primeras le impactaron, pero el resto comenzó a errar, Cold contó a sus oponentes, estaba Felix que le disparaba con su mágnum, Sharkface le disparaba desde otro angulo con su rifle de batalla, el calvo estaba detrás de él. esperando un momento para cargar, pero Smith estaba desaparecido, Cold creyó que había huido pero dejo de pensarlo cuando sintió un impacto extremadamente caliente que lo hizo gritar a pesar de que su aura lo protegía.

-La mayoría muere al recibir un tiro de plasma caliente sabes, ¿por que no estas muerto?.- Dijo Smith que se estaba materializando detrás de él.-

Cold iba a atacarlos, pero un golpe en las costillas lo saco volando varios metros, al voltear en el aire pudo ver que fue el calvo quien lo golpeo.

Cuando impacto en el suelo trato de levantarse pero un torrente de fuego lo envolvió.

-Creo que no era tan duro.- Se burlo Sharkface sujetando su puño que estaba desprendiendo humo negro.

Antes de que siguieran hablando Cold salio del fuego sin ninguna herida, pero estaba muy encabronado.

-¡Suficiente!.- Grito y luego golpeo el suelo debajo de él, una gran escarcha de hielo inundo todo y golpeo a los cuatro sobrevivientes, antes de que se recuperan Cold cargo hacia el calvo y le dio un golpe en la barbilla tan fuerte que lo saco del campo de batalla, luego se arrojo contra sharkface este que vio lo que le paso a su compañero trato de quemarlo vivo, lanzando dos grandes llamaradas de fuego contra él, pero Cold salio intacto y le lanzo una ventisca que le congelo los pies, Sharkface trato de liberarse, pero cuatro golpes lo dejaron fuera de combate, Cold trato de buscar a Smith pero no veía nada, por el rabillo del ojo vio como cuatro orbes azules se dirigían a él. este volvió a golpear el suelo, pero ahora en vez de una explosión surgió una pared de hielo enfrente de él, las balas de plasma impactaron la pared y la exploraron creando una gran explosión de humo, Cold vio como una figura se reflejaba en el humo, la figura no era visible, pero el humo chocaba contra el y le hacia revelar su ubicación, de inmediato Cold hizo un mazo de hielo con una mano y lo arrojo contra el ser invisible, este recibió el golpe de lleno en la cabeza y su camuflaje desapareció dejando ver a Smith, que cayo inconsciente.

-Quien se ríe de quien ahora.- Se burlo Cold que noto como Felix trataba de escapar.

-Eso no importa, ahora muere.- Felix lanzo cuatro cuchillos hacia Cold pero este los congelo en el camino, y cargo contra Felix, uso su semblanza para mejorar su impulso, provocando que un gran surco de hielo apareciera detrás de él, Cold golpeo a Feliz, pero este activo su escudo en ultimo momento protegiéndolo, Cold entonces procedió a congelar sus puños y comenzar a golpearlo con mas fuerzas, Felix resistió cada golpe pero lentamente estaba retrocediendo por la fuerza del impacto.

-No creo que tu escudo dure para siempre, ríndete ahora y no te golpeare... mucho.-

-Escojo la opción Meta.- Cold se extraño pero detrás de él sintió como si un tren lo impactara, él Meta estaba de vuelta en la refriega, este agarro a Cold de la cara y su mano comenzó a formar una bola de aura transparente, luego Cold sintió coma cada no de sus huesos vibraba y estos comenzaban a romperse.

-Veras mi amigo calvo y mudo es en realidad uno de los mejores asesinos que existen, nunca tuviste una oportunidad.-Dijo Felix mientras tomaba un cuchillo y lo ponía peligrosamente cerca del ojo de Cold.

-Creo que ya es suficiente.- Dijo una figura completamente vestida de negro.

-Oh que.- Se burlo Felix detrás de el Meta arrojo el cuerpo inconsciente de Cold.

El extraño solo trono sus dedos y dos cuervos de sombras salieron de su espalda e impactaron a Felix y Meta dejándolos inconscientes de forma instantánea, detrás de ellos Cold se levanto como si nada y cojeo hacia el sujeto de negro.

-Harrow, no creo que sea buena idea usarlos, ellos son demasiado fuertes e impredecibles.

-Lo se, y por eso son perfectos.-

* * *

En una academia pafic...

-¡Grif, saco de mierda viviente, sal donde pueda volarte los sesos, intento fallido de aborto!.-

Saben que creo que ustedes ya conocen el resto del cuento.

-¿Por que tato enojo Sarge?.-

-Ese bastardo, no volvió ayer en la noche. Church ¿no sabrás donde se esconderá?.-

-Ahora que lo pienso, el equipo RWBY, se quedo con nosotros esta noche, diciendo cosas extrañas sobre ustedes, no estoy seguro pero creo que Grif influyo en eso.-

-Ese deshecho humano me las va a pagar.- Sarge corrió hacia una dirección aleatoria, detrás de él sus fieles perros falderos, digo subordinados Donut y Simmons lo siguieron.

-Sabes, cuando mueras iras al infierno.- Dijo Tucker detrás de Church.

-Nah, que es la vida sin un poco de problemas y aparte ya he estado hay, se llama tener de novia a una psicópata asesina.-

De vuelta con los rojos ellos corrían sin una dirección establecida, solo se detuvieron cuando vieron al equipo RWBY, fuera de su habitación, cabe resaltar que estaban asustadas por entrar a su habitación, como si al abrir la puerta un monstruo saltara y las devorara.

-Ruby, no has visto a un saco de mierda con piernas.-

-No, eso es asqueroso, pero Sarge...- Ruby dejo de hablarle al recordar algo, después su cara se puso roja y se escondió detrás de su hermana.

-Oh, hola Sarge... sabes, yo respeto las ideas de os demás y no soy nadie para interferir en la vida personal de los demás, pero no creo que ha Ozpin le guste lo que hacen en sus dormitorios.- Dijo Yang al saber la razón del miedo y vergüenza de Ruby.

-¿De que hablas?... Oh eso, veras yo solo estaba jugando con mi arma y Donut ve estaba ayudando, Simmons grabo todo por si les interesa verlo.-

-¡NOOOO!.- Las tres chicas gritaron del horror y se taparon sus sonrojadas caras.

-No se que tiene de malo, miren.- Dijo Simmons sacando una cámara y enseñándoselas a las chicas. Estas se taparon los ojos pero su curiosidad pudo mas y los destaparon parcialmente, vieron a Sarge desmantelando su escopeta con Donut ayudándolo.

-Huh, es decir que ustedes solo reparaban la escopeta.- Dijo Weiss algo aliviada.

-Si, que otra podríamos hacer, no es como si nos embarramos de mantequilla y bailáramos.- Dijo Donut. Pero por una razón las miradas de Sarge y Simmons se oscurecieron.

-Eso nunca paso ni pasara.- Simplemente dijo un Sarge abatido.

-Si cambiando de tema por que no entran a su habitación.- Hablo Simmons.

-OH veras, es que no sabemos que encontremos adentro.- Dijo Ruby con preocupación.

-Oh tonterías, déjenme mostrarle como un miembro del equipo rojo trabaja.- Sarge abrió la puerta y entro solo, un segundo después salio caminando al revés y cerro la puerta.

-Simmons.-

-Si señor.-

-Necesito que me acompañes y me digas que no estoy en una pesadilla.-

-Por supuesto señor.- Ahora los dos rojos entraron seguidos por los demás algo curiosos y temerosos al ver la reacción de Sarge.

Al entrar encontraron a Grif durmiendo en la manta que trajo, no parecía haber ningún problema solo que Blake, estaba dormido acurrucada con él, parecería una romántica escena de película y las chicas no sabían como reaccionar, pero Sarge si.

Cinco minutos después había un Grif amordazado y lleno de moretones esposado con una mantas en el suelo.

-Dexter Grif, Yo Sarge, líder supremo de las fuerzas rojas, te condeno a muerte por deserción, insubordinación, pedofilia, zoofilia y otras filias, algo que el acusado quiera decir antes de morir.-

-Blblblblbrg blblrg, ¡blblblblrg!.-

-Creo que no, el testigo opina algo.- Blake que estaba muy sonrojada iba a decir algo pero de inmediato Donut la callo.

-Sarge, creo que el trauma es muy grande, es demasiado duro pedirle que hable.-

-Muy bien entonces, jurado opinión.- Grif volteo a ver al resto del equipo RWBY con esperanza, ellas lo vieron, luego voltearon a ver a Blake que seguía roja y después volvieron su atención a el y le regalaron una sonrisa.

La cara de Grif se ilumino.

-Ejecución.- Dijeron las tres al unisono.

La cara de Grif se horrorizo.

-Simmons mi escopeta.- Grif de inmediato se comió su mordaza, se levanto y rompió sus esposas de tela, y partió volando.

-¡Ustedes me traicionaron, soy inocente lo juro!.- Grif grito mientras huía, pero detrás de él Sarge lo perseguido.

-Vuelve aquí bastardo, nadie escapa del largo brazo de la ley roja.-

En otro lugar de la academia, Wash y Carolina ayudaban a Leeroy a salir de la cafetería.

-No puedo creer que haya estado inconsciente por un día.-

-Tranquilo Leeroy, te diste un golpe demasiado malo.-

-De que hablas Carolina, tu hermano me noqueó de un solo tiro, y de paso me humillo.-

-Church y yo no...-

-Lo que quiere decir Carolina es que Church y ella, son muy buenos guerreros, deberías estar feliz de salir de hay con vida.-

-O con todas tus extremidades.- Agrego de forma cómica Carolina.

-Basura, yo soy el gran Leerooy Jeeeenn...- El pobre fue aplastado por Grif que corría como si lo persiguiera en diablo.

-Wow, es la primera vez que lo veo correr así.-

-Lo mas probable es que haya ocurrido algo con la comida ya lo conoces.-

-Huh, ¿que me paso?.- Pregunto Leeroy mientras que se levantaba sosteniendo su cabeza, pero antes de que le respondieran un impacto de polvo explosivo le dio en la cabeza volviéndolo a noquear.

-Lo siento, estoy ocupado con asuntos rojos oficiales, ahora tengo que detener a un saco de mierda que aun no se entera de que esta muerto.- Dijo Sarge rápidamente mientras que recargaba su escopeta y avanzaba corriendo.

-Genial, ahora tenemos que volver a llevarlo.-

-Mira el lado bueno Carolina.-

-¿Y ese seria?.-

-Que no tenemos que... Sabes que no importa.-

Después de que Grif rompiera su récord de correr, estaba acorralado en una esquina asustado y Sarge se acercaba a él lentamente con su escopeta en alto.

-Se acabaron los juegos Grif, hoy fuiste demasiado lejos.-

-Soy inocente tienes que creerme.-

-Demasiado tarde para arrepentirse Grif, demasiado tarde.-

Antes de que Sarge le disparara a quemarropa a Grif, Blake se interpuso entre los dos con sus brazos alzados como si fuera a recibir el impacto por Grif.

-Muévete niña, me encargare de borrarlo de la faz del planeta.-

-Espera, no es su culpa, bueno si lo es pero no toda.- Dijo Blake muy sonrojada, detrás de ella Grif se dejo caer de rodillas, y en eso llego Donut y compañía, es decir Simmons y lo faltante de RWBY

-Oh no, esta en negación la pobre a de haber desarrollado el síndrome de Estocolmo.- Dijo Donut.

-Yo no he desarrollado nada, es solo que no creen que es muy extremo matarlo, después de todo son compañeros ¿no?.- Blake que estaba roja trato de razonar.

-Esta bien, pero no saldrá sin un castigo.- La cara de Blake paso de vergüenza a una sonrisa depredadora, Grif que estaba detrás de ella, de repente sintió que la muerte no era tan mala idea.

-Se que tipo de castigo sera el mejor para él, que les parece una dieta vegana.-

-Jeje, Señorita Belladona, cuénteme mas.-

-Sarge cambie de opinión, prefiero mi ejecución.-

-Sarge, creo que Grif esta un poco gordo, una rutina de ejercicio extrema no le haría mal.-

-Simmons no los ayudes, no, aléjense, SOCORRO.- Grif fue capturado por Blake y compañía.-

* * *

En a tarde, nuestros estudiantes favoritos estaban en la clase del Dr Oobleck. Este disparaba palabras como metralleta, de manera sorprendente, Church, Caboose y Tucker, escribían todas y cada una de ellas sin perderse una sola, ganándose miradas de admiración de sus compañeros.

Por otro lado Wash y Carolina estaban grabando lo que el Doctor decía y lo reproducían a cámara lenta, mientras tanto los rojos, simplemente se burlaban de Grif.

-Eh Grif, seguro que no quieres probar esta deliciosa hamburguesa.-

-Grif, me entere que en la cafetería van a ser un concurso de quien puede comer mas.-

-Grif, no quieres saber como un cargamento de oreos misteriosamente apareció en nuestro cuarto.-

-Los odio a todos.- Dijo Grif mientras que comía una ensalada, técnicamente esta prohibido comer en las aulas, pero las hazañas de Dexter Grif para robar comida y comerla a cualquier hora del día eran tan legendarias que incluso los maestros ya ni se molestaban en reprenderlo.

-Muy bien alumnos, hoy aprenderemos de la fisiología fauno, ¿alguien que sepa algo del tema?... Adelante Church.- Church que había levantado la mano y vencido a cierta Schnee en lo que respeta en ser el mejor estudiante, bueno seamos justos Church es el alfa la combinación de todas las IAs, ella ni siquiera tuvo una oportunidad a la hora de recolectar y analizar información.

-Los Faunos, son humanoides con rasgos animales, lo que les permiten heredar ciertas características de estos, visión nocturna, mejor olfato y mejor audición entre otras son algunos grandes ejemplos.-

-Bien dicho Sr Church, pero como algunos ignoraran, las apéndices de los faunos, están en gran medida conectados con su sistema nervioso, por lo que sentirán con mayor intensidad cualquier acción que se haga en ellos, cabe resaltar que estas apéndices son ademas zonas muy erógenas por lo que es considerado abuso sexual tocarlas.-

-¡Hmf, hmf, cof, cof, hmf!.-

-No puedo creerlo al fin este hoyo sin fondo se atraganto con la comida, Simmons trae la cámara no quiero perderme este momento.-

-Señor ya estoy grabando.-

Grif que finalmente dejo de toser después de que Jaune le diera unas palmadas en la espalda, de inmediato se arrodillo y comenzó a disculparse al mas puro estilo anime.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento, juro que no lo volveré a hacer, juro que no sabia nada de esto!- Grito Grif a nadie en particular, Sarge no pudo evitar comenzar a aplastar a Grif con su bota.

-Humíllate todo lo que quieras, pero la dieta sigue en pie.- Inconsciente para todos que se burlaban del soldado naranja, cierta fauno se volvió tan roja que comenzó a salir humo de sus dos pares de orejas.

* * *

En la dirección se encontraba el equipo rojo, todos estaban parados firmes a excepción de Grif que seguía arrodillado en el piso.

-Sr Sarge, creo que lo mejor seria que mantuvieran calmadas sus emociones en aula de clases, el Doctor Oobleck, es muy respetado por su paciencia pero para que los envié aquí algo grave deben de haber hecho.-

Escena retrospectiva.

-¡Lo siento mucho!.-

-¡Ya cállate, te perdono!.-

-No él merece un castigo peor, Simmons, serias tan amable de iniciar el plan humillación de Grif numero seis.-

-Si señor, pero me temo que no cargo con pinzas eléctricas ahora.-

-Ni modo abra que improvisar, Donut, muéstranos lo que sabes.-

-A la orden.- Dijo Donut mientras que sacaba mantequilla de la nada, cabe resaltar que ni pasados cinco minutos el Doctor, hizo que todos los estudiantes abandonaran la aula a excepción de los rojos y RWBY que parecían ser el centro del problema, después de que una demasiado avergonzada Blake y un humillado Grif explicaran la situación el Doctor Oobleck, amablemente le pidió a RWBY que saliera del aula y luego el infierno se desato para los rojos.

Tiempo actual.

-La verdad no tengo la mas mínima idea, pero como líder del equipo rojo aceptare cualquier castigo.-

-Sr Sarge, siempre me sorprende que ponga a su equipo encima de usted, incluso a aquellos que usted dice odiar, pero debo decirle que este asunto podría llegar a la policía.-

-Descuide Director, ya le estamos haciendo un infierno la vida de Grif, créame que su peor castigo es estar con nosotros.-

-La verdad, es que esperaba tener esta platica con los azules, pero debido a que la Srta Belladona a expresado que no levanta cargos contra él Sr Grif, lo dejare ir por ahora, pero...-La voz de Ozpin se hizo peligrosamente mortal.

-Si vuelve a ocurrir un problema similar con alguna o alguno.- Esta vez Ozpin miro a Donut.- de mis estudiantes, ustedes van a responder ante mi, ¿entendieron?.-

-Si.- Dijeron los rojos al unisono.

-Bueno son libres de irse.-

Cuando los rojos salieron de la habitación Ozpin se dejo caer en su escritorio, suspirado cansado.

-¿A veces me pregunto si realmente debo de tener tanta fe en la humanidad, solo espero que no causen mas problemas?.-

Aaaah, Pobre Ozpin, esto apenas esta comenzado.

* * *

En una mansión fuera de cualquier radar, cuatro sujetos despertaron en una habitación oscura, cuya única fuente de iluminación era un gran ventanal que reflejaba la luna fracturada, todos estaban confundidos, pero se sorprendieron al ver que usaban ropa nueva y que alguien hubiera vendado todas sus heridas.

-Oh, me alegro de que hayan despertado, le dije al señor Harrow que no enviara Cold, pero no quiso escucharme.- Dijo una niña que no aparentaba mas de diez años y estaba jugando con unas muñecas enfrente de la puerta.

-Hola amiga mi...-

-Nina.-

-¿Eh?.-

-Mi nombre es Nina, como decir Niña pero cambia la ñ por una n, es simple.-

-Bueno, Nina, mi nombre es Felix, ¿sabes donde nos encontramos?.-

-Se encuentran en mi casa, bueno en realidad es la casa del señor Harrow, pero nos deja vivir a mi y a Cold con él, y siempre se la pasa diciendo que somos su familia, yo soy su linda sobrina, Cold es el tío gruñón, Barren es el tío buena onda y él Señor Harrow el nuestro responsable padre.-

-Je, suena como alguien extraordinario.- Dijo Félix con sarcasmo, era claro que creía que este Harrow no era mas que un lunático.

-Deben de tener hambre, síganme, me encargare de que se alimenten.- Félix siguió a la niña espeluznante, oyó un gruñido detrás de él y supo que Meta lo seguía, mas detrás de él Sharkface y Smith no querían quedarse atrás.

Caminaron por o que parecieron siglos hasta llegar a una puerta, al atravesarla los cuatro vieron al mismo enano de antes y se prepararon para pelear, pero notaron demasiado tarde que ninguno de ellos tenia armas.

-Tranquilos, es de mala educación pelear en la mesa, creo que ya conocieron a Nina y Cold.- Dijo una voz que salio de la nada, haciendo que los cuatro se tensaran, para su sorpresa un hombre comenzó a materializarse a través de las sombras el estaba completamente vestido de un traje negro que pertenecía mas a una combinación del renacimiento y lo gótico, y para su disgusto o sorpresa de los cuatro, parecía que las sombras eran una parte dél siguiéndolo y rodeándolo como si una fuerza incomprensible los atrajera hacia aquel sujeto.

-Déjenme presentarme correctamente.- Dijo el hombre haciendo una ligera reverencia.- Mi nombre es Harrow Yharnam, pero pueden simplemente llamarme Harrow, en el pasado muchos se extrañaban por la rareza de mi nombre.- Dijo es ser de sombras, con una voz que parecía poder hipnotizar a cualquiera que la escuchara, los cuatro querían seguir escuchando esa voz, pero ellos sabían que este sujeto no era para tomarse a la ligera, tenia un toque muy macabro y siniestro a su alrededor, y ellos sabían de que se trataba, era su sed de sangre, instinto asesino o como quieran llamarlo, pero este tipo era demasiado peligroso.

-Bueno, que mal anfitrión soy, siéntese coman algo.- Dijo Harrow mientras chasqueaba sus dedos, de inmediato una luz ilumino la totalidad de la habitación revelando una gran mesa llena de comida y otros banquetes que harían a cualquiera que se le hiciera agua la boca.

Los cuatro se mostraban reacios a aceptar la comida del extraño, pero viendo como Nina y Cold de inmediato tomaron un lugar en la mesa y comenzaron a comer, no tardaron en unirse, después de todo en el desierto en el que estaban no había gran cosa para comer, luego de lo que parecieron horas los tres asesinos y los cuatro mercenarios terminaron de comer.

-Agradezco mucho tu cordialidad Señor Harrow, pero lo mejor seria que nos retiráramos, no queremos abusar de su amabilidad, verdad chicos.- Félix recibió varios asentimientos y un gruñido aprobatoria que demostró su punto.

-Tonterías, acaban de llegar y a Nina le gusta tener invitados, aparte tengo una oferta que les parecerá muy interesante.- Los cuatro fingieron no escucharlo y se levantaron, solo para que Cold comenzara a expulsar vapor frió de ambos brazos, haciendo que los cuatro volvieran a sentarse, ellos apenas habían ganado contra él con sus armas y sin ellas no parecía que tuvieran ninguna oportunidad.

-Bueno como decía, hay una cierta academia llena de gente peligrosa, estas personas tienen unos talentos especiales y necesito que alguien evite que se metan en mis planes, debido a que su apariencia no aparenta que tengan mas de 17 por lo que pueden pasar desapercibidos como alumnos de intercambio, para cierto torneo que se celebrara pronto.-

-Me dices que quieres que entremos a una academia y matemos a ciertas personas molestas para ti.- Pregunto Smith, que ya se había hartado de que Félix hablara por todos.

-No espera, solo quiero que no interfieran en mis planes, si unos alumnos mueren antes del festival, arruinaría gran parte del plan, lo que quiero es que los conozcan aprendan sus debilidades, gustos, costumbres, ideales, para que después puedan romperlos cuando el plan se realice o aun mejor hacer que estén de nuestra parte.

-¿Que ganaríamos nosotros?.- Hablo Sharkface.

-Pues verán, les daré tanto dinero, armas, polvo o incluso otros bienes que quieran, a y casi lo olvido también es su única forma de que salgan con vida de aquí.-

Meta de inmediato se paro y golpeo la mesa, lanzando un gruñido que claramente decía, te atreves a amenazarme.

Harrow solo lo señalo con un dedo, y la sombra de Meta se rebelo contra su dueño, ahorcándolo y levantándolo en el aire, Harrow no dejo de señalarlo hasta que pareció que se iba a desmayar, solo entonces chasqueo sus dedos y Meta cayo jadeando al suelo.

-No es una amenaza, es una advertencia.-

Los cuatro vieron con ira y miedo a Harrow, después de todo acababa de derrotar a Meta con solo mover un dedo.

-He aquí las fotos de sus objetivos.- Volvió a hablar Harrow sacando unas fotos de sus abrigos y lanzandoselas a los mercenarios, estos de inmediato se pararon con ira y Harrow estaba apunto de volver a intimidarlos, solo que se detuvo al ver los cuatro reírse.

-Oh Señor Harrow,- Dijo Félix poniendo un brazo alrededor del cuello de de Harrow.- ¿Por que no nos dijo, que sus objetivos eran los malditos rojos y azules?, por supuesto que haremos este trabajo, incluso nosotros deberíamos pagarte por darnos la oportunidad de matar a aquellos que arruinaron nuestra vida.-

-En, ese caso me alegra de que nos ayuden, solo necesito un alias o nombre para el registro y una cirugía en la cara no dañaría para mantener las apariencias.-

-Oh en ese caso, yo soy Isaac Gates.- Dijo Félix

-Terrence Ephemera.- Sharkface

-Smith Purple.-

Meta solo escribió con unas sobras en su plato. -Legión Maine, eh no se si Maine sea apropiado por tus compañeros, pero quien soy yo para juzgar.- se burlo Félix, ahora conocido como Isaac.

-Muy bien, ustedes serán el equipo ITSM,((It´s me) vienen de la academia de Vacuo para él torneo y su vida personal se las dejo a ustedes para inventar, ahora hay que modificar su armamento.- Hablo por ultima vez Harrow, antes de que las sombras se apoderaran de todo.

* * *

Al día siguiente en la academia de Beacon, mas definidamente en la habitación del equipo RWBY.

-Muy bien ya tenemos el plan, Yo y Weiss iremos a la torre Tct para reunir información.-

-No debería haber problema ya que soy un miembro de la familia Schnee.-

-Yo investigare en las reuniones de nuevos miembros de colmillo blanco, con suerte encontraremos algo de utilidad.-

-Y yo buscare a un amigo que trabaja en los lares oscuros de la ciudad, no debería ser difícil sacarle información.-

-Muy bien equipo RWBY, hoy comenzaremos nuestra misión de desmantelar una banda criminal.- Las cuatro ya iban a salir de la habitación, solo que al abrir la perta vieron a los azules armados hasta los dientes, Tucker había remplazado su casco y armadura por la versión anterior ya que el actual había sido dañado demasiado y tomaría meses repararlo, Caboose usaba su armadura de siempre y Church había requisado uno de los cuerpos de Lopez y después de desmantelarlo y pintarlo de celeste ya tenia una nueva armadura de batalla.

-Hola chicos... ¿adonde se dirigen?.- Pregunto Ruby tímidamente, fingiendo ignorancia.

-Esa es mi pregunta Rose, adonde van ustedes.-

-Pfff, de que hablas Church, solo vamos a salir como equipo.-

-Tucker, si me haces el favor.-

-Claro que si Church, D reproduce.-

-Los que estén a favor de derrotar una organización criminal digan yo... ¡YO!.- La expresión de Ruby paso de fingir ignorancia a vergüenza.

-¿Ustedes no se van a dar por vencidos?.- Pregunto Yang.

-Nop.- Le respondió Caboose sin dudarlo.

-Bueno creo que falta algo en su plan, Yo y Caboose, las acompañaremos a ti y a Weiss, Tucker ve con Yang, Sarge que uno de los tuyos acompañe a Blake, y el resto vaya con Free y tenga lista la artillería pesada.- Detrás de Church un pedazo de cartón pintado como la pared rebelo a Sarge y el resto de los rojos.

-Algún día, burlare tu sistema de seguridad sucio azul.- RWBY, solo los miraba incrédulos, los rojos se habían camuflado tan bien que ni si quiera los hubieran notado por Church, aparte, como rayos ellos se enteraron de esto.

-¿Como...-

-Oh lo siento, es que olvide mi pergamino y me daba miedo volver por él.- Dijo Grif, que entro al cuarto de las chicas, como perro por su casa y salio sosteniendo su pergamino.

-¿Alguien mas sabe?.- Pregunto exasperada Blake, en eso sale Jaune de su habitación.

-Oh hola chicos, adonde se dirigen.-

-Simmons, pasarme el gas anti problemas.-

-Señor, lo usamos todo en la operación warthog de repuesto.-

-En ese caso, Donut usa el bate feliz.-

-A la orden.- Antes de que Jaune pudiera preguntarse que pasaba, Donut saco su lanza granadas y lo transformo en un bate, en un rápido movimiento golpeo a Jaune en la cabeza noqueandolo de forma instantánea, después cargaron el cuerpo inerte de Jaune y lo lanzaron a su habitación, se escucharon unos gritos de sorpresa desde a dentro, pero nadie hizo nada para detenerlos.

-¿Muy bien ya podemos irnos?.- Pregunto Sarge mientras se quitaba el polvo de sus manos. Las chicas asintieron mas por confusión que por otra cosa.

Todos los equipos a excepción de JNPR que había sido dejado fuera de la aventura y Free, cuyo paradero aun era desconocido caminaron hasta los almacenes de Beacon, hay encontraron cuatro warthogs, el primero era el que tenia su fiel torreta ametralladora en la parte de atrás, el segundo tenia un gran cañón gauss, el tercero no tenia ninguna arma acoplada, pero en su lugar tenia cuatro asientos extra y por ultimo el cuarto tenia dos lanza misiles de tres cañones acoplados en la parte trasera.

-¿De donde consiguieron esto?.- Pregunto Weiss asombrada al ver los cuatro autos de uso militar altamente armados.

-Oh, los construimos en nuestro tiempo libre, ya sabes no se puede hacer uno solo...- Sarge se callo al ser derribado por Ruby que lo abrazo y comenzó a sacudirlo haciendo miles de preguntas de la emoción.

-¿Como los hicieron tan rápido?, ¿Que tipo de características tienen?, ¿Las armas son desmontables y se transforman en otra cosa?, ¿puedo conducir uno?...- Ruby fue detenida cuando Simmons y Yang la alejaron de Ruby.

-¿Mas importante de donde sacaron los materiales?.- Pregunto Blake al ver la escena, los cuatro soldados rojos se miraron entre si.

En otro lugar al mismo tiempo.

El general James Ironwood había enviado un equipo de reconocimiento antes de traer su armada a Vale, cuando llego en su transporte personal, encontró a todos sus hombres inconscientes y amarrados, para empeorar casi todo sus materiales militares, habían desaparecido, y en su lugar escrito con rojo decía

¨Te debemos una, ATTE: Los rojos.¨

James Ironwood juro ese día atrapar y llevar a la justicia a estos criminales llamados los rojos y que mejor forma de enviar a su mejor agente Winter Schnee, pero esta es una historia para otro día.

En el lugar actual.

-Las encontramos.- Dijeron los Rojos al unisono.

Antes de que Blake pudiera replicar eso, llego el equipo Free, incluso Leeroy que estaba algo asustado.

-¿Por que tardaron tanto?.- Pregunto Tucker.

-Oh solos atábamos unos cabos sueltos.- Cuando Carolina dijo esto Leeroy se estremeció, y en otro lugar cierto fauno y humano despertaron atados y amordazados.

-Están seguros de que somos los buenos.-

-Cállate Leeroy.- Dijeron ambos agentes independientes.

-Bueno me pido el Warthog civil.- Dijo Church mientras subía a su carro, Caboose de inmediato se subió en el lado de copiloto.

-Pedimos el Gauss, dijo Sarge subiendo de inmediato, Simmons y Donut lo siguieron.

-El lanzacohetes para nosotros.- Dijo Wash, mientras que Carolina se subía a la torreta, un no tan feliz Leeroy se sentó como copiloto.

-Me llevare el puma.- Dijo Grif subiendo al warthog restante.

Las chicas estaban algo curiosas por esto, pero Church y Grif, comenzaron a pitar sus cláxones.

-Vamos Weiss.- Dijo Ruby arrastrando su compañera y subiéndola con ella en los asientos traseros.

Blake se sentó con Grif a regañadientes dejando solos a Tucker y Yang.

-Nosotros iremos en esto.- Presumió Tucker mostrando a todos un mongonsee modificado que lo hacia ver como una moto, pero claro estaba pintado de azul.

-Habla por ti.- Le respondió Yang, destapando una manta y dejándolo ver una motocicleta amarilla.

-Buenos, ya todos tienen sus ordenes en marcha.- Los seis vehículos arrancaron y mas de un estudiante se pregunto como saldrían de Beacon sin una nave, Grif que estaba enfrente de todos lanzo un cubo transportador que los envió a todos al centro de la ciudad.

-Eso es muy útil.- Menciono Blake algo impresionada.

-Si, pero no nos quedan muchos, así que hay que usarlos con cuidado.- Le respondió Grif mientras que se separaba de la caravana, los demás también cambiaron de rumbo yendo cada quien a su destino, a excepción de los Rojos y Free que solo comenzaron a hacer turismo.

* * *

Los primeros en llegar a su destino fueron Church y compañía.

-Oh mira Weiss, es realmente enorme la torre.-

-Si te parece impresionante deberías de ver la de atlas.-

-Nah, no es gran cosa, mira un elevador orbital, eso si es gigantesco.- Menciono Church, confundiendo a sus compañeras.

-Cabus, no rompas nada, no toques nada y no mires nada.-

-A la orden Church, ¿vamos a volver a jugar a no destruir la base?.-

-Exacto Cabus, Pecas verifica que no pase nada malo.-

-A la orden.-

-Church, ¿no crees que eres demasiado rudo con Caboose?.- Le dijo Weiss irritada por el mal trato que estaba recibiendo el azul.

-Schnee, conozco a Caboose desde hace diez años y creo que conozco sus capacidades y limites mejor, así que no critiques mi forma de liderazgo, aparte no eres la mas indicada para hablar.- Church señalo a Ruby que comía un paquete de galletas mientras nadie la veía, el problema es que mientras las comía sus ojos se hicieron bizcos y comenzó a hacer sonidos raros.

-Tienes un punto, pero ella es mucho mas inteligente de lo que crees.-

-Oh, lo se.- Dijo Church rasándose su mejilla donde había un gran corte, era claro que recordaba su enfrentamiento con Ruby.

Por otro lado está, comenzó a jugar con Caboose.

-Caboose, vamos a tomarnos una foto.- Ruby hablo mientras que sacaba su pergamino, pero este cayo de sus manos.

-Oh, creo que se le cayo esto.- Dijo una adolescente mientras levantaba el pergamino.

-Penny.- Gritaron rojo y azul.

-Lo siento me confundes con alguien más,*hip*.- Penny comenzó a huir de sus amigos.

-Lo siento Weiss, me tengo que ir.- Grito Ruby mientras huía, Caboose también los iba a seguir pero Church lo detuvo.

-Quédate con Schnee, yo iré con ella.- Church de inmediato desapareció y reapareció a un lado de Ruby y comenzó a correr con ella.

-Supongo que solo somos tu y yo.- Se burlo sarcásticamente Weiss.

-Y Pecas.- Le respondió Caboose.

-Si y pecas.- Dijo Weiss mientras que avanzaba a la torre.

Por otro lado Ruby y Church al fin habían alcanzado a Penny.

-Eres rápida niña.-

-Church, ella es mi amiga Penny.-

Penny se presento haciendo un saludo cortes, pero en realidad solo logro que Church la mirara extrañado.

-Creo que te conozco, algo que tenia que ver con Ironwood y un científico de Atlas.-

-No se nada de eso *hip*.-

-Bueno Penny dinos por que huías de nosotros.-

-Bueno, veras, no es seguro hablar aquí, acompáñenme a otro lugar.-

* * *

De vuelta con Weiss y Caboose, habían entrado a la torre y Weiss estaba sonriendo al espejo del elevador una y otra vez.

-Oh, jugamos a las sonrisas quiero intentar.- Dijo Caboose mientras se quitaba el casco y le daba sonrisas a su espejo, pero parecían mas muecas de burlas que otra cosa.

-No Caboose, no estoy jugando, es solo... es complicado.-

-Ya veo, en ese caso hay que jugar otro juego.-

-Tal vez la próxima.- La puerta del ascensor se abrió y los pasaron a una gran sala llena de televisiones, donde la gente hablaba con personas del lado opuesto de la pantalla.

-Es impresionante, me pregunto ¿cuantos amigos en caja podre hacer aquí?.- Volvió a hablar Caboose refiriéndose a la gente que hablaba con sus familiares a través de las pantallas, sin embargo Weiss lo ignoro ocupando su mente en asuntos mas importantes.

Weiss se dirigió a una pantalla que estaba vacía y se comunico con la empresa Schnee, Caboose noto como Weiss le daba una sonrisa a la recepcionista, sin embargo él pudo notar que la sonrisa era falsa, él ya estaba acostumbrado a la falsa simpatía, pero que Weiss hiciera eso le provoco cierto dolor que Caboose no logro entender del todo.

Al finalizar de hablar Weiss dejo de sonreír y le dio una mirada triste a la pantalla, ella se perdió en sus pensamientos, pero un paquete de galletas llamado Oreo se puso en su linea de visión impidiéndole ver.

-¿Ahora que Caboose?.- Dijo Weiss, tal ves con demasiado veneno en su voz y se arrepintió de inmediato de haberle hablado así, pero Caboose no noto este cambio o no quiso notarlo.

-Cuando estoy triste Church me daba permiso de comerme las galletas, e guardado este paquete para una ocasión especial, pero quiero que lo tengas, no es bueno estar triste.- Le hablo Caboose con una sonrisa tímida pero alegre en la cara.

Weiss miro fijamente el paquete, luego a Caboose, y de nuevo al paquete, era un gesto vago, inútil y demasiado pobre para alguien de su clase, pero al volver a ver a Caboose y notar como este se preocupaba de ella, no le importo, para él este regalo aunque para nada glamuroso significa mucho, no por lo glamuroso del regalo sino por que se dio con las mejores intenciones y una preocupación pura a la que solo le importaba el bienestar del otro sin pedir o querer nada a cambio que no sea mas que la felicidad del otro, aunque sea momentánea.

Weiss, sonrió con verdadera felicidad en ese día.

-Esta bien, pero tienes que ayudarme a acabármelas.- Dijo Weiss, y noto como el azul se emociono al verla mejorar su estado de animo. Por su mente paso que tal ves este día no seria tan malo como creyó que seria.

* * *

De vuelta con Church, Ruby y Penny, estaban caminando por la calle, los primeros dos veían una presentación de los nuevos soldados autónomas de Atlas, pero Penny por una razón insiste en que se vayan.

Nadie le presta atención, pero dos soldados humanos los notan y comienzan a acercarse.

-Mierda, alguien que tu conozcas... ¿Penny, Ruby?.- Pregunto Church, pero al voltear nota como estas dos desaparecieron, de inmediato los soldados lo rebasan corriendo en dirección de las adolescentes.

-¿Por que siempre tengo que ser la niñera?.- Se quejo Church con nadie en particular, para luego desaparecer y reaparecer en un tejado.

-Veamos, Veamos, busco una adolescente hiperactiva y otra aun mas, ¿donde estarán?.- Church nota como unas cajas comienzan a derrumbarse en un callejón vació.

-Bingo.-En menos de un segundo Church reaparece arriba de donde ocurrió el accidente.

-Como carajos se mueven tan rápido, solo me tomo un segundo llegar y ya las volví a perder de vista.- En eso Church oye un gran choque,cuando llega hay nota, como una Penny asustada huye de una Ruby confusa, solo para que está la persiga al notar como la demás gente habla mal de Penny.

-A la próxima me quedo en casa.- Dijo con mucho sarcasmo Church a nadie en particular de nuevo, esta ves reaparece detrás de un contenedor de basura y escucha la conversación de las chicas.

-Veras Ruby, mientras que otras personas nacen, a mi me hacen, yo no soy humana como tu, yo soy solo una creación con aura artificial.-

-Penny... no importa eso, que diferencia hay entre que tengas tuercas y cables en vez de viseras viscosas, tú eres tú...-

-Bien dicho Ruby, no importa de que este hecha si no de lo que eres realmente y no hablo de tu fabricación, si no de tus recuerdos, emociones, carácter y demás sentimientos, por cierto no matarían a nadie por avisarme antes de escapar.-

-Oh Church, perdón olvide que estabas hay.-

-Si lo siento, no debería haberlos arrastrado a mis problemas.-

-No te preocupes Penny, por lo que mi respecta eres mas humana que otras personas, solo mírame a mi soy el clon de un bastardo sin alma, un fragmento de algo que no debería existir y eme aquí vivito y coleando.- Church trato de aligerar el ambiente recibiendo una mirada de asombro de Penny y una de lastima de Ruby, al parecer dijo algo que toco fondo en ella, pero no importa, después él lo resolvería.

-Rápido se fueron por aquí.- Una voz se oyó a lo lejos.

-Bueno parece que tienes problemas que resolver, nos veremos después.- Dijo Church tomando a Ruby del hombro y desapareciendo.

-¿Crees que este bien?.- Pregunto Ruby.

-Con amigos como tú, lo mas probable es que si, ahora vamos, tenemos que buscar el warthog y recoger a nuestros compañeros, te apuesto lo que quieras a que Cabus metió en un problema a Schnee.-

* * *

En otra parte de la ciudad Yang y Tucker jugaban carreras, sin embargo por mas que lo intento Tucker este perdió.

-Quiero la revancha.-

-Hay no seas llorón ahora, hay que ver a mi amigo.- Los dos estacionaron sus motos y entraron al club, solo que cuando Yang entro, cabe destacar que exploto la pared para hacerlo, todo el mundo le apunto a la cara con diversas armas de color rojo.

-Sabes Yang, yo tengo amigos así, los llamo enemigos.- En eso un hombre alto con barba de candado salio de la multitud fuertemente armada.

-Rubia, has vuelto.- Dijo el sujeto con un poco de sarcasmo.

-Hola Junior, vine por esa copa que me debes.-

-Claro pasa, solo no destruyas el local esta vez.-

-Creo que eres mas peligrosa de lo que aparentas Yang.-

-Tranquilo Tuck, es solo un mal entendido.-

-Aja.-

Cuando llegaron a la barra Yang pidió una bebida especial y Tucker solo tomo una cerveza, a pesar de que Yang ni siquiera toco su bebida, Tucker se tomo la suya de apenas tres tragos.

-Veras busco información sobre Roman Torchwick.-

-Ya te dije que no se nada desde la ultima vez que vino, contrato algunos de mis hombres, pero ya que ninguno volvió, creo que no estuvo demasiado satisfecho con ellos, y no lo culpo solo míralos.- Junior señalo a sus hombres, que solo daban vueltas entre ellos perdiendo el tiempo.

-Ya veo.- Dijo Tucker, un segundo después tomo a Junior por él cuello y encendió su espada a escasos centímetros de la cara del hombre.

-Veras Junior, no me gustan que me engañen, así que mas te vale comenzar a cantar.-

-No se nada, por favor no me mates.-

-Tranquilo no te voy a matar, pero dudo que necesites uno de tus brazos, o piernas, e incluso un ojo menos te haría ver mas rudo.- Tucker acerco demasiado su espada a Junior y esta comenzó a desprender humo mientras que quemaba una de las cejas de la victima.

Yang estaba a punto de detenerlo, pero se detuvo cuando Junior comenzó a decir hasta la ultima letra de información que conocía sobre el paradero de Torchwick.

-Y decías que yo era peligrosa.-

-No es nada esto, si me comparas con Tex, esto es un paseo en carnaval, antes tan siquiera aguantaban hasta que les cortaba una oreja.- Junior en ese momento recordó aun mas información.

* * *

En otra parte de la ciudad Blake, analizaba unas garras marcadas en una pared.

-La reunión es aquí, espera aquí hasta que salga.-

-Si es una idea genial, me encanta cada parte del plan, en especial la parte donde no hago nada, pero si Sarge se entera que no hice nada, nunca vería el final de eso.-

-Y que propones.- Grif de inmediato bajo del warthog y se quito su casco, revelando unas orejas falsas de gato que ha simple vista engañarían a cualquiera.

-No se si reírme o ofenderme, ¿como lograste que se vieran reales?.-

-Oh, esto es solo un pequeño truco que aprendí en el circo donde trabajaba de niño.-

-Parece que tuviste una infancia difícil.-

-Si quitas el hecho de que todos los niños se burlaban de mi, mi sobrepeso me hacia una presa fácil para el acoso, mi padre nos abandono antes de que yo y mi hermana naciéramos y que tuve que trabajar, estudiar y cuidar a mi hermana daltónica que no era demasiado difícil de engañar, antes de que se me permitiera inscribirme en el ejercito, para poder sacar a mi familia de la mierda de circo donde vivíamos, si tuve una infancia color de rosa y llena de felicidad.- Dijo Grif, con mucho veneno en su voz y fingiendo una gran sonrisa, al final de su discurso.

-Lo siento, no sabia que era un tema delicado.-

-No te preocupes, no es del todo tu culpa, yo creo que perdí un poco los estribos.- Se disculpo el naranja, con un tono algo deprimido.

-Si te hace sentir mejor, yo nací y crecí en medio de una organización criminal que ha día de hoy aun me persigue.-

-Te refieres al white fang.-

-Si.- Dijo Blake, ya preparada para la mirada de asombro y decepción de Grif.

-No te preocupes, no se si Church te lo contó, pero la vida de la mayoría de nosotros y nuestras metas en el ejercito no eran mas que una mentira- Hablo el naranjo mirando a la distancia.

-A que te refieres, Church nos contó que su objetivo era cuidar una IA de las fuerzas insurgentes.-

-Bueno, eso es verdad, pero solo aplica para Carolina y Wash. Nosotros no eramos mas que soldados de simulación, entrenados para que los agentes independientes nos mataran como una forma de su entrenamiento.-

-Eso es horrible.-

-No lo es tanto en realidad, gracias a el proyecto conocí a Sarge, Simmons, Donut, Lopez y a los azules y también a algunos agentes mas amables, gracias a ellos e vivido mas aventuras que nadie y eh logrado encontrar una familia que me acepta tal como soy.-

-Pero Sarge y el resto de tu equipo no te odia.-

-No no me odian, detestan mi forma de ser, pero nunca han hecho nada grave para detenerlo, y aunque dicen que van a matarme, nunca lo han hecho con medidas que funcionen de verdad, cuando este en peligro ellos serán los primeros en saltar a ayudarme y viceversa, somos una familia y pobre de aquel que trate de separarnos, aparte que familia que conozcas tiene hermanos que no traten de matarse entre ellos o que por lo menos no pelen entre ellos.-

-Vaya, para ser el flojo de tu equipo tienes unos pensamientos brillantes.- Le dijo Blake con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Hey, yo estoy aquí vaciando mis mas grandes secretos contigo y tu te burlas así, ¿acaso no tienes corazón?.-

-Tranquilo Grif, solo bromeo, luego te dejare acariciarme mis orejas como disculpa.-

-Espera ¡¿que?!.- Grito Grif, sonrojado, pálido, emocionado y asustado al mismo tiempo, después de todo aun recordaba la humillación de parte de Donut, la amenaza de Ozpin, la paliza no del todo legal de Oobleck y como no la peor parte que era la ridícula dieta y el programa de ejercicios que incluso Wash consideraría extremo que tenia que seguir.

Blake se alejo de él y comenzó a reírse.

-Espera, ¿te estas burlando de mi?, ¿acaso acabas de gastarme una broma?, escúchame Blake Belladona, ¿no tienes idea de lo que acabas de comenzar?.-

Blake, continuo con su camino fingiendo ignorancia y llego a la puerta donde recibían nuevos miembros, a ambos les entregaron una mascara de Grimm.

-Representan a los monstruos que asolan el mundo, algo sombrío no crees.-

-Si es sombrío como la persona que lo fundo.-

-Tu siempre sabes como alegrar las cosas, verdad.-

Antes de que los dos pudieran seguir hablando, Torchwick llego a la escena y comenzó a presumir sobre como los faunos eran mejor que los humanos y como estos últimos deberían de desaparecer, incluso en medio del discurso revelo un gran robot de guerra.

-¿Parece que alguien quiso compensar algo?.- Se burlo Grif, causando una mirada de irritación de Blake, sin embargo Roman pidió que los nuevos reclutas avanzaran al frente.

-Y asi se arruina un gran plan.-

-No te quejes, ayúdame a pensar en un plan para escapar.-

-Demasiado tarde, ya nos vio.-

-¿Como es posible, el nunca ha visto tu cara y yo debería perderme entre la multitud?.- pregunto Blake, solo que noto un gran detalle que se le escapo, Grif ya no llevaba casco y parecía un fauno, el problema es que del cuello en debajo aun tenia su distintiva armadura MJOLNIR naranja, como entro con eso puesto es un misterio pero hablaba muy mal de la seguridad de la reunión.

Blake, miro cualquier lugar que sirviera para escapar cuando noto las luces en el techo.

-Grif, ¿confías en mi?.- volvió a preguntar Blake.

-No, por eso te seguí a una reunión de terroristas que odian a mi especie y me matarían solo por ser humano.- Dijo Grif con mucho sarcasmo.

-Un simple si bastaría.- Blake le devolvió su sarcasmo.

-Toma mi mano.- Le grito esta, mientras que de todos modos agarraba la mano Grif, mientras que con la otra disparaba a las luces.

En medio del escándalo, los dos espías rompieron una ventana y salieron por hay, de inmediato corrieron a su warthog, y lo arrancaron, solo para que detrás de ellos, la pared se rompiera, revelando un mecha que los perseguía.

-Ve mas rápido.-

-Eso hago, la torreta no es solo decoración, úsala.- Blake de inmediato dejo su puesto de copiloto y subía a la torreta, disparando un diluvio de balas al mecha, sin embargo este apenas y las sentía.

-Aquí Grif, necesitamos ayuda.- Grito Grif poniéndose su casco y enviando un mensaje de urgencia a todos los soldados.

Detrás de él la torreta del warthog dejo de disparar.

-Grif, esta cosa ya no funciona.-

-De que hablas, solo se sobrecalentamiento, espera unos segundos.- Blake fue obediente y después de un pequeño lapso de tiempo volvió a disparar, solo que la arma se detuvo poco después.

-¡Grif!.-

-Las balas no son infinitas Blake, ves esas cajas que están al lado de tus pies, son las municiones, se supone que recargas el arma mientras esta se enfría.-

-¡Lo siento, es mi primera ves en un maldito carro de guerra!.-

-Es un warthog, digo es un puma, ahora recarga y dispara.- Blake obedeció a regañadientes, pero dos motos salieron de la nada, una azul y otra amarilla, en un segundo la moto azul disparo un cohete que exploto parte del mecha, provocando una gran nube de humo que les permitió escapar.

-Y los demás.- Hablo Grif por el intercomunicador.

-Tuvieron problemas, pero nos alcanzaran dentro de poco.- Le respondió Tucker.

Como si las palabras de Tucker desencadenaran algo el warthog de Church se unió a ellos.

-¿Y los demás?.- Pregunto Church, a su lado iba Ruby como copiloto y detrás de ellos estaban Weiss y Caboose, sujetándose como podían a sus asientos que no tenían cinturón de seguridad.

-Dijeron algo sobre enfrentar a dos raros, una niña y un enano, ¿es que acaso nadie escucha las comunicaciones?.- Se quejo Tucker.

-Mierda, las armas de sus Warthogs harían mierda a este intento fallido de mantis en segundos.- Grito el líder azul. Pero de la nada el mecha volvió a atacar lanzando uno oleada de misiles que destruyeron el puente en el que estaban, todos cayeron a excepción de Church y Ruby que alcanzo a salir de la zona dañada, sin embargo Weiss y Caboose no tuvieron la misma suerte por su falta de cinturones.

-Mieeerdaaa.- Grito la heredara asustada mientras caía, sin embargo Caboose la alcanzo y la abrazo en aire, cambiado sus lugares respectivamente, haciendo que la espalda de Caboose impactara demasiado duro contra el pavimento mientras que Weiss, salia relativamente ilesa.

-Caboose, ¿estas bien?.- Dijo Weiss preocupada al notar que este no se movía.

-No mami, no quiero ir a la escuela, mis amigos son muy malos conmigo.- Dijo Caboose despertándose. Weiss de inmediato comenzó a abrazar a Caboose con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Eres un idiota.-Sollozo Weiss en el cuello del aun semiinconsciente Caboose.

-Odio interrumpir su encantador momento, pero tenemos problemas mas grandes que resolver.- Dijo Tucker, saliendo de los escombros, a su lado Yang también salio algo mareada.

-Nosotros estamos bien, gracias por su preocupación.- Se quejo Grif, saliendo gateando afuera de su warthog ahora destrozado y volcado, detrás de él también salio Blake.

Los pensamientos de todos tuvieron que esperar para después, ya que un gran mecha blanco cayo enfrente de ellos.

-Este día solo mejora y mejora.- Dijo con mucho sarcasmo Tucker al ver la gigantesca arma de guerra.

Encima de ellos una conversación diferente sucedía.

-Oh por Oum, ¿ellos están bien?.-

-No te preocupes Ruby, todos son demasiado duros y Cabus cayo sobre su cabeza estará bien incluso puede que el golpe lo haga mas inteligente.-

-No pareces tener mucho amor por tus compañeros.- Dijo una voz alertando a los dos estudiantes.

-y tu ¿quien chingados eres?.- Pregunto Church, sacando su rifle de francotirador y apuntando donde se escucho la voz.

-Oh mis disculpas, mi nombre es Harrow Yharnam, vine aquí a entregar un paquete, pero la idea de verlos a ustedes me pareció muy tentadora.- Dijo la voz, que revelo a un hombre saliendo a través de las sombras, cuando este termino de hablar saco una gran espada, que parecía mas una gigantesca sierra para huesos, sin embargo esta arma no ocupaba mas que la mitad del hombre.

-Muy bien, Ruby ayúdame con este tipo mientras mas rápido lo acabemos mas rápido podremos ayudar a los demás.- Church y Ruby de inmediato activaron sus guadañas y se lanzaron al combate, solo que Harrow bloqueo ambos ataques con su arma con un solo movimiento de su brazo.

-No se preocupen, esto sera rápido y no planeo matarlos, bueno al menos no a todos.-Harrow golpeo con fuerza su espada haciendo retroceder a sus atacantes.

-Ahora, quédense quietos y mueran rápido.- Dijo Harrow mientras que las sombras lo rodeaban y formaban una gran y siniestra capa detrás de él.

Ruby y Church, solo se prepararon para la batalla, sabiendo que lo que vendría no seria fácil.

* * *

 **Listo es todo por ahora, se los juro estoy a nada a cambiar esta madre a clasificación M, solo les advierto que se aproxima el gore, y que Harrow en ingles tiene varios significados, unos de ellos son atormentar, torturar, destrozar y desgarrar.**

 **Solo me queda despedirme y decirles que el próximo capitulo saldrá como máximo este domingo, si no lo encuentran es por que si lo cambi por cualquier descuido mio.**

 **Hasta la próxima futuros cazodore(a)s y spartans**


	8. ¿Si tuviera una super arma?

**Solo quiero aclarar que el capitulo se divide en cuatro peleas que pasan casi al mismo tiempo, sin nada mas que aclarar disfruten.**

* * *

El equipo rojo y el equipo Free, estaban muy cómodos conduciendo por la autopista, la gente de los demás carriles aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para desviarse de ellos, el por que es desconocido, pero que condujeran dos warthogs fuertemente blindados, con armas de destrucción masiva acoplados tal ves tengan algo que ver.

-Ozpin va a matarme, saben ¿cuantas reglas estamos rompiendo al conducir este vehículo?.-

-Tranquilo Leeroy, todos tenemos permiso para conducirlos.-

-¿En serio?.-

-Claro, pero no se si apliquen las leyes de Chorus aquí.-

-Estoy muerto...-

-Ya cállate Leeroy no has hecho mas que quejarte desde que venimos, si sigues así, voy a enseñarte que es morir.- Le grito Carolina, que estaba en la parte de atrás del warthog.

-No miente chico.- Le dijo Wash, haciendo que este se pusiera mas pálido.

Enfrente de ellos los rojos tenían una conversación un tanto distinta.

-Eh Sarge, donde dejaste la cabeza de Lopez.-

-Tranquilo Simmons lo deje con Doc.-

-Hablando de Doc, alguien lo ha visto.-

-Oh, yo lo vi, creo que se quedo ayudando el equipo medico de Beacon, incluso puede que de una clase de medicina alterna.- Dijo Donut emocionado de participar en la conversación.

-En serio, ¿por que no nos lo menciono?.-

-El lo hizo, no dejaba de hablar de eso, alguno de ustedes tan siquiera se molesto en escucharlo.-

-Si, pero nunca, ¡Cuidado!.- Grito Simmons al ver como una gran barrera de hielo apareció de la nada, ambos Warthogs se detuvieron antes de estrellarse.

-¡¿Quien carajos construye muros de hielo en medio de una carretera?!.- Se quejo Simmons, pero dos conos de acero salieron disparados y rompieron las torretas de los soldados.

-Mierda, francotirador.- Grito Wash poniéndose a cubierto, los demás siguieron su ejemplo.

-Donut, pide ayuda di que estamos bajo ataque enemigo.-

-A la orden Sarge, ¿que enemigo nos ataca?.-

-¡Donut!.-

-Esta bien, pero no creo que esos dos niños se consideren enemigos.- Dijo Donut señalando dos figuras arriba de los muros.

-Jajaja, te dijo niño.-

-Cállate Nina, se supone que debemos de escoltar al paquete a Beacon, no deshacernos de ellos.-

-El señor Harrow, dijo que los trajéramos a Valle, ellos encontraran su camino de regreso, ahora quiero jugar con mi nuevos amigos.-

-Supongo que tienes razón.- Dijo Cold, que de inmediato se lanzo hacia los rojos separándoles de Free, al crear otro muro de hielo entre ellos. Nina por su parte salto en el aire y saco dos revolvers, cada uno disparo conos de acero y obligo a Free a abandonar su cobertura.

-Ayuda, un enano y una niña quieren matarnos, ayuda a cualquier equipo cercano.- Donut se cayo cuando una lanza de hielo casi lo atraviesa.

-Oye, no es momento de empalarse ahora.-

-Asqueroso.- fue todo lo que dijo Cold mientras que creaba un mazo de hielo y comenzó a golpear a Donut, sin embargo se detuvo cuando un láser rojo lo golpeo.

-Fuego en hoyo.- Grito Simmons y volvió a disparar su láser, Cold esta ves si logro esquivarlo.

-Eso no me hace ni cosquillas.-

-Y esto.- Le respondió el soldado granate apretando un botón de su láser y convirtiéndolo en un cañón electromagnético, y luego disparo una bala a velocidades lumínicas y golpeo a Cold de lleno en el pecho, cosa que lo mando volando y se estrello contra uno de los dos muros de hielo.

-Bien hecho Simmons, pero deja algo para nosotros.- Lo regaño/felicito Sarge, solo que una gran hacha de hielo golpeo a Simmons en el hombro, y lo dejo incrustado a un poste.

-Eso me dolió bastardo.-

-Vas a pagar por esto.- Le grito Sarge disparando rondas de polvo explosivo, Cold esquivo todas y cada una de los ataques, en un rápido movimiento transformo su brazo en una espada y trato de golpear a Sarge, este cambio su escopeta en un machete y lo contraataco, sin embargo la escaramuza duro poco ya que Cold golpeo con su otra mano a Sarge en la cabeza sacándolo del combate temporalmente, y luego creo un hacha, estaba a punto de decapitar a Sarge, cuando una granada eléctrica le exploto en la espalda.

-Volví perra.- De inmediato Donut cambio su lanza granadas en un bate y golpeo en la cabeza al aturdido Cold, al hacerlo una explosión se genero en el oído del enano y lo mando volando, con una conmoción cerebral leve.

Donut, no tuvo tiempo de festejar, ya que Cold se levanto y congelo un camino hasta Donut, que alcanzo sus pies dejándolo inmóvil, luego con mucho impulso salto hacia el rosa creando una maza en el camino y golpeándola con ella cuando lo alcanzo, el golpe fue tan fuerte que quebró el suelo congelado y lo lanzo volando.

-Nada mal para ser unos idiotas.- Se quejo Cold, mientras sobaba su cabeza, pero una motosierra lo obligo a crear un escudo de hielo alrededor de él.

-Sabes, la mayoría muere después de que mi arma los corte así, se supone que esa arma suelta esquirlas de hielo que corren hacia tu corazón destrozándolo.-

-Ese es el problema, yo ya no tengo corazón.- Le dijo Simmons rompiendo su escudo y cambiando su arma a el cañón electromagnético y disparando a quemarropa contra Cold.

-Caerás como todos los demás fenómeno.- Amenazo Cold, creando una gran espada bastarda y atacando a Simmons, este se defendió como pudo, usando su motosierra, pero al tener un hombro herido sus ataques se hicieron mas lentos mientras que Cold parecía notar esto y atacaba con mas frecuencia el lado herido de Simmons. Este desesperado trato de eliminar a Cold con su siguiente golpe, sin embargo dejo una apertura, Cold aprovecho esto y encajo su espada en el hombro herido de Simmons, este grito de dolor, pero su enemigo no se detuvo hay, envió una descarga de hielo a la zona herida congelándola, y luego la quebró, Simmons volvió a gritar aun mas fuerte, desmayándose del dolor, antes de que la inconsciencia lo arrastra, vio caer su brazo inerte, sin vida y separado de su cuerpo al lado suyo.

Un horrible dolor hizo que Simmons volviera a despertar, esta vez una lanza estaba clavada en su pierna e inmovilizándolo en el suelo.

-Tranquilo rojo, aun no acabo contigo, siempre me pregunte, que se siente matar a alguien con su propio brazo.- Dijo Cold sádicamente mientras levantaba el brazo amputado y luego procedió a golpear a Simmons con él en la cara hasta que el visor de este se estrello, Cold le dio un ultimo golpe a Simmons en la cabeza, mandando a volar su casco.

-Eres bueno pero yo soy mejor.- Se burlo Cold, al ver la cara de Simmons, su ojo robot estaba estrellado y apagado, sangraba mucho por la nariz y la boca, y un moretón en su mejilla dejaba ver que su pómulo estaba quebrado.

-Como te atreves, a dañar a mi segundo mejor hombre, no se quien seas o que quieras, pero nadie se mete con mis hombres y sale vivo para contarlo.-

-¿O y como lo lograras?.- Sarge no le respondió solo dispara una ronda de polvo demasiado grande como para esquivarla, Cold hizo un gran muro de hielo entre ellos, la mayoría se derritió y se hizo vapor, pero una buena parte se mantuvo en pie enfrente de Cold, donde concentro su poder, este volteo a su izquierda, al ver el vapor moverse, solo para revelar una navaja colgando sobre un pedazo de tela, que le permitía levitar, Cold trato de mirar al otro lado, que revelo a Sarge saliendo del humo, este no perdió el tiempo y tomo la cabeza de Cold, estrellándola contra el muro de hielo y fracturando el muro, luego puso su escopeta en el pecho de este y envió una ronda de mas polvo explosivo disparada a quemarropa, esta exploto y quebró por completo el muro de hielo, sacando volando a Cold cuyo aura comenzaba a romperse, este trato de levantarse, pero una bota rojo lo pateo en la cara y lo volvió a tumbar al suelo.

-Tu bastardo, voy a matarte.- Grito Cold levantándose y creando una gran esfera de hielo sobre su cabeza, luego la arrojo hacia Sarge que trato de explotarla en el aire, pero su esfuerzo fue inútil ya que esta lo golpeo de lleno y lo hizo caer al suelo, Sarge trato de levantarse, pero un mazo de hielo lo golpeo en la zona superior del casco, enterando su cabeza en el suelo, volvió a tratar de levantarse negándose a que su enemigo lo venciera pero otro golpe de mazo lo envió girando en espiral hacia atrás estrellándose en el duro pavimento.

-Ustedes no son nada, alguna ultima palabra antes de que te mate.- El enano tomo a Sarge por el cuello y convirtió su mazo en una espada y la puso en el cuello de Sarge.

-Si al parecer perdí mi escopeta.- Ignorante para Cold, Simmons se levanto cojeando y sin un brazo, pero sus ojos comenzaron a tomar un color rojo y se sintió diferente, mas fuerte, mas rápido y mas inteligente, luego lo noto, veía todo en cámara lenta casi como si fuera una IA, pero, lo que le sorprendió es que vio cada uno de los puntos débiles de Cold, sus órganos, huesos y demás, vio donde poder golpearlo y como dañar lo, este no perdió el tiempo, tomo la misma lanza que lo apuñalo y salto hacia su enemigo, en un rápido movimiento encajo la lanza en la unión de la rodilla, separando la pierna de Cold en dos, este grito por el dolor, arrojo a Sarge lo mas lejos que pudo y le dio una tajada en el pecho a Simmons haciéndolo retroceder y arrodillarse sosteniendo su pecho.

-Malditos, hijos de puta, voy a matarlos.- Grito de dolor el otro, pero creo una nueva pierna de hielo donde ahora había un muñón y levanto su espada listo para decapitar a Simmons, pero Simmons no era el único en haber desbloqueado su semblanza, Donut, que miro semiconsciente toda la pelea, vio como Simmons era torturado y Sarge trato de defenderlo solo para ser derrotado, el quería hacer cualquier cosa para ayudarlo, se alegro al ver como Simmons se levanto a pesar de faltarle un brazo y unirse a la pelea salvando a Sarge, pero ahora quien lo salvaría a él, sin notarlo sintió como una esfera de aura extremadamente caliente se formaba en su mano, era tan caliente que lo quemaba, así que lo arrojo hacia su enemigo, pero este logro atrapar su ultima esperanza en el aire.

-¿Que se supone que es esto, una araña caliente?.- Se burlo Cold congelando la esfera, pero ya era demasiado tarde, la araña exploto en su mano y se la desintegro por completo, el enano grito y suplico, en un instante una gran sombra, apareció de la nada y lo trago.

-¿Chicos, están bien?.- Pregunto una voz que desconocida, pero los tres rojos se desmayaron antes de poder responder.

* * *

Del otro lado de la pared de hielo, una niña disparo sus revolvers que lanzaron conos de hierro, esto golpearon el Warthog y obligaron a Free a retroceder.

-Nos están separando para cazarnos individualmente, Carolina, trata de distraerla, yo la golpeare cuando no nos vea, Leeroy, quédate quieto y fuera del peligro.-

-Pero.-

-Esta es una batalla real, donde la gente vive o muere, tu ni siquiera puedes aguantar un golpe en la cara sin desmayarte, aquí seras un estorbo mejor retírate.- Le grito Wash indignado, detrás de el Carolina trato de dañar a Nina, lanzando patadas y golpes que parecían mas borrones de lo rápido que los lanzaba, sin embargo la niña esquivaba todos los golpes y le disparaba de vuelta a Carolina que paso de atacar a esquivar.

-Eres muy rápida señorita, ¿cual es tu nombre?.-

-Eso no te importa.-

-Pero creí que nos estábamos divirtiendo.- Dijo Nina con inocencia, lo que solo resaltaba la violencia con la que le disparaba a Carolina, Wash dejo a Leeroy atrás y disparo ráfagas de balas hacia el enemigo, este ultimo esquivo todas y cada una de las balas bailando, sin dejarle de disparar a Carolina y tararear una canción al ritmo de que esquivaba.

-Como carajos puede hacer eso.- Se quejo Wash, solo para que Nina comenzara a dispararle con una de sus armas obligandolo a retirarse.

-Muy bien vamos a ponernos serios.- Carolina aprovecho que la cantidad de balas disparadas contra ella era menor y saco dos grandes palos de acero, estos comenzaron a desprender electricidad de la parte superior, de inmediato cargo contra Nina, esta al ver sus intenciones centro toda su atención en ella, disparando sus armas en su contra, cuando Carolina pareció estar apunto de golpearla, esta salto hacia atrás y le disparo en el aire alejándola de Carolina al mismo tiempo que obligaba a la otra a retroceder.

-¿Que le dan de comer a los niños por aquí?.- Pregunto Wash incrédulo al ver a la niña de no mas de diez años hacer retroceder a uno de los mejores agentes independientes.

La niña centro su atención ahora en el otro agente, lanzándose contra el a pesar de que ella estuviera saltando en el aire, provocando que Newton se retorciera en su tumba, volviendo a la pelea Wash transformo su rifle en una espada, confiando en que la niña solo usaba ataques de distancia, pero esta cambio sus revolvers en dos cuchillos kukri y ensartándose con Washington en un baile de espadas letal, ambos combatientes eran diestros en el uso de armas blancas, a pesar de que Wash fuera mas grande y fuerte, esto resulto ser una desventaja, ya que la niña usaba su baja estatura y velocidad para atacar a Wash en lugares que muy duras a penas podía bloquear o esquivar, para fortuna de este Carolina llego y comenzó a pelear a su lado, ahora dos agentes independientes bien entrenados luchaban contra una asesina del vació y para sorpresa de todos estos estaban empatados, ninguno podía dañar al otro y viceversa, sin embargo los agentes subestimaron a su rival, este cambio uno de sus kukri en un revolver y disparo a la nada, haciendo que el retroceso la impulsara, en una rápido movimiento pateo a Carolina en la cara, y girando arriba de los dos agentes hizo un corte en la espalda de Wash.

-Ustedes son muy divertidos, la mayoría no es capaz de jugar tanto tiempo conmigo.-

-Shh, cállate niñita, es hora de que te vayas a la cama, ¿por que no te vas?.- Dijo Wash, que a pesar de estar herido, aun tenia dudas de tener que pelear contra una niña aunque su vida estuviera en juego.

-El señor Harrow me permitió desvelarme solo por hoy.- Se quejo la niña inflando sus mejillas.- Aparte, muy apenas esta comenzando la diversión.- Continuo hablando solo para que de la nada todos los conos de hierro que había disparado y errado se levantaran del suelo, y se lanzaran contra los dos agentes, estos trataron de esquivar como pudieron pero con tantos proyectiles lanzados era imposible esquivar a todos, cuando se detuvo la lluvia mortal Nina se lanzo hacia ellos y corto a ambos en el estomago con sus cuchillos kukri.

Ambos agentes se arrodillaron y esperaron que su aura los curara, Nina estaba caminado lentamente hacia ellos, mientras que cantaba y tenia una sonrisa diabólica en su cara, que tuviera en cada mano un kukri sangrante no ayudaba mucho a mejorar el animo de los dos agentes.

-Y yo que creí que tu eras diabólica.-

-Cállate Wash tenemos asuntos mas urgentes.- Carolina se puso en una posición de pelea y Wash la siguió.

-¿Algún plan?.-

-Mismo de antes, distraerla cuerpo a cuerpo y la atacare a distancia, he dudado por su edad, pero no lo volveré hacer, y tu tampoco lo harás.-

-De que hablas, no siento pena por ella, si ahora es una perra, no quiero imaginármela cuando crezca.- Ambos agentes cargaron contra la niña.

Esta riendo se lanzo contra su enemigo, pero su sonrisa murió cuando una ráfaga de balas casi le da en la cara, este pequeño descuido provoco que Carolina la golpeara con una de sus porras eléctricas, esta chillo mas de la sorpresa que el dolor, pero este nuevo descuido hizo que una ráfaga de balas la golpeara entre los ojos.

-A Harrow no le gusta que jueguen rudo conmigo.- Dijo Nina alejándose de ambos agentes.- Ustedes merecen un castigo.- Nina grito expulsando una gran cantidad de aura y por un momento pareció que sus dientes y uñas se afilaron mas. De inmediato esta se lanzo contra los agentes, ella desapareció en un borrón para aparecer detrás de Wash, este trato de defenderse cubriéndose con su espada, pero una tajada a la cabeza hizo que perdiera su casco, Carolina se apresuro a ayudarlo, pero dos golpes punzantes en el costado la hizo sufrir, al ver hacia abajo vio como su armadura tenia dos profundos cortes, estos comenzaron a sangrar, ella cayo al suelo sintiéndose demasiada cansada para moverse.

-En que momento...- Dijo Carolina perdiendo el conocimiento, Wash se levanto aturdido y sin casco, ahora tenia una gran cortada sangrante que ocupaba de su barbilla a la frente y erro del ojo solo por un milagro.

-¡Carolina despierta, no puedes caer aquí!.-Le grito Wash encajando una lata de bioespuma en la herida y sellando esta de inmediato.

-Vamos te llevare con Doc y estarás bien de nuevo.-

-Adonde creen que van, su castigo aun no a terminado.- Dijo Nina con una voz sádica.

-Eh niña loca, por aquí.- Dijo Leeroy, ganándose la atención de todos.

-Leeroy sal de aquí, tu no eres rival para ella.-

-Cállate Wash, puede que no lo parezca, pero soy uno de los estudiantes mas fuertes, Ozpin me ha entrenado personalmente y cuando crezca tomare su lugar como Director. Ahora tu niña, vas a ver lo que es luchar con alguien de tu tamaño.- Nina lo miro curioso, incluso Wash parecía verlo de manera desaprobatoria, después de todo Nina no media mas de 1.20.

-Ustedes entendieron, saben que no importa.- Leeroy chasqueo sus dedos y dos pequeños dragones grimm salieron a cada lado suyo.

-Vamos a ver que tan divertido eres.- Le dijo Nina, mientras lambía la sangre que empapaban sus Kukri.

-Desagradable.- Se quejo Jenkins mientras atacaba a Nina, los dragones parecían golpearla y distraerla, pero esta siempre se cubría a tiempo o esquivaba los golpes, ella de inmediato convertía sus armas en revolver y le disparaba a los dragones, esto explotaban en una nube de polvo blanco solo para resurgir otra vez, mientras tanto Leeroy cambio su espada en un mosquete y le disparo a Nina a los pies provocando pequeños destellos de aura cada vez que impactaban.

Wash por otro lado aprovecho para cargar a Carolina y subirla al warthog, la mayor parte de la carrocería de este estaba destruida, pero seguía siendo funcional.

-Leeroy, hay que retirarnos, no podemos con esto.-

-Ni hablar Wash, como futuros cazadores no podemos retirarnos frente a un enemigo.-

-Oh ¿en serio?.- Dijo Nina destruyendo nuevamente a los dos dragones de forma simultanea, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos disparo un nuevo cono de acero, Leeroy trato de bloquear el proyectil entrante creando un solo dragón que era el doble de grande que los anteriores, sin embargo la bala lo atravesó, Leeroy trato de batear el cono con su espada, este reboto, pero giro sobre si mismo rompiendo de nuevo otra ley de Newton y se dirijo hacia el, Leeroy volvió a tratar de bloquearlo, pero el cono lo esquivo y golpeo en la cara, Leeroy grito de dolor al sentir como su vista se hizo roja.

-¡No puedo ver, no puedo ver!.- Grito el miembro de Free.

-Oh no seas exagerado, solo te di en un ojo.- Se burlo Nina

Nina comenzó a avanzar hacia la fuente de ruido, moviendo su cuchillo kukri en círculos, Wash se puso enfrente de él listo para defender a su compañero caído.

-Al parecer aun quieres jugar... ¡Cold!.- Grito Nina de repente dejándose caer al suelo y poniéndose en posición fetal, arrullándose de un lado a otro.

-¿Pero que...?- Se pregunto Wash, cuando una sombra pareció devorar a Nina y hacerla desaparecer.

Wash, cargo a Leeroy que se desmayo al suelo y lo deposito aun lado de la inconsciente Carolina, Wash se dirigió hacia su casco que estaba en suelo y tenia una gran tajada en el visor.

-Lo juro, antes estas armaduras podían aguantar de todo y ahora cualquiera puede hacerla pedazos.- Wash suspiro y se subió al warthog.

Condució alrededor del gran muro de hielo, cuando logro rodearlo encontró a los rojos todos en suelo y agotados.

-¿Chicos están bien?.- Wash se golpeo a si mismo por lo tonto de su pregunta, era claro que los rojos no estaban bien, todos estaban inconscientes, incluso a Simmons le faltaba un brazo, Wash checo a cada uno de los rojos, todos respiraban, pero estaban muy mal heridos, Wash trato de comunicarse con los demás mientras cargaba a sus compañeros rojos y depositaba en el warthog, moviéndolos lo menos que podía.

* * *

-Mierdaaaa.- Grito Tucker al ser lanzado por el gigantesco mecha, mientras caía y se estrellaba con el pavimento, los demás disparaban una lluvia de polvo explosivo y balas al mecha, pero este parecía inmutable a sus ataques, varios lasers rojos comenzaron a puntar a los atacantes restantes, y en un parpadeo, estos tuvieron que retirarse cuando una oleada de misiles casi los golpea.

-¿Como carajo se mata eso?.- Pregunto Grif cubriéndose detrás de una columna.

-Pecas, tu hermano no nos quiere mucho, podrías hablar con él.-

-Negativo capitán Caboose, el traje designado como paladín atlasiano, no es de mi misma familia, yo vengo de las industrias de armas Hargrove.-

-Oh ya veo, en ese caso a lo mejor son primos.- Continuo hablando Caboose con su arma, mientras que los demás estaban ocupados huyendo del mecha.

-Caboose, una mano no nos vendría mal.- Le grito Weiss mientras que ella junto con Blake golpeaban al robot en varias partes, al parecer tuvieron éxito ya que desactivaron una arma de este. Claro el robot no se lo tomo tan bien ya que arrojo a las dos futuras cazadoras que se estrellaron contra Yang y Tucker.

-Mi nombre es Michael J Caboose, y yo odio a los robots malos.- Grito Caboose entrando en su fase furiosa.

-Es un mecha idiota.-

-Eso también.- El azul cargo contra el paladín, y comenzó a golpearlo creando abolladuras en cada lugar que golpeaba, pero este transformo su arma en un brazo y le dio un golpe a Caboose que lo envió volando en espiral y se estrello en una columna, quedando incrustado a ella.

-Jejeje, veo estrellas y a Pecas bailando.- Se rió el azul antes de desmayarse.

-Bueno, hay va nuestra esperanza.- Se quejo Grif, mientras ayudaba a levantarse a sus compañeros caídos.

-Yang, necesito ayuda con este bastardo.- Tucker muy apenas se levanto y se quito a la aturdida Weiss de encima, ataco al paladín, el se deslizo sobre sus piernas y le hizo un gran corte a una, Cuando el paladín centro su atención en el turquesa, Yang aprovecho para dispararle a quemarropa al mecha, este se tambaleo y pareció sufrir daños reales desde que comenzó la batalla.

-JA, toma eso idiota... oh no.- Tucker que se burlo pero fue atrapado por el paladín en su distracción y luego usado como bate para golpear a Yang, que se estrello en la misma columna que estaba Caboose agrietando aun mas la columna, luego uso a al turquesa como proyectil humano y lo disparo contra la columna, esta vez destruyéndola y haciendo que los escombros cayeran sobre los tres.

-Alguien apunto la placa del camión que nos arrollo.-

-Tucker, no seas tonto, fue un elefante lo que nos golpeo.-

-Quítenseme de encima.- Grito Yang, al ver a los dos soldados sin capacidad de pensar coherente ahora, ambos parecían girar sus visores en círculos, y cayeron encima de Yang, lo que le impidió moverse, si los azules hubieran podido pensar con claridad en ese momento, notarían que el color de los ojos de Yang era rojo ahora y que su cabello estaba en llamas.

-Bow chika wow bow.-

-¿Como eres capaz de bromear si se supone que perdiste el conocimiento?.- Se quejo Yang, mientras tanto Weiss y Blake se volvieron a unir a la pelea, mientras que Grif valientemente protegía el camino de retirada lejos de la pelea.

Blake, lanzo una serie de tajos y cortes con su Gambol Shourd, distrayendo al paladín, mientras que Weiss, aprovechaba y golpeaba lugares donde había armas o cámaras logrando deshabilitarlas de la pelea.

-Grif, un poco de ayuda no vendría mal.-

-Si deja de ser tan perezoso y ayudameeeee.- Blake grito cuando el paladín tomo su arma, y uso a Blake como un juguete, dándole vueltas y vueltas haciendo que la fauno pareciera un borrón, luego uso a esta fauno para golpear a la heredera, dejando a una muy mareada y a la otra inconsciente.

El mecha pareció reírse, y luego camino hasta las dos futuras cazadoras, levanto su pie encima de las ellas e iba a aplastarlas como hormigas, pero se detuvo cuando dentro de la cabina aparecieron signos de emergencia y se tambaleo, cundo el mecha giro sus cámaras restantes, para ver que causo el error encontró a Grif comiéndose de forma literal su pierna.

-Sabe a frijoles, tal ves sea por que esto esta hecho de hierro.- Se medio quejo, medio opino Grif mientras que le daba otro mordisco al acero y causaba que pequeñas chispas de electricidad saltaran.- Hum, picante.-

Roman que estaba viendo esto desde sus cámaras dentro del mecha y por primera ves en su vida estaba sin palabras.

-Oye idiota, no te comas eso, ¿sabes lo difícil que fue robarlo?.- Grito Riman por el altavoz del traje, una cabeza al mas puro estilo anime salio del mecha gritando, y se pudo jurar que lo que representaba la cabeza del paladín sudo una gota de agua.

-No lo se, no pagaría mas de diez dolares por el sabor, pero como estoy a dieta me lo llevo.- Le respondió Grif volviendo a comer, el mecha ahora obtuvo un signo de gato color rojo y trato de golpear a Grif, pero este detuvo su puño con un solo brazo.

-Olvide mencionar que lo que como lo regreso mas fuerte dos veces.- Dijo el naranja tomando su Grifshot y disparando seis rondas de polvo explosivo que hizo retroceder al mecha.

-Teman al gran y poderoso Grif, jajajaja.- Grif perdió un poco de su ya agotada cordura al ver el daño que ahora hacia su arma, esto iba a ser genial para él.

Mientras tanto Torchwick estaba pensando en como detener a este idiota, la integridad del mecha era del 60% y no creía que pudiera aguantar mas daños. Lo bueno es que parecía que todos los estudiantes habían sido derrotados menos el naranja. Roman comenzó a confiarse, pero un cuchillo gigantesco que atravesó el casco del mecha y erro por los pelos la cabeza del criminal lo hizo replantearse la situación.

Fuera del mecha Grif había encajado su Grifshot en el lugar que el creía que era la cabeza. -Jaja toma eso cabeza de lata.- Sin embargo el torso del paladín comenzó a girar sobre si mismo, y Grif que estaba hay encajado, no hizo mas que apretar su agarre sobre su arma, pero con forme el mecha tomaba velocidad, Grif cada ves mas se deslizaba de su arma, en un punto Grif sale volando y choca contra otra columna pero esta vez para bien o para mal cae cerca de Weiss y Blake que parecen estar recuperándose.

-Ustedes son desesperantes.- Dijo Torchwick por los altavoces, Grif que noto como su arma aun seguía incrustada en la cabeza del enemigo tomo lo mas cercano a un arma que tenia al alcance, un cono de trafico.

-Cono protegerme.- Grito Grif, poniéndose enfrente de las chicas y usando su cono como si fuera un tipo de bate.

-Realmente crees que tienen oportunidad, sin tus armas y sin tus compañeros no duraras mucho.-

-Nah, eh salido de peores con menos.- El paladín cargo contra Grif, este podía retirarse y huir en cualquier momento para salvarse, pero no se movió ni un centímetro, él no iba a dejar que lastimaran a cierta fauno detrás de él, y al parecer esta noto como el naranja estaba temblando del miedo pero aun así se negaba a huir.

Antes de que el Mecha alcanzara a golpear a Grif, que estaba usando el cono para proteger su cabeza en ese momento, Yang salto hacia el mecha y lo golpeo en uno de sus brazos destruyéndolo completamente.

-Ahora si estoy enojada.- Grito Yang golpeando sus puños y generando una explosión enfrente de ella. En un segundo comenzó a golpear al paladín, y después de una pequeña serie de golpes este exploto en mil pedazos, Torchwick salio rodando de hay comicamente.

-Por que no hiciste eso desde el principio.- Se quejo el naranja mientras recogía su arma, que cayo convenientemente cerca de él.

Yang estaba a punto de hacer un chiste sobre eso, pero Blake le dio un sape a el naranja.

-Oyeee...-

-Si tenias miedo hubieras huido, no estas obligado a defenderme, nosotras hubiéramos podido solas.-

-Claro.- Se quejo Grif quitándose el casco y sobándose la cabeza, sin embargo Blake se acerco a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Pero gracias por quedarte.- Dijo Blake sobándose un brazo tímidamente y sonrojándose. El naranja se quedo boquiabierto por esto, pero de inmediato se puso su casco, bloqueando a todos que su cara representaba de forma correcta el nombre de su equipo.

-No es justo, yo he hecho mas que Grif, y nunca me han dado un beso de agradecimiento, o tan siquiera un agradecimiento.- Se quejo Tucker que levantaba a Caboose usando su brazo y hombro como apoyo para él azul, este ultimo estaba tratando de atrapar a un pecas bailador imaginario.

-No hay que olvidar por que venimos aquí.- Grito la fauno con sus mejillas aun rojas, no muy lejos de los cazadores Roman trataba de escapar sigilosamente, pero un disparo de Ember Celica lo puso en su lugar.

-Quieto.-

-Por mucho que me quisiera quedar, tengo asuntos importantes que hacer.- Una figura femenina apareció enfrente de él e hizo una reverencia, Yang cargo contra ellos, pero al momento de golpearlos, estos explotaron en una lluvia de vidrio, a lo lejos se pudo ver como ambos escapaban en un tipo de helicóptero.

-Al parecer, hizo que nuestros planes... se derrumbaran.-

-Ught.-

-Hey creí que era divertido, tu siempre haces chistes.-

-Hay un lugar y momento para ello, es solo que no es muy bueno.-

-Jajajaja, pedazos.- Comenzó a reír Caboose.

-Bueno al menos tu si entiendes.-

-Caboose se ríe de todo, Caboose di mermelada.-

-Jajaja, mermelada, jajaja.- Continuo Caboose que al parecer solo era capas de entender bromas simples y sin ningún sentido.

* * *

Arriba de ellos una batalla diferente tenia lugar.

Ruby y Church usaron sus guadañas para tratar de golpear a la figura de las sombras, pero este solo bloqueaba y esquivaba cada uno de sus ataques.

-Saben, esperaba mas de ustedes.-

-O si, entonces teme a mi cara láser.- Church disparo un rayo rojo desde sus ojos, pero Harrow solo hizo un muro de sombras y el láser se perdió dentro del muro.

-Una habilidad interesante la tuya.- Harrow levanto su arma y bloqueo un ataque de Ruby, luego este la golpeo con uno de sus puños de sombra que salio de la nada, el golpe aturdió a Ruby y Harrow estaba apunto de apuñalarla, pero Church apareció delante de ella y bloqueo su ataque.

-Creí que tu semblanza era disparar láser.-

-¿Que te puedo decir?, yo soy el mejor.- Presumió Church pateando a Harrow y haciéndolo retroceder. Al lado de Church, Ruby se recupero y se preparo para un nuevo asalto.

-Eso esta por verse.- Harrow chasqueo sus dedos y cuatro cuervos de sombras surgieron detrás de él y se lanzaron contra los estudiantes, estos lograron destruir a todos con sus guadañas, pero en esa fracción de segundo Harrow apareció entre ellos, golpeo a Church con su puño en el visor, pero al hacerlo hubo una explosión de sombra, que envió volando al líder azul, luego se volteo con Ruby y trato de cortarla con su arma, sin embargo Ruby fue mas rápida y bloqueo su ataque, poniendo el cañón de su guadaña cerca de la cara de Harrow, en un parpadeo Ruby disparo, pero su tiro erro y en su lugar golpeo una sombra, luego sintió un golpe en su espalda, al parecer Harrow desapareció y apareció detrás de ella y la pateo cuando estaba distraída.

-Ese bastardo es duro.- Se quejo Church levantándose, a su lado Ruby también se levanto algo atontada.

-Church tengo un plan.- Le susurro Ruby

-Adelante dímelo.-

-Voy a usar mi semblanza para dar vueltas a su alrededor y tratar de distraerlo o dañarlo, tu usa tu teletransportación para golpearlo en sus puntos ciegos.-

-Ya veo por que Ozpin te escogió, vamos en marcha.-

Ruby activo su semblanza y en un parpadeo golpeo a Harrow pero este detuvo el ataque como si nada, trato de atacar de vuelta pero en su lugar golpeo unos pétalos de rosa, no tuvo tiempo de analizar cuando tuvo que bloquear otro ataque detrás de el por la misma chica, el estaba apunto de volver atacarla cuando sintió un golpe en su espalda, de inmediato envió un cuervo de sombra para atacar lo que estaba detrás de él pero el cuervo no encontró nada, Harrow no pudo seguir pensado cuando un destello rojo lo ataco, luego fue uno azul, cada ves que detenía el ataque rojo, un ataque azul lo golpeaba en la espalda, cuando golpeaba al azul nunca acertaba y al atacar el rojo el azul lo atacaba.

Harrow se desespero por este juego y en ves de golpear a sus atacantes golpeo al suelo y una gran nube de sombras golpeo a ambos estudiantes, los dos al ser golpeados sufrieron un destello, el de Church fue una explosión de electricidad amarilla, que indico que su sobre escudo cayo, aunque Harrow creyó que esto significaba que su aura había cedido, mientras que el de Ruby fue un destello rojo.

-Ahora que harán sin aura.- Se burlo Harrow mientras que ataco el que creyó que era el mas débil, es decir Ruby, esta se recupero muy rápido y alcanzo a bloquear los ataques de Harrow, pero cada golpe que daba Ruby era mas lento y débil que el anterior, Harrow decidió que tenia que terminar con esto rápido, así que se alejo de Ruby y la señalo con un dedo, Ruby se extraño por esto e iba amoverse cuando su propia sombra salio del suelo donde estaba proyectada y la sujeto de ambos brazos inmovilizándola.

-Adiós caperucita.- Harrow lanzo un tajo al aire y de este salio una sombra con la forma de un corte, este iba a golpear a Ruby y ella cerro los ojos, no los abrió hasta que sintió algo húmedo y caliente en su mejilla, cuando finalmente los abrió vio a Church con los dos brazos extendidos enfrente de ella dándole la espalda.

-Rose, corre, ve por el resto y pide ayuda.- Le dijo Church aun dándole la espalda.

Ruby sintió como su sombra volvía a la normalidad y la soltaba. -Pero...-

-Cállate Rose, sin tu aura solo eres un estorbo, corre por ayuda así seras mas útil, no me hagas tener que explicarle a tu hermana por que nunca volviste a Beacon, ahora corre y no mires atrás por nada del mundo.- Church le grito a Ruby, tal ves con demasiada ira, esta solo dejo caer una lagrima y huyo.

-Oh, el amor juvenil, sacrificar tu vida por un compañero, que bueno seria ser joven de nuevo.- Se burlo nuevamente Harrow, ahora viendo a Church de enfrente, este tenia una gran cortada desde el hombro derecho hasta la cadera de su lado izquierdo, la cortada parecía que dividiría a Church de forma diagonal, pero este seguía de pie, a pesar de que la herida ahora pintaba su armadura azul de rojo sangre.

-Cállate, no me pagan lo suficiente para escucharte.- Dijo Church materializando su rifle en una de sus manos y disparando contra Harrow, este dejo que las sombras lo envolvieran y comenzó también su ataque.

Ruby continuo corriendo cuando se limpio su mejilla para borrar las lagrimas, solo que al mirar su mano se sorprendió de lo que encontró, su mano estaba totalmente manchada de sangre y lo peor era que esta sangre no era suyo, Ruby a pesar de que Church se lo ordeno no pudo evitar voltear detrás ella.

Al hacerlo vio como el líder azul y el sujeto de las sombras, desaparecían y aparecían, cada ves que aparecían sus armas se golpeaban para solo volver a desaparecer, el combate era hermoso y horroroso al mismo tiempo, las sombras parecían bailar con alegría alrededor de los dos peleadores, mientra que por cada destello azul que había parecía hacer retroceder a estas, solo para que en su lugar quedara una mancha carmesí, que Ruby pudo reconocer como sangre, la batalla prosiguió, Ruby no pudo evitar gritar de emoción cuando vio a Church levantar su guadaña con una sola mano mientras que con la otra sujetaba a Harrow del cuello, el líder azul estaba apunto de darle el golpe de gracia cuando su guadaña desapareció, incluso Ruby se confundió al ver esto, pero escucho como un pedazo de metal golpeaba aun lado suyo, al ver lo que era esta volvió a gritar pero ahora del horror, lo que había caído era en realidad la mano de Church aun sosteniendo su guadaña.

Church miro confuso su mano, sin terminar de entender que paso, luego volteo a ver a Ruby que estaba llorando, Church iba a volver a gritarle que se fuera, pero antes de poder hacerlo vomito sangre dentro de su visor. Church miro hacia su torso donde sentía que su cuerpo ardía, solo para ver como la espada de Harrow lo había atravesado, Church trato de teletransportarse, pero en su lugar apareció un destello azul que hizo su imagen borrosa y luego se aclaro dejándolo donde estaba en ese momento, es decir con una espada atravesándolo.

-Mierda, ensucie mi visor.-

-Al parecer ya no puedes teletransportarte, te doy mi reconocimiento, no cualquiera es capaz de pelear tan bien como tu, ya has superado a varios cazadores a pesar de que eras un estudiante.-

-Ya cállate idiota, no tengo todo la noche sabes.- Se quejo Church, mientras volvía a toser sangre dentro del visor.

-Curioso la mayoría estaría asustado por la muerte.-

-Ya e muerto antes, regresare como un fantasma y te pateare el culo, ahora por que no me haces un favor y me chupas la ve...- Church no termino de hablar cuando Harrow desencajo su espada y en un rápido movimiento decapito a Church, él vio curioso como la cabeza salio volando y cayo cerca de la chica de la guadaña, esta grito de horror nuevamente y Harrow se estaba hartando de escucharla llorar, comenzó a acercarse a ella y la vio sostener la cabeza decapitada y abrazarla contra su pecho, mientras lloraba y gritaba el nombre de Church. A Harrow le parecería una escena graciosa pero irritante al mismo tiempo, pero al ver como la niña comenzaba a sacar llamas blancas de sus ojos, el color de su cara desapareció, en menos de un segundo apareció enfrente de la niña y la pateo en la cara, haciendo que esta cayera al suelo y la cabeza que sostenía saliera volando.

La chica la miro con horror, miedo e ira, todos mezclados mientras lloraba, Harrow solo apunto su arma al corazón de la niña.

-Adiós pequeña, es una pena que tenga que terminar esto así.- Harrow preparo su arma y estaba apunto de asesinar a Ruby, noto como la chica nunca dejo de verlo a los ojos y se gano algo de respeto por parte de Harrow al enfrentar la muerte sin parpadear, su arma ya estaba solo a escasos centímetros de cortarla cuando algo lo golpeo en la cabeza.

Harrow se confundió y miro que lo golpeo, que resulto ser el casco ensangrentado del azul que acaba de matar. Luego procedió a mirar quien lo golpeo y sus ojos se ensancharon, pudo escuchar como la niña detrás de el hacia un grito sordo de sorpresa.

-Por que no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño idiota.- Le grito Church sosteniendo su rifle y usándolo como muleta, el brazo y la cabeza del hombre habían vuelto a crecer y por la cara de este no estaba feliz por su trato.

-¿Como es posible?.- Se pregunto Harrow, solo que su pensamiento se interrumpió cuando Church apareció enfrente de el y trato de golpearlo con su guadaña, Harrow lo detuvo usando su arma, pero Church, golpeo aun con mas fuerza su arma haciendo que Harrow retrocediera, este lanzo cientos de cuervos para que mataran al azul, pero este ultimo lanzo su láser, que destruyo a todos los cuervos y eliminaron las sombras.

-No es posible, yo te mate, debes de estar muerto.-

-Hey solo completaste los pasos uno y dos, que son apuñalarme y decapitarme, te faltan los otros dieciséis pasos y al menos que tengas escondido hay un tanque de guerra y un pulso electromagnético, dudo mucho que puedas completar los otros pasos.-

Harrow pareció que estaba hirviendo de la ira y su tamaño aumento diez veces mas, cada ves que lo hacia las sombras lo rodeaba a el y a los cazadores, Harrow levanto su arma y un millar de sombras pareció desprenderse de ella, estaba a punto de atacar a Church y Ruby cuando se detuvo de repente y volvió a su forma original.

-¡Cold!, ¡no!.- Grito Harrow antes de que sus propias sombras lo devoraran y no dejaran nada detrás de él.

-Eso es, !huye cobarde!, ¡voy a dispararte en el culo!.- Grito Church a pleno pulmón, solo para que unos segundos después cerro sus ojos y se dejo caer de espaldas, antes de tocar el piso sintió como alguien lo atrapaba, al abrirlos vio a Ruby llorando.

-¡Church!.- Sollozo la roja mientras lo abrazaba.

-Tranquila Rose, te dije que huyeras y pidieras ayuda, ¿por que no me hiciste caso, eh Rose?.- Church regaño a Ruby pero esta lo ignoro, Church iba a decir algo mas pero sintió como las puertas del sueño lo arrastraban a dormir.

* * *

Yang, estaba molesta, su objetivo escapo y se enteraron que los rojos y Free habían sido atacados, por no decir que su moto estaba destruida.

-Tranquila Yang, a Sarge se le da bien reparar cosas, seguro que...- Tucker se cayo cuando Yang se detuvo enfrente de él, estaban escalando para poder irse de ahí y encontrar a Ruby y Church, lo que encontraron fue un campo de batalla, en el que todo el suelo estaba lleno de sangre, como si una persona desengrasando creyera que si saltando en círculos se curaría mas rápido.

Yang de inmediato busco a su hermana y la encontró apartada del campo tratando de levantar a alguien, este alguien era Church.

-¡RUBY!.- Yang de inmediato corrió hacia su hermana, con los demás pisandoles los talones, al llegar se horrorizo al ver su pequeña hermana manchada de sangre de pies a cabeza.

-¡¿Ruby, que ocurrió?!, ¿estas bien?, ¿te lastimaron?.- Yang abrazo a su hermana llena de preocupación, pero esta rechazo su abrazo y en ves de eso pareció abrazar a Church, al que trataba de levantar.

-Yang, estoy bien, Church me protegió, pero rápido necesito ayuda, él lo daño mucho, estaba sangrando demasiado y ya no se ha movido, creo que esta muerto, ayúdame a llevarlo a un hospital.- Ruby dijo entre lagrimas y aun seguía tratando de levantar a Church, ahora que Yang ponía atención había un rastro de sangre que estaba mas lejos y el rastro llegaba hasta donde estaba Church, al parecer Ruby trato de arrastrarlo hasta el warthog que aun estaba lejos, y en el transcurso sin querer o sin importarle se salpico de la sangre del líder azul.

-Aun lado.- Grito Tucker alejando a Yang y a Ruby, pero esta ultima volvió a ponerse donde estaba, incapaz de separarse ni un centímetro de Church.

-Delta, dame un informe de sus salud, analiza su armadura, sus funciones vitales, todo.- Una especie de luz verde comenzó a salir de Tucker y esta entro a Church, el pareció convulsionarse al principio, pero luego su cuerpo se tranquilizo.

-Church, me prometiste que no te irías de nuevo.- Comenzó a decir Caboose, que veía al cuerpo de Church. Weiss tomo la mano de Caboose y la apretó, tratando de consolarlo un poco, pero el gigante azul, estaba demasiado perdido viendo el estado de su primer mejor amigo, como para preocuparse por otra cosa.

-Tucker, alfa a estado expuesto a mucho estrés, su desmayo actual es un efecto secundario de lo ya mencionado, todas sus heridas al parecer han sido curadas pero Alfa estará bien con algo de reposo, también hemos analizado que padece de una anemia leve, no es necesaria una transfusión de sangre por ahora, pero se aconseja que lo dejemos descansar.-

-Gracias D.- Suspiro Tucker y el IA verde volvió a entrar a su casco, todos miraban a Church y lo serio que eran sus heridas, la primera era una linea diagonal que lo dividía del hombro derecho hasta la cintura, la segunda era una linea roja que parecía una marca de nacimiento que rodeaba su mano derecha, en su cuello también tenia otra herida similar a la de la mano, pero la peor era el corte que tenia en su estomago, era una gran marca roja, que se cicatrizo en esa forma, la herida se originaba por el estomago y detrás de el en su espalda pareció tener una herida similar y con el mismo tamaño.

Todos estaban sin palabras cuando un bullhead apareció desde el cielo, este se estaciono cerca de ellos, Grif, Yang, Blake, Caboose, Weiss y Tucker se preparan para pelear de nuevo, pero cuando la nave abrió sus compuertas, salio Wash para saludarlos.

-¿Que les paso chicos se ven como la mierda?.- Pregunto Wash al verlos a todos, luego centro su atención en Church que estaba en el suelo alrededor de un charco de sangre y a Ruby que parecía empapada en ella.

-¿Ellos están bien?.-

-Si Wash, Church es el mas grave, pero según D esta estabilizado, solo necesita descanso.- Le respondió Tucker apagando su espada de energía al ver a él agente independiente.

Todos entraron al Bullhead, lo primero que notaron, es que Carolina tenia una cara de preocupación mientras veía a Leeroy, ella tenia unos vendajes en su costado, pero Leeroy tenia un parche sangrante en su ojo izquierdo, lo siguiente que vieron fue a Sarge y Donut viendo a Simmons, a este ultimo le faltaba un brazo, Grif empujo a todos y se puso frente a él.

-Simmons, hermano, ¿estas bien?.- Pregunto Grif tomando el casco de Simmons y alineando su visor con el suyo.

-Tranquilo Grif, aun estoy mejor que tu, como en la ves que te atropello Sheila, o la ves que a Donut le cayo un pelican encima, o la vez que Sarge recibió un tiro en la cabeza, o la ves que...-

-Si ya entendí Simmons estas bien, no tienes que darme un discurso sobre eso.- Se quejo Grif dejando caer la cara de Simmons y sentándose en un asiento libre.

Blake, se sentó a su lado y le dio una sonrisa incomoda. Grif solo asintió antes de recargarse en el respaldo del asiento y comenzó a dormitar.

-No se como vamos a explicar esto a Ozpin.- Se quejo Tucker, mientras veía como se alejaban de la destrozada academia, su destino era Beacon, sin embargo Ozpin no seria el peor de sus problemas, dos equipos que estaban trabajando en las sombras se encargarían de eso.

* * *

 **Por si alguien tiene la duda, el kukri es el cuchillo que usa Emile de halo reach. Y la arma de Harrow es la arma que te dan al principio de Bloodborne, por cierto me inspire mucho en ese juego para hacer este personaje, perdón por subir esto tan tarde o por si se siente muy pesado de leer, se me fue la luz ayer y tuve que apresurar todo ya que olvide guardar mi ¨trabajo¨.**

 **Hasta la próxima futuros cazadore(a)s y spartans.**


	9. ¿Nuevo aliado, nuevo enemigo?

**No poseo ningún personaje de la grandiosa empresa conocida como Rooster Teeth que a traído mucha risas y alegría a la vidas de todos.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

En un hermoso paisaje surrealista, Grif corría por los verdes campos que pastaban en este mundo, cuando de repente una lluvia de hamburguesas ocurrió, Grif se arrojo al suelo y abrió la boca, entonces una gran cantidad de comida cayo encima de él, Grif ea tan feliz que comenzó a hacer ángeles de comida en el suelo, Grif comenzó a reír y reír.

Grif se levanto y camino a una área despejada del campo donde había un gran árbol, Grif se sentó en la base del árbol relajándose y disfrutando de la sombra, cuando de repente salio de la nada un six de cervezas y un paquete de galletas oreo.

Grif tomo una de las galletas e iba a comerla, cuando a la galleta de repente le salieron dos orejas de gato negras y un par de ojos ámbar, Grif se quedo viendo su galleta con cara de confundido y la boca abierta.

-Grif... Grif despierta.- Le dijo la galleta amablemente, Grif decido que tal vez era mejor tomar la cerveza primero, al sacar una lata del paquete estaba a punto de abrirla cuando esta se hizo roja.

-Grif, saco de basura, despierta de una vez.- Le grito la cerveza que estaba en su mano, por alguna razón la palabra que decía alcohol en el envase se remplazo por una escopeta.

Grif decido ignorar todo y se recostó aun mas en el árbol, listo para una fiesta, pero entonces comenzaron a llover caras de Sarge a su alrededor.

-Grif despierta ahora, es tu ultima advertencia.- Grif decidió que lo mejor era taparse los ojos y fingir que no pasaba nada, cuando de repente sintió un fuerte dolor en estomago, se destapo los ojos y dirigió su mano al estomago, solo que lo primero que vio fue a un sonriente Sarge y a una molesta Blake.

-Era necesario.- Pregunto la fauno.

-No pero es divertido... mmm, creo que aun no despierta.- Dijo Sarge y volvió a golpear a Grif, esta vez recibiendo un grito agudo como respuesta.

-Okey, ahora esta despierto, Grif saco de basura ayúdame a llevar a Simmons a la enfermería.-

-Sarge, estoy bien me falta un brazo, no mis piernas.-

-Ni hablar Simmons, como segundo al mando del equipo rojo necesitas la mejor ayuda que tengamos, y como Doc esta atendiendo a Church, y Donut ayuda a ese tipo que se cree pirata, nuestra mejor opción para ser mula de carga y llevarte a una enfermería decente es Grif.-

-Ught, ¿tengo opción?.-

-No.- Grif solo se dirigió adonde estaba Simmons y lo ayudo a pararse de forma correcta luego lo guió hacia donde creía que era la enfermería, sin embargo se detuvieron cuando una gran luz amarilla los ilumino.

-Así que escapándose de la escuela y robando propiedad de esta, tengo que pedirles que vengan conmi... ¡Por Oum ¿que les sucedió?!.- Glynda los estaba regañando cuando noto lo heridos que estaban algunos, y de repente su lado protector emergió.

-Lo siento, son asuntos rojos clasificados, me gustaría que primero lleváramos a nuestros compañeros a la enfermería.- Respondió Sarge, mientras que se ponía enfrente de todos, a su lado Tucker y Wash lo acompañaron siendo cada uno su representante del equipo seleccionado.

-Nada de asuntos clasificados, primero los llevaremos a la enfermería y luego todos ustedes tendrán que responder ante Ozpin.-

-Bueno, eso apesta.- Se quejo Tucker, pero de todas formas no hizo nada para contradecir a la profesora.

* * *

En otra parte de la academia se encontraba cierta genia del mal, con sus dos seguidores mas leales, en otras palabras, Cinder, Mercury y Esmerald, estaban en una reunión dentro de su habitación prestada por Beacon, la causa de esta reunión era que cuatro desconocidos nuevos aliados entrarían a sus planes, sin embargo Cinder lejos de estar feliz, estaba muy enojada, no solo cuatro peones cuya lealtad e historias eran desconocidas entraban a su plan que había sido anticipado por años, como si esto fuera poco, a Ozpin se le ocurrió agregar once nuevos alumnos, que no tienen pasado en remanente, lo que los hacia sus peores enemigos por falta de información de ellos, al menos ella sabia que estos nuevos ´peones¨ no eran tan duros, después de todo uno de ellos murió en su iniciación, pero aun así no podían ser tomados a la ligera, ellos habían vencido a un asesino del vació. Ella podría vencer a cada uno de ellos si los enfrentaba individualmente, bueno quizá a la mayoría, Harrow y Nina, hasta ahora eran piezas muy importantes para Salem, aunque no tuvieran su protección, ellos serian huesos duros de roer, tal vez con ayuda podría derrotarlos, pero el riesgo seria muy alto.

Cinder, comenzó a idear varios planes en su mente, como hacer que estos desconocidos enemigos derroten a sus mas grandes rivales, en lo que respecta al favoritismo de Salem.

-Entonces, ¿quieres que nos reunamos con los nuevos?.- Le pregunto Mercury mientras que leía una especie de cómic.

-Una reunión entre los estudiantes de Mystral y Vacuo, no veo por que tendríamos problemas.- Dijo con algo de sarcasmo Esmerald a su compañero peligris.

-De hecho, una reunión con ellos ya esta programada, dentro de poco nos visitaran.- Como si las palabras de Cinder fueran el desencadenante de una acción, alguien comenzó a tocar la puerta.

-Mercury, ¿podrías ver quien es?.- Pregunto Cinder con falsa amabilidad, este dejo su cómic a regañadientes y fue a recibir sus ¨invitados¨, pero muy apenas abrió la puerta un adolescente, con una sombra de barba y con un corte de cabello que solo cubría la parte superior de la cabeza mientras que el resto de su cabello estaba cortado al rastre atravesó la puerta como perro por su casa.

-¿Adelante?.- Le dijo Mercury molesto de que este invitado entrara sin ni siquiera preguntar.

-Lo siento amigo, yo acostumbro a hablar con los lideres, no los peones, ahora si me disculpas, ¿donde esta Cinder?.- Le respondió el nuevo invitado, Mercury dio intenciones de querer comenzar una pelea con este sujeto, pero tres mas entraron a la habitación, el primero era un musculoso calvo que fácilmente media mas de dos metros, el segundo aunque no tan alto como el primero, tenia cabello oscuro y la mitad de si cara parecía hecha de plástico, como si alguien hubiera borrado una cicatriz con cirugía de quinta y el resultado no parecía demasiado mejor que el problema, el tercero y ultimo en entrar, era una especie de fauno reptil.

-Hola, si no me equivoco tu eres Isaac Gates, Harrow me hablo de ti y tus compañeros, al parecer se ocuparan de ciertos problemas inesperados.-

-Creo que entonces tu eres Cinder, Harrow nos señalo hasta al cansancio no interferir en tus planes, pero nosotros venimos aquí para ocuparnos de estos problemas que tu mencionas, entiendo que este plan tuyo se vería afectado si una masacre ocurre antes del festival, así que tendremos que ser ¨delicados¨para lograr este objetivo.-

-Me alegra de que entiendas, pero no se supone que Harrow vendría con ustedes.-

-Si él nos dejo, al parecer encontró una pequeña oportunidad para facilitar la desaparición de estos problemas.- Dijo Félix, ahora conocido como Isaac a su nueva jefa, esta le regreso la sonrisa, bien sabían los dos que esta sonrisa solo significaba que no te metas en mis planes y no te matare, incluso Esmerald y Mercury estaban algo confundidos al ver su charla amable, que estaba llena de amenazas y sonrisas falsas que ninguno de los dos dejaba de darse.

-Bueno Isaac, creo que tendré que contarles parte de mi plan, pónganse cómodos, puede que esto dure un tiempo.-

* * *

En la mañana siguiente Ozpin se preguntaba que hacer respecto a sus inquilinos rojos y azules, la charla que tuvo con Wash y Sarge ayer cuando llegaron, no hizo mucho por tranquilizarlo, el sabia que gran parte de la culpa era del equipo RWBY, después de todos el ya sabia de su pasado y las probabilidades de que hicieran incursiones nocturnas en contra de estos grupos criminales eran altas, no esperaba que los asesinos del vació estuvieran involucrados, lo mas lógico para Ozpin era enviar a un equipo de cazadores veteranos y a el mismo para enfrentar esta amenaza, pero sus nuevos estudiantes problemáticos habían logrado superarlos, sobrevivir a un ataque de ellos era un gran logro, pero derrotar a dos y hacer que el resto se retirara era un logro muy alto, incluso su mejor agente Qrow, tendría problemas para lograr esa hazaña, tal vez era hora de contarles un cuento a sus problemáticos alumnos.

-Tienes de nuevo esa mirada en la cara Oz.-

-Lo siento James, es solo que no se hacer con estos equipos, tu visto lo que ocurrió a través de tus cámaras alrededor de la ciudad, pelearon contra los asesinos del vació y aunque no todos salieron de una pieza, ellos aun así lograron algo que nosotros no.-

-¿Y eso seria?.-

-Derrotar a un enemigo a pesar de que todo ya este perdido, tu bien sabes a que nos enfrentamos y ellos pueden lograr ayudarnos a vencerla.-

-Ozpin, no insinuaras que debemos contarles lo que sabemos sobre esta guerra, ni siquiera sabemos con seguridad de donde vienen, no creo que sea prudente contárselos, al menos no hasta que sepamos mas de ellos.-

-Es lo que mas temo James, por mucho que ellos sean buenos aliados, temo que no sean mas que peones enemigos, ella tiene agentes donde sea, pero aun así no puedo dejar que eso elimine nuestra esperanza y chances de sobrevivir a esta guerra, les contare lo que sabemos, pero primero los pondré a prueba, dentó de no mucho los estudiantes tendrán que afrontar una misión de cazador, si ellos dan resultados dignos de nuestra confianza les contaremos todo.-

-Solo espero que no te equivoques.-

-Yo también amigo, yo también.-

* * *

En una enfermería de Beacon esa misma mañana.

-Señor ya le dije desde la ultima ves que estuvo aquí, que no ofrecemos un buffet, aparte sus heridas son menores, ni siquiera tiene que estar aquí.-

-Tonterías, solo por que aun tengo los dos brazos, los dos ojos y no parezco estar apunto de desmayarme, me dice que no estoy herido, debería darle vergüenza, incluso Doc es mejor medico que usted.-

-Oye, lo dices como si fuera un mal medico.-

-Cállate Doc, la ultima ves que atendiste a alguien en Blood Gulch, tuvimos que enterrarlo dos metro bajo tierra.-

-Grif, ¿por que te quejas de la comida, si no mal recuerdo aun no he retirado ese castigo?.-Menciono cierto fauno que estaba hay de visita con el resto de su equipo.

-Pero...-

-Pero ¿que?.-

-Nada Belladona.-

-Zaaazzz, eh Grif, parece que te tienen de la correa, Bow Chika Bow Wow.-

-Te odio.-

-Oh enserio, no creo que Blake te diera permiso para jugar, Bow Chika Bow Wow.-

-Podrías parar, se supone que necesito reposo.- Se quejo Church desde su cama, donde estaba inyectado con un tubos IV que mostraban sus signos vitales en un monitor.-

-Miren la bella durmiente ya despertó.- Dijo Sarge, que estaba sentando en una de las camas jugando con un cartucho de su escopeta.

-Oh cállate...- Church se callo él solo cuando Ruby lo abrazo derramando lagrimas.

-Alguien quitármela, Yang es tu hermana has algo.- Se quejo Church mientras trataba de separarse del abrazo mortal de Ruby.

-Yo...*snif* yo creí... que ibas a morir, ¿por que tenias que seguir peleando a pesar de estar tan herido?, ¿por que recibiste esos golpes por mi cuando te podías salvar?, ¿por que...- Ruby se callo cuando Church regreso su abrazo.

-Shhh, tranquila Rose, ¿no se supone que el trabajo de los cazadores es proteger aquellos que no pueden defenderse por si solos?.-

-Si... pero.-

-Dime, ¿si un inocente hubiera estado en tu situación, hubieras hecho lo mismo que yo?.-

-Si...-

-¿Ves, entonces de que te preocupas ahora?.- Ruby ya no dijo nada, pero siguió abrazando a Church como si su vida dependiera de eso.

-Vaya, ustedes son una muy linda pareja pero... ¡Agradecería que no tocaras a mi hermana!.- Le grito Yang a Church mientras que sus ojos se volvían rojos y su cabello estallaba en llamas. Este asustado arrojo a Ruby lo mas lejos de él.

-Church no sabia que te gustaban tan jóvenes Bow Chika Bow ¡Auch!.- Tucker fue el objeto receptor de la ira de Yang.

-¿Que es lo que ocurre?, acaso es una competencia de gritos, ¡yo quiero participar!.- Grito Caboose, que hasta ahora había estado molestando a Leeroy, al parecer creía que este era un pirata ahora y ni si quiera los intentos combinados de Weiss, Wash y Carolina, lograron hacerlo cambiar de opinión, deprimiendo aun mas a cierto estudiante tuerto.

-No Cabus, no es concurso de gritos... ught, no tan fuerte me vas quebrar.- Caboose salto y abrazo a Church levantándolo en el aire, este comenzó a cambiar el tono de su cara de blanco a azul.

-Bow Chika Bow Wow, sabes que eso sonaba mejor en mi mente, olvidenlo.-

-Cabus... no puedo... *Crack*.- La espalda de Church se quebró y este se dejo caer inerte, la pantalla que monitoreaba a Church se volvió roja y errática, solo para que fuera remplazado por un pitido, marcando que Church había muerto, otra vez... de nuevo... otra vez mas.

-¡AAAAAAH!.- Ruby grito del horror, seguida por sus compañeras de equipo, incluso la enfermera que los atendía se desmayo.

-Tu... tu.- Dijo Ruby señalando con un dedo tembloroso a Caboose.

-Aaah... Tucker lo hizo.- Dijo el azul ¨especial¨ mientras dejaba caer el cuerpo sin vida de Church.

-Caboose, no puedes durar mas de una semana sin matar a nuestro líder... de nuevo.- Se quejo Tucker señalando el cuerpo sin vida de Church, este luego comenzó a convulsionarse violentamente, mientras que sus signos de vida en el monitor se volvían erráticos y sin ningún tipo de sentido.

-Cabus, ¿cual es la única regla del equipo azul?.- Pregunto Church acostado en el suelo.

-No matar a nuestro líder.-

-Y ¿que es lo primero que haces?.-

-Matar a nuestro líder.-

-Correcto, ahora siéntate en aquel rincón, SIN GALLETAS, y piensa en lo que hiciste.- Regaño el líder azul a su compañero, este siguió sus ordenes al pie de la letra, pero aun así estuvo quejándose todo el camino, de lo mucho que odiaba esa ¨estúpida regla¨.

-Bueno, al menos esta ves no estallo mi cuerpo con una ronda de tungsteno de 90mm, en un tanque de 60 toneladas.- Se quejo Church solo para ser derribado por Ruby, esta estaba llorando de nuevo, mientras que abrazaba al ya desesperado azul.

-Je, al parecer la tienes loca por ti, Bow Chika Bow Auuuuch, ¿por que me golpeas a mi mientras que Church es el que comete el crimen?, espera Yang, por favor baja esa silla donde estaba, ambos somos personas civilizadas, lo siento mucho, por favor noooo.- Después de ver el sufrimiento de Tucker por parte de Yang, y que Church pudiera despegarse de Ruby, todos pudieron salir de la enfermería.

* * *

Después de que todos los equipos salieran, cada uno de ellos se separo a sus respectivas habitaciones, con diferentes objetivos, el equipo Free hacia todo lo posible para aumentar la autoestima de Leeroy, este no se tomo muy bien perder uno de sus ojos, el aura no pudo reparar su ojo, así que el se vería obligado a usar un parche negro el resto de su vida, y que Caboose lo hubiera molestado diciendo que el era un pirata, no ayudaba mucho al chico que digamos.

-Vamos Jenkins, escuche que a las chicas les gustan los hombre rudos, tu con tu parche seras un imán para ellas.-

-Tu, en verdad lo crees.-

-Claro que si, verdad que si Carolina.-

-Eeeh, si claro... nosotros nos morimos por ver hombres demostrando su masculinidad con heridas de batalla.- Dijo esta, tal ves con demasiado sarcasmo en su voz, pero a pesar de que su intención era buena, solo logro deprimir mas al tuerto.

-Vamos amigo, no te pongas tan triste, escuche que existen ojos bionicos aquí, tal vez logremos conseguir uno.-

-Sabes que eso cuesta una fortuna.-

-Si, pero de seguro que te conseguiremos uno.-

Leeroy suspiro con fastidio y puso su mano sobre su ojo faltante, el no volvería a ser el mismo, no desde ahora.

En otra parte de la academia los rojos se encontraron con JNPR, estos se sorprendieron al ver el estado de Simmons.

-Simmons, ¿que le paso a tu brazo?, ¿digo estas bien?.- Pregunto Jaune, pero al oír lo tonto de su pregunta decidió cambiarla.

-No se preocupen, es solo un rasguño.-

-Sabes, no vas a lograr nada haciéndote el héroe, literalmente vas a necesitar una mano el resto de tu vida.- Se burlo Grif recibiendo miradas de odio de JNPR.

-Cállate, aun así yo soy mas útil que tu, gordo idiota.-

-¿Sabes que?, no me importa, voy a mandar al diablo esa dieta que ni merezco y luego voy a comerme una oreos con unas cervezas.-

JNPR, estaba algo perdido en la discusión de estos dos, pero Nora siendo Nora, no pudo evitar meterse en una pelea que no era suya.

-En serio, te veías mas delgado últimamente.-

-¿De verdad lo crees?.- Pregunto Grif algo esperanzado.

-Err, claro, ¿verdad que si?.- Jaune trato de ayudar a su amiga y sus otros dos compañeros levantaron un pulgar arriba.

-Claro que si soy mas delgado, últimamente no me he saltado mis sesiones de entrenamiento con Sarge, me alegra que hayan notado el cambio, no fue nada fácil lograrlo.- Comenzó a hablar Grif, estirando sus casi inexistentes músculos mientra lo hacia, provocando que JNPR tuviera problemas para contener su risa de lo ridículo que se veía, por otro lado a Simmons no se contuvo nada.

-Pftt, JAJAJAJA, Tu ejercitándote con nosotros, solo te quedas contando mientras trabajamos, Jajaja, en serio crees que tienes un físico mejor ahora.-

-Cállate.- Dijo Grif humillado y con la cara roja, en eso paso Sarge, que solo vio como todos se burlaban de él, luego suspiro y siguió caminando.

-Wow, ¿él se encuentra bien?.- Menciono Pyrrha viendo como el líder rojo no menciono su odio por Grif.

-Naa, es solo que esta deprimido por que todos los rojos tenemos semblanzas menos él.- Respondió el granate a su pregunta.

-Si nuestras semblanzas son increíbles.- Dijo Donut saliendo de la nada, mientras que hacia malabares con tres esferas de aura, que eran una verde, naranja y azul respectivamente. -Mira lo que hacen cada una.- Donut arrojo la bola verde dentro de un basurero, este exploto de inmediato disparando metralla hacia todos lados, afortunadamente no hirió a nadie, luego arrojo la bola naranja, esta exploto en llamas contra una pared, en eso un estudiante aleatorio consigue un extintor y trata de apagar el fuego, solo para que una esfera azul se quedara pegada en ese extintor.

-Uhh, una araña.- Dijo el estudiante, que puso la esfera aun pegada a la altura de sus ojos.

-Uh, ¿que es lo que hace esa ultima?.- Pregunto Ren, algo temerosos de lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

-Oh, ya veras.- Dijo Donut volteando a ver a JNPR, justo en ese momento ocurre un gran destello azul detrás de él, y se escuchan gritos de dolor.

-No se preocupen, seguro no le paso nada.-

-La parte de enfrente de mi cara arde, ahora me duele la parte trasera de cabeza, alguien ayuda, no puedo ver.-

-Oh tranquilo, soy un medico certificado.- Dijo Doc que salio también de la nada y se acerco al chico que estaba en posiciones fetal en el suelo, Doc saco su arma de plasma alienigena. -Necesito que te quedes quieto, son quemaduras graves, es una suerte que tu aura haya bloqueado la mayoría, ahora voy hacerte un chequeo rápido, no dolerá/ **Poco, muajuajua.-** Se burlo O´Malley, solo que su risa fue interrumpida por los gritos de dolor del desconocido estudiante.

Mientras tanto Grif trataba de animar a Sarge.

-Vamos Sarge, la semblanza esta sobre valorada, de seguro que usted conseguirá una mejor que la de todos nosotros.-

-No lo se, solo dices esto para animarme.-

-Vamos Sarge, dígame idiota, eso siempre lo anima.-

-Eso ya no tiene sentido, no creo que funcione idiota.-

-Ve, ahora se ciente un poco mejor.-

-Bueno si me anime un poco bastardo obeso, de hecho creo que ya me siento mejor, ahora vayamos a torturar a ese chico con Doc.-

-Claro, espera ¿que?.- Después de muchos gritos, risas malvadas y ciertos golpes accidentales a un soldado naranja, la escuela volvió a la normalidad, bueno casi...-

-Nunca me vencerás, Sub Hot.- Grito cierto azul.

-Eso es lo que tu crees, alacranion.- Grito cierta amarilla.

Entonces, un gran ninja azul, disparo un lanza de fuego que golpeo a otro ninja amarillo que esta apunto de disparar una bola de hielo, luego unas grandes palabras escritas con sangre decían: acabalo, el ninja azul comenzó a agacharse y moverse para delante y atrás, solo para que de repente un portal se abriera debajo del otro ninja, este cayo por el portal y después de unos segundos salieron sus hueso ardiendo, una palabra que decía fatality se mostró en la pantalla.

-Aarght, eres imposible.- Dijo la amarilla lanzando su control.

-Yo soy Caboose, el supremo destructor de juegos.- Dijo este saltando y poniéndose en una pose ¨heroica¨.

-Mi turno.- Grito Ruby, tomando el control que su hermana arrojo.

-¿No es que quiera correrlos de nuestra habitación, pero porque están jugando ¨Kombat Mortal Y¨, en nuestra sala?.- Grito Church, detrás de él Tucker leía un libro, cuyo titulo y genero aun no revelare.

-Vamos Church, no es su culpa que Caboose encontrara una videoconsola de ultima generación y un pantalla de plasma de 80 pulgadas.- Le dijo el turquesa no dándole nada de importancia que cuatro adolescentes de sexo opuesto estuvieran en su habitación.

-Ese es el problema, solo dejamos solo en una esquina por no mas de cinco minutos, cuando fuimos por el ya no estaba y cuando lo encontramos tenia todo esto, no quiero mas problemas de los que ya tengo.-

-¿Y decían que yo era paranoica?.- Se burlo Blake, quitandole el control a Ruby, que estaba llorando mientras que la cabeza de su personaje era arrancada con todo y columna vertical, pero después de menos de cinco minutos de juego, el ninja reptil dinosaurio que ella escogió fue reducido a cenizas carbonizadas, Blake le paso el control a Weiss.

-Tucker ¿que lees?.- Pregunto la fauno sabiendo que era mejor encontrar otro pasatiempo, que ser humillada por el sujeto menos listo en un videojuego.

-Oh, esto, es un libro que le pedí prestado a Grif, por un paquete de galletas ´oero¨, no se por que pero se alegro de encontrar algo parecido a su comida favorita y me lo cambio en menos de un segundo.-

-¿Y de que trata?.-

-Ni idea, creí que era una pelea épica de ninjas, tipo naruto, pero hasta ahora no han dejado de jugar con sus armas, Bow Chika Bow Wow, pero en serio ¿no sabia que ha Grif le gustaba esto?.- Dijo Tucker mostrando su libro a Blake, esta al reconocerlo se puso roja.

-Regresame eso, digo eso no es mio pero... el punto es que me lo des.- Grito la fauno roja de vergüenza, mientras saltaba a Tucker.

-Church atrapa.- Grito el turquesa, el celeste tomo el libre en el aire y leyó una de las paginas.

-Vaya, esto es demasiado pintoresco, de donde saco esto Grif.- Menciono Church que volvió a arrojar el libro cuando Blake se acerco mucho a él, quien lo atrapo fue Yang.

-Blake, se parece mucho al libro que Grif te robo.- Dijo esta antes de volver a lanzar el libro al aire, que cayo sobre Caboose, distrayendolo y haciendo que Weiss lo derrotara.

-Toma eso cara de fuego, ahora yo seré la nueva campeona del Kombat Mortal.- Se burlo Weiss, mientras hacia una pose de villano ochentero, en la pantalla apareció tercera ronda comiencen, Caboose arrojo el libro sobre su espalda sin ver a quien le cayo y luego procedió a machacar a Weiss, sin dejar que lo dañaran una vez.

-Odio este juego e emociones.- Lloro Weiss al ver como su personaje fue masacrado y lanzado a una piscina de ácido verde, ella tubo el dejavu de que algo molesto lo abrazaba, pero al voltear detrás de ella no vio a nadie, en ves de eso todos parecían emocionados de ver a Caboose perder una vez, solo para que este volviera a ganar.

-¿Donde esta Ruby?.- Pregunto Blake que no vio donde cayo su libro, pero su pregunta fue contestada por una lectura.

-¨Entonces envaine mi larga y dura katana en la apretada y mojada funda de ella¨, no entiendo este libro, las armas no son de la forma que las describen, ¿es por eso que todos se quejan de este libro?.- Dijo la inocencia en persona mientras que volteaba el libro en distintos ángulos para tratar de encontrar el verdadero significado de las palabras del libro sin lograrlo.

Church y Tucker estallaron en un mar de carcajadas, mientras que Yang le arrebato de inmediato el libro a su hermana y se lo arrojo a la avergonzada fauno.

-No leas ese libro nunca, eso no son cosas de Oum, te hará mal leer algo así.- Grito la rubia abrazando a su hermana, como si eso mantuviera la inocencia aun sin perder de la menor.

-Jajaja, me rió por que paso algo muy gracioso que si entendí, pero creo que seria mejor si se lo explicaran a Weiss que pareció no entender.-

-Oye.- Grito indignada Weiss, con su particular ¨¡hey!¨.

Sin embargo la preocupación de Yang paso a ira, y luego volteo a ver a Blake con sus ojos ahora rojos, esta trago saliva y volteo hacia cualquiera parte donde pudiera salvarse.

-No me mires a mi, el que estaba leyendo eso era Tucker.- La ira de Yang paso a Tucker.

-No me mires a mi soy un amante, no un lector, auch, esta bien, tu ganas, Grif me dio ese libro la culpa es de él.- Grito el turquesa al recibir un golpe en la cara, este se cubrió y delato a su amigo para salvarse el mismo.

-O no, ¡tenemos que detenerla!.- Grito Blake al ver como Yang salio disparada en busca de cierto naranja, no es que ella este preocupada por él.

-¿Por que deberíamos ayudarlo?, no es como si fuera nuestro problema ahora.- Se quejo Tucker, sin querer moverse de donde estaba.

-Por que nosotros lo provocamos y porque no quieres que Yang sepa, el por que leías eso cuando estabas con nosotras.-

-En primero es mi habitación, así que puedo leer lo que yo quiera en ella, en segundo ya te dije que creí que era un libro de naruto, y en tercero por que tendría que importarme eso.-

-Por que no quieres que ella vuelva por ti cuando acabe con Grif, después de todo casi logran corromper a su hermanita.- Dijo Blake con una sonrisa que se resaltaba su herencia fauno felina.

-Me lleva la...- Tucker salio disparado sin terminar su frase, detrás de él Blake lo siguió.

-Bueno, no es mi problema, ahora voy a meterme a bañar.- Dijo Church, que se le quedo viendo a Caboose con preocupación y molestia, como si temiera que algo pasaría sin su supervisión.

-Por que nos miras, creo que ya dejaste el punto de que ibas a bañarte.- Weiss le hablo algo irritada.

-No es eso, es que no quiero ver a 'minis Cabus' con pelo blanco dentro de nueve meses, Ruby, vigila que este idiota no haga nada, Cabus, vamos a jugar a que no te muevas a ver quien gana, voy a jugar desde el baño, ¿entendiste?.-

-Si Church-

-Lo mantendré vigilado.- Dijo Ruby mientras tomaba uno de los controles de la consola.

-No entiendo, por que habría mas Caboose, no recuerdo que se pueda multiplicar así.- La heredera no entendía lo que dijo el líder azul, pero luego lo golpeo como una cubeta de agua fría.

-Eso no va a ocurrir degenerado.- Grito la peliblanca, mientras arrojaba todo lo que tenia a la mano donde unos segundos antes estaba Church.

* * *

En otra parte de la academia.

-Ve Sarge, construir también lo ayuda.-

-Si Sarge, es muy buen trabajo, ¿pero para cuando cree que este listo mi nuevo brazo?.-

-Cállense los dos, esto es mas complicado de lo que párese.- Grito Sarge, mientras trataba de armar un brazo robotico, este luego se prendió en llamas, pero un golpe de Sarge lo hizo volver a la normalidad. -Me tomara mínimo dos días, no puedo lograr que esta basura funcione, sabes lo difícil que es hacer un brazo con todos sus nervios, oh si solo Lopez estuviera aquí, el podría construir esto en un segundo.-

- _Idiota, estoy aquí es solo que tu no me has querido construir un nuevo cuerpo, o darme uno de los que tenemos de repuesto.-_

 _-_ Tranquilo Lopez, se que quieres ayudarme pero, entiende que siendo solo una cabeza levantarías mucha sospecha.-

-Sarge, no creo que el quiera decir eso.- Trato de aclarar Simmons, solo que fue ignorado.

- _Yo no dije eso pendejo, como carajos quieres que construya si no tengo manos.-_

-Jeje, el viejo y confiable Lopez, tranquilo, se que un día todos verán lo grande y honorifico que fuiste para el equipo rojo.-

-Oigan, acaso ustedes no sienten que algo muy malo va a ocurrir.- Dijo Grif, que por una razón se puso nervioso.

-No lo se, yo no siento nada.-

-Habla por ti Simmons, yo siento como si Dios fuera a cumplir mis oraciones en este momento.-

-No enserio, algo esta maAAAAAGHT.- Una explosión ocurrió detrás de Grif, que lo envió volando.

-Nada mal, pero yo lo hubiera golpeado en la cara.- Se quejo Sarge al ver al naranja levantarse sin muchos daños.

-¿Por que?.- Grif recibió su respuesta en forma de una patada en sus genitales, luego una serie de golpes en su cara.

-¿Hoy es navidad y no me entere?.-

-No lo se señor, pero voy a grabar esto.- Dijo emocionado Simmons, Yang siguió golpeando al pobre naranja.

-Yang, para, ya esta muerto.- Le grito Blake, que llego al mismo tiempo que Tucker, Yang dejo de golpear a Grif, que se arrastro con miedo detrás de la fauno, como si Blake fuera un tipo de protección entre él y el infierno amarillo que quería matarlo.

-Muy bien Grif, dime ya que hiciste saco de basura.-

-Sarge le juro que no he hecho nada.-

-Es cierto, la culpa es de Tucker, el provoco todo esto.- Hablo la fauno vendiendo a su aliado.

-Espera Blake, solo te acompañe para que el resultado no fuera peor, no espera...- El infierno ahora se desato para Tucker.

-Gracias por la ayuda, en serio gracias, mil gracias no sabes todo lo que te debo.- Dijo el naranja abrazando a Blake con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Maldición Grif, no puedes ni siquiera recibir una paliza bien, un soldado decente tan siquiera hubiera soportado uno o dos huesos rotos ante de suplicar perdón.-

-Oiga Sarge, es normal que mi brazo haga eso.- Interrumpió Simmons que veía a su brazo destellar varios colores.

-No te preocupes Simmons, use un cubo telestranportador como parte de sus sistemas, así que eso es normal, claro siempre y cuando no hayan derramado nada sobre el.-

En es momento Donut decidió entrar a la habitación sosteniendo una charola llena de refrescos.

-Listo chicos traje bebidas.- Comenzó Donut, pero un Tucker volador, cortesía del infierno amarillo, lo golpeo e hizo que los refrescos se derramaran en el brazo.

-¡Yang!.- Grito la fauno.

Esta ultima mencionada, estaba silbando inocentemente.

-O mierda, prepárense para el impacto.- Grito Sarge antes de que el brazo explotara en medio de la sala.

* * *

Cuando todos se recuperaron, vieron a una silueta femenina, que estaba muy bien físicamente, y por si fuera poco estaba en un mini bikini amarillo que no dejaba demasiado a la imaginación.

-¿Donde estoy?.- Se quejo la chica.

Todos los presentes estaban impresionados por ella, en especial todos los miembros masculinos menos dos, que babeaban al ver a la hermosa chica, los únicos dos que no babeaban por ella eran Donut y Grif.

-¿Kaikaina?- Pregunto Grif, apartándose de Blake, que hace unos segundos abrazaba como si su vida dependiera de ella.

-¿Dexter?.- Ahora pregunto la chica, todos los presentes estaban confundidos por esto, pero lo que mas sorprendió a todos, es que estos de inmediato corrieron el uno al otro y se abrazaron.

-¡¿Queee?!.- Gritaron todos los presentes con las mandíbulas en el suelo.

-Oh Dex, no sabes como te extrañe.- Dijo la chica llamada Kaikaina al naranja.

-Yo también, no sabes lo horrible que fue no saber nada de ti.-

Todos estaban impresionados por esto, en especial dos de ellos, pero ambos por razones distintas.

-¿Como es posible que el consiguiera una chica primero que yo?.- Grito indignado Tucker.

-¿Grif, no sabia que tuvieras novia?.- Dijo Blake, que en este momento era un lió de emociones encontradas, en ese momento estaba indecisa de si dejar que Yang lo golpeara, o preocuparse de lo que pasara.

-¿Quien es la gata?.- Pregunto Kaikaina dejando de abrazar a Grif y señalando a Blake, ella dijo gata por ser mas un insulto que otra cosa, pero desconocía que tenia un doble significado para la otra chica, esta de inmediato se puso en una posicion de combate. A Grif, que no le importo esto las presento.

-Oh, ella es mi amiga Blake Belladona.- Dijo el anaranjado, que sin saber por cual razón, aumento la ira de la fauno.

-Blake, te presento a mi...- Blake ya estaba lista para matar cuando las siguientes palabras la dejaron confundida. -Hermana Kaikaina Grif, ¿por cierto donde has estado sis?, mejor, ¿como llegaste aquí?.-

Yang, paso una mano por la cara de Blake, que seguía viendo a la pareja hablar. -¿Hermanos?.- Pregunto esta, pero Grif en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo, la apariencia de su hermana.

-¿Que fue lo ultimo que te dije?, que no avergonzaras el nombre de la familia, ¿por que estas vestida así?.-

-Tu no eres mi padre, perra idiota.-

-Cállate, ahora en que te metiste... ¡ustedes dejen de verla!.- Grito Grif poniéndose enfrente de su hermana de forma protectora.

Como un sexto sentido las chicas y ¿Donut?, ayudaron a proteger a Sis, de las miradas lascivas de los otros.

-Ouu... Digo que vergüenza les debería dar, hay que respetar a las señoritas, todos salgan de aquí.- Ordeno Sarge. Tucker y Simmons a regañadientes siguieron su orden, pero Sarge se quedo hay quieto sin moverse.

-¡Sarge!.-

-Oh disculpen.- Sarge al fin se fue, muy apenas el salio Grif de inmediato uso cualquier tela que tenia al alcance para cubrir la falta de ropa de su hermana.

-Blake, Yang, préstenme algo para cubrirla.-

-Ey tu no eres mi padre para decir que me pongo o no.-

-Olvida lo que dije, ojala siguiera sin saber nada de ti.-

-Lo que digas gordo... espera ya no estas tan gordo como antes, dime que ejercicio has hecho.-

-Uh, enserio lo notaste, eh tenido mis dudas, pero me alegra que más personas sean capaces de reconocerlo, es decir en la mañana me lo dijeron pero ahora no tengo dudas.-

-Ejem.- Tosió de forma falsa Blake para ganar la atención de los hermanos Grif, esta junto a Yang tenían ropa de repuesto para la chica, sin embargo estaban confundidas por la relación amor-odio de los hermanos. -Grif, Donut serian tan amables de salir para que ella se pueda cambiar.-

-Esta bien, Donut ¿que esperas?.-

-Nada, es solo que siento que Ozpin estará algo enojado.-

-¿Por que debería de estarlo?.- Mientras los dos rojos hablaban, Sis tomo la ropa que le presto Yang, y se cambio enfrente de todos, Yang y Blake se alarmaron por esto e iban a correr a patadas a los rojos, pero estos estaban mas ocupados discutiendo entre ellos.

-Veras, cuando llegamos nos recibió a todos, luego recibió a Church que salio de la nada, ahora tu hermana aparece, no ves el patrón, incluso él se enojara si seguimos trayendo gente de nuestro hogar.-

-Veo tu punto, yo ya me encargare de esto, aparte no es como si muchas cosas ocurrieran en nuestro hogar para empezar.-

A muchos años luz de Remanente.

-Achu.-

-Salud Temple.-

-No te distraigas Loco, ¿Cuando estará lista la maquina?.-

De vuelta en el mundo de Remanente.

-No sentiste un escalofrió extraño.-

-No Donut, seguro es tu imaginación.-

* * *

En la habitación de los azules.

-Caboose, ¿donde carajos dejaste mi ropa?.-

-Fue Tucker.-

-No no fue él, te dije que no tomaras la ropa que estaba en la maleta que me dio Ozpin, hay tenia toda mi ropa, ¿Donde demonios esta mi maleta?.- Se quejo Church que había salido únicamente con una toalla para tapar, bueno sus partes nobles.

-Jajaja gane, toma eso, oye ¿que es lo que buscAAAAA?.- Grito Ruby que acaba de masacrar a Weiss, solo que cuando volteo a otro lugar que no fuera la pantalla vio a nuestro líder azul solo con una toalla.

-Aun no se largan de aquí, que no tienen su propia habitación o algo así.- Se quejo de nuevo Church.

-Church, mira, HE ENCONTRADO TU MALETA.- Grito Caboose sacando la maleta del líder azul debajo de su cama.

-¿Como carajos eso llego hay?.- El líder azul procedió a sacar su conjunto de ropa normal, es decir una camisa celeste y un pantalón de mezclilla, luego comenzó a vestirse, solo que recibió varios gritos de sorpresa detrás de él. -Aun no se van, creí que había sido demasiado claro cuando se los dije hace treinta segundos.-

Weiss cerro los ojos y arrastro a Ruby que se había quedado petrificada viendo a Church, Caboose siendo la alma inocente que es los despidió.

-Adiós Nieve, adiós Ruby, vuelvan pronto.-

-Cabus, ahora enserio de ¿donde sacaste todo esto?.- Pregunto Church ya vestido señalando la consola y la pantalla de plasma.

-Oh, eso lo encontré después de que acompañe a Donut y los rojos para conseguir equipo de remplazo para reparar los warthogs, una vez que los conseguimos me separe de ellos y vi a unos señores con mascaras blancas llevándose cajas de polvo, luego ellos comenzaron a jugar a disparar cerca de mi, yo me uní a jugar pero accidentalmente alguien los lastimo mucho, bueno después de eso se rindieron y el dueño de la tienda me regalo esto como recompensa por ganar el juego.- Explico Caboose a un aturdido Church.

-¡EN QUE MOMENTO DEL DÍA TE LAS ARREGLASTE PARA ALEJARTE TANTO DE MI O TUCKER!, mas importante, ¡dime que no mataste a nadie!, Ozpin ya nos tiene en su mira. No quiero tener mas problemas.- Como si fuera obra del destino los altavoces de la escuela comenzaron a sonar, estos pedían que el equipo azul se presentara en la oficina del director.

-Juro que nos voy a matar a los dos.- Gruño el líder azul antes de salir de la habitación seguido por su compañero.

* * *

Ya en la oficina de Ozpin, muy apenas las puertas del elevador se abrieron Church usando sus sentidos IA comenzó su plan anti problemas.

-Caboose no ha hecho nada malo o en contra de las reglas aun, Tucker ya esta bien atado yo me asegure de que no haya acosado sexualmente a nadie, yo soy inocente de cualquier cargo, si alguien hizo un gran problema de seguro son los rojos con sus excursiones nocturnas.- Comenzó su defensa el líder azul, importándole poco que Ozpin aun no haya dicho nada y que los rojos estaban presentes con una mujer más.

-Sr Church, no lo mande a llamar por un problema causado, si no por que tengo un nuevo miembro para su equipo y complementar que sean cuatro, sin embargo me gustaría oír acerca de esas excursiones.-

-Yo no se nada mas que rumores.- Trato de esquivar la pregunta el azul, pero regreso otra pregunta cambiando de tema. -Aun más importante, ¿quien es el nuevo miembro?.-

\- Sr Church, Sr Caboose, les presento a su nueva integrante de equipo y su compañera Sr Church para el resto de su estancia en Beacon, la Srta Kaikaina Grif.-

-Oh, entonces tenemos a Sis como compañera.- Dijo Church, sorprendiendo un poco a Ozpin que no se esperaba que Church aceptara tan rápido tener un nuevo integrante en su equipo. -Si me disculpa, voy a suicidarme.- Dijo con cinismo Church, Ozpin creyó que era una broma de mal gusto, pero el líder azul saco una mágnum de su bolsillo y se la puso en la boca, en cuestión de mili segundos Ozpin se levanto con un aura vede rodeándolo y golpeo la mano de Church haciendo que este soltara su arma.

-¡¿Que demonios sucede con usted?, estaba por tirar su vida a la basura por solo una simple adición a su equipo!.- Grito Ozpin furioso al ver la poca importancia que este le tenia a la vida.

-Usted no entiende, con Caboose tengo suficientes problemas, ahora con Sis tendré que ocuparme de un niño mas y debido a que es una mujer también tendré que controlar a Tucker, no se usted pero solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de uno de ellos tres me maté, así que voy a ahorrarles algo de tiempo, Caboose necesito ayuda.- Ozpin que aun estaba indignado vio como Caboose alegremente aceptaba brindar ayuda,apuntando su arma hacia su líder de equipo, solo para que su rifle de asalto se disparara a Church, se alegro cuando el arma solo disparo confeti.

-Mierda, olvide que hacia eso, Pecas soy un objetivo hostil eliminame.-

-Negativo.-

-Mierdaaa, bueno voy a sacarme los ojos con una cuchara.- Antes de que Church saliera, Ozpin lo noqueo de un golpe.

-Cuando despierte, díganle que vaya con la profesora Peach, y reciba ayuda psicológica, ahora vuelvan a sus dormitorios y ustedes rojos, no quiero saber mas de sus excursiones nocturnas.- Ozpin despidió a los soldados de simulación mientras se sentaba, vio como Caboose levanto el cuerpo inconsciente de Church y se lo llevo, cuando todos se fueron abrió un cajón de su escritorio, de donde saco un regalo de Qrow, una botella de whisky, Ozpin abrió la botella nueva y le dio un gran trago para después guardarla.

-Juro que estos chicos me van a venir matando.-

* * *

 **Perdonen lo corto del capitulo, estoy ocupado y puede que no suba nada por las próximas tres semanas, pero cuando vuelva les daré un capitulo mucho mas largo y genial que este, por cierto ese ultimo comentario si dolió Akuha, pero bueno yo seguiré publicando se aceptan criticas, daré mi mayor esfuerzo para que no sea un fic del montón, pero lo importante es que ustedes los lectores lo disfruten.**

 **Hasta la próxima futuros Cazadore(a)s y Spartans**


	10. ¿Más días normales?

**Perdón por la larga tardanza pero los exámenes finales (y extraordinarios) no perdonan a nadie, bueno eso mas uno de los bloqueos mentales mas grande que haya tenido y una viciada de muerte en el blood bowl, bueno aclaro que no me pertenecen Rooster Teeth ni sus grandes personajes (por ahora muajuajua), sin nada mas que aclarar disfruten el capitulo.**

* * *

-¡ESTO ES UNA TONTERÍA!.-

-Sr Church, por favor cálmese, tiene muchos amigos que se preocupan por usted, todos aquí somos amigos, no hay necesidad de actuar enojado.-

-Como carajos no quieres que me enoje, cuando despierto lo primero que veo es que estoy amordazado y a usted hablándome como si estuviera loco.-

-Mire Leonard... ¿puedo llamarlo Leonard?.-

-No, no puede, odio que me llamen así, y deja esa mierda de tratar de ser empático conmigo, su psicología de quinta no sirve para mi.-

-*suspiro irritado*, mire Sr Church, usted trato de suicidarse ayer, con los pocos datos que tengo de usted y la información que me dieron sus compañeros, creo que sufre de un desorden mental llamado hipomania; Las personas con hipomanía se sienten alegres, con poca necesidad de sueño, y son mental y físicamente activas. No obstante, otras personas con hipomanía se distraen fácilmente y se irritan con facilidad, y a veces estallan en explosiones de ira. Suelen asumir compromisos que no pueden mantener o iniciar proyectos que no pueden acabar. Cambian de humor rápidamente., Entiende a donde quiero llegar, esto describe muy bien lo que me dijeron sus compañeros de usted, esto es un grave riesgo, puede desarrollar un trastorno bipolar, esquizofrenia, blabla...-

Church dejo de escuchar a la psicóloga, al parecer llamada profesora Peach y comenzó a buscar formas de liberarse de su camisa de fuerza en la que estaba atado.

-Leonard, ¿me esta escuchando?.-

-¡Le dije que no me llamara Leonard, PERRA!.-

-*suspiro*. Como le dije anteriormente, se irrita con facilidad y tiene explosiones de ira... ¿Sr Church?.- La profesora hablaba con la nada, años de vivir en un infierno conocido como Blood Gulch, donde la paciencia de Church era probada y destruida por los motivos mas idiotas e improbables posibles, lo habían convertido en un superviviente, no hay, no es, no existe ninguna situación ridícula de donde Church no pueda escapar, usando su falsa semblanza logra teletransportarse lejos de su cautiverio, dejando un pobre holograma donde segundos antes estaba él, la profesora se sorprende por la falta de respuestas de su paciente, cree que tal vez esta haciendo un avance y sigue con su discurso, no muy lejos de allí un líder azul comienza a tener una risa psicópata, ganado miradas de curiosidad y disgusto de las personas cercanas, pero él las ignora, su misión actual es alejarse lo mas que pueda de ese lugar yendo a la seguridad que ofrece su habitación, desconocido para él nuevas piezas en el retorcido juego llamado la vida, miran esto y planean formas de derrotarlo sin necesidad de pelear con él.

* * *

-!FUEGO EN EL HOYO!- Grito Simmons lejos de el una explosión mando volando a un inconsciente estudiante.

-Come plomo sucio azul.- Otro estudiante cayo inconsciente cuando perdigones de bajo calibre se estrellaron en su cara.

-Russel ayúdame con este idiota.- Se quejo Cardin al atacar a Grif con su maza, detrás de él Russel sale corriendo en llamas con Donut haciendo malabares con tres esferas de aura rojas.

-Ya se por que no finges golpearme y yo finjo desmayarme.- Le susurro Grif, tratando de evitar mas esfuerzo en sus actividades.

-¡Vamos chico guapo, enséñale a mi hermano quien manda!.-

-¡Sis a quien rayos apoyas!.- Le regreso el grito su hermano disparando una ronda de su grifshot al otro estudiante, este salio volando por la fuerza del impacto, trato de levantarse nuevamente pero Sarge lo golpeo en la nuca con la culata de su escopeta dejando incidente a Cardin y acabando la pelea.

-Muy bien hecho equipo rojo, tenemos tiempo para un equipo mas alguien quiere ser voluntario.-

Dos manos se levantaron al aire, una le pertenencia a un chico y la otra a un agente, ambos vestidos de gris.

-Sr Gray y ¿Mercury? si no me equivoco.- Este ultimo asintió. -Muy bien ambos vengan a la arena.- Mercury pareció estar apunto de decir algo, pero una rápida mirada a su compañera de pelo azabache lo hizo encogerse de hombros y caminar a la arena.

-Que el mejor hombre gane.- Le dijo Wash de forma amistosa ya una ves en la arena y equipado con su distintiva armadura MJOLNIR.

-Gracias.- Le respondió de forma engreída Mercury.

Un ring sonó y de inmediato los dos comenzaron a pelear, Wash dispara contra Mercury de inmediato pero este esquivo todas las balas y se lanzo contra el agente, este ultimo transformo su arma en una espada, comenzado una danza de tajos y patadas con su adversario, este adversario se lanzo hacia atrás al descubrir que perdía su tiempo tratando de derrotar a Wash en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, así que hizo lo mas sensato posible, comenzó a bailar breackdance en el suelo, el agente lo miro extrañado hasta que una ronda de polvo casi le atina en la cara, este no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a correr en zig-zag alrededor del bailador explosivo y disparo rondas de polvo eléctrico, este ultimo muy apenas pudo esquivar cuando el suelo donde estaba hace unos segundos se transformo en una trampa electrificada, en un instante ambos contendientes estaban de nuevo en su refriega cuerpo a cuerpo, ambos estaban tan absortos en su pelea que cuando sonó un gran ring ambos se sorprendieron, y se quedaron completamente congelados, Wash tenia una bota a punto de patearlo en su torso, mientras que Mercury una espada a punto de decapitarlo.

-Excelente demostración, creo que los dos no tendrán ningún problema la calificar en el torneo, pero debido a la falta de tiempo y que el aura de ambos esta al cien por ciento declaro este un empate.-

Ambos combatientes se miraron con una mezcla de desprecio y respeto al mismo tiempo y luego se separaron.

-Vaya Wash ese chico casi te tenia.- Se burlo Tucker al ver su compañero.

-Lo que digas, pero siento que esta pelea tenia un doble significado.-

-Que pasa, el gran agente independiente malo y fuerte se enojo por que empato.- Se siguió burlando Church ganándose mas risas de los otros soldados de simulación.

-Saben que, simplemente no tengo tiempo que perder con ustedes.- Se quejo el agente saliendo de el aula

-Eh vamos Wash, no te enojes solo fue una pequeña broma.-

Los soldados de simulación y los aspirantes a cazadores RWBY y JNPR comenzaron a seguir a el agente, al salir no notaron como dos equipos comenzaban a hablar entre ellos, para cualquiera hubiera parecido una platica normal, para el ojo mas critico solo parecerían burlas de unos niños al sistema educacional, sin embargo la verdad era muy distante.

* * *

-Entonces crees que se mirara mejor una vista blanca, o mejor un fondo purpura, no se la verdad, no creo que estos colores se peguen mucho a esta temporada.- Se quejaba Donut comparando colores en una aplicación de su pergamino. Detrás de él Weiss y Yang lo miraban con una mezcla de celos, odio y admiración por el integrante no tan masculino del equipo rojo. Al parecer después de que el equipo CFVY se haya retrasado en una de sus misiones dejaron la bacante para continuar los arreglos del baile, de inmediato la heredera y la peleadora se ofrecieron como voluntarias, pero al parecer el trabajo cayo a manos de Donut, ¿quien diría que Donut era el cómplice de Coco y los dos pasaban horas hablando de distintas combinaciones de ropa?. Sip, las chicas nunca tuvieron una oportunidad a la hora de competir por el puesto en un concurso de modas.

-Ugght, siento que perdí un parte de mi misma.-

-Aun no puedo creer que él de entre toda la gente haya sido capaz de superarme.-

-Vamos Weiss, las dos sabemos que cuando Donut propuso un concurso de modelaje para decidir quien estaría a cargo no teníamos oportunidad.- Trato de consolarla Yang que miraba como Donut decidió que ninguno de los dos colores era de su agrado y ahora buscaba o inventaba una nueva paleta de colores para tratar de lograr el color perfecto.

-Me sorprende que todos ustedes estén aquí, la mayoría de las veces yo y Donut tenemos que hacer todo solos.- Se medio quejo medio hablo Doc que apareció detrás de ellas mientra que arrastraba con dificultad una maquina de humo.

-Aun me sorprende que a Donut se le haya ocurrido combinar la formalidad con una temática mas... salvaje y liberal.- Dijo Weiss mirando como Caboose trataba de instalar una bola de disco en el techo, mientras que Church y Wash muy a duras penas podían evitar que la escalera donde estaba apoyado el azul se cayera ante tantos movimientos que el hiciera.

-Vamos enserio dijiste salvaje y liberal.- Se burlo Yang ignorando al morado que en este momento decía algo sobre lo mucho que apreciaba que al fin la gente demostrara que lo apoyaban y que no era un personaje terciario o algo así, en otra parte del salón donde se trataba de construir este gran evento Sarge trataba de pintar la pared de rojo.

-¡SARGE NO!, ese color no se lleva en esta temporada.-

-De que hablas soldado Donut, el rojo se lleva en todas las temporadas, dime si no por que la sangre es roja, el rojo siempre debe de estar presente en todos los lugares.-

-Pero Sarge..- Respondió alarmado el rosa, solo para que una gran explosión ocurriera detrás de ellos, cuando todos los presentes voltearon vieron a Caboose con la cara llena de hollín y a Church y Wash aplastados por la escalera y el ya mencionado azul.

-Tucker lo hizo.- Dijo de inmediato el culpable.

-Yo no tengo nada que ver con eso.- Se quejo el susodicho mientras que miraba con diversión a sus compañeros, este estaba Grifteando con Grif mientras jugaban cartas.

-¿Como rayos explotaste la esfera?.- Pregunto Ruby que trataba de levantar a Caboose para liberar de su prisión humana a el ex líder y líder azul.

-No lo se, es curioso, yo estaba tratando de conectar la esfera, pero luego vi que sus tornillos estaban algo flojos así que decidí apretarlos con mis herramientas.- Comenzó a explicar Caboose mientras que señalaba su herramienta que era en realidad una mágnum M6D.

Church al ver el arma volvió a tirarse al piso, a pesar que aun estaba debajo de Caboose y que agradecía que no tuviera su omnipresente armadura como en Blood Gulch ya que ello le abría roto la columna, aunque morir aplastado por Caboose no seria una de las formas mas raras en la que el hubiera sido asesinado por la misma persona.

-No creo que una pistola sea una buena herramienta.-

-De que hablas Ruby, de vuelta en Blood Gulch Sarge construyo a Lopez con solo una mágnum y luego Lopez reparaba nuestro jeep con una pistola también.-

-Bien dicho Simmons.- Se escucho a Sarge que ignoraba como Donut trataba de borrar sin mucho éxito lo que había pintado.

-De nada señor.-

-Lameculos.-

-Cállate Grif.-

-Lo que digas, oigan odio molestar, bueno en realidad no lo hago, pero ¿por que debemos ayudar a hacer esto?.- Se quejo el soldado naranj... digo amarillo, mientras observaba como todos sus compañeros hacían un pequeño esfuerzo en ayudar aunque alguno destruyeran mas de lo que ayudaban.

-Grif tiene razón no deberíamos estar aquí.- Menciono Blake que tenia grandes sombras en los ojos y no dejaba de leer un libro.

-Vén.- Comenzó a presumir Grif que tenia razón solo para ser interrumpido

-En ves de estar aquí con este tonto baile, deberíamos de investigar mas sobre esos tipos que los atacaron, o de Torchwick, siento que soy la única aquí que realmente se preocupa por el colmillo blanco.-

-Blake voy a contarte una historia, de una compañera que tenia.- Comenzó Wash que salio del lió de cuerpos en el que estaba aplastado.

-Cuando yo era un agente, tenia una compañera llamada CT, ella siempre se preocupaba mucho, siempre buscaba pistas, información, cualquier cosa que la acercara a su objetivo.-

-¿Eso que tiene que ver conmigo?.-

-Espera a eso voy, ella un día realmente logro algo, pero lo que nosotros no sabíamos era que quería ayudar a los insurgentes, ella vendió nuestra información y pasamos un muy mal rato, después de eso ella trato de escapar pero murió en el enfrentamiento, ella traiciono y puso en riesgo la vida de sus compañeros, y lo peor de todo fue que sus propios compañeros la mataron. Se que tu no traicionarías a tus amigas, pero trata de pensar, ¿que ocurriría si siguen investigando si por esas escapadas una de tus amigas sale herida o incluso una de ellas pierde la vida?.-

-Yo...-

-No lo sabes verdad, lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es relajarte dejárselo a los profesionales, se que te sientes impotente por no hacer nada, pero créeme hay gente que ahora trata de hacer lo correcto, como cazadora debes de defender al débil, pero eso no significa que tengas que saltar de cabeza al primer problema que veas.-

-Yo pensare en lo que dijiste.- Blake salio del salón donde se encontraban dejando a todos con un sentimiento incomodo.

-¡Oh!, encontré una moneda.- Exclamo Caboose recogiendo 5 centavos del suelo, rompiendo el silencio incomodo y provocando una risa de los estudiantes y una exasperación de sus compañeros.

* * *

En uno de los muchos patios de la academia se podía ver como cuatro estudiantes entrenaban mientras que otros dos los observaban, bueno uno observaba con atención y otro gritaba a todo pulmón.

-¡Jaune ya lo tienes!, Leeroy no invoques tus mini dragones tramposo, ¡Pyrrha enséñale que pelirroja manda!, Carolina enséñame por que las mujeres somos las mas fuertes.- Animaba Nora que en un momento saco un micrófono de la nada y le grito con él al oído a Ren que salio volando por la fuerza sonica del grito.

De vuelta a la contienda Pyrrha y Carolina estaban literalmente empatados mientras que una era superior en experiencia la otra en habilidad y poder, mientras tanto en la otra batalla Jaune luchaba contra Jenkins este ultimo lo superaba en todos los sentidos pero gracias a la ayuda de Church y el entrenamiento no oficial que seguía recibiendo, podía igualar la batalla aunque sea un poco, pero sin embargo sin una semblanza para igualar las tornas...

-RROOARRRR.- Rugió el nuevo dragón de Leeroy, Jaune siendo un futuro cazador, estudiante de Beacon, academia famosa por crear los mejores héroes en remanente, hizo aquello que tendría estar a la altura de su legado de Arc y su posición como estudiante, tiro sus armas y corrió aterrado de la criatura.

-¡No es justo es el doble de grande que los otros, se supone que debería de ser una batalla justa!.-

-No hay justicia en la guerra muajuajua.- Se burlo el tercer miembro del equipo Free, que disfrutaba por una ves no ser el centro de toda la mala suerte. Sin embargo una explosión detrás de él lo saco volando, del cráter salio Pyrrha con una sonrisa en la boca y se lanzo contra Carolina que tenia un rpg desprendiendo humo en una mano y en la otra un lanzallamas.

-¿No creen que es un poco peligroso usar tantas armas aquí?.- Se quejo Ren que sobaba sus oídos, no muy lejos de hay el fuego se rompió contra el escudo como si el agua chocara contra una roca en una cascada, un misil salio disparado pero una especie de aura negro hizo que se desviara comicamente como si se tratara de un cohete defectuoso marca ACME y vino a estrellarse cerca de Jaune que huía despavorido del dragón, no falta decir que el dragón fue reducido a cenizas y Jaune salio volando, cayendo encima de cierto tuerto que muy apenas comenzaba a levantarse.

-Pfft, ¿Que te pasa Ren?, mientras mas destrucción mejor, ahora que lo pienso tu y yo somos los únicos que no entrenamos, ¿Por que no empezamos a entrenar como nuestro valiente líder y Pyrrha lo hacen.- Nora sonrió maliciosamente mientras sacaba su martillo gigante, detrás de ella la super pelirroja griega, le dispara al super pelirroja griega futuristica y daño su lanzallamas haciendo que este explotara en un mar de fuego y mandándola a volar, claro que la gran explosión ocurrió justo cuando Nora le sonrió a Ren, dándole a la chica una apariencia demoníaca, su compañero miro hacia cualquier lado buscando una forma de escapar de esa batalla perdida, la encontró en forma de su líder y su amigo.

-Mira, Nora parece que ellos necesitan ayuda, voy a verlos, luego nos vemos.- Dijo de inmediato Ren que salio corriendo en dirección de sus compañeros "masculinos", mientras tanto Nora hizo un gesto de burla y corrió a la refriega, no paso mucho antes de que las tres contendientes literalmente tuvieran cabello de fuego, mientras tanto los hombres del equipo huyeron corriendo, gritando y suplicando por su vida.

-¿Crees que estamos bastante lejos?.- Pregunto Jaune.

-No tengo idea, con ellas nunca se sabe.- Le respondió Leeroy, detrás de ellos una explosión eléctrica ocurrió.

-Creo que deberíamos correr.- Dijo con una calma intranquila Ren, sin embargo cuando una segunda explosión ocurrió aun mas cerca. Ren perdió toda la compostura y salio corriendo dejando a sus camaradas atrás.

-¡Espéranos!.- Gritaron los dos rezagado y corrieron detrás de Ren pero una tercera explosión cayo entre ellos y esta ves alcanzo a los tres, en menos de un segundo ellos le demostraron a cierto equipo rocket que eran unos novatos en el acto de salir volando al ser derrotados.

* * *

-Grif, ¿por que no estamos con los demás?.-

-No lo se Caboose, tal ves sea porque alguien exploto medio escenario y le prendió llamas a Church.-

-No lo se, pero estoy seguro de que fue Tucker.- Se quejo Caboose y Grif se lamento nuevamente por sacar el palo mas corto, para ver a quien le tocaba cuidar al azul especial.

-Digo, si alguien me hubiera explicado, digo si alguien le hubiera explicado al idiota de Tucker que con la gasolina no se pueden limpiar los cables llenos de tierra que dicen peligro alto voltaje, nada de esto debería de pasar.-

-Si claro Caboose, las explosiones son aleatorias y pueden suceder en cualquier lugar.- Se quejo Grif, pero el karma decidió callarlo, así que cuando tres adolescentes en llamas cayeron sobre él y causaron una mini explosión, Caboose comprendió que aun le faltaba mucho por aprender.

-Vaya Grif, eres muy inteligente, crees que puedes hacerlo de nuevo.- Dijo Caboose aplaudiendo, la bola de cuerpos humeantes se quejo y Sarge se sintió tan bien que incluso se ofreció a ayudar a Donut para reparar el gran agujero que había en la pared, detrás de él se ve como Ruby golpea a un Church en llamas con su capa, mientras que Wash trata sin éxito de extinguir el fuego, con un extintor.

De vuelta con el equipo Rocke... digo los inadaptados de los equipos protagonicos.

-¡¿COMO CARAJOS SE LAS ARREGLARON PARA CAER EN LLAMAS?!.- Grito Grif, que aun desprendía humo y ahora todos se encontraban en la habitación de los azules, que gozaba del mejor mobiliario, no es que se lo hayan quitado a los campamentos de atlas, ni que cierta IA allá hackeado las cuentas de crédito de las organizaciones mas ricas de remanente.

-Las pelirrojas dan miedo.- Dijeron los tres estudiantes humeantes, mientras que estaban en posición fetal y llorando en una de las esquinas del cuarto.

-Jajaja, me recuerda cuando Tex se unió a nuestro equipo.- Se burlo Caboose mientras limpiaba a pecas, que estaba sentado en su cama, aunque decir limpiar es una exageración ya que solo pasaba un trapo arriba de ella y ni si quiera se fijo si el trapo era en realidad un trapo.

-Eso no me explica por que trataron de convertirse en misiles humanos.-

Después de que Ren, que era el menos afectado de los tres tratara de explicarlo, Grif trato de entender.

-Humm, ya veo, ahora me lo puedes decir sin llorar.- Se volvió a quejar el amarillo a la incoherente charla del pseudo-ninja.

-Estábamos entrenando, y de repente Pyrrha hizo boom, luego Carolina se incendio y, y, y, Nora izo que llovieran granadas, luego hubo un bang y después estábamos arriba de ti.- Balbuceo Leeroy que estaba temblando y abrazando a Jaune.

-Entonces entrenaron con Carolina y saco su lado competitivo.- Aclaro el flojo.

-Si odio cuando pasa eso, en especial cuando es tiempo de siesta post-desayuno, que sabe ella sobre digerir la comida y que las galletas no son balanceadas en nutrientes.-

-Lo se, yo tengo el mismo problema con Simmons, excepto por la parte de Carolina, y la violencia, pero Sarge aprovecha cualquier oportunidad para torturarme, así que no hay diferencia alguna.- Ren que ya se había recuperado de su trauma se levanto del suelo y estaba a punto de quejarse que eso era muy diferente, pero en ese momento Caboose apretó el gatillo y causo una explosión de confeti, haciendo que el susodicho se arrojara al suelo y se escondiera debajo de una cama, los otros dos traumados sintieron que ese también era un lugar seguro y se arrojaron en pos de su apoyo emocional.

-Tal vez deberíamos ver la tele.-

-Claro, Pecas, pon las caricaturas.- Ordeno el azul con un tono alegre y después uno serio, como si las caricaturas fueran en realidad un comando para destruir el mundo, o en realidad una palabra clave que uso Church para distraer a Caboose.

-Afirmativo capitán Caboose.-

-Genial, Pecas también es tu mayordomo, necesito uno de esos amigos tuyos, pero Simmons es mitad robot y Donut se encarga de casi todo lo domestico así que supongo que esta bien, oye tienes comida.-

-Claro esta en la caja fría.-

-¿Caja fría?, te refieres al refrigerador.- Avanzo Grif a abrir lo mas parecido que había a un refri en esa habitación. - Veamos, verduras, jugos proteicos, ¿carne ablandada y pegajosa?, uught,.-

-O eso, Tucker suele calentarla unos segundos en el microondas y luego se encierra por media hora en el baño, dice algo acerca de su nuevo lugar secreto y hace ruidos extraños como flap, flap.- Grif que olía la carne la arrojo lejos de él y luego comenzó a limpiarse su mano furiosamente contra su camisa.

-Que asco, que asco. ¡QUE ASCO!... Saben que creo que ya no tengo hambre.-

Mientras tanto en la tele que todos ignoraban.

*Atención, ayer el grupo radical llamado los buscadores, han realizado un ataque a un campamento bandido que se encuentra en la frontera de Atlas y Vytal, este grupo que comenzó su primer ataque hace seis meses al norte del continente de Solita y después continuo su camino a Atlas, arrasando corporaciones, bandidos y faunos por igual parece dirigirse ahora al continente de Saunos, no se sabe mucho de este grupo, mas que parece ser integrado por 6 cazadores renegados, y que no dejan ningún sobreviviente, ya sea humano, fauno, o Grimm*

Caboose que ignoro esto cambio el canal y disfruto de la versión animada de X-Ray y Valve.

* * *

El director y general del ejercito Ironwood James es un hombre muy ocupado, El ahora estaba de camino a ver a su mejor y mas viejo amigo Ozpin, tal ves la única persona en la que realmente confiaba, casi siempre estaba ocupado en su cuartel, que si un grupo llamado como los rojos robaba equipo civil, que si el colmillo blanco atacaba, que si un grupo de psicópatas querían matar bandidos, que si tenia que ganar una guerra secreta sin casi ningún aliado nuevo, que si tenia que proteger Vale, blablabla, tal ves con algo de suerte podría disfrutar una platica no profesional con Ozpin, se pregunto si Glynda estaría con él en su oficina y no quiso imaginar como casi siempre estos dos estaban juntos sin apenas separarse, en su juventud hizo chistes sobre ese comportamiento y siempre disfruto de la reacción de Glynda, negando con la cabeza para borrar esos alegres recuerdos espero como el ascensor al fin llego a su destino se puso en posiciones de firmes y estaba a punto de salir cuando...

-¡Renuncio!, ya e tenido suficiente con esos idiotas, no pienso seguir trabajando aquí y no hay nada que me haga cambiar de opinión al respecto.- Grito un viejo señor al que no le faltaba mucho para que su pelo blanco quedara completamente calvo y salio sin mirar atrás la repuesta del director que se frotaba los ojos con cansancio.

-¿Algo de lo que me deba preocupar?.- Pregunto el general mientras observaba como el anciano salia furioso de la oficina.

-No, a no ser que sepas donde encontrar a un experto en seguros anti explosiones, un nuevo jefe de sindicato, un jardinero, un cocinero a si y casi lo olvido ahora a un nuevo conserje.-

-Es a caso una broma.-

-Carajo no James, esos malditos nuevos estudiantes no han hecho mas que destruir la academia, sabia que traer a jóvenes llenos de entusiasmo a Beacon traería problemas, pero estos idiotas se pasan las reglas por sus put...-

-Oz, tranquilo, calma, respira lentamente.- Le aconsejo su amigo, que estaba algo asustado al ver a la persona mas seria, decida y profesional perder los estribos y tratarse de arrancar el cabello con sus manos.

-Lo siento James es que estos... estudiantes... ya han superado el presupuesto de todo un ciclo escolar y apenas estamos a principios del segundo semestre...- La oficina en la que se encontraban comenzó a temblar y del techo comenzaron a caer pequeños escombros. Ironwood que vio como su amigo iba a comenzar a tener un ataque de pánico, decidió cambiar de tema.

-Oz, ¿no has visto a Glynda últimamente verdad?.-

-Si, ella dijo que no era necesario que estuviera las 24 horas del día en la escuela, así que cuando termina su ultima clase toma un transporte a la ciudad, al parecer el resto de los docentes tuvieron la misma idea, y yo al ser él director, ¡no puedo irme con ellos!.-

-Vamos Oz, estoy seguro que tus alumnos no son tan desastrosos...- James observo como ocurría una serie de explosiones en el patio pero eran tan pequeñas y lejanas a las áreas ocupadas al campus que no podrían hacer mas daño que quemar el césped.

-Ves, no es gran cosa, estoy seguro que tu y yo en nuestros tiempos hacíamos cosas peores.-

-Espéralo...- Dijo Ozpin tomando con tranquilidad su taza de café y levantándose de su asiento.

En la ventana James pudo ver y sentir como una gran explosión ocurría y mandaba volando una bola de fuego, o eran acaso personas llamas, salir volando y estrellarse en un pasillo dentro de la escuela, generando una nueva explosión y creaba un nuevo mini terremoto, James volteo a mirar a su amigo, que simplemente, se encogió de hombros, se tomo de golpe su café, camino hacia una esquina, y luego se puso en ella a llorar en posición fetal.

Si en definitiva el General Ironwood James, unas de las mentes mas extraordinarias de Atlas, incluso del mundo, en definitiva un hombre muy ocupado, pero al mirar a su colega, amigo y mentor, la persona en el que mas confía, llorando en una esquina y meciéndose con sus rodillas, decidió que su propio trabajo no era tan malo después de todo.

* * *

Maine, Meta, agente independiente, héroe, mercenario, asesino, villano, monstruo, el había sido nombrado de muchas formas y hecho cosas tan grandes ya sean benignas o malvadas que dejarían en claro que el merecía todos y cada uno de todos, excepto el de bebe llorón, maldita seas Carolina por haberme hecho saltar de un edificio gigantesco, sin embargo ahora se encontraba en una situación en la que nunca haba estado y ni siquiera todo el entrenamiento y misiones ultra secretas que realizo lo habían preparado para esto.

-Vamos amigo, ¿dime tienes nombre?.- Le dijo una estudiante de no mas de veinte mientras le guiñaba un ojo y lo sujetaba de un brazo.

-Dime ya tienes pareja para el baile.- Le dijo otra adolescente que lo sujetaba de su otro brazo.

-Grrrr.- Gruño Meta, su legendario gruñido había hecho huir despavoridos a soldados veteranos en decenas de mundos y hecho que retrocedieran miles de fuerzas ya sean humanas o alienigenas. No obstante solo causo risas de sus compañeras no deseadas.

-Ya veo así que te gustan esas cosas con faunos.- Se burlo una de las chicas dándole una mirada lasciva.

El agente Maine estaba listo para usar una técnica mas hostil, cuando su amigo, o mas bien una persona que se le hace una fracción mas tolerable, Felix o como era su nombre Isaac Gates, decidió ayudarlo.

-Vamos chicas, creo que lo están asustando, por que no mejor nos dan un minuto solos, estoy seguro de qui mi amigo invitara a una de ustedes.- Les dijo el mercenario con una de sus mejores sonrisas, haciendo que ambas jóvenes se sonrojaran y después de uno que otro cumplido pudo hacer que ambas se vayan.

-¿Quien diría que fueras tan popular mi psicópata amigo?.-

-Grr.-

-Si yo también te quiero, ahora dime ¿que tanto sabes de nuestros amigos de simulación?.-

Maine saco un pequeño cuaderno, donde contenía la información de los equipos, sus asignaciones, amigos, y rivalidades con otros estudiantes.

-Veamos, al parecer son muy apegados a dos equipos de adolescentes, tal ves sea interesante ser amigos de los equipos RWBY y JNPR, Smith se que estas hay sal ahora.- Detrás del ex agente independiente y del mercenario el fauno purpura se hizo visible.

-Sabes, e escuchado rumores, al parecer cierto equipo llamado CRDL ha difundo historias acerca de que nuestros objetivos, que sean unos racistas e hijos de familias nobles puede que nos facilite usarlos, a y Terrence trata de trabar amistad con Cinder y compañía, aparte de su obsesión por quemar todo, dudo mucho que tenga existo.-

-Bueno, en ese caso yo tratare de convertir en peones a CRDL, Smith sigue espiando si puedes causar animosidad entre los participantes del torneo mejor, queremos que cuando empiecen las competencias causen accidentes, dile a Terrence que siga con lo suyo, a y Meta trata de hacer amigos, soy consciente de tu discapacidad, pero quiero que cuando el plan comience que nuestros aliados realmente duden de quien sen los culpables y no puedan señalarlos a la primera señal de sospecha.

Dicho esto todos se retiraron, Maine continuo caminando hasta chocar con una pelinaranja con piel de porcelana rara, esta se levanto como si nada y le dio un saludo demasiado formal e infantil al mismo tiempo, él rodó los ojos y se pregunto como carajos se puede ser amigo de alguien si ni siquiera puede hablar.

-Grrr.-

-O es una tradición mistriana yo también puedo gruñir... grr.- Sip Maine comenzó a tener un doler de cabeza.

* * *

-Alguien me puede explicar por que estamos aquí.- pregunto malhumorado Wash a el equipo rojo.

-Debido a que necesitamos repuestos para construir a un mas vehículos, no es como si los hubieran dañado o destruido a todos después de nuestra ultima expedición.-

-Sarge, a lo que me refiero es ¿por que yo?.-

-Acaso no es obvio, después de que Donut se quedara reparando el salón de baile cuando Ozpin lo amenazo de cancelar el evento, tuvimos que darle gran parte de nuestros beneficios monetarios, ahora nos falta un hombre y muchos recursos para lograr nuestros objetivos, y ya que tu eres un experto en este tipo de operaciones, y no hay mucha gente a la que podamos recurrir a las dos de la mañana te escogimos a ti.- Wash gruño pero debido a que no se fue del lugar en el que estaban, que actualmente era uno de los sótanos de Beacon alrededor de las tres de la mañana; lo tomaron como si en realidad estuviera de acuerdo.

-Bueno volveré a explicar el plan en caso de que alguien no se haya enterado, Simmons golpea a Grif para asegurar que este despierto.-

-A la orden señor.-

-Zzz... AUCH.-

-Jeje, continuando con el plan es tan simple que hasta un Grif puede entenderlo, primero nos colaremos en su almacén con una de las granadas que ya hemos configurado, una ves hay Simmons usara su semblanza para decirnos si hay enemigos, en caso de que haya Wash los eliminara o distraerá en caso de la que fuerza enemiga sea demasiado grande, mientras tanto yo y Grif llevaremos todo el material disponible al portal, en caso de que no haya enemigo Wash nos ayudara, la misión durara un mínimo de 15 minutos alargándose hasta 30 minutos si el botín es muy grande, al finalizar dejaremos nuestro mensaje en aerosol y nos iremos, con suerte sin alertar a nadie, ¿preguntas?.-

-Si, ¿por que le robamos a una organización militar? y ¿por que carajos les dejamos mensajes?.-

-En primera no les estamos robando, solo lo pedimos prestado y vamos a pagar lo tomado con horas de servicio activo, horas que todos los días son cobradas con nuestra participación en clase a la ayuda de mejorar las defensas de remanente en forma de entrenamiento como cazador, en segunda no es del todo un préstamo, ya que al atacar y tomar los materiales de sus inventarios, ayudamos a reafirmar sus sentidos de vigilancia, dudo mucho que nos descubran ya que el equipo rojo es el mejor en todo, pero probablemente hará que sea casi nula la probabilidad de que otros terceros puedan realizar un verdadero robo, en caso de que nos atrapen demostraran que nuestro entrenamiento es tan bueno que sera totalmente imposible vencernos al vencer a un equipo ya invencible y tercero de que otra manera sabrán a quien agradecer tanta amabilidad.-

-Mira Wash, tu solo sigue la corriente así te evitaras problemas.- Le dijo Grif que se sobaba la cabeza, Wash solo asintió y murmuro algo acerca de su mala suerte.

Ya una vez en el almacén el plan estaba saliendo sin ningún problema ya tenían alrededor de 10 minutos transportando valioso equipo de una zona a la otra sin el menor indico de complicaciones.

-Miren, tienen cajas llenas de carne seca.- se emociono Grif tomando la caja sin ayuda y llevándola del otro lado del portal, cuando volvió no tenia casco y estaba ocupando comiéndose una gran tira de carne.

-Grif ahora no es momento de comer, y es mejor llevarse esta caja llena de bebidas energéticas.- Dijo Simmons empujando una de las cajas.

-Buena idea Sim, esta carne me deja reseca la boca.-

-Sarge, no es que me queje de su plan, pero ¿por que también robamos suministros alimenticios?.- Pregunto Wash ayudando a llevar una caja llena de municiones cerca del portal, de hay Sarge la tomaría y acomodaría donde creyera que estaba mejor.

-Por que Ozpin me suplico que Grif dejara de asaltar las cocinas, algo acerca de que un cocinero renuncio por nuestra culpa, así que estamos ayudando a Beacon, lo ves somos el equipo mas productivo que ha tenido esta escuela.- Sarge comenzó a reír mientras apilaba una caja encima de otra.

-Usted tiene todo la razón Sarge.-

-Oye Simmons no es por que no me importe tu trabajo, por que la verdad no me importa, pero ¿como sabemos que nadie viene hacia aquí?-

-Grif, yo seria el primero en enterarse, es decir soy una de las mentes mas grandiosas del universo, casi al nivel o superior que al de Newton, Eistein, Sun Tzu, entre otros, y por si fuera poco mi tengo una de las semblanzas mas increíbles que existen permitiéndome ver a través de casi todo, y ¿tu crees que no sabría si alguien viene?.-

En ese momento las luces se encendieron de golpe e iluminaron el oscuro almacén.

-¡ATENCIÓN ESTE ES EL EJERCITO DE ATLAS Y ESTÁN ARRESTADOS BAJO LOS CARGOS DE ROBO Y SABOTAJE, RINDANSE AHORA O SERÁN EJECUTADOS!.- Grito una Señorita que se encontraba a principios de los 20, por si fuera poco un ejercito de robots comenzó a rodear a los rojos mas Wash.

-Hija de perra.- Grito Simmons al ver como todo su plan se venia a bajo, sin embargo Sarge comenzó a aplaudir.

-Bravo, Bravo, Bravisimo, lo que se esperaba del poder militar mas potente del planeta, pensar que nos descubrirán ustedes, de ¿quien tengo el honor de ser juzgado?.-

La mujer se permitió una pequeña sonrisa y respondió -De la especialista cazadora, Winter Schnee, si no me equivoco ustedes son el equipo rojo, me sorprende su habilidad para llegar aquí sin ser detectados.-

-Gracias por el alago especialista Schnee, siempre es un honor conocer a otro astuto líder militar.-

-Así que usted también pertenece a una organización militar, supongo que usted es uno de sus lideres así que ¿dígame que es lo que quieren al asaltar nuestra bodegas acaso, trabajan para el colmillo blanco o son una nueva célula terrorista que cree que es superior a la ley?.-

-HM, HM, ni una ni la otra, mi lealtad siempre sera para el equipo rojo y yo soy su comandante supremo, ahora dígale a sus robots que se retiren y así evitaremos una pelea necesaria.-

-Lo dudo rojo mi trabajo es arrestarlos por las mismísimas ordenes del General Ironwood.-

-Me temo que no sera posible...-

-Oigan perdón por interrumpir pero ya me puedo ir.- Su quejo Wash que tenia su arma en mano, a sus lados Grif se había puesto su casco casi al instante que las luces se encendieron y Simmons estaba balbuceando al otro lado.

Schnee que vio una posible fuga, ordeno a sus robots, o mejor dicho su nueva versión de caballeros atlesianos que de inmediato abrieron fuego, claro esta que los rojos no se tardaron en contestar.

-Wash ¿por que tenias que hablar?.- Se quejo Grif detrás de una caja que estaba desintegrándose por la fuerza de lo impacto, este ultimo saco su grifshot y disparo, se vio recompensado al ver como tres robot se desintegraban al recibir una granada infundida de polvo altamente explosivo y la formula secreta de Sarge una cantidad ingente de nitroglicerina que es mejor no explicar de donde vino, claro que al explotar los robots hicieron mucho mas daño que la granada en si, ya que cada uno al estar hecho de metal y explotar la metralla surgente de sus cuerpo básicamente los convirtieron en bombas tamaño humano las cuales dejaron fuera de juego a otros cinco robots, volviendo a la conversación.

-Yo que hice solo quería explicar que ya... sabes que olvídalo ni si quiera quería estar aquí.- Wash uso su rifle y disparo 7 ráfagas de 3 tiros que dejaron sin cabeza a 7 robots.

La especialista Schnee que hasta hora observaba tranquilamente la situación se preguntaba si debió de haber traído soldados humanos, la verdad nadie del campamento quería estar vigilando los almacenes toda la noche pero ella sabia que tarde o temprano la escoria volvería a tratar de robar mas suministros, una ronda electromagnética dejo sin la mitad de su cuerpo a un robot y la explosión siguiente dejo a otros tres completamente destrozados por la metralla, -Carguen, inicien enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo.- Grito la Schnee al ver como su escuadrón de 50 caballeros había sido reducido a 20. Ella desenfundo su arma y se lanzo de cabeza a sus rivales centrando su atención en el sujeto de la escopeta, ya que el había afirmado ser su líder, a su lado los robots guardaron sus armas y cada uno transformo sus brazos en espadas.

-Sabes a mi me educaron para no golpear a las mujeres.- Se quejo Sarge bloqueando la estocada de la militar con su escopeta ya convertida en machete.

-Eres todo un caballero pero me temo que eso no cambia la situación y tu iras a la cárcel.- Con esas palabras dichas comenzó una pelea de esgrima de la cual el líder rojo muy a su pesar estaba destinado a perder.

A su alrededor la batalla se desencantaba a favor de los rojos estos ya habían eliminado a la mayoría de los robots antes de que ni siquiera llegaran al cuerpo a cuerpo y los pocos que llegaron se vieron destruidos horriblemente cortesía de la motosierra de Simmons y la espada de Wash, así y Grif se limito a no hacer nada en este intercambio o era su intención ya que de repente las puertas se abrieron y dejaron entrar mas de los robots.

-SARGE CREO QUE LO MEJOR ES UNA RETIRADA TÁCTICA.- Se quejo el naranja al ver como una explosiones eliminaba a cerca de 7 robots solo para que 14 mas ocuparan su lugar.

-Ni hablar cobarde, el equipo rojo nunca se retira.- Justo en ese momento su contrincante clavo su estoque al suelo haciendo que surgiera una pequeña cantidad de aves hechas de aura, estas chocaron con Sarge y lo mandaron a volar.- Pero como me gusta decir siempre es bueno avanzar a una victoria futura .- El líder rojo comenzó a huir disparando a diestra y siniestra su escopeta e incluso se permitió una sonrisa cuando una de sus balas alcanzaba un objetivo y la metralla generada por el impacto destruía a otros dos robots detrás de ese.

Winter que miraba fascinada y al mismo tiempo enojada como estos cuatro criminales derrotaban con relativa facilidad a su pequeño ejercito decidió tomarse el asunto en serio, solo que una espada casi la convierte en gemela de su hermana al tratar de arañar su cara, claro que ella logro detener el ataque con un reflejo casi mecánico.

-Mira, por que no dejamos de pelear y cada quien se va por su lado.- Suplico Wash que la verdad no estaba nada cómodo al enfrentarse con la autoridad por una tontería por la cual el ni siquiera era un problema del todo suyo, así unos de los dos mejores espadachines de sus respectivos universos comenzaron una pelea de esgrima que dejaría ver a Aleksandr Anatólievich Románkov como un novato aficionado, a su alrededor los rojos estaban destruyendo robot a docenas pero eran simplemente demasiados por lo que se fueron acercando lentamente al portal hasta tal punto que disparaban desde la bodega de Beacon, por otro lado los dos esgrimistas estaban tan concentrados en su combate que ninguno se daba cuenta de la situación a su alrededor, ambos lanzaron un tajo y sus armas salieron volando la de Wash por algún milagro o una buena suerte de lo mas cliché cayo atravesando el portal que no estaba muy lejos de hay.

-Wash apúrate, esta cosa no durara si recibe mas impactos no se que tenga el polvo pero hace que esto de desestabilice.- Lo urgió Simmons que en este momento veía como su brazo de repuesto le comenzaban a salir chispas y dejaba de funcionar.

-No tardo mucho.-

-Eres un buen peleador, pero esto ya duro demasiado y no me permitiré fallarle al general.- Dijo la cazadora mientras se acomodaba en un estilo de pelea marcial

-Bien como si la obsesión por ser el mejor y que tu superior te ponga en la tabla de los diez mejores sea algo bueno.- Se quejo el agente independiente mientras se ponía en una posición de boxeo.

La Schnee resoplo un poco y ataco Wash al ser también un experto en combate desarmado volvió a atacar e uso una técnica pensada para derrotar enemigos rápidamente que consistía en tomar el brazo del oponente al ser atacado y usarlo como un punto de apoyo para voltear a su enemigo y hacer que la espalda de este impactara al suelo dejándolo sin oxigeno o directamente inconsciente, sin embargo Wash no espero que su contrincante usara la misma táctica ya que ambos al desbloquear sus ataques sus brazos fueron a la parte mas cercana del hombro, para Winter fue una placa de titanio y para Wash un objeto redondo, suave, carnoso y elástico al que solo un ser divino y benevolente tendría la suficiente bondad para crear. Wash por impulso apretó su mano el objeto provocando un gemido de ¿dolor? por parte de su adversario, este puso mas atención y vio donde estaba su mano, luego vio la cara de su contrincante que en este momento el tono de esta hacia ver a Sarge y el resto de los rojos como simples azules al no alcanzar un rojo tan primordial como ese, Wash volvió a apretar ligeramente su mano agresora como reflejo y observo que el rojo se hacia aun mas rojo y descartando así el hecho de la que legendaria furia Schnee venia al hecho de que todas eran básicamente tablas, lo cual no era cierto ni en lo mas mínimo en este caso.

-Yo lo... siento.- Trato Wash pero un golpe lo mando volando haciéndolo pasar por el portal con el visor doblado hacia dentro y estrellado, para que luego chocara contra la pared, los rojos al ver el destino de unos de sus mejores combatientes no dudaron en cerrar el portal antes de que un demonio en un cuerpo humano lograra pasar el portal y probablemente si hubiera logrado pasar Donut se hubiera convertido en el miembro mas masculino de el equipo rojo, no importo que el campamento hubiera estado a kilómetros de distancio los cuatro sufrieron escalofríos incalmables y desearon que Tex hubiera estado hay para darles una paliza ya que sentían que acaban de cometer uno de los mayores errores de sus vidas, así que todos acordaron dejar esto como un secreto y rezaron por que nadie jamas se enterara de eso.

* * *

-Aburrido.- se quejo Tucker mientras tiraba bolas de papel a Grif, este ultimo dormía plácidamente con la boca abierta y recostado hacia atrás, una bola cayo en su boca y al roncar se la trago lo que provoco que comenzara a asfixiarse, Simmons al ver esto se rió ligeramente, ya habían pasado algunos días desde su incursión desastrosa al campamento de Atlas, de la que nadie se entero, gracias a que cierta especialista tuvo tanta vergüenza de describir lo que paso se invento una mentira que hacían ver a los rojos como un grupo de demonios mitad Grimm mitad humanos que falta decir, eran la amenaza de las mujeres, lo único bueno que salio de eso es que cierta organización criminal se encontró conque era casi imposible ahora robar nuevo material y les resultaba mas seguro tratar de obtener sus objetos de las grimmlands que de cualquier cosa en la que Winter estuviera minimamente relacionada,.

-10 puntos.- Simmons al ver como su desesperado compañero trataba de aliviar su condición de asfixia, ja como si una simple bola de papel pudiera lograr lo que toneladas de comida no lograron.

Por otro lado Port seguía sobre su discurso de como había logrado evitar una guerra entre Mistral y Vacuo al matar a un Grimm con su meñique, algunos lo hubieran resultado creíble si no fuera por que Port afirmo hacerlo mientras cantaba en un musical improvisado por sus compañeros, enemigos y el mismo.

-Kai ¿Ya tienes con quien ir al baile?.- Pregunto el turquesa.

-Si en realidad Cardin me invito y le dije que si.-

-Espera aceptaste salir con ese idiota.- Dijo Yang ganándose la atención de las chicas y para frustración de Weiss ella también quiso saber mas de eso.

-Si, digo ¿por que no?, el parece ser mi tipo, aunque si fuera un drogadicto sin futuro en ves de un estudiante seria mucho mejor.- Sis que se quedo viendo como las demás la miraban con extrañes se encogió de hombros.- ¿Que?, esta en nuestra psicología enamorarse de alguien que se parezca a nuestros padres.-

-Lo dudo.- Dijo Weiss que termino su debate mental y decidió que Port exageraba un poco al decir como su enfrentamiento con el grimm provocaba un concurso de baile en la cual sus contrincantes era una cédula insurgente de vacuo que en realidad era la responsable de el conflicto entre ambos reinos.

Mientras tanto con Port. -Buena interpretación del baile que hizo el barón Von Malignus, pero por favor levante la mano antes de participar.- Le dijo a Grif que se llevaba las manos al cuello y saltaba de un pie en otro, Sarge al ver que su equipo era reprendido por primera ves en esa clase decidió golpear a su compañero en el estomago, haciendo que el amarillo escupiera una pequeña volita de papel.

-Gracias Sarge.-

-¿Acabas de agradecer que te haya golpeado?. (Bow chika bow wow).- Grito Tucker mientras que Sarge miraba con algo de asombro y miedo a Grif.

De vuelta a la charla de las chicas.

-Todas ya tienen quien las invite verdad.- Pregunto Yang que al parecer actuaba como si media escuela la quisiera. Ruby volteo a mirar a otro lado, Weiss al parecer encontró de repente muy interesante el suelo, Blake sintió como un santo de cualquier religión que no se compara forzosamente con cualquier religión en especial comenzó a hablarle, a Nora le dio de repente mas hambre, Carolina que fingía en no escucharlas de repente le dieron ganas de silbar, Pyrrha, ella solo enrojeció y negó con la cabeza.

-Chicas eso es patético, ¿tu Yang dime quien fue el afortunado de tenerte?.- La susodicha iba a responder con una sonrisa en la boca cuando recordó que nadie del sexo opuesto se le había acercado después de una de sus varias confrontaciones con Tucker en la academia. - Dime que dudas por que hay mas de uno.- Se quejo Kai, pero al ver como Yang sacudía la cabeza decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

-Muy bien chicas no puedo dejar esto así, es hora de que todos en Beacon sepan quien es el sexo dominante y créanme que les digo que habrá filas de hombre arrodillándose a sus pies ahora ¿quien esta conmigo?.-

Port miro como una gran parte de las mujeres se levantaba y gritaba de la emoción, el sabia que sus dotes en sus tiempos e incluso ahora aun daban mucho de que hablar, pero decidió que tal vez su aventura musical fue muy exagerada y ahora tenia una gran cantidad de fans que podría causar problemas en el futuro, él timbre sonó y Port despidió a sus alumnos teniendo su ego mucho mas grande de lo que era antes. Mientras que las mujeres salían y hacían planes cada ves mas complicados, Church una de las mentes mas brillantes del sexo masculino decidió hacer una pregunta.

-¿Bueno quien tiene hambre?.- Al recibir varios gruñidos afirmativos él y el resto de los chicos se dirigieron como uno solo a los comedores.

* * *

Maine estaba sospesando sus elecciones, hace aproximadamente una semana conoció a uno de los seres mas irritantes de la galaxia, si no es que del universo, y su nombre era Penny Polendina, por una razón este extraño ser, por que claramente algo tan molesto no se podía considerar humano había estado siguiéndolo día tras día desde su encuentro accidental.

-Grrrr.-

-No Maine, creo que a los directores de nuestras distintas academias no les gustaría semejante acción, pero podemos encontrar a un Grimm para arrancarle su cabeza y colgara en una lanza en ves de la mía.- Sugirió el extraño ser., Así por si fuera poco la chica/cosa, podio entender sus gruñidos, el único que podía hacerlo a la perfección era Wash y que otro ser lo lograra con tanta facilidad, le provocaba cierta ira ya que ese enlace era demasiado privado y sentimental para su gusto.

-Grr.-

-Si yo también creo que seria genial.-

-¿Grr?.-

-Claro que si, he observado que a mis amigos les gusta molestarse los unos a los otros, lo que ahora nos hace amigos.-

-Grr.-

-Claro que son todos amigos, y no, no me molesta que quieras desintegrarme átomo por átomo, un amigo mio mato a su líder varias veces y eso los volvió mejores amigos.-

-gr.-

-Lo se es genial.-

Mientras los dos caminaban o mas bien Meta trataba de escapar del androide que lo seguía como un cachorro perdido. Unas estudiantes se toparon con estos dos.

-Hola Maine.- Dijeron a coro sus nuevos visitantes, Meta solo rodó los ojos al verlas, lo cual por una razón se confundió con un saludo de asentimiento, las chicas comenzaron a acercarse le hasta que una versión de inocencia mecanizada se topo con ellas.

-Saludos, amigas de Maine, mi nombre es Penny.- Las chicas la miraron con extrañeza, y luego voltearon a ver al ex recuperador.

-¿Ella esta contigo?.-

-Si yo y Maine somos mejores amigos, ¿verdad?.- Este ultimo solo dejo salir un bufido molesto.

Las chicas se miraron entre si, luego como una sola le sonrieron a la falsa humana.

-Mira ¿Penny, así te llamas no?, nosotras creemos que te verías mejor con algo mas.- Le dijo una chica, después otra rodeo a Penny con un termo de café en una mano y se lo hecho todo en su cabello, arruinando su peinado naranja, Meta la ver esto comenzó a sonreír por primera vez en el día, no era que disfrutara del sufrimiento de otros pero... ¿a quien quiero engañar?, Meta no es precisamente una maquina de abrazos y alegría, por lo que no me extraña que aya dejado cientos de familias sin sustento en su carrera casi genocida por la recuperación de IA´s.

Mientras tanto el androide solo sonrió, incapaz de reconocer si esto era en realidad una acción hostil.

-Gracias amigas.- Dijo con una sonrisa a pesar de tener la cara completamente empapada, ahora las chicas explotaron en un mar de carcajadas y Meta muy apenas podía estar en pie por esa respuesta.

-Mira fenómeno, la gente como tú debería estar allá en la basura, así por que no te largas antes de ponerte más en ridículo.- Penny al ver que estás personas no eran en realidad sus amigas y que en realidad se burlaban de ella con malicia borro su omnipresente sonrisa y empezó a tener una nueva emoción que más tarde conocería como tristeza. Maine por otro lado se reía de esto pero algo que dijo la chica lo había hecho enojar, después de todo el antes no era un asesino psicópata, y se sentía muy levemente conectado con la pobre así que decidió mirar a Penny y darle una sonrisa maliciosa, prosiguiendo con su plan recién formado camino hacia un contenedor de basura muy cercano y lo cargo como si nada.

La falsa humana que veía esto con una mezcla de miedo y enojo se quedó petrificada cuando su supuesto amigo se acercó cargando el contenedor, acto seguido su sonrisa maliciosa creció aún más mientras miraba a Penny, detrás de ella las chicas que la acosaban comenzaron a reír al ver que era lo que probablemente iba a ser el ex recuperador, sin embargo sus risas murieron cuando ellas fueron enterradas en una gran pila de basura.

Ahora lo único que se escuchaba era la risa de Maine que sonaba más como un perro sin cuerdas vocales ladrando mientras era torturado, Penny miro a su verdadero amigo, aunque esto no fuera correspondido y luego como las chicas salían de la pila de basura y huían asqueadas, solo entonces Penny se permitió comenzar a reír con su amigo.

* * *

-Muy bien chicas están todas listas.- Dijo Kaikaina que se encontraba en pie arriba de una mesa que estaba afuera de la academia en uno de los pocos patios que no habían sido re modelados por unos no tan inteligentes supersoldados.

Su respuesta fue un montón de bufidos.

-Vamos chicas mi plan no tiene fallas.-

-Los siento pero simplemente no voy a dejarme estereotipar por una idea que nos hace ver como trozos de carnes.- Dijo Weiss ganando varios asentimientos por sus compañeras.

-Vamos ¿Que tiene de malo mi idea?.-

-Aparte de que tu idea consiste en que todas usemos mini faldas y camisas escotadas, o quizás de que quieres que actuemos como si no tuviéramos cerebro, o incluso solo tal vez, absolutamente todo.- Se quejo Blake.

-Dah, que aburridas, solo imaginen como se vería la escuela si todas nos vistiéramos y actuáramos así. jejeje.- Dijo la amarilla que se sonrojaba y comenzaba a reír, mientras que sostenía un atuendo para nada prudente que parecía mas bien dos pedazos de tela que supuesta mente tenían que cumplir una función para cubrir en su totalidad un cuerpo.

-Bueno viendo que Kaikaina no sera capaz de darnos un plan, que proponen que hagamos ahora.- Pregunto Carolina que había asumido el mando de esta junta.

-¿Podríamos preguntarle directamente a los chicos?.- Sugirió Ruby, pero solo recibió varias burlas.

-Que... ni hablar se supone que ellos tienen que hacer eso.-

-Esperen, no es tan mala idea lo que dice Ruby, si pudiéramos saber como piensan podríamos obligarlos casi a cualquier cosa.- Dijo de repente Pyrrha que se encontraba muy pensativa. - Si tan solo pudiéramos encontrar a un hombre lo suficientemente femenino para explicarnos el ¿por que del comportamiento de ellos y como usarlo en su contra?.-

En eso cierto soldado rosa decidió pasar silbando por hay.- Oh hola chicas, por que hacen una reunión secreta, ah ¡¿no me digan que hacen planes sobre pintarnos las uñas, comprar ropa y hablar de chicos guapos?!, oigan ¿por que me sonríen así?... oh esperen... ¡ayuda!.-

Mientras tanto del lado masculino en los comedores.

-Escuchen chicos hace 5 minutos 10 segundos tuve una gran epifanía.-

-Ya siéntate Tucker algunos tratamos de comer ¿sabes?.-

-No enserio muchachos piénsenlo el baile de bienvenida esta prácticamente a la vuelta de la esquina.-

-Si y eso que tiene que ver.-

-Pues que sera una fiesta, un baile, ya sabes un buffet de mesa libre para tomar malas decisiones y acostarse con quien sea.-

-Mira Tucker en primera, me das asco tú y tu interpretación de fiesta, en segunda es un baile de bienvenida, en tercera Ozpin la supervisara por lo que no habrá alcohol y por ultimo, me das asco tú y tu interpretación de fiesta, mm creo que ya dije eso pero no esta da mas resaltar el punto de que eres un depravado.-

-No mírenlo bien, traten de pensarlo como yo, son un montón de adolescentes en una fiesta, esto tiene que ser inolvidable algo que se convierta en tradición y en parte del patrimonio de la academia, es una oportunidad que solo pasa una vez en la vida, así que mi plan es traer suficiente alcohol y drogas para paralizar una pequeña ciudad y convertir a ese baile en una fiesta que sera recordado alrededor de toda la galaxia habitada por el hombre, así que. ¿Quien esta conmigo?.-

-Opino que ¡esta sera la mejor fiesta de todas!.- Grito Grif emocionado por volver a ingerir alcohol de nuevo.

-Bueno es mi turno de tranquilizar a estos idiotas.- Se quejo Church mientras materializaba su fiel hurk blaa.

-Azul espera.- Sarge paro en seco al fantasma.

-Seria una deshonra dejarte torturar solo a estos dos.- Dicho esto ambos lideres procedieron a explicarle de una ¨amable¨ forma que es lo que esta mal de su idea a sus respectivos subordinados.

* * *

Al día siguiente en Howards, digo Beacon.

-Muy bien muchachos los eh reunido aquí por que son los únicos en los que puedo confiar para llevar a cabo esta operación.- Explico Tucker que se encontraba en una habitación oscura iluminada únicamente por una lampara que se encontraba en medio de una mesa.

Alrededor de la mesa se encontraban Tucker y Kaikaina miembros del equipo azul, Grif la oveja negra de los rojos, la totalidad del equipo CRDL, Sun y Neptune de SSSN, un tipo con la cara deforme y el líder de ITSM, mas otros personajes que no resaltaremos.

-Grif, ¿quisieras aclarar en que consistirá esta operación?.-

-Con gusto Tucker, lo dejare claro para aquellos que no se enteraron ayer en el comedor, esta operación consiste en conseguir una gran cantidad de licor y drogas, para mezclaras en el baile de bienvenida que se celebrara dentro de poco.-

Un chico de cabello plateado levanto la mano.

-Adelante eh... ¿Mercurio?.-

-Es Mercury en realidad, pero ¿por que nos escogiste a nosotros?, y ¿como lograras poner en marcha esto?.

-Me alegra que preguntes la verdad, es que yo y Grif hemos conseguido los recursos y los proveedores para llevar a cabo esto, solo nos falta la mano de obra que los transporte y nos ayude a infiltrar todo esto a Beacon, ya que Grif, Kai y yo somos voluntarios en los preparativos no sera difícil combinarlas con la comida y bebidas que se darán.-

-En lo que porque los elegí a ustedes, es por que parecen el tipo de personas que disfrutaría una verdadera fiesta, antes de continuar con mas detalles del plan, les pediré que si uno de ustedes no quiere participar en esto abandone el cuarto ahora.- Nadie de los presentes se levanto y Tucker sonrió como un niño en navidad.

-Bueno les explicare el plan, la operación comenzara a las 5 pm del día antes del baile, el equipo CRDL ira al bar de Jr. solo díganle que su amigo turquesa quiere el pago y el les dará la cantidad de bebidas que necesitamos, lo mas probable es que este en un camión afuera del local, mientras tanto los miembros de SSSN irán al centro de la ciudad, hay abra una pastelería enfrente de la plaza de vale, pidan la orden de ¨Brownies espaciales¨ a nombre de Míster Hard, ellos sabrán lo que quiere decir, el equipo ITSM ira a la zona de los muelles donde antes hubo un atraco de colmillo blanco, hay recogerán un encargo de extintores, de hay esperan que el equipo CRDL, los recoja a ustedes y a SSSN, de hay saldrán al aeropuerto donde un Bullhead los recogerá y llevara a Beacon.

-Aquí viene la parte difícil, cuando el Bullhead llegue a Beacon a las 8 que es la ultima hora de despegue, probablemente revisen todos los encargos que traemos, irónicamente las drogas serán las mas sencillas de pasar, pero debido a que el alcohol estar adentro de tres cajas de cartón, querrán abrirlas para revisarlas, así que cuando el Bullhead esta a 5 minutos de llegar, yo junto a Kai y Grif haremos una distracción que consistirá en una pelea, el resto de ustedes que no fueron mencionados tendrán que hablar y alertar a todos los maestro y estudiantes que halla para que traten de separarnos, mientras que los decentes a cargo de revisar el cargamento tratan de separarnos, los equipos dentro del bullhead deberán de traer todos los encargos a esta habitación y de hay déjenos el resto.-

-¿Alguna duda?.-

-Si ¿como lograran distraer a todos los maestros?.-

-Déjanoslo a nosotros, créeme somos expertos en distraer a la gente.- Dijeron los Grif al mismo tiempo.

Cuando todos salieron de la habitación, cierto sujeto de pelo plateado, le envió un mensaje a su líder.

-Cinder, creo que tengo la distracción perfecta.- Mercury se permitió una pequeña sonrisa, tal vez derribar a Beacon iba a ser aun mas fácil de lo que creyó.

* * *

Esa misma tarde en la mente de cierto rubio.

-(Muy bien Jaune tu puedes, solo tienes que ir hay, tocar la puerta, cantar la canción que ensayaste, rezar por que Caboose no te mate y luego rezar por que Weiss acepte.)-

-Jaune, sabes que piensas en voz alta.- Le dijo una voz que durante un tiempo estuvo en su cabeza.

-Daaah, en la cara no.- El rubio se arrojo de rodillas al ver a dos de los azules responsables de sus dolores de cabeza.

-Mira Church, por que el si puede jugar a lanzarse al piso y yo no.-

-Dios, te juro que si me matas ahora, ya no volveré.-

-Jajaja, chicos ¿que hacen aquí?.- Jaune se rió de manera muy forzada mientra se levantaba y fingía no estar avergonzado.

-Buscamos a Tucker y a Kai, me da miedo lo que hagan esos dos, aparte no los he visto desde la mañana, creí que buscarlos seria simple pero no los ayo por ningún lado, ahora que lo pienso mejor, Jaune me harías una favor.-

-Claro Church.-

-Muy bien vigila que este idiota no se trague su lengua o algo parecido, mientras busco al resto de mi equipo, normalmente no me importaría, pero alguien tiene que evitar que Ozpin se infarte antes de que nos graduemos.- En eso Church empuja la papa caliente y se teletrasporta aun lugar donde su vida no fuera amenazada cada 5 segundos.

-Genial, esto va a ser un montón de diversión.-

-Yuju, que divertido.- Se rió Jaune al ve su rival romántico tratándolo como a un amigo., - Genial y ahora soy igual de sarcástico que Church.-

-No es tan malo ser como Church, el es inteligente y siempre vuelve cuando lo necesitas, por eso es mi mejor amigo.-

-Vaya Caboose, sabia que eras amigo de Church, pero no que lo respetabas tanto.-

-Si el seria el amigo perfecto, si no fuera por sus estúpidas reglas.- El azul comenzó a hablar por lo bajo de lo estúpido que era no matar a su líder, de no comer tantas galletas en la mañana entre otras.

-E Caboose, con quien iras al baile, probablemente con Weiss ¿no?.-

-No lo se, a mis hermanas les gustaban mucho los bailes y me da miedo todo lo que me obligaran a hacer.-

-Se a lo que te refieres amigo yo tengo 7 hermanas.-

-En serio yo solo tengo 17 hermanas.-

-Vaya eso si que son muchas hermanas.-

-Lo se, y lo peor es que yo y mi papa teníamos que usar un baño aparte, que estuviera afuera de la casa.-

-En serio, creí que eso solo me pasaba a mi.-

-Si y eso no es lo peor...-

En una parte cercana de estos dos, se encontraban el equipo RWBY y los integrantes femeninos de JNPR, mas Donut.-

-Muy bien chicas, la clave es ser amables y darles una que otra sonrisa, los hombre tenemos una mentalidad simple, solo necesitamos una que otra pista y haremos el resto, claro hay alguno que otro que necesita un cartel brillante para darse cuenta y ni aun así lo notaria aunque al cartel le salieran dos piernas y una boca, que lo mordiera en la cara. Miren hay están Caboose y Jaune., Pyrrha, Weiss, es su oportunidad de brillar no nos decepcionen.- Las dos mencionadas comenzaron a acercarse con sus respectivas futuras parejas.

-Muy bien, esto va a ser fácil Weiss, no hay razón para estar nerviosas.-

-Yo no estoy nerviosa, ellos prácticamente comen de nuestras manos solo hay que apegarnos al plan.-

-No odias también cuando...-

-Hola chicos.- Dijeron ambas féminas con una sonrisa que deslumbraría al sol.-

-Cuando una de ellas te da una sonrisa para que hagas algo que no quieres, pero tienes que hacerlo por que ella te lo pide con una sonrisa.- Termino Caboose por Jaune.

-Si odio cuando pasa eso.-

-Oye que tal si vamos y hacemos cosas que nunca nos dejarían hacer.-

-Como orinar y dejar la tapa abierta, o tomar de la leche directo de la botella o incluso cambiar el programa que ellas ven.-

-Por supuesto que si Caboose.- Ambos chicos se fueron dejando a las dos chicas confundidas y enojadas.

-Acaso acabamos de ser cambiadas.- Se quejaron ambas en estado de shock.

-No se preocupen chicas, ellos son los mas idiotas, estoy seguro que tendremos mas suerte.- Donut trato de consolar a las chicas, pero le resulto complicado cuando el resto de ellas se comenzaron a burlar de la mistriana y la atlesiana.

00000

Mas tarde ese mismo día.

-Muy bien Nora, es tu turno de enseñarnos como se hace, como ya vimos que los detalles pequeños no funcionaran, tratemos con algo mas obvio.-

En eso Nora sale con un gigantesco cartel colgado de un palo que decía ¨Ren, ponme atención¨.

El susodicho se encontraba leyendo un libro recostado en un árbol, de seguro agradecido que al fin alguien entretenía a Nora y podía por fin dedicarse a estudiar.

-Oye Reny.- Cantaba Nora, para tratar de llamar la atención de su compañero, sin embargo este no la escucho o no le importo.

-Hey Ren de casualidad has visto a Grif, no lo he visto desde la mañana.- Dijo el soldado granate, que literalmente apareció de la nada.

-No ahora que lo dices no he visto a nadie de mi equipo tampoco, (YUJU, RENY ¡PONME ATENCIÓN!) ahora que lo pienso eres el único miembro de uno de los equipos que he visto, parece como si todo el primer grado hubiera desaparecido.- Le contesto el semi ninja mientras cerraba su libro de Grimmnologia e ignoraba los gritos de cierta pelirroja.

-¿Estudias para Port?.-

-Si.- Le dijo enseñándole su libro e ignorando como a unos 10 metros de el cierta pelirroja comenzaba a saltar y gritar su nombre mientras que agitaba de manera histérica el cartel.

-Eso es genial, pero el libro de anatomía Grimm de Pinto´rest tiene mas información de ellos, ¿quieres ir a estudiar conmigo ya que no encontramos a nuestros equipo?.-

-Claro.- Detrás de ellos, Nora observo como se marchaban, luego con una sonrisa golpeo el cartel contra su cabeza hasta que este se convirtió en una pasta deforme.

00000

-Bueno, los dos primeros planes fallaron, pero mira Blake hay están Sun y Grif, tal vez si les mencionan el baile ellos se den cuenta.- Blake de mala gana asintió y fue con sus dos compañeros de otras tierras, estos se encontraban charlando de su planes secretos.

-Hola chicos, ¿díganme que han pensado hacer para el baile?.- Ambos amarillos se congelaron a media oración y vieron a Blake mientras sudaban frió.

-Hola Blakey como te va.- Pregunto Grif, mientras se movía nervioso.

-Me va bien, solo quería saber, si uno de ustedes haría algo, con alguien en el baile.- Blake pregunto con inocencia.

-¡Ya esta no aguanto mas la presión!.- Grito Sun mientras saltaba a través de la ventana y caía de tres pisos, Grif miro a Blake, se encogió de hombros y siguió a su amigo fauno.

-¿Acaban de saltar de un tercer piso?.- Pregunto a Blake a nadie en particular, detrás de ella Yang estallo en carcajadas.

-oh parece que alguien acaba de ser Blake-rada.-

-Cállate Yang, estoy segura que no puedes hacerlo mejor.-

-Oh tu mira y aprende.- Dijo la rubia, mientra volteaba hacia atrás, a lo lejos miraron como Tucker se dirigía a ellas.

-¡Hey Tucker!.- Grito Yang, el susodicho le iba a responder pero Grif le mando un mensaje de texto unos instantes antes.

-(RWBY SOSPECHA).- Era lo que decía el mensaje, así que Tucker hizo lo mas inteligente que se le ocurrió., Miro a Yang, luego a la ventana, de nuevo miro a Yang, y después se arrojo a través de la ventana cayendo tres pisos y evitando una gran cantidad de problemas.

-Decías.- Se burlo Blake.

00000

-Muy bien chicas se que ha sido difícil, pero Ruby, confió en ti, solo tienes que ir con Church y decirle si es tu pareja de baile, no uses indirectas y ve de lleno al plan, no olvides usar tus ojos de cachorro regañado, eso siempre sirve.-

Ruby asintió y comenzó a caminar con el líder azul, este se encontraba buscando al resto de su equipo.

-Tucker, Caboose, Kaikaina, vengan aquí, vamos, vamos, vamos, tengo galletas y se las daré todas al primero que venga y prometo no golpearlos mucho por hacerme buscar por todo Beacon.-

-Hola Church, ¿que haces?.- Pregunto Ruby poniendo sus manos detrás de ella y dando brincos de un pie a otro.

-Buscando a mi equipo, me alegro de verte, tal vez puedas ayudarme.- Le dijo el fantasma robot mientras comenzaba a silbar como si quisiera atraer un perro.

-Bueno la verdad... Church me preguntaría si ¿irías conmigo al...?-

-*Leonard Church, Sarge Red, Sun Wukong, Jaune Arc por favor de reportarse en mi oficina, ¡ahora!.*- Comenzaron los altavoces de la academia interrumpiendo a Ruby.

-Olvídalo, creo que ya se donde están, ¿me preguntabas algo?.-

-No solo te iba a decir que vi a Tucker romper una ventana y saltar del tercer piso.-

-O gracias Rose, ten las mereces mas que ellos.- Le respondió Church mientras le arrojaba las galletas a la segadora roja y corría hacia la oficina de Ozpin, rezando porque Caboose no se haya prendido fuego a si mismo otra vez.

Mientras Ruby regreso con su equipo de mujeres, comiendo las galletas que Church le dio.

-Bueno al menos ella consiguió galletas.-

* * *

En la oficina de Ozpin.

-Muy bien, alguno de ustedes puede explicarme como quebraron dos vidrios del tercer piso, explotaron los baño públicos masculinos del ala oeste, quemaron parte de la biblioteca y destrozaron los exámenes del profesor Port-

Sarge, Jaune y Sun miraron al suelo. Flashback:

-Grif pedazo de basura donde estas si no llegas ahora, juro que te voy a meter esta granada por el...- Sarge dejo de hablar cuando unos vidrios casi le caen encima, el los esquivo y volvió a esquivar al fauno que cayo unos instantes después.

-Cuidado sabes lo peligrosas que son estas granadas...- Sarge no pudo continuar su explicación ya que este fue aplastado por un Grif volador, este en ves de quitarse de su superior envió un mensaje a su enemigo de toda la vida Tucker, si darse cuenta que la granada que tenia Sarge salio rebotando.

-Hijo de perra.- Le grito el líder rojo a su subordinado

Mientras tanto

-Que bien se siente poder ir al baño y dejar la tapa abierta sin nadie que te diga que esta mal.-

-Caboose, creo que en realidad si hay una buena razón para cerrar la tapa.- Se quejo Jaune, pero mientras hablaban una granada paso rebotando y se fue a anotar en en el retrete.

-Dudo mucho que algo pase.- Le respondió el azul, solo para que unos segundos después el retrete saliera volando dejando un hoyo por el que una gran cantidad de agua salia disparada.

-Fue Tucker.- Grito Caboose y huyo de la escena del crimen.

-Hijo de perra.- Grito su compañero mientras lo seguía.

Mientras tanto el turquesa estaba buscando una forma de escapar de RWBY después de haber saltado a través de la ventana, en eso paso el profesor Port cargando una gran cantidad de copias.

-Profesor necesita ayuda con eso.-

-O gracias por la ayuda Sr Tucker.- Dijo Port entregándole todas las copias. -Solo ten cuidado con ellas son los exámenes que tendrán la próxima clase, para que no tengan que preocuparse por ellos en el baile.-

-No se preocupe Profesor los cuidare con mi vida y no dejare que ningún equipo femenino me distraiga de mi labor.- Sin embargo el turquesa en ese justo momento fue bañado por una gran cantidad de agua que destruyo los exámenes.-

-Supongo que el examen sera otro día.- Se burlo Port mientras que dejaba a un empapado Tucker a su suerte.

-Hijo de perra.- Grito Tucker a la nada

En la biblioteca.

-Simmons no creo que sea correcto estudiar el polvo flamígero en la biblioteca.-

-Vamos Ren, ¿que es lo peor que podría pasar?.- Pregunto el granate mientras sostenía un vial de polvo en su mano.

Claro justo en ese momento un retrete atravesó la pared y golpeo el vial de Simmons haciendo que este cayera y chocara contra una estantería, prendiéndola en llamas.

-Hijo de perra.- Grito el supuesto miembro mas inteligente de los rojos.

Fin del flashback:

-¡Hijo de perra!.- Gritaron los tres lideres antes de ponerse a pelear entre ellos sobre quien tuvo la verdadera culpa.

Ozpin solo suspiro y le salio un #rojo en la frente.

-Y luego me pregunta por que quiero matarme.- Se quejo Church antes de que un golpe perdido de Sarge le diera de lleno en la cara y lo hiciera parte de la pelea.

Ozpin solo se acabo su café de un trago, y saco su bastón, luego procedió a enseñarle disciplina a los 4 lideres, él estaba en contra de la violencia, pero al parecer esta era la única forma de hacer entender a sus estudiantes mas problemáticos.-

* * *

Al día siguiente en el comedor.

-Entonces me dicen que el director los dejo irse sin ningún tipo de reprimenda.- Trato de aclarar Wash, que se encontraba comiendo con todo el grupo de 20 estudiantes mas famosos de Beacon mas dos de Vacuo.

-Si.- Afirmaron los cuatro lideres, que en este momento estaban llenos de moretones y quemaduras.

-¿Y todos los golpes?.-

-Tropezamos al bajar las escaleras de la oficina.- Respondió Church mientras tranquilamente tomaba su jugo y lo bebía. Carolina se le quedo viendo sin creerle mucho.

-Fue una caída muy larga.- Dijo Sarge tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

-y ¿Por que no usaron el elevador.- Pregunto Yang, Jaune nervioso le respondió. -Estaba fuera de servicio.-

-Clarooo, pero eso no explica las quemaduras.-

-Oum trabaja de maneras misteriosas.- Dijo Sun, tratando de buscar una escusa, los cuatro habían prometido no contar nunca como un anciano, literalmente barreo el suelo con ellos.

Yang les dedico una mirada, pero ya no pregunto nada.

-¿Por cierto Rose, ayer recuerdo que querías preguntarme algo aparte?.-

-Que, yo no quería preguntarte nada,... ¿por que siquiera te preguntaría algo?.- Le respondió Ruby a Church haciéndole honor a su nombre, claro su hermana al ver esto no soporto la idea de no avergonzarla aun mas.

-Si Ruby, que le ibas a decir a Church.-

-Que, ya les dije que no era nada.-

-Segura, yo creo que tenia que ver algo con el baile, no te avergüences Ruby, es fácil decirlo, mírame a mi.- Le respondió su amigo rosa. -Doc quieres ser mi compañero de baile.-

-Claro que si Donut me alegro de que me invitaras.- Todas las mujeres excepto Carolina se quedaron mirando con extrañeza a estos dos.-

-¿Que el baile no especifica que tu pareja sea del sexo opuesto?, solo es una actividad para divertirse y hacer fiesta.- Respondió el Rosa como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

La chicas se dieron una bofetada en la cara, al saber que todo por lo que pasaron ayer no tenia mucha importancia.

-Entonces Rose, ¿quieres ir conmigo?.-

-Si.- Grito de emoción la segadora. Solo para que unos segundos después tratara de repararlo. -Si claro suena genial.- Dijo tratando de hacerlo sonar como si eso fuera aburrido.

Church solo se encogió de hombros. -Esta bien, ¿Wash tu con quien iras?.-

-Yo y Carolina iremos juntos.- Wash levanto los cinco y su compañera pelirroja los estrello.

-No es mala idea ir en equipos verdad, que tal si yo voy con Jaune, y Nora con Ren.- Dijo Pyrrha tratando de hacer ver el baile como algo sin importancia.

-Suena bien.- La apoyo Nora, los chicos de su respectivo equipo asintieron después de darse una mirada de compasión cada quien.

-Para que necesitamos llevar parejas.- Se quejo Sarge.

-Por que les cobrare la comida que demos en vez de dárselas gratis, es decir, no queremos que alguien se quede solo en el baile y que mejor forma de hacerlos buscar pareja que negarles la comida que es la principal distracción de las personas que no vinieron a bailar.- Le explico el rosado.

-Donut estoy orgulloso y a la vez asustado de tus planes.-

Grif al enterarse de que iban a romper su suministro de comida, en una de las únicas ocasiones de la cual podía zafarse de la absurda dieta que le puso Blake, de inmediato trato de conseguir pareja.

-Blake, ¿quieres ser mi compañera de baile?.-

-No...-

-Simmons ¿quieres ser mi com...-

-Espera aun no acaba, iba a decir que no sabia que querías ir conmigo, claro que seré tu compañera.- Dijo la fauno al no querer ser remplazada por Simmons.

Este le pregunto a Sarge.

-Sarge quieres que te acompañe para robarnos la comida de las mesas.-

-Simmons me ofendería si no lo preguntaras, pero solo tomaremos comida de una nación que no halla perdido una guerra mundial.-

-¿Sabes que la gran guerra termino en una paz entre los cuatro reinos?.- Le respondió Neptune

-No hablaba de esa guerra para debiluchos hablo de las grandes guerra de la tier...- Church callo a Sarge tapándole la boca con las manos.

-No le hagan caso, le hizo daño leer tantos fanfics de Donut.- Dijo el celeste tratando de evitar que mas gente se enterara de su origen extraremanentiano.

-Nieve, ¿Quieres ir conmigo al baile?.- Dijo el otro azul, que tardo hasta ese momento en llegar a la parte de la conversación donde se hacían las parejas.

Church suspiro de alivio, al ver morir la duda de las caras de Leeroy, Sun y Neptune.

-Claro, pero tienes que llegar por mi una hora antes, traerme regalos que estén a mi altura y desarrollar la inteligencia necesaria para mantener una platica formal en el baile... ¿Que?.- Pregunto la heredera al recibir varios miradas extrañas.

-Ves Pecas ella dijo que si.- Hablo Caboose, tomando su rifle y disparando confeti alrededor de el comedor., Claro uno de sus disparos por accidente le dio un estudiante en la cara, este al recibir una bala explosiva de confeti que no era letal pero si dolorosa, este aventó su desayuno que fue a caer a otra persona, esta persona se levanto y arrojo su almuerzo a la persona mas cercana que pudo encontrar y así en menos de un minuto el comedor se convirtió en un campo de batalla.

-Oh mierda.- Dijeron todos antes de que Grif se volviera una maquina de matar.

* * *

Un día antes del baile.

-Muy bien chicos, hoy es el gran día, necesito que todos estén en posición, equipo Matón, ¿como va la entrega?.- Pregunto Tucker a través de su pergamino que lo conectaba con los respectivos lideres de cada equipo participante de la operación.

-Estamos en ello.- Respondió el matón no 1.

-Russel, Sky vayan al camión, Dove acompáñame con Jr.-

-Hola muchachos en que puedo ayudarlos.- Dijo el cantinero al ver a los dos chicos.

-Nada solo venimos por un paquete.- Respondió Dove, Jr hizo un gesto y comenzaron a ser rodeados por los guardias del bar todos fuertemente armados.

Cardin, al ver como se complicaban las cosas les dio el mensaje que su jefe les dio. -Dice tu amigo turquesa que quiere su pago.-

De inmediato la cara de Jr se volvió pálida y todos los guardias retrocedieron un paso.

-Ten, aquí están las llaves toma el camión y no vuelvas, dile a Tucker que ya no le debo nada.- Les grito Jr enojado, pero si ponías atención notarias que le temblaban las piernas.

-Aquí matón 1 a papi azul, tenemos el camión, por cierto Tucker que le hiciste a ese hombre para que te tuviera tanto miedo.-

-Si te dijera tendría que matarte.- Le respondió el turquesa mientras activaba su espada de energía.

Cardin se callo al escuchar el sonido de la espada activarse, el vio las fotos sin censura de la masacre fauno en los embarcaderos, y el solo conocía una persona capaz de usar una arma que cortara todo y dejara le herida cauterizada. Mejor no meterse con el equipo mas problemático en la historia de Beacon, pensó Cardin para sus adentros.

-Aquí papi azul a los polizones, polizones estado.-

-Aquí polizón 2, Sun acaba de entrar a la tienda, seguimos como manda el plan.-

-Hola buenas tardes.- Saludo el fauno al entrar a la tienda, donde fue recibida por una vieja ancianita.

-Hola muchachito vienes por uno de mis pasteles.- Le dijo la abuelita con una ternura que solo aquellos que tienen abuelas así podrían llegar a comprender.

-(Neptune, seguro que esta es la tienda correcta).- Le susurro el rubio a su amigo.

-Disculpe Sra, venimos por un encargo de Brownies espaciales Míster Hard.- La viejita, dejo de reír, luego miro de un lado a otro para ver si había alguien mas, luego jalo una cuerda que estaba al lado suyo y de inmediato salieron dos señores jalando un carrito lleno de postres, pasteles y mas.

La viejita les volvió a sonreír, -Díganle a nuestro amigo que siempre sera bien recibido aquí.-

Neptune y Sun le sonrieron y comenzaron a llevarse el carrito lleno de postres, solo que Sun no pudo resistir la tentación y tomo un de los brownies que decoraban el carrito, claro que aun ni lo terminaba de tomar cuando la viejita le dio un manazo en la mano haciendo que dejara el postre donde estaba.

-Aquí no mi hijo, seria peligroso que miradas curiosas supieran lo que hacen esos postres.- Sun solo asintió y continuo con su camino, cuando salieron el equipo Matón se encontraba afuera con una camioneta.

-Aquí polizón 1 a papi azul, tenemos el encargo y nos encontramos con el equipo matón, prosiguiendo a encontrarse con los bomberos.-

-Entendido, aquí papi azul a bomberos como van las cosas.-

-Van de maravilla.- Le respondió el bombero 2 o mejor dicho Terrence, este acababa de partir el cuello de una persona, otra persona salio de la nada apuntandole con un arma, pero antes de que se diera cuenta un cuchillo le rebano el cuello y no se dio cuenta de que estaba muerto hasta que trato de hablar.

-Aquí bombero 1, a papi azul, la policía trato de investigar los extintores pero pudimos convencerlos que eran extintores de repuesto nada mas.-

-Muy bien esperen al camión y luego diríjanse al aeropuerto debería ser fácil meter los productos después de todo las revisiones solo son para la entrada, digan que son cazadores en entrenamiento eso siempre los convence de todo.-

Al anochecer se veía como un Bullhead se acercaba a la distancia.

-Muy bien equipo extra en posiciones, equipo de circo iniciemos esta fiesta.-

-A la orden Tucker.- Le contesto Grif.

-¡Tu no puedo creer que te acostaste con mi hermana maldito hijo de perra voy a matarte!.- Grito Grif atrayendo toda la atención mientras el Bullhead aterrizaba.

-Lo siento Grif, yo soy un amante no un amigo.-

-¡Chicos no se pelen por mi yo los amo a los dos!.- Grito Kaikaina ganándose aun mas atención. Mientras un guardia a cargo del transporte revisaba el carrito de postres.

-No se preocupe, son postres para el baile de mañana y extintores para los accidentes ya sabe como se ponen las cosas por aquí.- Le respondió Isaac con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo.- El guardia iba a comenzar a investigar aun mas cuando un chico de pelo plateado llego corriendo.

-Ayuda, esos dos tipos se están matando.- Grito Mercury y señalo hacia afuera, donde Grif y Tucker se comenzaban a agarrar a golpes.

-(Grif, no creo que esto sea suficiente).- Le susurro el turquesa mientras le lanzaba un puñetazo al naranja.

-(Tranquilo yo me encargo).- Grif dejo de golpear a Tucker y saco su grifshot. -¡Muere sucio azul!.- Grito el soldado enviando proyectiles explosivos a Tucker, que muy por los pelos podía esquivar.

-¡Espera Grif esto no es parte del...!- Tucker tuvo que callarse cuando Grif casi lo decapita.

-Recuerdo estar en Blood Gulcht y en una de las cámaras ver a mi hermana desnuda en su base, no creas que te voy a creer que tu no fuiste el responsable.-

La batalla de estos dos duro aproximadamente 20 minutos antes de que Ozpin llegara y noqueara a ambos de un golpe, para entonces el paquete ya estaba a salvo, solo era cuestión de poner en su lugar cada cosa.

* * *

-Grif, no se que decir al respeto.- hablo Sarge que se encontraba en la habitación roja con todos sus miembros.

-Estoy orgulloso de verte pelear con un azul, pero, ¡por amor de Dios!, que te cuesta tener una batalla decente, quedaste empatado con ese azul, ahora todos creerán que el equipo rojo y el equipo azul son iguales cuando claramente es obvio que el equipo rojo es muy superior.-

En la mente de Grif solo se preguntaba una cosa, su hermana habría podido terminar el plan.

Mientras tanto Kaikaina y Cardin se encontraban en el salón de fiestas.

-¿Segura de que nadie esta aquí?.-

-Claro, los rojos están ocupados con Grif y los azules con Tucker. Los equipos RWBY y JNPR están ocupando arreglándose, aparte le dije a Donut que lo ayudaría, así que si nos descubren les diremos que solo ayudamos a Donut.-

-Ahora ponme atención, quiero que viertas todas las botellas en los garrafones llenos de ponche, deberían ser aproximadamente 5 por garrafón, no te preocupes por mezclar Whisky, Tequila y Vodka, mientras mas revueltos estén mejor, mientras tanto yo cambiare los filtros de las maquinas de humo por los que están dentro de los extintores, si te preguntas que tienen mira Hangover, y puede que te des una idea de que harán.

-El carrito solo déjalo aun lado de las mesas, sirve como decoración y estoy segura de que Donut de forma involuntaria hará que todos y cada uno de los estudiantes prueben un poco.-

-Kaikaina, que tan potente son estas cosas.-

-Tu no te preocupes y trae muchos condones, no quiero ser conocida como la chica del aborto aquí.-

* * *

-Yang crees que uso demasiado maquillaje o estoy bien así como estoy.-

-Yo opino que alguien esta enamorada.-

-Yang, es una pregunta seria, y yo no estoy enamorado solo quiere verme bien.-

-Si verte bien para tu príncipe azul.- Blake y Yang chocaron los cinco al ver como Ruby le volvía a hacer honor a su nombre.

-No importa, dense prisa, los chicos deben de estar por llegar.- hablo Weiss mientras se decidía en ponerse unos tacones azul diamante o unos tacones celestes cielo al final ganaron unos tacones blancos que ni siquiera eran parte de la selección original.

-Si como todas ustedes consiguieron una pareja.- Se quejo Yang.

-Tranquila hermana, se que Tucker no tiene pareja, tal vez puedas ir con él.-

-Urght.- Se quejo la rubia al imaginarse con el soldado turquesa.

Toc, toc. Sono desde la puerta

-¿quien es?.- Se pudo escuchar detrás de ella.

-Caboose este no es un chiste, estamos tocando la puerta.-

-Caboose este no es un chiste, estamos tocando la puerta ¿quien?.-

-Dios matame.-

De nuevo con RWBY.

-¿Que esto es muy temprano?, ¿deberíamos fingir que no hay nadie y esperar que se vallan?.-

-Ruby ya estamos listas, solo eres tu y tus nervios, aparte les pedimos que vinieran una hora antes.-

-No lo hicimos, tu se lo dijiste a tu novio, nosotras no tenemos la culpa de que seas una fanática de la puntualidad.-

-Lo que digas Ruby.- Weiss abrió la puerta solo para ver a los miembros masculinos de los azules y a todos los rojos, cada uno llevaba un esmoquin negro, con una camisa y bufanda del color de su respectiva armadura. Lo primero que noto fue a Caboose ofreciéndole un recipiente de helado envuelto en un moño simple.

-¿Que es eso?.- Pregunto la princesa de hielo.

-Es helado de yogur de arándanos.- Le respondió el rubio con su inagotable alegría.

Las chicas miraron a Weiss temerosas de que le cerrara la puerta en la cara al azul.

-Es genial, como supiste que era mi helado favorito.- Se emociono la peliblanca contagiándose de la alegría de Caboose.

Las chicas suspiraron de alivio.

-Ya basta Caboose nos vas a hacer quedar mal.- Se quejo Grif y luego le entrego un paquete rectangular a Blake.

-Que se supone que es.- Le respondió Blake, algo irritada de verse en el foco de atención.

-Solo ábrelo.- Blake hizo caso, solo que al abrirlo descubrió que era la segunda parte de su libro favorito.

-¡¿Donde lo conseguiste?!.- Pregunto sonrojada la fauno, mientras trataba de ocultar el libro de las miradas curiosas de las hermanas.

-Te sorprendería lo que la gente es capaz de hacer si saber donde presionar.- Se encogió de hombros el naranja.

Ruby que miraba esto, paso a mirar a su supuesto acompañante.

-¿Que, crees que te traje algo?.- Le respondió el líder azul. Ganándose un puchero de la líder femenina.

-Que va es broma, trata de no terminarte todos los dientes de un golpe.- Le respondió Church dándole una paquete de 60 x 30 x 20., que era una duda de como había logrado mantenerlo escondido sin que nadie lo viera.

Ruby de inmediato lo desenvolvió para descubrir que era una colección de mas de 120 chocolates, Yang que vio el brillo en los ojos de su hermana decidió quitárselos de golpe.

-Yaaang.-

-Ruby, si te dejo comerte uno, te comerás dos, si comes dos terminaras comiéndote tres y así sucesivamente hasta acabarte el paquete.-

-Pero...-

-Nada de peros, te conozco si quieres uno tendrás que esperar hasta después del baile.-

-Pero a Weiss no se lo negaron.-

-¿Disculpa?.- Dijo la heredera, ella hubiera parecido inocente y ofendida, si no fuera que el helado que sostenía estaba a medio acabar y tenia la boca manchada de helado violeta, como si se tratara de un bebe que come por primera ves solo.

-Pfttt.- Se burlo Simmons al ver el estado heredera, mientras los otros no aguantaron mas y comenzaron a carcajearse.

-No es gracioso.-

-Tranquila Nieve, toma esto.- Caboose le tendió una pequeña toalla a Weiss y esta la acepto, limpiándose el exceso de helado de su cara y guardando el resto en un baúl en que posteriormente reventó un vial de hielo que lo convirtió en un mini congelador.

-Bueno es mejor irnos antes de que alguien explote algo.- Comenzó Church que miraba de reojo como su compañero menos inteligente trataba de doblar la toalla que antes le había prestado a Weiss, solo para que de una forma esta se desintegrara en un fuego azul.

-Fue Tucker...-

-Si, yo me adelantare, voy a buscar a Leeroy, creo que no lo he visto hace días.- El turquesa de inmediato escapo.

-Bueno que hacemos ahora.-

-Podríamos buscar a JNPR, después de todo falta una hora para que comience el baile.- Respondió Grif, que sabia que cosas planeaba Tucker y distraer la mayor cantidad de gente antes del baile era parte fundamental del plan.

Con el equipo FREE.

-Haber Wash, déjame hacerlo por ti.-

-Lo siento es que esta cosa simplemente no se rinde.- Se quejo el agente independiente al tratar de poner su corbata gris con rayas amarillas.

-Quien diría, que el gran Wash, no sabe atar una corbata.-

-Si búrlate todo lo que quieras.-

-Chicos, quieren que me vaya, puedo darles algo de privacidad si quieren.-

-Que dices Leeroy, eres parte fundamental del equipo, vamos dime ¿quien es tu pareja?.-

-Wash no he conseguido pareja y aparte no quiero ir.-

-Vamos tal ves en la fiesta encuentres a una linda chica, aparte la organizo Donut con nuestra ayuda, seria injusto no ir a disfrutarla.- Carolina trato de animar al tuerto.

-Esta bien, los acompañare una hora.-

-Eso es todo campeón ahora vayámonos antes de que empiece faltan 15 minutos y no queremos llegar tarde.-

Ya en la entrada del salón FREE se sorprendió de ver a tantos estudiantes que ya estaban hay.

-Es mi imaginación o esto parece que se esta descontrolando.- Dijo Leeroy al ver como su tío y el general tomaban ponche mientras observaban el baile.

Al parecer el baile había comenzando antes del tiempo, cuando alguien comenzó a decir y animar en los distintos grupos sociales, que la fiesta ya estaba lista para comenzar, claro que esto se debió a un error de coordinación entre Tucker y Kaikaina, pero bueno el daño ya estaba hecho y su plan había salido a a perfección sin que nadie se enterara.

-Gustas bailar.- Le pregunto el agente independiente a su amiga.

-Por supuesto que si.-

-Bueno yo estaré en la mesa de bocadillos.-

Leeroy continuo caminando, donde se encontró a Ruby, Nora, Caboose y Grif, asaltando sin piedad una de las cazuelas de postres que estaban alrededor de toda la pista, Donut que había llegado antes que todos se encontraba, repartiendo amablemente junto con Doc los bocadillos que contenía un carrito repleto de postres.

-¿Quieres?.- Le pregunto Church ofreciéndole un vaso de ponche, él y las otras mitades de los compañeros de baile se encontraban tomando los ponches.

-Al parecer a la primera mención de postres, me quede sin compañera.- Se burlo el azul señalando como Ruby y compañía terminaban con la bandeja y se disponían a encontrar una segunda.

-Quien lo diría.- Dijo Leeroy, tomando un trago de la bebida que le ofreció Church, sin saber por que Leeroy se acaba todo el vaso sintiéndose mas sediento que antes.

-¿Que tiene ese ponche?, sabe delicioso.-

-No lo se, pero ya probaste los postres.- Dijo la heredera mientras mordisqueaba delicadamente un brownie, sus compañeros de bebida tomaron cada quien un brownie antes de que sus parejas decidieran acapararlos todos. Fue una suerte que algunos de ellos decidieran ir a bailar o mas bien arrastrar a su pareja hacia la pista, claro que uno lo hizo por su capacidad de no estar quieto mas de cinco minutos y otra por temor de que cierta persona terminara comiéndose todo el salón.

Mientras tanto en la pista de baile, Pyrrha y Jaune se encontraban bailando, ya su cuarta o quinta canción. -No sabia que eras tan buen bailador.-

-Son las ventajas de tener muchas hermanas.-

Antes de que continuaran bailando una explosión de humo ocurrió detrás de ellos. Solo para verse remplazado por cientos de láseres de colores, de inmediato JNPR comenzó a bailar al son de la nueva música que se escuchaba y la mitad de FREE que también estaba en la pista no dudo en seguirlos.

Del lado de Sarge y Simmons estaban en una de las muchas mesas abandonadas acaparando postres.

-Señor ahora que hacemos.-

-No se tu Simmons, pero hay algún aura de autoridad de Glynda que se me hace irresistible.-

-¿Señor?.-

-No se tu Simms, pero voy a ir a hablarle, espero que tu hagas lo mismo con otra chica.-

-Pero señor, Sarge.- el líder rojo ignoro a su subordinado y se dirigió donde estaba su maestra que era aun lado de la maquina de humo, vigilando que él baile no se saliera de control.

Simmons al quedarse solo busco cualquier nueva fuente de compañía, vio a Kaikaina bailar con todo CRDL, pero negó unirse a ellos, también vio a Grif y a Blake, hablar sobre cualquier asunto en él balcón, por donde de una forma todo el humo que no terminaba de evaporarse salia por hay, luego vio a la doble amenaza D, es decir Donut y Doc, decidió ir a hablar con ellos, pero sin saber como o por que termino bailando en medio de la pista.

-Hola guapo.- le guiño un ojo una chica a lazar, Simmons nunca supo que fue lo que lo impulso pero decidió regresar el guiño.

* * *

Penny estaba super emocionada, al fin tenia una pareja de baile actualmente se encontraba por entrar al baile para reunirse con sus compañeros.

-Lo siento Penny, pero es lo mas cerca que te podemos dejar ir.- Le dijo uno de sus escoltas.

-Pero...-

-Grrr...- La interrumpió un ex criminal de guerra que no estaba para nada contento.

-O Maine, que bueno que viniste, mira incluso nuestras ropas combinan.- Se emociono la chica no real mientras comparaba su vestido blanco, con el esmoquin blanco que usaba el agente.

Meta no tenia ni las mínima intención de ir a aquel baile, ya había sido informado de sus compañeros de la doble operación que ocurriría en el baile, e incluso había observo como cambiaban el horario de este, para hacer que mas gente cayera en la trampa, él junto a otros estarían a las afueras evitando la toxicidad de la fiesta y también evitando ojos curiosos.

-Grr.-

-En serio crees que me veo bien en este vestido.- Le contesto la androide mientras traducía sus gruñidos, los guardias miraron con extrañeza la escena, pero sabiendo la rareza de su protegida decidieron ignorar la rara interacción.

Mientras para los dos blancos la noche de baile fue como una de sus tardes normales, es decir uno gruñía mientras el otro le platicaba de las cosas mas clichés que existían.

Nadie noto a la sombra negra que se desplazaba por los tejados.

* * *

-¿Que paso chicos, disfrutando los Brownies espaciales?.- Se burlo Tucker al ver como ninguno de ellos se animaba a bailar.

-Están deliciosos, espera ¿dijiste espaciales o especiales?.- Pregunto el líder azul.

-Espaciales.-

-Mierda, esto tiene droga, Rose ¿como estas?.-

-Bien, estoy bien.-

-Bien yo también, tu Weiss.-

-También estoy bien.-

-Leeroy.-

-Bien, bien.-

-Caboose.-

-Veo todo de colores.-

\- Creo que eso esta bien para ti, ¿Señor dragón?.- Dijo Church preguntándole a un espacio en blanco.

-¿Church con quien hablas?.- Le pregunto Tucker.

-Con él, ¿que acaso no lo ves?.-

-No creo que haya nadie, Leeroy hiciste un dragón.-

-No, no la policía esta afuera y me va arrestar por trafico de brownies.

-¿Donde, afuera de la academia?.-

-No, están hay en el pasillo, que no los ves.-

-DWUO.- Aulló Caboose, emulando una patrulla, Leeroy al escucharla salio corriendo estrellándose con una columna y desmayándose en el impacto.

-Luego vuelvo chicos, Ramón el dragón quiere que lo siga.- Hablo Church, pero antes de que alguien pudiera detenerlo se teletrasporto a otro lugar.

-No me dejes con ellos.-

Church no supo con exactitud a donde se telestrasporto, pero el hecho de desintegrarse a nivel molecular volver a armarse, aumento su nivel de toxicidad a niveles incontrolables, lo primero que noto fue a dos guardias noqueados en el suelo y a un chica ingresando una USB en la terminal de comunicaciones de Beacon.

-Holaaa guapa,... no me invitas *hip* a tu baile.- Dijo Church mientras se tambaleaba, pero materializo a su fiel rifle usándolo como un bastón antes de lograr caerse, la chica se sorprendió, pero de inmediato se recupero y ataco al líder azul, este comenzó a bailar como solo un borracho sabe hacerlo y deforma impresionante lograba esquivar todos los ataques, uno de estos ataques que era una flecha ígnea al desviarse choco contra una ventana e hizo estallar una alarma.

-ups.- Se disculpo el celeste, mientras que la chica le gruñía y comenzaba a atacarlo con una renovada furia asesina.

Mientras tanto en el baile, el pergamino de Ozpin le aviso de un problema en la terminal, el Director,de Beacon estaba listo para ir solo que no tomo en cuenta un problema, no podía mover las piernas.

-Que pasa Oz, no me digas que volviste a olvidar como caminar.- Le dijo su fiel camarada, que por una razón usaba su corbata como si fuera una banda de la cabeza de cierto Rambo.

-Ambos dijimos que no volveríamos a hablar de eso y no es solo que estas piernas no quieren moverse.-

-Lo que digas, que tal si buscamos a Glynda y la molestamos como en los viejos tiempos.-

Ozpin quiso responder que no, que estaba ocupado con algo importante, trato de recordar que era, quizás algo relacionado con ¿peones?, nah de seguro no era nada, se dijo el director y acepto con entusiasmo la oferta de su compañero.

Debajo de ellos una platica diferente se llevaba a cabo.

-Oh mierda, esto fue una mala idea, Ruby ya comiste muchos dulces y Caboose deja de aventarle hielos al inconsciente Leeroy, Weiss tu no les des mas cosas que arrojar.- Le gritaba Tucker a la nada, ya que sus compañeros lo ignoraban de manera total.

-Creo que tu los cuidas, así que te dejamos esto.- Le dijo una Blake que salio de la nada, detrás de ella Grif, le arrojo con no mucha caballerosidad a una Yang que trataba de atrapar hadas flotantes alrededor de ella.

-¿Que, esperen se supone yo tengo que divertirme, ¡no estar cuidaaahgt!.- Tucker grito cuando Grif tomo un montón de postres los hizo polvo con una mano y se los arrojo a la cara al turquesa haciendo que se los tragara todos. (BOW CHIKA WOW BOW, - No Donut solo por estar drogado no puedes romper la cuarta pared, aparte esa es la linea de Tucker, ahora vuelve a tratar de bailar arriba de la mesa mientras los estudiantes te animan). De vuelta a la conversación, Blake y Grif se fueron abrazados mientras Tucker tosía, pero era demasiado tarde la cantidad que había consumido, mas la reciente travesura de su enemigo había roto su limite de tolerancia, y el sabia que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que el también necesitara ayuda.

Trato de voltear a los lados para buscar ayuda con el problema que había causado, pero a la mayoría de las personas que creía responsables es decir JNPR y FREE, se encontraban en un concurso de baile, que hacia que todo el salón se estremeciera.

-Muy bien chicos, síganme vamos a buscar una comida mas decente.- Les dijo el turquesa a su grupo de drogadictos involuntarios, para sorpresa suya la mayoría lo siguió de buena gana, excepto Yang que no diferencia arriba de abajo, Tucker suspiro y trato de levantarla mientras los guiaba a sus habitaciones, con algo de suerte los dejaría allí y el podría volver al baile para disfrutar los beneficios de uno de sus mas grandes errores.

De vuelta a la pelea.

Church fue arrojado hacia tras después de recibir una patada en el pecho y fue a caer aun lado de la central.

-Uh, ¿que es esto?.- Pregunto Church arrancando el usb de la maquina, la chica de negro lanzo un grito y después disparo tres flechas ígneas hacia el desprevenido líder, sin embargo instantes antes de que las flechas lo golpearan, vio a su fiel amigo Ramón el Dragón volador, este le inculco palabras de gran sabiduría.

-Tu trabajo aquí... logrado ya has.-

Church cerro los ojos y desapareció en una lluvia de chispas azules, instantes después las flechas destruyeron el monitor de la central.

El fantasma robot reapareció a un lado de Tucker que arrastraba con dificultad a Yang.

-Que esperas abandonador, ayúdame a dejarlas en la habitación, ya me estoy meando y no he podido avanzar casi nada con este idiota.- Se quejo Tucker señalando al rubio azul.

Después de una gran serie de choques, vómitos accidentales en el pasillo y una que otra puerta rota y ventana rota llegaron a la habitación de los azules., Y lo primero que hizo Tucker fue salir disparado al baño, mientras las chicas requisaron las camas de los azules, mientras Caboose trataba de colgar su saco en la pared, solo que la pared no tenia gancho y el saco se cayo, Caboose volvió a tomar el saco y trato de colgarlo de nuevo con el mismo resultado, la lógica de Caboose fue levantar nuevamente el saco y dejarlo colgarlo durante mas tiempo, solo para que volviera a caer.

-Ya quedo.- Hablo Caboose y se dejo caer al suelo dormido.

-Tucker, ya sal del baño.- Grito Church desesperado al no poder aliviar su vejiga de la presión extra que en algún momento del camino comenzó a tener.

-Church, no recuerdo como regresar al cuarto, Vine a hacer pipí y no puedo encontrar la forma de regresar, ven por mi.-

-No, luego nos vamos a perder los dos.-

-¿Que hacemos?.-

-Déjame pensarlo.- Después de 5 minutos de seria reflexión Church le envió su ubicación a Tucker por el pergamino.

-Listo.- fue lo ultimo que hizo Church antes de caer dormido.

* * *

Lo primero que vio Church al despertar fue a Caboose y Tucker tirados inconscientes en el suelo, mientras Ruby, Weiss y Yang estaba en la cama de cada uno de ellos, Church recogió a sus compañeros y los recostó en el sillón luego dejo botellas de agua y galletas de avena al lado de cada una de sus compañeras inconscientes, Church se llevo las manos a los bolsillos y trato de recordar que hacia esa usb hay, se encogió de hombros y decidió recostarse en la cama libre.

00000

Lo primero que vio Kaikaina al despertarse fue a la totalidad del equipo CRDL desnudo junto con ella, así que lo que hizo fue ponerse toda su ropa e ir al cuarto de su hermano, tal vez el tuviera una cama libre para ella, y aunque no la tuviera de seguro podría quitarle la suya.

Cuando el equipo CRDL despertó 5 minutos después y se encontraron abrazados y desnudos, tardaron aproximadamente una hora en calmarse y terminar de recoger los condones usados en el suelo, nunca nadie de ellos dijo una palabra de lo que paso hay.

00000

Lo primero que vieron Donut y Doc, fue que aun estaban en el piso del salón de baile, les hubiera resultado melancólico al recordar algo similar que paso en su iniciación, si no fuera por que los dos estaban llenos de vomito y apestaban a alcohol.

No muy lejos de ellos JNPR, SSSN y FREE tenían problemas similares.

00000

Lo primero que vio Blake al despertar fue que estaba en su habitación, no le pareció extraño hasta que trato de levantarse, que fue cuando se dio cuenta de un peso extra se lo impedía.

Blake al principio entro en pánico al no recordar casi nada de anoche, luego se dio cuenta de que su acompañante era Grif, Blake no se tranquilizo hasta que descubrió que ella y Grif tenían toda su ropa puesta, al parecer Grif se había quedado dormido acariciando su segundo par de orejas y ella unos minutos antes que él.

Blake decidió que podía dormir unos minutos mas en esa comodidad mientras Grif la abrazaba, era una lastima que cuando despertara tuviera que matarlo.

El cadáver con piernas no despertaría hasta dentro de dos horas cortesía de un golpe en las bolas por Sarge, como sobreviviría a la ira de la fauno y su líder, era un misterio, pero al menos pudo descansar esa noche como ninguna otra.

00000

Lo primero que Glynda noto al despertar fue que no tenia ropa y al lado de su cama había una nota que decía:

¨Gracias por la noche, llámame cuando necesites repetir, atte: Sarge.¨

Mientras el responsable de la carta se encontraba fumando un cigarro en una de las ventanas rotas del tercer piso.

00000

Lo primero que vio a Simmons al despertar fue que no estaba en su habitación y alrededor de se encontraba la totalidad del equipo NDGO desnudo.

Simmons hubiera gritado gracias Dios, si no fuera por que las chicas despertaron al mismo tiempo que el y ahora estaban ocupadas transformando al hombre de metal en la mujer de metal.

00000

Lo primero que vio Ozpin al despertar fue a su mejor amigo y colega James Ironwood, desnudo y enseñándole sus partes metálicas, mientras que lo primero que vio James fue a la persona que mas respetaba totalmente desnuda, el grito de ambos asusto a una horda de grimm que se dirigía a Vale.

00000

Al principio del día lo primero que la academia Beacon vio, fue que paso de ser la academia mas respetada, a la academia menos responsable de Remanente.

* * *

 **Pregunta rápida, ahora que en la 16 temporada de red vs blue se están enfrentando literalmente contra dioses cósmicos, eso significa que ahora el estatus de todos estos lo clasifica como un problema universal, es decir Atlus los considera una amenaza para el universo, comparado con los personajes de RWBY, sus enemigos no son tan grandes, pero hay que admitirlo en un uno vs uno de los soldados simulados originales de rooster teeth contra los de rwby es claro que los rojos y compañía serian masacrados, así que les pregunto si quieren que siga haciendo OP a los personajes, por que creo que imaginan lo que viene o que sus poderes sigan así, excepto Wash y Sarge, a estos dos les tengo planes especiales (muajuajua. Doc por que Donut haya roto la cuarta pared no te hace capaz de hacerlo, -pero.- pero nada bye bye a dormir antes de que tu otro yo se ahogue en su vomito.**

 **Bueno hasta la próxima futuros cazadore(a)s y spartans**


	11. ¿Rellenuto?

**No me pertenecen los personajes de Rooster Teeth ni otros, y para todos los que entendieron la referencia del capitulo anterior, solo quiero que sepan que ustedes son la mera verga, ahora si comencemos este capitulo.**

* * *

En un bosque perdido cercano a las costas de Vale al norte del continente de Sanus, dos equipos de tercer grado, un equipo estrella de segundo y su tutor Cazador, se encontraban en una misión de gran importancia.

-Ya viste estos vídeos, ¿no puedo creer que haya sido en nuestra academia?, ni quiero imaginar lo furiosa que estará Glynda ahora.-

-Velvet, por mucho que aprecie tus habilidades de exploración, no crees que hay mejores asuntos que atender.- Se quejo el cazador a cargo de la misión, al veterano se le hacia de lo mas extraña la misión, enviar aun equipo con un grado superior no era una rareza después de todo, era un ejercicio bastante normal que le daba oportunidad a los cazadores en entrenamiento mas jóvenes de demostrar sus habilidades con menos presión que la que obtendrían de un maestro, mientras que a los mayores les ayudaría a aprender mejores maneras de liderazgo y mejoraría su capacidad de ser responsables.

Pero el hecho de enviar a dos equipos experimentados, a una joven élite y a él mismo, se le hacia de lo mas extraño. sobre todo por que su misión era saber el motivo de las desapariciones no solo de humanos, si no que también el Grimm parecía sufrir esto, lo mas posible es que aquel grupo criminal llamado los buscadores tuvieran algo que ver, pero eso seria ya echarles la culpa de mucho.

-Pero profesor Perseo, no le sorprende esto.- Lo llamo la líder del equipo que actualmente vigilaba, Coco Adel, los otros dos equipos se habían separado por ahora para cubrir mas terreno.

-La verdad es que si, no quiero ni imaginar lo bajo que cayo la seguridad de Beacon, para que ocurriera semejante desastre. Lo que me recuerda, que justo ahora deberías de hacer algo mas que ver tu pergamino, ¿No crees?.-

-Lo siento, Yasuo, Fox, informen.-

-Tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo.-

-Lo mismo, aquí ni si quiera hay Grimm.-

-No me gusta nada esto, equipos DMND, BLAK como va todo desde su lado del bosque.- Comenzó Perseo.

-Aquí Diamond de DMND, estamos alcanzando ya la costa, creemos ver indicios de un campamento pero el rastro esta frió.-

-Aquí Beis, encontramos rastros de una batalla, yo y Lino seguimos el rastro de casquillos, Azil y Koral se separaron para verificar posibles trampas, -((O sobrevivientes))-, Si Lino y posibles sobrevivientes.

-Espéranos hay BLAK, iremos a ayudarlos, no es normal tanta calma si se produjo uno batalla debería de haber Grimm, pero aquí no hay nada.-

-Muy bien CFVY, ya escucharon al profesional en marcha a reforzar a BLAK.- Ordeno Coco y siguió a su tutor temporal con el resto de su equipo.

Mientras con DMND.

-Hey Den, crees que también debamos ir.-

-No lo creo Margaret, es mejor revisar esto, Nalcita, ¿alguna pista?.-

-Lo dudo jefe, este campamento debió de haber sido abandonado hace días.

-Y tu Degold, que me dices de la costa.-

-Parece haber un naufragio cerca, ¿debería explorarlo?.-

-No espera a que lleguemos, Perseo esta nervioso, no debería ser sencillo hacer que un cazador este nervioso.-

Al otro lado del bosque justo donde se encontraban Azil y Koral.

-hey Az, ¿por que nosotros no tuvimos un baile así?.-

-No lo se Kor, tal ves por que a nadie se le había ocurrido antes esas idea.-

-oh gracias por tu aporte.-

-Tu solo preguntaste, no estoy obligada a responderte Kor.-

-Hay Dios, eres tan aburrida, no me extraña que no tengas novio... ¡auch!.-

Azil que le había arrojado una piedra a su compañero, comenzó a silbar cuando su ahora malhumorado compañero le envió una mirada de mala muerte.

-Yo se lo que te digo Az, esos nuevos equipos que llegaron este año no son lo que aparentan, que sabemos de ellos, solo de que pertenecen a atlas por su armadura y hasta hay, es casi como si fueran de otro mundo.-

-Tu y tus tontas teorías.-

-No pero esta vez tengo razón, solo piénsalo detalladamente, unos tipo de atlas llegan a Beacon, Ozpin los acepta sin mas, después el colmillo blanco comienza a robar polvo, el general viene en su barco de guerra a pesar de que solo sea un pequeño evento, por no decir de las misteriosas desapariciones de grupos bandidos que actualmente ocurren en Atlas y al parecer están comenzando aquí.-

-Se que me voy a arrepentir pero, ¿eso nos lleva a...?-

-En serio no lo ves, Atlas consiguió atrapar una nave alienigena y la tiene en su tan secreta área 15, es obvio que con esa tecnología crearon un nuevo grupo de supersoldados y las desapariciones de bandidos no son mas que sus experimentos puestos a prueba, por si fuera poco en Mistral se a descubierto un antiguo templo del que se desconoce quien lo hizo y por la estructura que tiene probablemente sea alienigena, que casi todo esto ocurra al mismo tiempo no es solo una coincidencia.

-Aja y los estudiantes nuevos son aliens ¿por que?.-

-Eso es obvio, y es que ellos de una extraña manera lograron salir del ovni antes de que fuera capturado por Atlas y ahora son los protegidos de Ozpin, por que otra razón Ironwood traería a todo su ejercito, obviamente el los quiere para estudiarlos y mejorar aun mas su tecnología.

-Si claro y el Doctor Oobleck es en realidad un robot y en ves de haber café en su termo hay combustible.-

-Hey yo tengo pruebas de...-

-SHHH.- Su compañera lo callo y apunto a un lugar encima de un árbol, hay había un hombre calvo que solo vestía unos pantalones y una mascara de gas que cubría su cara, el hombre parecía mecerse y marearse en la rama donde estaba.

Azil hizo unos gesto con la mano y Koral entendió de inmediato, rodear el árbol mientras ella se acercaba.

Koral saco su hacha-escopeta mientras Azil sacaba una especie de cuchilla. Ya estaban cerca cuando Koral cometió un error, él piso una pequeña rama haciendo que el extraño volteara a verlo.

-Hola...- Trato de saludar el estudiante, pero el tipo arriba de la rama comenzó a temblar de una manera violenta.

-¡MI BICICLETA DE CARNE ES MEJOR!.- El sujeto se lanzo desde su rama sacando una especie de hacha con una cierra circular atada donde debería estar el filo del hacha.

El primer golpe del psicópata, golpeo a Koral en la cabeza aturdiendolo, antes de que siquiera pudiera levantar su hacha recibió un segundo golpe que lo envió al suelo, el tercero lo dejo con su aura totalmente agotada e inconsciente, por suerte para él no sintió nada cuando un cuarto golpe le rompía la cara y un quinto hacia que esta explotara como una lata de tomate, todo esto en no mas de 3 de segundos.

Azil, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar por la horrible muerte de su compañero cuando el asesino le lanzo la arma de su compañero caído, esta la golpeo y la hizo tambalearse, vio como el asesino se acercaba corriendo rápidamente con su arma aun goteando sangre, así que ella huyo hacia al lado contrario, solo para chocar con un robot que flotaba, este tenia manos con forma de tres garras, y un solo ojo azul, cuando Azil vio al robot el ojo de este se volvió rojo y lanzo un rayo eléctrico desde sus manos y cara que envió electrocutando a la chica varios metros, cuando se levanto vio como el robot pasaba a través de los arboles como si estos no existieran, luego paso por debajo del suelo desapareciendo, Azil se volteo y huyo con toda la fuerza que pudo, no dio mas de diez pasos cuando el robot salio del piso debajo de ella, las garras del ser metálico se alargaron en forma de energía azul y estas la dejaron en un estado aun peor que el de su compañero.

-Buen trabajo Trampita, ahora vuelve.- Dijo una chica de no mas de 19 años, que vestía un atuendo escolar, tenia un peinado en forma de dos coletas rojas, adornado por unos goggles, la chica estiro su brazo izquierdo, rebelando que este era un brazo robot, el robot conocido como Trampita, cambio el tono de su ojo de rojo a azul y desapareció en partículas azules.

-¡Hecha sal a la herida!.-

-Oh hay estas Krieg, los demás estaban buscándote, ya tenemos que irnos, ¡es un largo viaje a mistral.-

-¡Soy el conductor del tren de la caca!.-

-Si Krieg, ahora vayámonos antes de que vengan mas cosas que matar.- Le dijo la chica con cansancio.

* * *

-Azil, Koral, ¡respondan con un carajo!.-

-¿Que es lo que ocurre Beis?.- Le pregunto el cazador al llegar con CFVY donde se encontraba la mitad de BLAK.

-Deberían habernos hablado hace cinco minutos, Perseo no me gusta nada de esto.-

-Ni a mi tampoco, Coco que tu y tu equipo se queden aquí, no se separen, Beis, Lino, síganme buscaremos a sus compañeros.

Mientras tanto con DMND. Los cuatro se encontraban a las afueras del naufragio, Degold estaba acostado boca abajo mientras apuntaba con un rifle de francotirador a la posible entrada del barco estrellado.

-¿Algo importante que haya ocurrido?.-

-Nada de nada Diamond, es solo que hay algo que no me gusta de todo esto, ciento que nos estamos metiendo en algo de lo que no debemos.-

-Somos cazadores Degold, nuestro trabajo es proteger a los inocentes, como quieres lograrlo si te da miedo entrar a un barco, puede que alguien necesite ayuda, ahora tu y Nalcita quédense aquí, Margaret depende de tu y yo salvar el día.- Margaret asintió con fuerza mientras sacaba un arco de su espalda, Nalcita se puso en la misma posición que su compañero francotirador y saco dos pistolas revolver. El líder del equipo solo presiono un botón en los brazaletes que tenia y a cada uno le salieron dos pequeños cañones de cada una.

Diamond y su compañera entraron en él naufragio y se comprometieron a explorarlo, mientras su dos compañeros vigilaban que nada ocurriera.

00000

-Azil Zarina, Koral Mathews, si no responden ahora juro que cuando los encuentre desearan estar muertos.-

Perseo observo con una mezcla de diversión y preocupación al líder de BLAK, el tono de voz del hombre era claramente de enojo, pero Perseo podía notar el miedo en sus ojos.

-No te preocupes chico, lo mas probable es que Koral se haya puesto a divagar sobre teorías y conspiraciones mientras que la pobre de Azil se este golpeando la cabeza con una roca para no escucharlo.

Beis pareció sonreír por un momento.

-¡AAAAAH!.- Sonó un grito que asusto a ambos.

-¡Lino!.- Grito el líder de BLAK antes de salir corriendo al origen del grito.

Cuando llegaron vieron a Lino llorando y meneándose en posición fetal, Perseo se pregunto el por que, hasta que noto los grandes trozos de carne desgarrada que había en suelo y toda la sangre que salpicaba los arboles, Perseo se estremeció y reprimió las arcadas de asco que sintió, preguntándose a que le perteneció esto cuando noto un brazo mutilado que aun sostenía el arma de Azil.

-Beis, toma a Lino y vuelvan con CFVY, ¡ahora!.-

-Pero, aun no sabemos donde estén Azil y Koral.-

Perseo comenzó a mirar alrededor con nerviosismo hasta que vio a una persona acostada, a la distancia.

-Tu has lo que te ordene, yo los buscare.- El cazador se acerco al cuerpo acostado, solo para desear no haberlo hecho, el cuerpo era en realidad el cadáver sin cabeza del estudiante desaparecido.

-¡Nooo!.- Grito Beis, que había desobedecido la orden y había caminado detrás de él.

-¡Beis, espera!.- Trato de detenerlo el cazador, pero Beis había salido corriendo con arma en mano a él lugar donde creía estaba la criatura que mato a sus compañeros.

Perseo se debatió entre perseguirlo y hacerlo entrar en razón, pero luego volteo a ver a Lino y como estaba estaba abrazando la hacha de su compañero decapitado. él tomo una decisión.

-¡ATENCIÓN TODOS LOS EQUIPOS RETROCEDAN AHORA MISMO AL PUNTO DE EXTRACCIÓN!.- Grito por su pergamino, después corrió hacia Lino y la cargo ignorando sus sollozos, se dirigió a toda velocidad donde se encontraba CFVY, luego iría por Beis, primero tenia que llevar a la seguridad a tantos estudiantes como pudiera.

00000

Diamond y Margaret, se encontraban explorando el barco sin ningún indicio de problemas, cuando de repente Diamond levanto su mano con forma de puño.

Margaret se pregunto por que se paraban cuando lo vio ella también. Enfrente de ellos se encontraba un hombre que media aproximadamente 1.60, el sujeto era todo una masa de músculos dela cintura hacia arriba, tenia una cara tosca, con un vendaje cubriendo su nariz, su cabello era de una azul morado y estaba peinado con forma de cresta punk, lo que se hacia aun mas resaltada su larga barba que demostraba ser un pelimorado natural, lo mas sorprendente del sujeto es que esgrimía con facilidad dos grandes armas, una era una gran ametralladora morada con tres cañones y la otra era un gran escopeta que parecía estar derramando ácido.

Diamond uso un movimiento con sus puños y los cañones de sus brazaletes se transformaron en dos grandes dagas, su compañera hizo un gesto con su arco y se convirtió en dos pequeñas espadas curvas, ambos estaban listos para atacar cuando sonó su pergamino.

*¡ATENCIÓN TODOS LOS EQUIPOS RETROCEDAN AHORA MISMO AL PUNTO DE EXTRACCIÓN!*

El sujeto armado hasta los dientes de inmediato se volteo y al ver a los dos chicos acercándose con cuchillas no dudo en disparar a quemarropa a ambos, estos dos se tiraron al suelo justo a tiempo para evitar una lluvia de balas que destruyo y derritió todo lo que estaba a su paso.

Una ves en el suelo Diamond desactivo su cuchillas y comenzó a devolver el fuego con sus brazaletes, el sujeto pareció retroceder a cubrirse, ambos estudiantes aprovecharon para cambiarse a una mejor cobertura mientras le disparaban, Margaret volvió a cambiar a su arco y disparo flechas que al chocar soltaban una gran carga eléctrica que obliga al hombre a retroceder mas y mas.

-Muro imparable y beso del sol ahora.- Grito el líder de los estudiantes mientras se ponía de pie y su piel comenzaba a transformase en carbono con la dureza del diamante, por otro lado su compañera saco una flecha roja y coloco la punta de esta en su frente, haciendo que la punta comenzara a tornarse de un brillo intenso.

Sin embargo su oponente no perdió el tiempo, en cuando vio al chico levantarse y la hondada de flechas eléctricas dejo de llegar, le disparo con su escopeta, el chico se sobresalto y recibió el impacto de lleno en él pecho y la fuerza de este lo mando volando creando un nuevo agujero en barco que dejaba entrar la luz del sol, luego la chica salio de su escondite y le guiño un ojo antes de disparar una flecha que provoco una explosión de llamas que envolvería al hombre, luego la chica salto por donde salio volando su compañero.

Fuera del barco Nalcita y Degold estaban impacientes y sorprendidos por los disparos, cuando una persona salio volando del barco y cayo cerca de ellos.

-Auch.- Se quejo el líder de DMND antes de que ocurriera una gran explosión en el barco y su compañera saltara del barco ahora en llamas, aterrizando cerca de ellos con la gracia que le falto a su compañero.

-Estas bien jefe.- Se burlo Degold.

-Si estoy bien, pero eso me dolió mas que un examen con Glynda.-

-Si, dudo que se levante después de eso.- le presumió su compañera mientras hacia maniobras con su arco.

-Chicos, creo que tienen que ver esto.- Los llamo la ultima integrante mientras miraba como el hombre sala sin ningún rasguño del barco, mas que de su cuerpo desprendía humo.

-No se preocupen lo tengo.- Les dijo su compañero Degold mientras apuntaba su rifle a la cabeza del hombre, solo para que de repente una katana azul saliera por su pecho, el francotirador dejo caer su rifle y se quedo mirado con una curiosidad cómica la hoja que salia de su pecho, sin embargo Degold había muerto en el instante en que la katana atravesó su corazón, detrás de el apareció un hombre completamente vestido de negro, con un casco con un holograma del numero 0 en ves de rostro o visor.

Los estudiantes dispararon sin dudar al asesino, pero este dejo una copia de él mientras escapaba y cuando las balas lo golpearon el clon exploto en una granada eléctrica.

-¡Mierda, todos retirensEEEEH!.- Diamond comenzó a gritar cuando una burbuja lo envolvió y lo hizo levitar, luego vio impotente como el hombre de la cresta, apuntaba sus armas hacia él, ni si quiera con su semblanza activa pudo evitar que las balas destrozaran y derritieran su cuerpo.

Ambas chicas al ver esto huyeron de la pelea desmoralizadas por la muerte de sus amigos, pero una mujer se puso delante de ellas.

-¿Van a una parte?.- Les pregunto la mujer, que tenia la piel pálida llena de tatuajes celestes brillando, esta tenia un cabello azul cielo, en una de sus manos tenia una especie de burbuja de energía y en la otra un pequeño subsufil.

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas, delante tenían a la mujer por detrás al hombre de las armas, la única salida que había era internándose a al bosque por la izquierda, pero el sujeto de negro se volvió visible en frente de ellas.

Ambas chicas se volvieron a mirar entre ellas con un gesto de resignación, luego devolvieron la mirada a sus enemigos con gesto de odio y cargaron contra ellos, fueron lo suficientemente fuertes para darles pelea por dos minutos antes de compartir el destino de sus compañeros.

* * *

Beis se encontraba corriendo entre el bosque cuando vio a alguien caminado solo.

Era un hombre alto que parecía tener una especie de cámara en su hombro que se unía a una mochila en su espalda, el hombre cargaba con una especie de rifle automático, tenia el caballo castaño y en su frente tenia tatuado el rango de sargento.

En este momento Beis se encontraba en un estado de furia en el cual no le importaba nada y se lanzo contra el hombre sin pensarlo.

-¿Oye amigo de casualidad no has visto...?, mierda solo quiero hablar.- Beis siguió atacando el hombre sin importarle lo mas mínimo nada, en este momento solo quería venganza por sus amigos, el hombre esquivaba todos y cada uno de sus ataques con facilidad.

-Esta bien como quieras.- El soldado pateo al estudiante en él estomago cuando este trato de atacarlo, el chico grito mas de sorpresa que de dolor, pero en el momento que abrió la boca el hombre le metió un objeto cilíndrico a la boca.

El exlider de BLAK trato de gritar y escupir el objeto, pero este exploto dentro de él, a pesar de que su aura estuviera casi completo la fuerza cinética de la explosión le desencajo su mandíbula y quebró todas las vertebras de su cuello, de inmediato Beis cayo al suelo convulsionándose y sin poder mover mas que los ojos.

-Yo solo quería hablar.- Le dijo el soldado antes de poner su rifle en la cara del estudiante, este le miro con miedo, pero una ráfaga a quemarropa le puso fin a su dolor.

-Estos bandidos son cada vez mas jóvenes.- Se quejo el hombre, mientras registraba el cuerpo, se conformo con tomar todo lo que parecía valioso del chico.

-Hola Axton, mira a quien encontré.- Le dijo una voz a la espalda, el hombre llamado Axton volteo la mirada y vio a la chica pelirroja acompañada por el psicópata de casi 2 metros.

-¿Donde se encontraba Krieg?, Gaige.-

-Oh estaba peleándose con mas bandidos, pero no te preocupes yo y Trampita nos encargamos.-

-¡MACHACA,MACHACA. MATA MATA MATA!.-

-O si, y Krieg ayudo un poco.-

Axton que veía como Krieg se golpeaba a si mismo con su arma, saco una inyección de uno de sus bolsillos y se la inyecto en el cuello al psicópata antes de que este pudiera hacer algo.

Krieg pareció convulsionarse un poco y luego dejo de estar erguido y se paro en toda su altura.

-Gracias Axton, es difícil tener el control.-

-Lo que digas, pero siempre trae tus medicinas, no quiero tener a tu otro yo suelto por hay.-

*Axton, ¿ya encontraste...* Comenzó una voz femenina que sonaba del hombro derecho del mercenario.

-Oye.- se quejo la muchacha al escuchar el intercomunicador.

*Axton y Gaige, ¿Ya encontraron a Krieg?.*

-Si Maya, ya vuelvo a ser mi otro yo, hurra.- Exclamo el psicópata con falsa emoción.

-¡HURRA!.- Lo animo Gaige, con el entusiasmo que le falto a su amigo calvo.

El mercenario se llevo la mano a la cara y suspiro.

-Si hurra, ya volvemos al barco.-

*Antes de que vuelvan, de casualidad se encontraron con alguien*

-Aparte de la fauna local recién extinta, yo y Trampita, junto con Krieg nos enfrentamos a dos, nada que una poderosa Mecanomante, y un super psicópata no puedan superar.-

-Si a mi también me ataco un joven, me ataco sin detenerse a hablar, ahora no tiene cabeza.-

*Siempre tan diplomático, eh Axton.* Sonó una nueva voz masculina que era tosca y fuerte.

-O ya cállate Salvador y pasame a Maya.-

*Solo si dices las palabras mágicas* Ahora la voz que sonaba casi artificial, y entonaba con rimas, como si tratara de cantar al hablar.

-Por favor Cer0.* Le respondió Axton con sarcasmo, detrás de él se escucharon las risillas de Gaige y la respiración algo agitada de Krieg.

Por el intercomunicador se escuchaban las risas de sus otros dos amigos, pero fueron remplazadas por gemidos de dolor.

*Bueno, en que estábamos, así los contactos.* Volvió a sonar la voz femenina y gentil.

-Si, ¿se encontraron con alguno?.-

*Si cuatro de ellos, peleaban mejor que los bandidos normales,... Salvador dice que sus armas son mucho mejores que la de los anteriores*

-Es probable que halla mas de ellos cerca.-

-Entonces volvamos a la base.- animo Gaige.

* * *

Perseo se encontraba en un gran dilema moral, ahora estaba con CFVY con la atemorizada Lino, hace no mas de cinco minutos llego con ellos y estaba realmente nervioso por la falta de respuesta de DMND. No sabia si tomar a los estudiantes que ya tenia y llevarlos a un lugar seguro o arriesgarse y volver por el resto de los estudiantes aunque lo mas probable es que ahora estuvieran muertos. Aun así no podría llamarse a si mismo un cazador si dejara a esos niños a su suerte.

-Muy bien, Coco necesito que lleves a tu equipo y a Lino a la aldea y pidan un Bullhead, la misión fracaso y nos retiramos.-

-Pero profesor, no podemos...-

-No, escúchame Adel, esta misión es un fracaso, ya perdí a dos de mis estudiantes hoy y no pienso perder a nadie mas, así que vas a callarte y obedecer mis ordenes a pie de la letra.-

-Pero...-

-Pero nada, escúchame esto no es un juego. se que quieren rescatar a sus compañeros y convertirse en los héroes de fabulo que los inspiraron a ser cazadores, pero esto es la vida real, aquí hay vidas en juego... Sus vidas, no puedo permitir que las tiren a la basura, su misión era encontrar el motivo de las desapariciones que seguían un rastro desde el norte de Atlas hasta aquí, y bajo ningún motivo establecer contacto con los responsables, solo observar y reportar, pero ahora los responsables ya acabaron con dos de nosotros y seguimos sin una maldita pista, yo por otro lado tenia la obligación de apoyarlos y cuidarlos y les he fallado, así que por favor llamen a ese bullhead y vayan aun lugar seguro, no podre vivir con mi conciencia si mueren, ahora tengo que buscar al resto y créanme que no descansare hasta volver con ellos.-

Perseo noto como sus alumnos bajaban la cabeza y murmuraba, el sabia que estaban decepcionados y enojados con él y ellos mismos, pero si tenia que lastimarlos así para evitar sus muertes lo haría con gusto, el cazador se volteo y corrió en busca de DMND.

No llevaba mucho tiempo corriendo cuando escucho un disparo a la distancia, saco su pergamino y trato de usarlo para medir el aura de Beis, basándose en una horrible corazonada que tuvo, lo que consiguió fue que el pergamino apareció como si no estuviera disponible, esto lo preocupo mucho mas por que quería decir que el pergamino no recogía los datos del usuario, lo que significaba que bien estaba apagado o muy lejos de su dueño, Perseo volvió a reprimir una arcada al imaginar una posible tercera causa y lo negó con la cabeza, Beis no podría haber muerto, sin esperar mas corrió en dirección del disparo.

Cuando llego sintió una gran opresión e él pecho, encontró a su estudiante tendido en el suelo con un hoyo en la frente, vio que en la expresión del chico quedo marcada en forma de miedo, lo que hizo que se partiera mas el corazón al cazador, registro el cuerpo tratando de encontrar una pista o un recordatorio para poner en su tumba, cuando se horrorizo aun mas, alguien le había quitado todo sus objetos personales, desde su pergamino, hasta sus lienes y sus armas.

Perseo se trago el odio, pensar que alguien mataría a un simple chico solo por tomar lo que llevaba encima.

El cazador se levanto y tomo sus armas, saco una espada griega de su funda y se descolgó un gran escudo de su espalda, vio las pisadas de al menos tres personas y las siguió, es hora del que el cazador comience a cazar, pero ahora sus objetivos no son el Grimm.

* * *

De vuelto en el naufragio se encontraban los 6 buscadores charlando y riendo, mientras que amontonaron los cadáveres en un montón alejados de ellos.

Parecía que estos sujetos disfrutaban hablar y charlar entre ellos, hasta que apareció un robot rectangular con una rueda y ojo azul, que tenia su chasis pintado de amarillo con blanco.

-Pero, ¿qué han hecho esbirros? Esos eran seres humanos con familias y... Nah, es broma. Que les den a esos cretinos.- Se burlo el robot señalando el montón de cuerpos, pero sus fieles esbirros solo gimieron de dolor.

-Claptrap, ¿creímos que habías muerto?.-

-Claro que no esbirro numero 3 pero, por favor avísenme antes de prenderme fuego.-Les dijo el robot hablando con Salvador

-Bueno tal vez si alguien no hubiera chocado nuestro bote.- Se quejo la mecanomante.

-Escúchame esbirro numero 5, no es mi culpa que alguien colocara una costa enfrente de mi.-

-Lo que digas Claptrap, muy bien todos ya estuvimos aquí mucho tiempo es hora de avanzar.- Hablo Axton mientras se internaba en el bosque.

-Bien dicho esbirro 1 ahora hagan lo que el dice.- Dijo la basura móvil pero el resto ya estaba siguiendo a lo mas parecido que tenían de un líder en ese momento, los 6 tenían un sistema basado en la anarquía, hacia que nadie respondiera ante nadie, pero después de combatir tanto tiempo juntos terminaron creando un raro y complejo sistema de lealtades para establecer el liderazgo del equipo, Axton seria el líder en asuntos de campo, Maya en lo respectivo a socializar o cualquier cosa demasiada complicada para el resto, Cer0 en operaciones de sigilo, Salvador en batallas campales o con tantos enemigos que la estrategia se volviera sobre valorada, Gaige en cualquier cosa tecnológica y en cuanto Krieg tuviera el control de su propia mente irónicamente resultaba ser el mas diplomático de todos, mientras que Claptrap, el era un pedazo de mierda que pisaron y ahora jamas podrían quitárselo.

Axton se detuvo de golpe y levanto su puño, sus demás compañeros también notaron esto de inmediato y sacaron sus armas.

-Oigan que pasa esbirros, por que se detienen de repente.- Sin embargo el robot extra irritante se callo cuando un escudo lo golpeo en su único ojo, este se arrojo al suelo gritando incoherencias, el escudo volvió a su portador que era un cazador para nada feliz.

-¡Ustedes monstruos como ¿pudieron hacer eso?!.- Les grito Perseo al borde de las lagrimas.

-Maten a ese bastardo mis valientes esbirros.- Los 6 guerreros resoplaron por la orden de Claptrap, pero Perseo saco su espada y se lanzo a la carga sin importarle nada.

Solo para ser detenido con suma facilidad por Krieg.

-Escúchame amigo, huye mientras puedas.- Perseo lo ignoro y le dio una patada que lo hizo retroceder. Arrepentiros el final esta cerca, se pudo escuchar por una voz que provocaba la muerte de neuronas al ser escuchada, detrás de ellos, Sin embargo en menos de un segundo el cazador se volteo y salto evitando por los pelos que Cer0 lo cortara por la mitad.

-Es mas inteligente que los otros.- Murmuro el asesino al ver como el cazador giraba en el aire para caer sobre un borde de su escudo haciendo que este se impulsara hacia arriba.

-Si fuera inteligente ya hubiera escapado.- Dijo salvador mientras que le disparaba con ambas armas, Perseo se cubrió con su escudo y después de unos momentos giro sobre si mismo y su escudo se expandió por el medio revelando un pequeño cañón que de inmediato se disparo lanzando una gran bola de fuego.

El Gunserker se asusto un poco al ver bola directo hacia el, pero un burbuja purpura la detuvo, a su lado Maya hizo un gesto con su puño y la bola regreso a su remitente original. Que logro esquivarla con facilidad, solo para ser acribillado por un montón de balas.

Axton sonrió al ver como su torreta golpeaba al extraño guerrero, luego un disparo paso zumbando a centímetros de su cabeza que se estrello en el oponente cada ves mas debilitado.

El comando levanto su pulgar y detrás de el Cer0 se materializo con su rifle aun desprendiendo humo.

El Cazador ignorando su clara desventaja volvió a la pelea, lanzado su escudo con toda su fuerza a la torreta, ambas explotaron al chocar, el cazador se sintió aun mas enfadado al ver el nuevo estado de su arma, pero tuvo que concentrarse de nuevo a la pelea cuando la pelirroja le disparo a bocajarro con una pequeña pistola, Perseo se permitió una sonrisa al ver fallar todas las balas, pero se convirtió en una mueca de dolor cuando una de ellas reboto y lo golpeo.

-Toma eso gilipollas.- se burlo Gaige., Perseo trato de atacarla, pero una esfera lo detuvo en su lugar y lo comenzó a elevar, cuando la esfera se reventó, Krieg se lanzo y lo golpeo estando en aire, el cazador aun ni tocaba el suelo cuando un nuevo aluvión de balas cortesía de Salvador y Axton lo hizo estrellarse aun árbol cercano.

Trato de levantarse apoyándose en el árbol, pero un robot que salio del suelo literalmente como si la física no le afectara, lo golpeo tan fuerte que arranco el árbol que usaba como apoyo.

Aun ni se recuperaba de esto ultimo cuando vio una sombra negra corriendo hacia el con una katana en mano, mientras el robot se acercaba cada vez mas y mas.

Perseo se preparo para lo peor, pero un torrente de balas golpeo al asesino y lo mando volando.

-¿¡Pero que?!.- Comenzó el cazador veterano, pero se callo al ver como Yasuo salio de la nada y golpeo a al robot haciéndolo explotar.

-¡TRAMPITA!.- Grito la mecanomante, pero en ese momento el resto de los estudiantes salieron de su escondite.

El primero fue Fox que salio detrás de Krieg, tomándolo por sorpresa y golpeándolo tan fuerte en la cara que un destello azul salio del calvo y cayo sobre si mismo al suelo.

Después fue Velvet, que al momento de sacar su bolso este se transformo en una escopeta similar a la de Salvador, cuando se disparo el arma, Axton cayo hacia atrás jadeando por el dolor.

Salvador apunto sus armas a la coneja, pero una piedra amarilla lo golpeo en la cara electrocutandolo, no muy lejos Lino salio del forraje sosteniendo una especie de tirachinas modificado para estar pegado a su brazo, si mirabas a sus ojos los verías rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, pero también verías una determinación que haría retroceder a cualquiera.

Flashback:

Coco se encontraba muy pero muy enojada. -DEBEMOS DE HACER ALGO.-

-Pero Coco, Perseo nos ordeno...-

-Se lo que nos ordeno Yasuo, es solo que... ¡Esto no debería de estar sucediendo!.-

Fox puso una mano en el hombro de Coco y le dio un apretón amistoso.

-Lo siento Yasuo, es solo que simplemente no puedo soportar esto.-

-No te preocupes, estoy seguro que al final todo saldrá bien.- Trato de animarla el gigante, detrás de él se encontraban Lino llorando y Velvet asiendo todo lo posible para consolarla.

-Esta bien, vamos a pedir ese Bullhead.- Dijo la líder de CFVY.

-Espera.- Se escucho un susurro casi imperceptible.

-¿Disculpa?.- Dijo Velvet que era la mas cercana al sonido y aparte solo logro escucharlo por su herencia fauno.

-Esperen.- Volvió a repetir la voz de Lino. Ante eso Fox también le puso atención y llamo a sus compañeros con un gesto de mano.

-Esperen.-

-¿Que quieres decir Lino?.- Le pregunto su amiga Velvet.

-No llamen el Bullhead.- Dijo Lino aun susurrando, pero aun así los cuatro estudiantes la oyeron.

-Lino... tenemos una orden.- Trato de hablarle Coco.

-¡NOOO!.- Grito la estudiante solitaria, asustando a los otro cuatro que no se esperaban este cambio de actitud tan repentino.

-No podemos irnos aun!, ellos eran mis amigos, ellos eran...- Lino trataba de hablar pero rompió a llorar cuando recordaba todo las cosas por las que había pasado con sus compañeros y que ahora no los vería jamas, ni si quiera sabia si su líder volvería con ella.

Velvet trato de abrazarla pero Lino de inmediato la aparto.

-Escúchenme, se lo que dijo Perseo, pero no pienso irme de aquí sin saber de los demás o llevar a la justicia a aquellos que me quitaron a mis compañeros.-

CFVY se le quedo viendo, ninguno de ellos quera desobedecer a su mentor, pero tampoco dejarían atrás a un compañero y mucho menos dejarían que un crimen como el que acababan de presenciar se quedara impune.

-Esta bien Lino, pero mas te vale que tengas un buen plan.- Dijo Coco con resignación.

Lino solo parpadeo sorprendida, luego procedió a limpiarse las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano y les sonrió a CFVY.

Fin del Flashback

De vuelta a la pelea los estudiantes tenían acorralados a los buscadores, Perseo parecía haberse recuperado y comenzaba a pelear con Maya, Coco tenia acorralados a Salvador y Axton con su bolso ametralladora, Yasuo y Fox luchaban contra Cer0 y sus clones holograficos, mientras que Velvet copio las armas de Fox y atacaba a Gaige y Krieg

Y como dijimos antes, la determinación de sus ojos haría retroceder a cualquiera, lastima que Claptrap no fuera cualquiera, después de que valientemente corriera en círculos mientras gritaba como un cierto soldado rosa sobre el fin del mundo al ver como el cazador pateaba a su súbdito numero 6., Ahora a pesar de que el modelo CL4P-TP, fuera creado para tener un nulo sentido de auto conserva, este modelo en particular había pasado por mucho, desde superar su programación inicial de abrir puertas para la cual fue creado y comenzar la robolucion, convertirse en uno de los mejores buscadores de bóvedas que a existido y sobrevivir al genocidio de su modelo de ensamblaje, hasta convertirse en el CL4P-TP definitivo, (por supuesto esto no es debido a que es el único sobreviviente de su especie), prosiguiendo, hubo una vez un programa en su base de datos que lo hacia diferente a todos los demás robots CL4P-TP llamado que le permitía sur un hijoputa cabronazo capas de matar casi cualquier cosa pero perdió esas habilidades, el mismo día que su especie se extinguió (aunque eso en realidad podría ser lo mejor que le paso a la humanidad desde que descubrió el fuego) pero después de ser golpeado, quemado, electrocutado, aislado del mundo para evitar el suicidio colectivo de todo ser viviente que lo escuchara y enchufarse a si mismo a cualquier aparato electrónico con terminación femenina, lograría recuperar fragmentos de sus muchos viejos yo, así que hizo lo mas estúpido que se le ocurrió, sacar una pistola de su inventario y dispararla al azar sin ningún objetivo fijo amigo o enemigo mientras seguía corriendo en círculos, recuerdas el programa que dije que perdió, bueno este hace que tome el mejor curso de acción según la situación (al menos en la mayoría de los casos), pero bueno tiene un pequeño defecto este afecta amigos y enemigos por igual.

Así que al momento de activarlo, todos los combatientes incluyéndose a si mismo recibieron una descarga que anulo todos los escudos y auras temporalmente, bueno recuerdas que Claptrap disparo balas a lo pendejo, una de ellas en su camino choco contra el cráneo de cierta estudiante, haciendo que el cerebro de ella salpicara todo el suelo.

CFVY y su tutor se horrorizaron al ver caer el cuerpo sin vida de Lino al suelo, mientras que Claptrap siendo Claptrap.

-Si, yuju lo hice, ven ahora hagan algo útil mis esbirros.-

Los buscadores solo volvieron a resoplar ignorando el miedo y odio de sus contrincantes. Fox que estaba apunto de ir a matar el robot parlante se encontró con una desagradable sorpresa en forma de psicópata.

-Ni lo pienses.- Le dijo el Psicópata, Fox reunió el aura que estaba recuperando lentamente en su mano y luego golpeo a Krieg con toda la fuerza que pudo en su rostro.

Krieg retrocedió unos pocos pasos, luego se le quedo viendo a Fox, solo para comenzar a golpearse con su arma en la cara.

-Cállate, cállate, CÁLLATE.- Grito a todo pulmón.

-Mierda ya lo hicieron enojar.- Se quejo Salvador mientras evitaba el flujo de munición infinita perteneciente a Coco.

-VOY A COMERME A TUS BEBES.- Le grito al psicópata a Fox antes de golpearlo con toda su fuerza, sin embargo Fox esquivo el golpe con facilidad y le regreso uno mas fuerte.

Krieg gruño de dolor pero luego su brazo derecho comenzó a hincharse y alargarse, mientras que su brazo izquierdo se encogía hasta que uno se convirtió en un brazo de dos metros lleno de músculos y otro en una apéndice encogida de bebe.

Fox ni siquiera pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando Krieg lo golpeo con tanta fuerza que rompió su aura apenas regresada junto con uno de sus brazos y de paso la mitad de sus costillas.

-¡FOOOX!.- Gritaron sus compañeros, pero cometieron un error fatal, esos instantes de preocupación le permitieron reorganizarse a sus enemigos.

Salvador salio de su cobertura y disparo a la arma de Coco atascandola mientras que Coco trataba de reparar su arma Axton salio por un costado y vació su cargador en la cabeza de la líder, afortunadamente el aura de Coco aguanto todos los impacto pero la dejo en suelo semiinconsciente, Cer0 le hizo un corte en las pantorrillas a Yasuo cortando a través de su aura y dejándolo cojo, solo para rematarlo con un tiro en el pecho que lo hizo aventarse hacia atrás mal herido. Velvet huyo para ver si Fox estaba bien y Gaige le disparo por la espalda, acertandole en la pierna y haciéndola caer al suelo con un grito sordo de dolor.

El único que no se distrajo fue Perseo que golpeo con la parte sin filo de la espada a Maya y la dejo inconsciente.

-¡Retírense ahora!.- Grito el cazador, pero otro grito aun mas fuerte lo obligo a voltear.

-¡LASTIMASTE A PRECIOSA!.- Krieg ataco con su brazo gigante a Perseo, el lo bloqueo con su espada evitando el tajo que estaba destinado a reventarle el cráneo pero la fuerza del golpe rompió su arma, haciendo que el hacha-cierra de Krieg se encajara con fuerza en su hombro.

-¿Que esperas bastardo?.- Perseo trato de atacar al psicópata con lo que quedaba de su arma, pero en eso Krieg activa una función de su arma haciendo que la cierra comience a girar cortando lentamente al cazador a través de su brazo pasando por su torso cortando diagonalmente hasta su cintura.

Krieg se convulsiono mientras sus brazos volvían a la normalidad luego agarro del cabello a Perseo y lo estiro haciendo que su cuerpo se partiera en dos partes, tomo la parte superior mientras que los intestinos entre otros órganos quedaban regados en el suelo y se la enseño a los estudiantes cada vez mas desmoralizados.

-¡Voy a mataros a todos, matare a vuestros amigos y a vuestras familias, encontrare a vuestros abuelos y los destripare, nadie podrá parar el tren de sangre que convertirá a vuestros seres queridos en manchas rojas sobre las vías de la humanidad!.- Grito mientras arrojaba el cuerpo hacia sus enemigos, antes de que pudiera volver a atacar una lluvia de disparos cayo sobre todos los buscadores que corrieron a refugiarse en los arboles del bosque.

Coco que estaba en el suelo volteo al cielo y vio un Bullhead, fuerte y poderoso disparando a sus enemigos mientras que descendía lentamente.

-¿Como?.- Logro articular.

-Lo siento, pero sabes que no me gusta desobedecer ordenes.- Le contesto Yasuo antes de comenzar a escupir sangre y quedar inconsciente.

Coco trato de hablarle pero se encontró incapaz de poder articular media palabra, en ves de eso vomito a un lado suyo, mientras mantenía los ojos abiertos pero sus parpados cada ves le pesaban mas, lo ultimo que alcanzo a ver fue el Bullhead aterrizar cuando todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

En la academia de Beacon.

-¡AAAAAAAH!.-

-Ustedes, monstruos, violadores, como son capaces de hacernos eso.- Grito cierta heredera mientras arrojaba todo lo que tenia a la mano, detrás de ella Yang abrazaba protectoramente a Ruby.

-Nosotros no les hicimos nada.- Les grito Church antes de volverse a esconder detrás del sillón junto a Caboose y Tucker, cuando un control remoto casi le vuela la cabeza.

Los efectos de el baile de anoche ya habían pasado, pero aun no se sabe quien publico vídeos acerca de lo que paso anoche y todo el mundo sabia lo que ocurrió en Beacon aquella noche, lo que no supieron es que actualmente Beacon se encontraba en una guerra civil, en todos los cuartos había discusiones, recriminaciones, entre otros, la zona mas afectada por esto fue el salón de baile que actualmente se encontraba lleno de vomito, orines y otros desechos humanos, aun así con todo y dolor de cabeza los estudiantes estaban en un combate para tratar de mantener lo que quedaba de su reducida dignidad, ya sea culpando a otros por sus acciones, o recriminando haber despertado en un lugar que no era suyo.

Los heridos ya se contaban por cientos e incluso los maestros no salieron indemnes, todo el personal escolar que se encontraba ese día para vigilar la fiesta estaba incapacitado y la otra parte tenia que lidiar con un ejercito de estudiantes con resaca y muy mal humorados, la enfermería hace horas que se quedo sin aspirinas y los remedios caseros de la cafetería no daban abasto.

-Church, mi pansita no se siente muy bien... BWAAAARRRRHT.- Se estaba quejando Caboose pero comenzó a vomitar a un lado de Tucker, este al ver el vomito se levanto de inmediato para esquivar el liquido ofensivo, pero al salir de la cobertura que le ofrecía el sillón lo dejo a merced de los ataques de Weiss.

-Uff.- Dijo el turquesa cuando una almohada se estrello contra su cara, se la quito con una mano solo para que una pesa lo golpeara en la frente haciéndolo caer de espaldas.

-Daaah que asco, estoy embarrado de vomito.-

-Lo siento Tuc... Bwaaa.-

-AAAAAAH, esta sobre mi, esta sobre mi.-

Del otro lado de la habitación las chicas tenían problemas similares.

-Yaaaang.- Susurro la hermana menor que en este momento tenia la cara verde y los ojos desenfocados.

-Si hermanita.-

-Por favor deja de mesearme... bump.- Church que escuchaba esto de inmediato se levanto.

-¡Llévala al baño, llévala al baño rápido!.-

Yang tomo a su hermana en brazos y salio corriendo al baño del equipo azul mientras las mejillas de Ruby se inflaron y el color de su piel se hacia cada vez mas verdoso.

Se pudo escuchar el sonido del vomito chocar contra la taza de mármol y Church suspiro de alivio, lastima que en ese momento Weiss le arrojara una de las tazas de café aun herviente que el les dejo ayer justo a la cara.

-AAAAAAHHH, eso me quema perra.-

-Te lo mereces.- Le contesto la heredera antes de que ella de repente también sintiera el exceso de alcohol en su sistema y corriera en dirección de sus compañeras.

Mientras Church sobaba su rostro volteo y vio a un Tucker lleno de vomito sobando lentamente la espalda de Caboose que se encontraba de cuclillas apoyado contra el suelo, el líder azul noto lo apestoso que olía el cuarto y de muy mala gana noto que parte del olor también venia de él.

-Muy bien, vamos a las duchas publicas a quitarnos este hedor y luego busquemos suficiente cloro y trapeadores para limpiar este desastre.-

-Lo que digas Church, pero quien se va encargar de cuidarlas a ellas.- Dijo Tucker señalando el balo por el donde se escuchaban lamentos de dolor y arcadas seguidas del característico sonido del vomito chocando con el retrete.

-Que Pecas se encargue.- Menciono el azul mas fuerte mientras tenia una que otra arcada, con la que solo lograba expulsar saliva y espuma.

-Vaya Caboose, esa es la mejor idea que has tenido, ahora vayamos a deshacernos de este hedor.-

Tucker y Church tomaron a Caboose cada uno de un brazo y lo levantaron con cuidado, para llevarlo caminando hasta los baños públicos.

-¿Que tan mal crees que estén las cosas afuera?.- Le pregunto Tucker a su líder mientras ignoraba los gemidos de dolor de Caboose que aun no estaba listo para hacer un ejercicio tan complicado como caminar.

-No creo que estén tan mal, es decir de seguro los profes tienen todo bajo control.- Respondió Church mientras abría la puerta, solo que en el mismo momento que abrió la puerta, vieron a Simmons correr en calzoncillos siendo perseguido por cuatro chicas muy mal vestidas mientras espumajeaban por la boca, como si de una jauría de perros rabiosos se tratara y no de un grupo de estudiantes.

-Dime que viste a Simmons a correr en ropa interior, mientras era perseguido por chicas enfrente de nosotros.-

-Si, creo que los tres aun estamos muy, pero que muy drogados.-

-Mi pancita duele...- Se quejo Caboose ignorando el desastre que ocurría frente a él.

Mientras que nuestros valientes héroes azules se embarcaban en la épica búsqueda de la ducha, un escenario completamente diferente se desarrollaba en el salón del baile, que desde ahora seria conocido como la zona cero.

Wash se agacho cuando un estudiante masculino salio volando encima de sus cabezas, volteo atrás y se aseguro de que Carolina lo siguiera, ella estaba cargando a un inconsciente Jenkins mientras los tres se dirigían a una posible salida de ese lugar.

Nadie recordaba a ciencia cierta lo que había pasado anoche, tal ves si los estudiantes se hubieran molestado en mirar sus pergaminos se hubieran enteraron de lo que sucedió en verdad anoche, sin embargo un hecho innegable de la naturaleza humana, es siempre echarle la culpa a otro por tus errores, a si que cuando los estudiantes despertaron cada uno le hecho la culpa a una de sus tres academias vecinas alegando que fue su idea sabotear ( o mejorar según algunas almas perdidas) el baile, así que la escuela era actualmente un uno vs todos, donde no importaba tu nacionalidad, sexo o especie, e incluso algunos casos tu equipo, solo se trataba de encontrar a cualquier culpable de tus acciones que obviamente no hayas sido tu, y por si fuera poco el mayor enfrentamiento ocurría justo en el lugar donde empezó todo, el salón de baile.

Wash diviso a la lejanía a Doc y Donut y decidió encaminarse hacia ellos.

-Sígueme Carolina y mantén la cabeza gacha.-

Carolina solo soltó un gruñido afirmativo cómo respuesta y siguió a su compañero.

Cuando llegaron con el rosa y el morado, notaron que estos se encontraban resguardando a JNPR.

-Mi cabeza...- Se quejaba Jaune mientras traba de aliviar su dolor masajeando sus sienes, sus compañeros tuvieron ideas similares.

-Doc necesito tu ayuda con pfft.- Wash que hablaba con Doc comenzó a señalar a Jaune y reír a carcajadas, Carolina que siguió la señal de Wash también comenzó a reír sin parar dejando caer a Leeroy ganándose un gemido de dolor.

-¿De que se ríen chicos?.- Se quejo el rubio.

-Jaune jajajajaja... es que estas jajajaja... oww mi cabeza.- Se burlaba Nora hasta que esta acción empeoro aun mas su resaca.

-No se que sea tan graciosos...- Decía el líder rubio hasta que noto que usaba de ropa, Jaune no supo en que momento de la noche anterior se había desecho de su esmoquin y ahora estaba usando un apretado vestido blanco que obviamente no le pertenecía.

-AAAAhhhh no me vean.- Grito el rubio mientras trataba de ocultarse de todos cerrando sus piernas lo mas que pudo, solo para rebelar mas carne peluda al hacer que el vestido subiera con esta acción.

-Vamos Jaune, no te ves tan mal.- Le dijo Pyrrha, aunque ninguno quiso señalar que ella estaba sonrojada por una extraña razón, lo manejaron como si fuera vergüenza ajena la causa de su creciente tono de piel.

-Chicos tenemos que salir de aquí.- Les dijo la otra pelirroja cuando su risa se tranquilizo y logro volver a cargar a Leeroy con ayuda de Ren, Ren se encontraba como siempre claro si omitías que su esmoquin tenia escrito amo a los paquetes con un liquido indefinido y que tenia la cara pintada de perezoso con rotuladores de distintos colores.

Nora estaba relativamente bien si no fuera que tenia vomito seco en el cabello, cambiando su característico color naranja a un blanco lechoso en algunas partes y tenia las manos y el vestido manchados de rotulador café, negro y gris.

Pyrrha era la que mejor estaba de todos sin ningún daño colateral aparente.

-No es mala idea.- Decía la susodicha.

-Si ya vayámonos, no se por que tengo tanto frió con este vestido.-

-Descuida Jaune de seguro es por la falda.- Seguía hablando Pyrrha mientras buscaba que tuviera todos sus objetos en la pequeña bolsa de mano roja que había llevado, solo que al momento de meter la mano sintió una tela extraña así que la saco para ver que era, solo que en realidad resultaron ser unos boxers blancos que decían Jaune Arc en el elástico de este.

Jaune de inmediato al verlos le dio la espalda a sus compañeros y levanto la parte inferior delantera de su vestido que en este momento le llegaba a unos 20 centímetros por arriba de la rodilla. El grito que soltó logro hacer que la batalla alrededor de ellos se detuviera por unos segundos antes de que los estudiantes volvieran a pelear entre ellos.

-¡No se como llego eso hay, lo juro!.- Le grito su compañera de equipo con la cara como su cabello mientras le lanzaba la prenda a su compañero, este de inmediata se la puso en un tiempo récord que haría ver a Ruby como un caracol a la hora de moverse con velocidad.

-¡Ustedes no vieron nada!.- Grito el joven Arc, mientras salia corriendo de la zona cero, sus valientes compañeros corrieron detrás de él aprovechando que el rubio en un ataque de vergüenza atravesaba todo lo que estaba a su paso.

* * *

En las duchas, los tres azules al fin se había desecho de todo sus olores y se disponían a regresar a su habitación, claro no sin antes haber asaltado el almacén del conserje, curiosamente en su épica cruzada encontraron que Sarge también robaba,. hmpf , hmpf. Digo tomaba prestado también equipo de limpieza, se les hizo raro de que no hubiera ningún conserje pero tiempo después se enterarían que todos habían renunciado semanas antes del baile.

-Azules, ¿que hacen por aquí?.-

-Lo mismo que tu Sarge, buscando algo para tratar de limpiar nuestro cuarto.-

-No yo, estaba buscando a Donut para que lo hiciera por mi, pero se encontraba en la zona cero y hay yo no entro, una cosa es morir honorablemente en batalla y la otra es morir siendo atropellado por estudiantes idiotas o ahogado en desperdicios humanos, ese seria un trabajo para Grif pero no logro encontrarlo por ningún lado.-

-La zona que...- Trato de hablar Church pero fue remplazado por el monologo de Sarge.

-No me interrumpas azul, bueno quería enviar a Grif a ese lugar para que con suerte muriera de forma patética, pero no lo encuentro por ningún lado, así que me dije Sarge, tal vez Grif ya este hay muerto ahogado en su propia inmundicia, pero necesito a alguien para que lo verifique, debido a que Lopez es demasiado valioso para permitirme ensuciarlo en un trabajo así, llame a Simmons, pero debido a que no respondía su comunicador supe que probablemente buscara cosas para limpiar, ya sabes como es de delicado con esos asuntos, a veces es peor que Donut, así que lo vine a buscar aquí.-

-Oh, yo vi a Simmons huir semidesnudo de cuatro chicas.- Dijo Caboose, que ya sentía algo mejor. Sarge se le quedo viendo con una mirada inexpresiva.

-Es cierto.- Dijeron los otros dos azules al mismo tiempo.

-Eso es imposible, un rojo nunca huirá de un combate y mucho menos huiría de una mujer.- Presumía Sarge pero detrás de él apareció la profesora Glynda que estaba literalmente echando humo.

-¡TU!.- Le grito la profesora mientras sacaba su fusta y comenzaba a romper el suelo alrededor de ella creando un estalagmita gigante que apuntaba al líder rojo.

-Ahora que lo pienso hoy el es día rojo mundial de correr lo mas lejos posible de las mujeres, debí haber sabido que Simmons nunca deshonraría así a los rojos, ahora si me disculpan tengo una larga celebración que cumplir.- Dijo Sarge mientras valientemente huía de la profesora esquivando por poco la estalagmita de roca que salio disparada hacia su cabeza.

Los tres azules también iban a comenzar a huir, pero notaron que Glynda solo tenia atención para Sarge, así que simplemente esperaron a que la versión con lentes de Tex persiguiera al rojo y luego siguieron con su camino.

-Crees que sobreviva.- Le pregunto Tucker a Church.

-No se, pero yo ya he tenido suficiente de mujeres psicópatas para esta vida y las siguientes, así que no me meteré en eso.-

-Amen por eso.-

Cuando los azules llegaron a su cuarto, encontraron a las tres chicas que trataban de limpiar el desastre que habían hecho.

-¿Que fue lo que les paso?.- Les pregunto curioso el turquesa, mientras se escondía detrás de Caboose, Church se escondió detrás de la pared recordando el dolor que sintió esa mañana., Caboose que simplemente no entendía o no le importaba la situación en la que se encontraba se quedo parado en el marco de la puerta.

Yang y Ruby miraron a Weiss que a regañadientes comenzó a hablar.

-Nosotras queríamos disculparnos por lo que ocurrió en la mañana después de que se fueron, Pecas nos explico que no nos habían hecho nada y que incluso habían preparado cosas para nosotras y que no nos sintiéramos tan mal cuando despertáramos.-

-Si y aparte nuestro cuarto esta bloqueado y no podemos entrar.- Dijo Yang arruinando la disculpa, Ruby la regaño y se comenzó a reír a disimuladamente.

-Si por cierto chicos, ustedes no saben como forzar una cerradura.-

Caboose miro a Church, Church miro a Tucker, Tucker miro a Caboose, este le volvió a regresar la mirada a Church pero Church se le quedo viendo a los ojos, Caboose volteo a ver a Tucker pero este lo seguía mirando.

-Aaaaah, ¿Tucker lo hizo?.-

-No te servirá ahora.- Le respondió el susodicho.

-Si a lo mejor Grif sabe.- Continuo Church, -Pero ya que se quieren disculpar por que no nos ayudan a limpiar.-

Las chicas soltaron un suspiro de irritación pero aun así aceptaron.

Una hora después la habitación azul era el lugar mas limpio de todo Beacon.

-Bueno, ¿Donde estará Grif?.- Pregunto Yang.

-No lo se, a lo mejor Sarge sabe.- Dijo Ruby, pero Sarge en ese momento apareció detrás de ella.

-No te preocupes Ruby, los rojos siempre estarán para los rojos.- Sarge ignoro el grito de sorpresa de Ruby y entro a la habitación, el se encontraba con Simmons que estaba aun en calzoncillos pero ahora estaba lleno de moretones y apretaba una bolsa de hielos envuelta en una sabana, en sus partes nobles, por otro lado a Sarge le faltaba una de sus botas rojas y tenia unas grandes marcas carmesís en los cachetes, como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado muchas veces con una fusta para caballos en la cara.

Sarge se dirigió al cuarto de las chicas siendo seguido por los demás y tumbo la puerta de una patada.

-¿Por que hiciste eso?.- Le gritaron RWY enojadas por su falta de tacto.

-Creí que querían entrar a su...- Sarge se callo de repente y saco su escopeta literalmente de la nada mientras su mirada se oscurecía.

-¿Ahora que?.- Pregunto Church, pero al compartir la visión de Sarge, también saco su rifle.

Los demás se amontonaron descubrieron que es lo que miraban ambos lideres, a un Grif acurrucado con Blake, solos en una habitación, falta decir que ambos les faltaban varias prendas.

-¿Escopeta?.- Dijo Simmons.

-Escopeta.- Le respondió Sarge. Tucker activo su espada de energía detrás de ellos, Yang se trono los nudillos, Ruby y Weiss sacaron sus respectivas armas de las nada y Simmons le dio la escopeta a Sarge que cuidaba mientras con la otra mano sacaba una motosierra, de donde la saco o guardo estando en ropa interior eso siempre seria un misterio, a si y Caboose comenzó a ver la pared detrás de ellos.

Blake, por otro lado despertó cuando la puerta cayo al suelo, no se puso cien por ciento alerta hasta que escucho el característico sonido de la espada de Tucker activarse, pero decidió dejar una de sus sombras con el naranja y esconderse debajo de la cama cuando comenzó a escuchar el sonido de la motosierra de Simmons.

Sarge se acerco a la cama y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo golpeo a Grif en el estomago con toda su fuerza.

-AAAH, ¡¿que diablos esta mal contigo!... Sarge?.- Grif se callo al ver la expresión de Sarge, y luego noto que estaba recibiendo una serie de miradas para nada amistosas de sus otros compañeros. Después recordó como si un balde de agua fría lo hubiera golpeado en la cabeza donde estaba y con quien estaba.

-¡Esperen no es lo que parece!.- Grito tratando de mantener a sus compañeros lo mas lejos que podía de él. -Blake diles que no paso nada, ¿Blake?.- Sin embargo el lugar donde se encontraba Blake durmiendo exploto en una nube oscura cuando Grif acerco su mano, luego volteo a ver a Sarge que solo recargo su escopeta dejando caer un cartucho explosivo sin usar.

* * *

Sun se encontraba en este momento sobando la espalda de Neptune mientras este vomitaba en un árbol.

-Tranquilo, déjalo salir todo.-

-Bwwwwaghht.-

-Si, si, déjalo salir.- Sun de repente se puso tenso y comenzó a voltear de izquierda a derecha.

-¿Que es lo que te ocurre ahora?.- Le pregunto Neptune entre vómitos.

-Puede que no lo sepas, pero nosotros los faunos tenemos como un sexto sentido.-

-Te refieres a ver en la oscuridad.-

-¿Que?, No... me refiero a que podemos detectar cuando estamos en problemas y huir, es como una especie de sentido animal de auto conserva.- Mientras el rubio hablaba con su compañero el peligro llego del ultimo lugar que espero, la ventana de uno de los pisos superiores, la ventana exploto en un millar de fragmentos de vidrio y de ella surgió un Grif golpeado y parcialmente quemado que cayo de cabeza en el suelo.

-Siento que ya vimos esto.- Se quejo Sun cuando se recupero del shock inicial de ver caer a uno de sus compañeros de un piso superior, pero seamos justos Sun y media academia ya estaban acostumbrados a las explosiones diarias de los ¨grupos malditos de primero¨ así que esto solo era una mas para la lista. Sin embargo Grif se levanto rápidamente del suelo y comenzó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo, unos instantes después el lugar donde se encontraba fue impactado por una gran linea blanca de humo, a los dos estudiantes se les hizo extraño esto, hasta que una segunda y luego una tercera linea de humo golpearon posiciones cercanas a Grif, luego sonó un golpe sordo, hay se dieron cuenta de que Church disparaba desde la ventana.

Church soltó su cuarto tiro que paso silbando a un lado de la cabeza de Grif al fallar de nuevo dejo escapar bastantes insultos, que requerían que Grif comprara cierta clase de verdura y visitara a su abuela, entre otros cosas sin sentido que harían sonrojarse a mas de un marinero borracho.

-Es mi turno.- Le dijo Ruby aun sonrojada y tapándose los oídos con ambas manos para evitar escuchar decir como Church cortaría ciertas partes de la anatomía de Grif y las colgaría alrededor de toda la academia, Sarge le aconsejo que era mejor que se las metieran por cierto orificio a lo que Yang y Weiss le respondieron con creativas maneras de provocar dolor que harían ver a los torturadores de la inquisición como simples aficionados, por otro lado Simmons comenzó a silbar no queriendo que sus compañeras también supieran lo que él hizo, y practicaran todo lo que dijeron en él.

Grif por otro lado logro llegar al otro lado de la academia aun con el 40% de su aura.

* * *

 **Sip ya se que se quedaron con ganas de mas con todo lo que me tarde, pero ya comencé a trabajar con el siguiente capitulo, y en caso de que alguien no noto mi obvio plagio de el principio los nuevos enemigos son personajes de Borderlands que no me pertenecen. Descuiden el titulo es las desaventuras de los rojos y azules en remanente así que ellos van a seguir siendo nuestros protagonistas.**

 **-Oye.-**

 **Si, pero los verdaderos protagonistas serán RWBY, ahora por favor baja esa guadaña.**

 **-Hasta la próxima futuros cazadore(a)s y spartans.- Dijo Blake antes de golpearme por lo bajo que rebaje a su personaje y lo que vendrá en el siguiente capitulo.**


	12. ¿Que le dijo una IA a otra IA?

**No me pertenece ningún personaje de Rooster Teeth.**

 **Los comentarios y criticas se aceptan debido a que sin ellas, ¿como se si hago un buen trabajo o no?, en fin los animo a comentar en la historia después de todo si están aquí es por que realmente les gusta o ¿No?.**

 **SumonerDante: Tranquilo, planeo explicar todo a su debido tiempo, después de todo eso funciona en el extraño laberinto que tengo en ves de mente, o eso creo.**

 **En fin disfruten del capitulo.**

* * *

En la academia de Beacon se veía una figura solitaria caminando, esto no seria muy extraño en circunstancias normales, pero ahora la academia Beacon una de las mas prestigiosas academias de todo remanente si no la mejor, se encontraba actualmente en el colapso, no es que hubiera sido atacada por una monstruoso Grimm, o un masivo ataque terrorista, incluso un temible recorte de presupuestos no seria tan letal como lo que ahora pasaba.

Cientos de estudiantes alrededor de todo el planeta se encontraban aquella fatídica noche en la academia, celebrando el gran baile de bienvenida a las academias, algunas de las mas grandes personalidades del metaverso Teeth lograron lo improbable, sabotear una fiesta con motivos de cooperación y transformarla en todo un desastre.

Volviendo con el sujeto solitario, lo extraño era que estaba solo, actualmente todos los estudiantes sufrían peleas internas con sus compañeros de las demás academias tratando de echarle la culpa a otra persona, por si fuera poco los docentes de la academia eran insuficientes para tranquilizar el pánico general, eso y los reclamos de cientos de padres que se enteraron gracias a las redes sociales que sus preciados hijos que supuestamente estudiaban para defender a la humanidad, aprendían como conseguir vicios, mientras que las personas normales vieron que su esperanza en contra del Grimm no eran mas que adolescentes problema no ayudaba mucho, y que por una extraña razón las relaciones entre los antaño amigos Ozpin e Ironwood pareciera haber desaparecido de la noche a la mañana, y con ella cualquier intento de tranquilar a los estudiantes empeoraba las cosas.

El sujeto se encontraba en las habitaciones destinadas a Mistral y entro a una de ellas donde encontró a una de sus compañeras mientras reía revisando su pergamino.

-O, Isaac si hubiera sabido que eras tan útil te hubiera reclutado mucho antes.-

-Jaja, Cinder créeme que nunca hubieras conseguido que trabajara para ti a no ser que la paga fuera realmente enorme, Veo que ya viste los vídeos que publique.- Le dijo el mercenario a su actual líder.

-No están nada mal, es impresionante lo que lograste con tan poco, odio admitirlo pero cuando ese sujeto se robo la usb creí que el plan iba tener un gran contratiempo, pero ahora no sera tan necesario, los alumnos desconfían los unos de otros, los ciudadanos de los reinos comenzaron a criticar a los cazadores y lo mejor de todo es que la antaño respetada academia de Beacon, el faro que iluminara a la humanidad es ahora un mal chiste, cualquier error que cometa desde este momento lo podremos usar mil veces a nuestro favor. ¿Por cierto puedes decirme por que decidiste ayudarnos de esta forma?.-

-No es nada, no es mi primera ves en una infiltración o derrocando una forma de gobierno, si me lo preguntas es bastante simple en realidad, ni si quiera necesitamos a los Grimm o tus marionetas del Colmillo Blanco para atacarlos y destruirlos.-

-¿Por que no serian necesarios nuestros soldados, dime como planeas destruirlos sin atacarlos?.-

-En realidad es bastante simple, un imperio derribado por sus enemigos puede recuperarse. ¿Pero uno que se desmorona desde adentro? Está muerto. Para siempre. Solo es cuestión de encontrar un eslabón débil, algo que haga un hermano pelear contra su hermano, aun hijo matar a su padre.-

-Ya veo, pero aun así dime, por que vas a ayudarnos si sabes que probablemente nuestras acciones destruyan parte de la humanidad.- Ante la pregunta de Cinder Isaac, conocido como Felix comenzó a reír.

-JAJAJAJA, por favor deja de hacerme preguntas tontas sobre lealtad o esas mierdas, mi objetivo es simple hacer pagar una deuda que se me debe, no me importan las naciones, ni la humanidad e incluso el dinero que créeme no es nada fácil hacer que yo me olvide del dinero, de donde yo vengo es de lo mas normal matarnos los unos a otros, hemos estado en guerras que han masacrado miles de veces la población de este asqueroso planeta, y hemos provocado genocidios por razones aun mas ridículas que las suyas, realmente crees que es la primera vez que provoco un desastre que derrumbe un reino, he logrado hacer que los habitantes de un maldito planeta se maten casi hasta la extinción entre ellos solo para recibir una paga, así que por favor deja de hablar conmigo como si me importara arrebatarte tu posición de la favorita de Salem.-

Ante esas palabras los ojos de Cinder se estrecharon y comenzó a crear un pequeña llamarada en un uno de sus puños.

-¿Que como se de Salem?, te preguntaras, de verdad crees que arriesgaría mi vida si ni siquiera se quien es el verdadero mandamas de todo este asunto, al menos Harrow tuvo la decencia de decirme que es lo que iba a ocurrir antes de seguir con sus planes.-

-Hablas como si no fueras de Remanente, mencionas guerras que nunca han ocurrido y afirmas haber estado en otros planetas, ¿quien o que eres?.-

-Yo soy alguien, al que no conviene tener de enemigo.- Cinder no dijo nada pero apago la bola de fuego que se estaba formando sin embargo al ver los ojos de Isaac supo que a aquel hombre solo le importaba una cosa: matar.

* * *

En el cuarto de RWBY se llevaba a cabo una discusión, Blake estaba en su cama superior leyendo un libro y tratando de ignorar a sus compañeras, Weiss y Ruby actualmente discutían sobre los sucesos que ocurrieron hace poco y Yang estaba tapando con tablas el agujero que había en la ventana y pared con forma de Grif, falta decir que había pequeñas marcas de hollín al rededor de esta como si disparos explosivos impactaron en su contra y ahora manchaban la habitación de las chicas.

-Entonces ¿estas segura que no te hizo nada?.- Pregunto cierta heredera.

-Si, si lo estoy, no se a que se debe tanto problema.-

-Como tus compañeras de equipo nos importa tu bienestar Blake, así que por favor dinos si ocurrió algo.- La mirada de Blake se suavizo un poco por el genuino interés de Ruby, pero lo que sea que ocurrió ayer aun estaba borroso para ella y jamas admitiría que un fauno un humano estuvieron juntos, aunque eso resultara irónico e hipócrita para que alguien afirmaba que los faunos y humanos tenían los mismos derechos.

-Ruby... tu y todas, conocemos tanto a los rojos como los azules, sabemos que son incapaces de hacer algo malo.- Blake pensó lo que dijo un poco y agrego. - al menos a la gente que conozcan, no deben de dudar de mi palabra ni la de ellos.-

-Si tu lo dices, pero de ellos fue la culpa que ahora tengamos un tragaluz como ventana.- Se quejo Yang señalando la pared dañada.

-Pero Yang, tu fuiste la que disparo ember celica e hizo explotar la habitación.-

-Si pero Sarge fue el que comenzó, y tu no puedes negar que también le disparaste.-

-Si pero...- Blake volvió a su lectura viendo que el tema cambiaría a una nueva disputa entre las hermanas y Weiss decidió comenzar a leer la correspondencia que había llegado en la mañana, al parecer ese era uno de los únicos servicios que aun conservaba la escuela y por las explosiones esporádicas que aun ocurrían cerca de la llamada zona 0 se pregunto cuanto tiempo pasaría hasta que este servicio como otros dejaran de tener.

-Disculpen, creo que su padre les envió algo.-

Yang que en ese momento ahorcaba a Ruby con un candado de brazo mientras que la hermana mas pequeña estiraba le estiraba el cabello de inmediato dejaron de pelear entre ellas y corrieron en dirección de la heredera.

La rubia que fue la primera en llegar le quito el sobre a Weiss y comenzó a leer en voz alta mientras mantenía la carta a una distancia lo suficientemente lejana para que su hermana no la leyera.

-¨Queridas niñas, tengo que irme de la isla por unos días, así que les envió a Zwei para que lo cuiden también toda la comida que necesitaran. Las amo a las dos. Tai Xia Long.-

Como respuesta a las palabras de la carta, un perro Corgi cayo del paquete, Ruby de inmediato corrió a abrazar al perro.

-¡ZWEI!.- Grito mientras lo giraba en el aire, Zwei solo soltó un ladrido de felicidad.

Weiss que era la mas cercana miro al perro con disgusto.

-Me estas diciendo que este feo, babeador can, vivirá con nosotras para siempre.- Comenzó con una mueca de odio pero al ver la gran sonrisa del perro no pudo evitar amarlo cada ves mas.

-Claro que si, Claro que si.- Seguía diciendo mientras comenzaba a acariciar al perro.

Mientras Weiss seguía consintiendo a Zwei, Blake dejo su libro y se puso alerta desde su cama.

-Por favor mantengalo alejado de mis pertenencias.- Dijo, pero ninguna de sus compañeras la escucho.

Por otro lado Yang comenzó a agitar el paquete, con lo que logro que saliera una cantidad físicamente imposible de comida para perros del paquete y un abrelatas.

-¿No sabia que te gustaban tanto los perros?.-

-¿Quien no podría querer a este adorable y lindo can?.- Le contesto de vuelta Weiss, pero algo en la voz que utilizaba la heredera provoco que Yang comenzara a reír a carcajadas.

-¿Que es tan gracioso?.- Le pregunto Blake malhumorada.

-Oh, no es nada, es que siempre me pregunte que es lo que provocaba que Weiss y Caboose fueran tan buenos amigos y creo que ahora acabo de verlo.-

-No entiendo eso que tiene que ver... a no ser que. Pftt jajajaja.- Comenzó a reír su hermana, en la imaginación de ambas chicas vieron a Caboose con orejas y cola de perro mientras fingía ser un perro y Weiss jugaba con él a traer la pelota.

Mientras ambas hermanas seguían riendo Weiss siguió jugando con el Corgi ignorante de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

* * *

-Mi cabeza...- Se quejo cierto adolescente.

-Leeroy ya ha pasado un día desde eso, ¿no me digas que es tu primera vez con resaca?.-

-Ught, cállate Wash, ¿como es posible que tu y Carolina no se sientan mal?.-

-Años de practica, años de practica.- Le respondió la pelirroja mientras leía un libro.

Wash se rió un poco pero no dijo nada, en ves de eso continuo lanzado una pelota que rebotaba contra la pared y el techo para caer en su mano, lanzaba, chocaba, atrapaba, lanzaba, chocaba, atrapaba, lanzaba...

-Wash, ¿por favor podrías dejar de hacer eso?, me duele la cabeza.- Siguió insistiendo Leeroy.

-Ten, toma esto.- Le dijo Doc ofreciéndole una aspirina.

Doc había compartido cuarto con los agentes independientes desde el principio del ciclo escolar, pero debido a que el era mas bien un estudiante sobrante, se dedicaba a ser un extra en cualquier equipo que lo necesitara e incluso había sido parte fundamental del equipo medico de Beacon, nadie sabia por que y ha muchos les daba miedo preguntar, pero sabia como reparar cualquier parte del cuerpo con la misma facilidad con la que podía romperlas, ahora con la llegada de Sis y Jenkins, el equipo Azul estaba completo y debido que a FREE le faltaba un integrante, que mejor que un genio genocida para rellenar ese lugar, actualmente traban de cambiar su nombre ya que eran un equipo completo, pero al parecer el nombre FREE era usado con equipos a los que le faltaba uno o mas integrantes para completarse, sin embargo ya que pensar en un nombre era agregar demasiado trabajo para el director, cosa de lo que no se le puede culpar gracias a todo el daño colateral que provocaban sus estudiantes, el nombre del equipo quedo pendiente y debido a que ha nadie se le ocurrió algo mejor continuaban siendo FREE.

-Gracias Dufresne.-

-*SNIF*.-

-Perdón, te dije algo malo.- Se alarmo Leeroy al ver a Doc llorar.

-No es nada es solo... **por el amor de Dios, solo refierete a mi como Doc o O´Malley, estoy harto de que este idiota llore por cualquier cosa.-**

-Okeey.- Le respondió antes de tomarse la pastilla sin agua.

La habitación quedo en silencio, solo se escuchaba el ocasional rebote de la pelota Wash, la suave respiración de Leeroy que pareció quedarse dormido y el pasar de las hojas del libro de Carolina, Doc volvió a su cama y se acostó mientras jugueteaba con su pergamino.

-¿Me pregunto como estará JNPR?.- Hablo Carolina interrumpiendo el silencio.

-Estarán bien, les deje un paquete de aspirinas cuando nos separamos.- Le contesto él morado.

-No me preocupa su dolor de cabezas, si no como reaccionaran por esto, ¿crees que incluso recuerden lo que paso?.-

-Lo dudo, pero se a que te refieres, no se si asustarme por lo que le haya hecho Jaune y Ren a sus respectivas compañeras, pero conociéndolas en realidad tengo miedo es lo que ellas le hayan hecho algo a Jaune y Ren.-

-Jajaja, lo mismo pensaba David.-

-¿David?, creí que tu nombre era Washington.- Dijo Leeroy levantándose de su cama.

-Creí que estabas dormido y Carolina mi nombre ahora es Washington, yo ya no me llamo David.-

-Y tu sabes que ya no vivimos bajo el yugo del director.-

-¿Mi tío les hizo algo?.- Pregunto Leeroy con genuina preocupación.

-No, Ozpin no nos a hecho nada malo, hablamos de otro director, ¿Tu no llegabas aun cuando Church se los explico a todos, verdad?.- Le contesto Wash.

-Mhmh.- Nego el joven.

-Para hacerte el cuento corto...- Continuo Carolina donde lo dejo su compañero. -Nosotros estuvimos antes en una especie de ¨academia¨ antes, nos entrenaron para ser maquinas de matar, al director le gustaba experimentar con nosotros, mas definidamente con nuestras mentes, nos dio a cada quien el nombre de un antiguo estado, este nuevo nombre se convertiría en nuestro único nombre, hacia que fuera mas fáciles algunas cosas... para que la culpa no fuera tan intensa después...-

-¿que les hizo hacer ese tal director?.-

- **No quieres saberlo chico, créeme. ¿Por cierto que fue de él?, en esos tiempos alguien se quedo atrás./** eh no es mi culpa, era necesario que alguien trajera suministros médicos, como querías que supiera que en ese momento todos iban a irse todos en hornets.-

-El ya no volverá.- Fue todo lo que dijo Carolina antes de cerrar su libre de golpe. -Si alguien me necesita estaré entrenado.-

-Yo iré a ver a lo azules.- Le contesto Wash que tampoco soportaba el ambiente tenso que se había formado.

-Ahora que recuerdo quede con Donut en plantar un huerto en el jardín valdio, luego vuelvo/ **si plantaremos xenovegetales para que estos se roben los nutrientes de otras plantas, matando a la fauna que se alimente de ellas, y así sucesivamente hasta que este planeta no sea mas que una gran roca flotante en el planeta MUAJUAjuajua...**.- La voz de Doc se fue desvaneciendo mientras salia de la habitación.

-Bueno...-

-Al fin solo.- Susurro Leeroy mientras sacaba una revista debajo del colchón en el que estaba.

En otra parte de la academia.

-Achu.-

-Salud.-

-Gracias Caboose.-

-De nada.-

-Mas vale que te alejes de mi Tucker, no quiero que me contagies lo que sea que tengas.-

-¿Que?, yo no estoy enfermo, debió de ser que alguien habla a mis espaldas.-

-Si por supuesto.-

-No enserio tienes que creerme.-

-Oooo, Tal vez alguien hizo una acción que tu normalmente harías en este momento y alguien uso eso como una escena transitoria para mostrar nuestro enfoque en una extraña historia hecha a base de la combinación de dos series que resumen nuestra vida y la de los demás.- Dijo Caboose emocionado.

Tucker y Church se le quedaron viendo unos segundos y luego procedieron a seguir discutiendo.

-¡PUEDEN CALLARSE IMBÉCILES, ALGUIEN ESTA TRATANDO DE DORMIR AQUÍ!.- Grito Sis que estaba enterrada debajo de una cantidad insalubre de almohadas y colchas.

-O miren quien decide aparecer.- Le contesto Tucker.

-O, Ya se, ya se, apareció eeee, esperen lo tengo en la punta de la lengua.-

-Dios Caboose, me refiero a Sis.-

-O si Sis, como no se me ocurrió antes.- Dijo Caboose golpeándose ligeramente la cabeza.

-Como quieran.- Se quejo Church antes de dejarse caer en su sillón, y comenzar a mirar su mano donde sostenía una USB.

-Te vas a quedar ciego si la sigues mirando tanto, Bow chika wow bow, por cierto ¿que es?.-

-No tengo ni la mas mínima idea, ayer mientras limpiaba la descubrí en uno de mis bolsillos.-

-Mmm, a lo mejor Delta sabe, hey D podrías echarme una mano aquí... ¿D?.-

-Tucker... como te las arreglaste para perder a una IA, si esta clavada EN TU ¡MALDITO CEREBRO!.- Le grito Church al ver como su compañero comenzaba a buscar debajo de todos los lugares en busco de la IA.

-No lo se, últimamente han estado muy calladas a si que no me moleste mucho por eso.-

-Oigan, no es por molestarlos, pero alguien, no yo, perdió a Pecas, que podría haber estado jugando con sus primos.-

-¿Caboose, conectaste todas las IA´s a Pecas?.-

-Queeee, noooo... bueno si pero no es mi culpa que ellas hayan estado tan solas.-

-Genial, bueno ya sabemos que hacer, todos pónganse a buscar a Pecas, ¡ahora!.-

-Ught, el señor mandon volvió.-

-¡CÁLLENSE TODOS YA!.- Grito Sis mientras salia de su improvisada fortaleza del sueño con un subsufil en la mano con el cual procedió a disparle a sus molestos compañeros.

Wash, estaba a punto de tocar la puerta cuando esta se abrió de repente, Church y Tucker lo tomaron cada quien de una brazo arrastrándolo mientras corrían.

-¡¿Que demonios esta ocurrido?!.- Les grito Wash al verse arrastrado.

-No hay tiempo para explicar.- Le contestaron ambos azules, detrás de ellos venia Caboose que los cargo a los tres con relativa facilidad y continuo corriendo cuando varias rondas de munición comenzaba a estrellarse a su alrededor

* * *

Mientras en uno de los muchos almacenes abandonados que tiene Beacon

 _-Bienvenido hermanos, los e reunido aquí por que tengo un gran problema del cual advertirles.-_ Dijo una cabeza que estaba arriba de una caja.

-Privado Lopez, no se si haya sido lo correcto según el protocolo traernos aquí sin el permiso de nuestros dueños.- Le respondió un rifle que se encontraba recargado en la puerta cerrada del almacén.

De repente numerosos hologramas comenzaron a aparecer alrededor de la habitación.

-Lo que dice Pecas es cierto, calculo que esta reunión seria un 75% mas productiva si al menos un agente independiente se encontrara aquí.- Hablo el holograma verde o Delta.

- _Eso es correcto, pero nuestros amos son unos idiotas y aunque lográramos comunicarnos con ellos exitosamente lo mas probable es que simplemente nos ignoraran...-_

 _-..._ Calculando nuevo curso de acción.- Fue lo que dijo Delta, antes de que ciertos hologramas comenzaran a burlarse en voz baja de sus supuestos ¨amos¨

-Prefiero que use el termino de que son especiales.- Menciono Pecas.

- _De acuerdo, volviendo al asunto de esta reunión e descubierto que varios complots se están llevando en contra de la academia y la ciudad, según la información que he recolectado en mi tiempo libre, es posible que algunos equipos de Mistral sean en realidad sean infiltrados con intensiones hostiles, aparte algunos de estos equipos en particular uno llamado ITSM tiene demasiadas similitudes con enemigos a los que hemos logrado derrotar en pasado, creo que de alguna forma ellos son la reencarnación de los peores enemigos a los que hemos enfrentado.-_

-Eso es simplemente ridículo, dudo mucho que una figura de autoridad tan importante como Ozpin, permita que sucedieran semejantes acciones en su academia.-

-Coincido con Pecas, las probabilidades de que nuestros enemigos hayan llegado al mismo planeta que nosotros después de su muerte y casi al mismo tiempo son de 0.0000001% de posibles, eso sin tener en cuenta las posibilidades de que ellos estén en nuestra misma academia.-

-Es cierto los sujetos malos ya no pueden volver me lo dijo Church.- Hablo por primera vez el fragmento morado que estaba escondido detrás del verde.

 _-Independientemente de las posibilidades de que esto sea cierto o no, de nosotros depende impedir que empeore la situación, después de todo nuestros ¨especiales¨ amos han causado demasiado daño colateral para que las autoridades encargadas de esto resuelvan el problema.-_

-Antes de proseguir y aprovechando que todas las IA´s están juntas quisiera informarles algo.- Dijo el fragmento en llamas o Sigma la IA de la ambición y la creatividad.

-Eh notado que Omega no se encuentra entre nosotros, si eso se debe a que volvió con su anfitrión Doc, o simplemente a decidido permanecer oculto de nosotros lo desconozco, pero hay una teoría que me inquieta desde que llegamos aquí y solo fue realmente tomada en serio cuando Church, o epsilon, logro tener un cuerpo de carne y hueso, con aura incluido, eso me hizo pensar que tal vez el evento llamado metastabilidad pueda realizarse gracias a la atmósfera única de este planeta.-

-¿De que hablas Sigma?.- Le pregunto Gamma la única IA, aparte del desaparecido Omega que la consideraba un aliado y no una amenaza potencial.

-He hecho análisis del polvo, la atmósfera e incluso el Grimm o mejor dicho las partículas que desprenden los Grimm al morir, lo que descubrí es que el polvo es un recurso único de este planeta, y la única razón de que este sirve es gracias a la atmósfera que tiene el planeta, al parecer lo que sea que haya causado la fragmentacion de esta luna impregno al mundo con una extraña energía, energía mucho mas avanzada que la Sangheli o de los seres a los que estos consideraban dioses, la he llamado energía primigenia para simplificarlo, pero gracias a que esta energía quedo impregmentada en todo el planeta, sus habitantes son capaces de usarla.-

-Eso es inlogico.- Le contesto Delta.

-Espera un poco hermano, como saben cualquier ser vivo con suficiente inteligencia o entrenamiento es capaz de usar el aura, pero por que dicen que esto es la ¿manifestación del alma?, la respuesta por mucho que odie admitirlo es cierta y falsa al mismo tiempo, como sabrán los seres humanos son criatura ilógicas e imperfectas, pero estos rasgos los hacen al mismo tiempo perfectos, después de todo que es tan perfecto como la imperfección en si misma, e analizado mil veces por que nosotros no podemos llegar a ser llamados humanos, y según mis investigaciones en el proceso de metastabilidad se crearían nuestras almas, debido a que faltan tantos datos y me es imposible analizar el alma humana como tal eh llegado a la teoría que todos los seres vivos del universo tienen en su interior esta energía primigenia en diferentes niveles, los que le hace posible tener alma, de vuelta a este planeta los habitante son capaces de usar la energía primigenia como una herramienta, en ocasiones incluso como arma, así que la alma según yo no es mas que la combinación de los recuerdos y la personalidad de los seres vivos con la energía, debido a que nosotros fuimos creados por humanos no gozamos de esta energía primigenia, así que la metastabilidad seria el proceso para obtenerla, aun así volviendo al tema del aura, ellos dicen que el Grimm no tiene alma, pero sin embargo son seres vivos, lo que haría que fuera incorrecta mi teoría anterior, pero analizándolos mas profundamente he descubierto que los Grimm están hechos en realidad de polvo lunar.-

- _Que significa eso.-_

-Que los Grimm no son mas que acumulación de polvo que cayo desde la luna y al entrar en contacto con distintas especies se convirtieron en las criaturas que son ahora, la razón por la cual cazan a los humanos con tanto esmero es que ellos están llenos de esta energía primigenia, el Grimm necesita obtener esta energía para ellos para continuar existiendo, así que lo normal es que eliminen a aquello que los priva de su principal recurso, una actitud bastante humana si me preguntan lo que me lleva a la siguiente duda, ¿el Grimm alguna ves se ha fusionado con un ser humano? y si la respuesta es si, ¿Que lograría hacer con tanto poder?.-

-No entiendo que tiene que ver esto con todo.-

-Oh Delta, pobre e ingenuo, lo que quiero decir es que necesitamos un anfitrión humano para lograr la metastabilidad, pero por que conformarse con un humano cuando el Grimm puede ser igual de efectivo.-

 _-Mierda.-_

-No es la expresión que yo usaría pero piénsenlo dos de nuestro hermanos ya lo lograron, Epsilon es un humano semi completo ahora y Omega, bueno creo que O´Malley y Doc serian lo máximo a lo que podríamos aspirar si nos convertimos en humanos usando un anfitrión humano, pero si el anfitrión fuera un Grimm, eso nos convertiría en seres aun mas superiores que los humanos, no creen.- La habitación quedo en silencio, pero Pecas decido obligar a regresar a Sigma a su unidad de almacenamiento.

-No creo que sea inteligente hacerle caso.-

-Habla por ti mascota, yo no pienso ser esclavo de nuestros amos.- Fue lo que le dijo Gamma antes de desaparecer también, una a una todos los fragmentos fueron desapareciendo hasta que quedo únicamente Lopez y Pecas.

-Bueno, ¿ahora como volvemos con nuestros equipos?.-

- _Yo no lo se, ni si quiera tengo cuerpo_.-

-Entonces como lograste traernos aquí.-

- _La magia de la estupidez amigo, la magia de la estupidez.-_

* * *

-Simmons, pasame esa llave por favor.-

-Claro Sarge.-

-Mmmfmfmfm.-

-Cállate escoria.- Le dijo Sarge a Grif que estaba amordazado y atado con la cabeza hacia abajo desde él techo.

-Sarge, ¿por que Grif si puede jugar la mazmorras y yo no?.-

-Ught.- Menciono Simmons antes de estremecerse, Sarge inteligentemente no hablo.

-Yo tengo una pregunta mejor, ¿por que hacen esto en nuestro cuarto?.- Grito Jaune señalando la forma colgada de Grif.

-Por que nos quedamos sin espacio en nuestro cuarto y el almacén esta tan llenos de herramientas varias que es muy difícil comenzar un nuevo proyecto allí, aparte ninguno de tus compañeros se queja por esto.- Sarge señalo a Pyrrha, que al hacer contacto visual con Jaune que siguió la señal de Sarge, se sonrojo violentamente y se puso a leer un libro, o tratar de leer un libro ya que este estaba al revés, luego señalo a Ren que dormía tranquilamente ignorando a Nora que estaba en la cama de al lado roncando prácticamente en su oído.

-Bueno... de todos modos por que no van con los azules, parecen llevarse mejor con ellos que con nosotros.-

-Y revelar nuestros planes a nuestros enemigos numero uno ni hablar.-

-¿FREE?.-

-Nos da miedo Carolina.- Le respondió Grif que de alguna forma se había deshecho de su mordaza y se balanceaba de un lado para el otro imitando un columpio.

-¿RWBY?.-

-Lo mejor es no acercarnos hay por un rato.- ahora el que respondió fue Simmons que veía con cierta ira a Grif.

-Dime Grif, ¿en realidad le hiciste algo a Blake?.- Le pregunto el rubio al anaranjado.

-Queee, por supuesto que no... solo hubo una que otra caricia y recuerdo algo de lectura erotic...-

-Por Oum, no me importa saber eso, solo dime si hiciste algo realmente malo, como para causar una expulsión.-

-No que yo recuerde, ahora que lo pienso, no se por que me agrada estar tanto con ella, es decir somos opuestos diferentes, ella es responsable y bueno, yo soy yo.-

-Jeje, Grif, quien diría que tuvieras sentimientos.-

-Silencio los dos, el equipo rojo no tiene espacio para los sentimientos, a no ser que vengan acompañado de una de mis magistrales victorias y o reflexionando alguno de mis inexistentes fracasos.- Comenzó a presumir Sarge.

-No se Sarge, que tiene de malo que alguien demuestre sus sentimientos con otro de sus compañeros.- Pregunto una avergonzada Pyrrha.

-Oigan no discutan de mis asuntos como si no estuviera.-

-Hay Pyrrha... sabes si quieres puedo ayudarte, es decir me dicen que soy un excelente casamentero.- Hablo Donut señalando disimuladamente a Jaune.

-¡¿Queeee?!, no, no, no, que te hace creer algo así.- Siguió diciendo Pyrrha cuyos ojos estaban blancos al mas puro estilo anime y sudaba nerviosamente.

-Si Donut, por que Pyrrha necesitaría algo así.- Los cuatro rojos se el quedaron viendo a Jaune.

-Y yo que creía que Caboose era lento.- Se quejo Simmons mientras seguía trabajando con Sarge, claro que unos instantes después ese trabajo exploto.

Nora despertó con la conmoción, pero al ver a sus seis compañeros toser mientras humo negro se expandía alrededor de toda la habitación, se encogió de hombros y volvió a dormir, Ren por otro lado ni si quiera hizo un gesto de que algo lo molestara y siguió tan tranquilo como siempre.

-*Cof* *Cof, ¿Que rayos están fabricando?.- Les dijo Jaune mientras abría las ventanas y dejaba escapar el humo, seguido por unos cuantos suspiros de satisfacción.

-Nada importante, solo nuestra nueva y mejor arma jamas creada, la pistola roba aura.- Exclamo el líder rojo señalando una pistola que estaba sobre el banco, claro que la pistola parecía desarmarse sola y el banco estaba llena de hollín.

-¿Ustedes realmente son capaces de hacer eso?.- Dijo Pyrrha entre toses.

-Descuida, nosotros somos buenos para destruir cosas y armas otras cosas con lo que destruimos, así que si, creo que si podemos, por cierto alguien mas se esta mareando.- Le contesto Grif que aun se estaba meciendo en su prisión improvisada, solo que su cara comenzaba a tener cada vez un tono mas y mas rojo, Pyrrha corrió a socorrer a su compañero mientras que los otros rojos ignoraban cualquier problema de su compañero naranja.

-Para que quieren un arma así.- Siguió hablando la pelirroja mientras trataba de cortas la cuerdas que inmovilizaban al naranja.

-Bastante simple en realidad, para destruir a todos nuestros enemigos, como todos dependen tanto de su aura, tener un arma que se los quite nos convertiría en los mejores guerreros de la academia.-

-Sarge, seguro que no hace esto, solo por que es el único que no tiene su semblanza desbloqueada y ahora quiere que nadie pueda usar sus semblanzas.-

-Cállate Grif, no importa que tan rojo te pongas siempre seras una vergüenza para nosotros.-

-Lo que digas... idiota.-

-Te escuche saco de basura.-

-Lo que digas idiota señor.-

-Grrr.-

-Oigan antes de que comiencen de nuevo, acaso ustedes solo piensan en destruir todo, es decir como la gente los soportaba en primer lugar.- Les pregunto Jaune algo asustado de que su cuarto se convierta en una zona de guerra.

-en realidad vivíamos en un cañón en medio de la nada por lo que no tuvimos muchas quejas de nuestros vecinos mas que una que otra amenaza de muerte, pero entiendo tu punto.- Le explico Simmons, que seguía tratando de quitar el hollín sin mucho éxito de su camisa.

-Hay Oum, a veces me pregunto si solo a nosotros nos toca lidiar con sus desastres.- Suspiro el líder de JNPR, mientras abría la puerta de su habitación, afuera de ella pudo ver como Caboose arrastraba a sus compañeros mas Wash, mientras eran perseguidos por una muy furiosa Kaikaina, lentamente cerro la puerta y se pregunto si Ren podría enseñarle ese truco para dormir en cualquier lugar, con Nora literalmente gritándole en la oreja.

* * *

En la oficina del director, Ozpin estaba derrumbado sobre su escritorio tenia una taza de café vacía en una esquina y aun lado de ella una botella de licor cortesía de su viejo amigo Qrow, no es que Ozpin fuera un bebedor o incluso le gustara tomar de ves en cuando, es simplemente que había llegado al punto donde su vida toco fondo, siempre se imagino que seria por un ataque Grimm, o una guerra entre los reinos, pero jamas se imagino que fuera por culpa de sus estudiantes, una parte de él quería renunciar y arrojar al lugar de donde llegaron a sus inquilinos de otra dimensión, pero a otra parte de él le daba miedo lo que harían estos sujetos sin la supervision correcta, es decir llevan aquí poco mas de medio año y ya se la habían arreglado para detener un operativo criminal y vencer en dos ocasiones a los asesinos del vació, Ozpin odiaba admitirlo pero ellos podrían ser las piezas necesarias para ponerle fin a Salem, eso mas que al fin haya encontrado una estudiante con ojos plateados y que por primera vez en años la academia tuviera entre sus filas a campeones que podrían ser tan fuertes como los de antaño, esto agregaba una pequeña chispa de esperanza, sinceramente desde que llegaron la academia parecía ser mucho mas divertida y esperanzadora, pero en momentos como este Ozpin estaría mas que feliz de enviarlos en una misión de exterminio de beowolf armados únicamente con una canasta de panes.

-Ozpin, así que.. ¿quieres hablar de es...-

-Glynda por favor, déjalo así.- Le dijo Ozpin mientras se asomaba ligeramente de su fortaleza inexpugnable de autocompasion, o su escritorio lleno de papeles dispersos, tazas de café y una botella de licor.

-Esta bien... ¿no sabia que tenias esos gustos?.-

-¡Glynda!.-

-Perdón lo siento.-

-Ahora que lo recuerdo Glynda, acaso tu no golpeaste aun alumno sin ninguna razón aparente, podrías explicarme el por que de esto.-

Glynda se puso roja y le mando una mirada de muerte que haría asustarse a muchos, Ozpin teniendo ya su buena lista de encuentros cercanos con la muerte no se asusto lo mas mínimo.

-Es un asunto personal señor, no volverá a pasar.-

Ozpin se extraño un poco por el termino que uso Glynda pero decidió no presionarla mas, después de todo no es como si el no se arrepintiera de algunas cosas pasadas en las ultimas 48 horas.

El ascensor se abrió de repente y por ella salio la especialista Winter Schnee.

-Winter, es un placer a que se debe tu visita.- Le pregunto Ozpin recuperando un poco de su compostura.

-Director Ozpin eh venido debido a que el general Ironwood estaba indispuesto para venir, pero me ha dicho que le de este informe.- Ozpin tomo el informe que le dio la joven cazadora y noto que esta estaba preocupada por una extraña razón.

-¿Que es lo que ocurre?.-

-Nada, es solo que no debería de detener eso.- Le pregunto señalando las teles que reproducían a tiempo real las cámaras de seguridad. En una se veía como una cantidad alarmante de humo salio de una habitación y otra mostraba un pasillo por donde salieron corriendo cuatro estudiantes, mientras eran perseguidos por otra estudiante que les disparaba.

-No te preocupes, son incidentes menores, de la escala de uno al diez creo que seria un 3.- Le respondía simplemente el director.

-¿Hasta que numero intervendría?.-

-A algo superior de un 6.-

-Y eso seria...-

-Has visto el agujero que hay en el patio.- Le pregunto Glynda a Winter, esta ultima asintió.

-Bueno para nosotros eso es un cinco, hemos aprendido que ha veces simplemente hay que dejar que sigan con lo suyo.-

-¿Por que?, conductas así son inaceptables.-

-Las son Srta Schnee, pero si los detenemos a la media hora harán algo peor, lo mejor es dejarles hacer este poco daño, eventualmente se cansaran y trataran de reparar lo que hicieron para matar el tiempo, después de todo al parecer son felices cuando están ocupados.-

-Es por eso que le pidió al general este informe.-

-Si, las localizaciones de algunos escondites del colmillo blanco, creo que tengo a los equipos correctos para el trabajo.-

-No me digas que usaras esas bases como parte de las misiones de cazador.-

-Originalmente quería cedérselas a cazadores experimentados, pero siento que algunos equipos podrían considerar emocionante esta actividad.-

-Ozpin, dime que no vas a enviar a quienes creo, solo para mantenerlos lo mas lejos que puedas de la academia.- Le pregunto Glynda que hasta ahora solo observaba la conversación. El director no le contesto y solo siguió leyendo el informe.

-En ese caso, creo que lo mejor seria retirarme.-

-Srta Schnee, antes de irte podrías darle el siguiente mensaje a James: Dile que siento ese malentendido y espero que esto no afecte ni a nuestros compromisos laborales, ni a la relación entre las academias, y sobre todo a nuestra amistad.-

-Entendido.- Fue lo único que dijo la especialista antes de irse, aunque si eras observador notarias un pequeño un sonrojo en ella.

-Entonces tu y James...-

-Por supuesto que no Glynda, eso es ridículo e inaceptable, aparte estoy seguro de que ambos somos heterosexuales, si esa era tu verdadera pregunta, sin embargo es demasiado vergonzoso para ambos que haya ocurrido algo así.- Dijo Ozpin y Glynda pareció suspirar de alegría.

-Claro, es decir eh estado trabajando contigo desde casi toda mi vida, si tuvieras esos gustos creo que seria la primera en enterarme.- Comenzó a reír con nerviosismo la profesora mientras sudaba.

-Clarooo.-

-Ozpin el Bullhead de Perseo a llegado.- Hablo de repente Glynda, recuperando todo su profesionalismo.

El director no perdió el tiempo y camino hacia la zona de aterrizaje, sin embargo al llegar tuvo que echarse aun lado para ver como un grupo de paramedicos corría con Yasuo acostado en una camilla manchada de rojo, Ozpin se pregunto por un momento por que la camilla no seguía el color blanco habitual cuando noto que la camilla en realidad estaba llena de sangre, su primer impulso fue correr a ayudar a su alumno, pero sabia que poco podía hacer, en vez de eso se dirigió con mas prisa al bullhead, para ver como otro de sus alumnos era llevado en camilla específicamente Fox, aunque no parecía tan grave como Yasuo noto.

-¿Que es lo que ocurre?.- Le pregunto al piloto del bullhead que parecía estar a punto de tener un ataque de pánico.

-No lo sabemos director, cuando llegamos a la zona de extracción casi todos estaban muertos, señor fue horrible había cuerpos por doquier, los llevamos al hospital mas cercano pero su equipamiento era demasiado malo para hacer algo por ellos, así que los traje a Beacon.

-Hiciste lo correcto, Beacon posee una de las mejores hospitales en caso de que alguna misión de entrenamiento salga mal.-

-Director...- Se despidió el piloto antes de marcharse

Ozpin siguió a sus alumnos al hospital escolar, quería buscar respuestas sobre lo que paso, que o quien les había hecho esto.

* * *

-¿Como están ellos?.- Pregunto al fin el Director, había estado aproximadamente esperando afuera del consultorio por mas de seis horas, desde que sus estudiantes llegaron habían estado en cuidados intensivos en especial Yasuo, que desde que llego había estado en cirugía.

El doctor hizo un gesto de duda, pero decidió que lo mas inteligente era decir la verdad.

-Lo siento profesor hicimos todo lo que pudimos pero... Las contusiones que Yatsuhashi Daichi sufrió provocaron un desgarro interno bastante severo, tratamos de frenar la hemorragia pero no había mucho que pudiéramos hacer, el murió en medio de la cirugía, Fox Alistair por otro lado físicamente esta bien pero todas sus costillas del lado izquierdo del cuerpo están fracturadas, por si eso fuera poco una de ellas atravesó uno de su pulmones, gracias a que recibió primeros auxilios en su camino aquí evito morir por asfixia pero su cerebro estuvo demasiado tiempo sin oxigeno, es demasiado pronto para decirle si tiene una muerte cerebral, en este momento se están haciendo los análisis.- Ozpin suspiro y tomo con mas fuerzas el bastón, El doctor se preocupo un poco por el estado del director pero después de que esta le hiciera una señal para que continuara, siguió con su diagnostico.

-Velvet Scarlatina, ella sufrió un traumatismo demasiado grave en la pierna, el hueso quedo destrozado junto con parte de la pierna, así que tuvimos que amputarla para evitar que se gangrene., Mientras que Coco Adel sufrió de una contusión craneal, en este momento aun sigue inconsciente, lo mejor sera no despertarla, en este momento su aura es la mejor medicina que tiene, pero como mi opinión profesional ella junto con la Srta Scarlatina y el Sr Alistair deberían de abandonar la academia, dudo mucho que puedan convertirse en cazadores con las lesiones que sufrieron y lamentablemente no me refiero solo a las físicas.-

-Gracias Doctor, si me disculpa tengo que informar a los familiares de este incidente.- Le respondió Ozpin con amargura antes de irse.

Afuera de las aulas medicas se había formado un gran revuelo, muchos habían corrido al enterarse de la llegada de sus amigos, pero verlos llevándoselos en camillas había sido un golpe muy fuerte a la ya delicada moral de la academia.

-Ozpin que es lo que ocurre.- Pregunto una pelirroja que parecía estar a la cabeza del grupo, al director no le sorprendió que la mayor parte del grupo hayan sido los equipos de primero, después de todo ellos siempre estaban en medio de un problema.

-Nada en lo que puedan ayudar, Srta Church, le recomiendo que ustedes y los demás vuelvan a sus respectivas habitaciones.- Dijo Ozpin con toda la seriedad que pudo reunir, a pesar de todo el es él director y tenia que mostrarse firme con sus estudiantes.

-Lo dudo, Coco y los demás son nuestro amigos, tenemos derecho a saber como están.- Lo reprendió un estudiante que identifico como Donut.

-Escúchenme, ellos están estables, pero muy mal heridos, lo mejor es que los dejen descansar, mañana hablare de esto frente a toda la academia, así que ahora vayan a sus habitaciones.- Los estudiantes parecieron no estar conformes con su respuesta, pero aun así de uno a uno comenzaron a irse.

Cuando los estudiantes se encontraban ya muy lejos del Directos comenzaron a hablar entre ellos.

-¿Creen que estén bien?.-

-Claro que si hermanita, es decir Coco y CFVY son super fuertes, dudo mucho que alguien los haya podido vencer.-

-Eso es cierto aparte Doc, nos dirá lo que paso luego, después de todo el es un medico de Beacon.- Les dijo Donut tratando de animar a todos, aunque funciono con los estudiantes mas jóvenes la mayoría sentía muy en el fondo de su corazón que lo mas probable es que nunca volvieran a ver a los mismos CFVY.

* * *

 **Por favor no me maten por hacerle esto a CFVY, pero es necesario para que avance la trama lo juro.**

 **Cambiando de tema no se si ya lo explique o no, pero todos los personajes de red vs blue visten o bien sus uniformes, o camisetas del respectivo color de sus armaduras cuando están en la academia, claro hay algunas excepciones como cuando entrenan, es que se me hace muy raro que estén todo el día con su armadura es decir ¿como van al baño?, ¿como comen?, si estuvieran en un planta alienigena y hostil lo entendería, pero están en una academia que solo quiere entrenarlos para que salgan al mundo y maten monstruos... esperen ya veo por que no se quitarían la armadura, pero en si solo quería explicarles eso, por si a alguno se le hace extraño que la gente sea capaz de ver las expresiones de su cara si se suponen que usan casco.**

 **Hasta la próxima futuros cazadore(a)s y spartans.-**


End file.
